Chains of Heaven
by king carlos
Summary: Being reborn with hardly any memories of his previous life a boy suffered his entire early years on the hands of those who should be his family. After being thrown away he decides not for revenge but to help others who are suffering, to face the greatest challenge the world has to offer. Create a true paradise (harem, multicrossover, elements of other wuxias and anime)
1. Chapter 1

PUNCH

KICK

PUNCH

KICK

"Why won't you even react, freak? Too weak to even try? Huh?" An 18 years old boy yelled at a 14 years old kid that he was beating up. The two could not look any more different, the older boy has a bulkier figure with a strong jawline, pointy nose, and the classic black hair and pitch black eyes like the rest of the clan. He also had on pristine black clothes adorned with gold and silver.

The younger one was scranny, he had long green hair, a delicate face, almost skeletal figure, and a simple white tunic that had clear marks of steps and other filth in it.

"So? Won't you even TRY and fight back?" The older one yelled before snickering. "Oh right, my bad, I forgot you is a defective product that can't turn into the clan's sword form at all and is nothing more than trash who doesn't even have a proper weapon form!" The older boy then smirked even further before showing an annoyed face. "Damm, due to my mistake about how useless you are I ended up asking for the impossible. Now I feel bad about myself, how do you intend to fix that, HUH?"

KICK KICK KICK

The younger boy ignored it all, not moving or reacting even as this was happening.

"Tch, already too broken to even react anymore. How boring." The older boy said before spitting in the younger one and leaving the prison cell. "And here I was hoping that I would manage to make him try something and get that excuse to banish him from the clan."

Outside the cell a girl shook her head.

"Brother Di Wan is too hasty, don't you know how you don't really need to do that? The elders are already talking of throwing him out anyway, you shouldn't worry about doing this yourself."

"Shut it, Mi Wan, of course I know this. I am just a tad annoyed that my punching bag is going to be leaving before long. Hitting him is just too great."

The two's voices kept going further and further away while the younger boy kept locked inside his cell.

Despite the bruises he turned his body and looked to the ceiling of his cell.

"Is this really it? Is this all that my life amounts to?"

The boy closed his eyes and went to sleep, ignoring the hurt his body was in.

He was used to it already.

/

"... So these are yo choices? Very well, # will wait to s$# how great a show you will give me young $%$#!#"

/

The boy woke up with a startle but quickly fell back down.

"Hehe, to think, I still, could dream." He said brokenly as he continued there. His stomach growling as he concentrated on the why.

Why he was there in this situation.

And the answer, the answer was that he was simply unlucky to be born different.

His clan is descendant of a member of the Heaven Smiting Devil Clan, a clan of devils who could turn into swords and were originated from one of the four Devil Emperors.

How his clan came to be on this planet and what was the story behind it was something he could not understand, but he could understand enough to know how the clan was now.

A pit of evil where strength is everything, the strong prey on the weak and those who are different are to be persecuted. And, the boy was both.

When he was born it was clear he was different from the others. When everyone of the bloodline had black hair and black eyes he had green hair and sky blue eyes, he also was found without any darkness profound energy inherently in his veins and, to add insult to the injury, he was also just the son of a woman the family's patriarch took by force and died giving birth. The patriarch did not think anything of this son who was hopeless in his eyes and what little he cared for him vanished after it was found out he could not turn into a Heaven Smiting Sword like everyone else.

The boy curled up in his stomach that was growling furiously, it has been days since he last ate and he had to sparingly drink water as many times people forgot about bringing him water or food.

He was contained in the cell to not bring shame to the family's patriarch due to his presence, the boy wasn't even given a name as in this clan people only get a name after turning into a sword and he never turned into one.

He just stayed there, on the ground, for another week until guards entered the place. He was dragged out but was far too weak to question why or do anything really about it.

"Well, well, well, I guess this is it. The elders have finally reached a consensus." An older man of about thirty years old appearance-wise said as he approached. "The discussion about whatever allowing you to remain and be a breeding horse to improve the next generation on the clan was vetoed and the decision is that it is too risky. While it might improve the next generation of the branch families it might also damage them as you might spread your uselessness and defects. As such, you are exiled from the clan from this day to your last day. If you ever enter the clan's territory again or claim to be one of us you shall be killed without a second thought."

After that, the boy was quickly taken to the outside of the clan's area and thrown in a lake there, not even bothering to drop him properly on the ground and instead just literally dropping him from the sky while they fly away.

As the boy was drowning flashes of his life started going on and on, he remembered clearly all the pain, all the suffering, all the injustice, and his vision grew black.

/

"So, I can really have all that? No strings attached, I can really have all that just because?" A young voice asked as an older man answered.

"Yes, no worries there. I only wish to see how it would play out. You will have those things with you when you awaken, truly awaken." As the older man said that lights flashed and the younger one was flung back to someplace else. "Of course, some slight changes will happen to them, they need to better fit the world you are entering after all, but they will still be there for you to figure out and use. Now, show me what changes you will make in this world destined to so much suffering, young &¨$*%&*& #."

/

The young man opened his eyes, memories of another life floated to his head as he drowned, memories of a civilized society that worked by the law instead of by the fist, not a perfect society but one that one could live without need to fear someone would come and kill you just because they felt like it.

A society where what he went through would not have had happened.

His eyes would have watered if they could but in this place he couldn't. But, there were other things he remembered.

He had been reincarnated in this world by some Random Omnipotent Power and had on hand four beyond measure amazing artifacts, and even more importantly he was not useless or 'broken' as the people of his former clan believed him to be.

He might not be able to turn into a sword like them, but he was still a weapon, at all times he was a weapon that could look down on them.

He might not remember his name from his last life, nor most of personal information like family, friends, girlfriends, or anything about himself personally, but he remembers the name of the one whose body he has chosen to inhabit. A body made from mud by the hands of two of the strongest Gods, the father, the king of the Gods, the Mother, the Goddess of Creation, he was a wild beast for years until he learned about being human, to have a self to speak off, limiting his powers but gaining meaning beyond what even the Gods imaginced and becoming a being with a power that all the Gods would fear should he ever fight them.

He was the Chains of Heaven.

"ENKIDU!" The boy, screamed out even underwater and chains sprung from his back and were launched outside of the water, pulling him out and to safety.

As he got out of the water he started spilling out water and crying, balling his eyes out due to how absurd it all was. Why did he have to be born in a world that would allow something like what happened to him to happen naturally? That one could do such a thing and more as long as they are strong, it is a repugnant thought.

The boy could not understand why such a thing was ever even allowed, was it only because anyone in this society could do whatever they wanted with those weaker than them?

How fucked up is that?

No, he would not accept that reality as 'it is just how it is'. He would not take that, not at all. If no one else would fight for what is correct in this world, everyone only thinking of themselves, then he will fight for the little guys who are overlooked like he was. He will be the one to do that which no one with power ever bothered trying to really do.

He is going to change how things work in this world.

As he arrived at this decision he stood in shacky legs, his body too used to beatings and malnourished to the point that, if not for him being in the body he is, he would definitely have died who knows how many times over.

And so, without being able to keep balance and stumbling along the way a man that would become legend began to walk forward.


	2. Chapter 2

As the boy walked forward he found a small animal. It was a simple rabbit but the boy did not care, he dived at the rabbit and narrowly managed to catch it, without hesitation or a second thought he broke it's neck and started eating it, fur, skin, and all. His hunger was just too much for him to handle.

After he managed to eat a lot he almost vomited as his body couldn't handle that much food, but at the last moment something in him 'clicked' and the excess of food was taken from his stomach before he vomited it and just, well, vanished.

'Oh, so this is how that one works. I guess it is no surprise I never figured that one out before, after all, I never could eat all that much back in the clan.'

This is what the boy thought as he considered one of the four things in his body.

The Grandmist Spirit Bead from Martial World. It looks like a pill and the Grandmist Spirit Bead can forcefully wrest away and swallow the blood vitality of all life. Moreover, it possessed the ability to condense all of this blood vitality into Grandmist Spirit Bead essence that is basically a pill to either use to cultivate the body or to recover from injury.

This bead, like the other three treasures, are all stored in the boy's body. For him to activate the Grandmist Spirit Bead he must either be using his own energy to do, which for him right now is simply impossible or by doing some special action.

In this case, the action is by eating beyond what his body can handle. When doing that with meat the excess meat is taken to the Grandmist Spirit Bead and when he desires it he can take it out and eat the resulting Grandmist Spirit Bead Essence to improve. He can either use a pill frmed like this to recover his physical strength or to improve his body or even add the bloodline of beasts to his body in a perfect way, what for others would need thousands of years to be done he can do instantly this way.

"Heh, to think it was something like that. Really, it is not even funny how broken this is." The boy said to himself as he now could stand firmly on his two legs and seemed a bit refreshed.

As he now could stand properly he noted how he had taken perfectly well the energy of the rabbit in question. He also had taken the Grandist Spirit bead and ate it to recover his energy better.

Now being able to move and with his head no longer killing him from hunger he could now think about what he was to do.

On one side he wanted to change things, on another, he could see how trying it by himself would not only be hard it would be outright impossible. One person has a limit to how much he or she can do. He would still try, but he is not stupid.

Sighing the boy could only think on what his first step should be. There is a mountain of things he wanted to discover right now but he first needs to reach a town, preferentially one with a martial sect or something along those lines even if it was a weak one.

He only needs a few minutes at their library, after all, not to actually enter and be part of the sect.

He kept moving forward for about half an hour when the sound of a storm approaching got to him. It was getting quite loud and close so he hides underneath a small tree in the forest, it was a small one surrounded by big ones so any thunder would aim at the bigger trees instead of the one he was underneath.

As he waited for the rain to pass he heard shouts of people fighting and roars of profound beasts not far away. As he saw this he waited as he could not enter this fight, he was far too weak right now.

After a good while, the sounds stopped and he decided to go and take a look, even if only to see what had happened. Arriving at the scene of the fighting he noticed how both sides seemed to have injured one another and would likely not survive long there.

The profound beast looked like a big blue snake with horns and it was curling up, even at this instant, around what seemed to be an egg. On the other side, five people wearing similar clothing in green were also injured, trying their best to eat medicine to recover. However, when the boy saw that he turned his attention to his mindscape, he stood in what seemed like a gigantic and unending library with barely any books inside. as he looked at the meager few books there he noticed one about those people, indicating their condition, their flaws, and the medicine they were taking.

'This, this will only make them die faster!' The boy thought to himself as he moved, he moved before he realized it and approached the injured cultivators.

"What you want? Do you want to kill us for what we have? Because, if so, don't bother. Even as we are now we can kill a regular person like you easily." A man with a gruff appearance and with blood on his face grunted at the boy as he got close. The boy flinched at that but in his mind the memories of how a proper society should be echoed in his head.

In a proper society, people should help one another.

Deciding to not care about anything typical of this world where one would leave these people to die without a second thought or just kill them off for whatever they possess while calling themselves righteous, the boy spoke up.

"Y-You shouldn't eat that pill right now. It would be too much and kill you if you do that." The boy said before pointing at another person that was groaning in pain and seemed much weaker. "His body should be able to take the medicinal energy of that pill better and he should also recover faster." As the boy finished speaking the old man grunted and was about to retort when a much older voice spoke up.

"Oho, and why would you say that? It surely doesn't seem so considering that the gentleman you are speaking clearly seems much better physically by comparison."

"That is because his Lieque point is injured slightly, if he takes this strong medicine it would be released from this point and considering how close it is to blood vessels it would be released in pressure there and break those blood vessels and possibly have the energy travel those blood vessels to his organs or even his heart, killing him." The boy answered.

"Very well, but what of the clearly more injured boy. He is younger and his injuries are clearly much larger, shouldn't he be more worried?" The old voice asked.

"Not really, his wounds are serious but there are enough openings due to his wounds that any excess energy will be liberated by his injuries and during the liberation, the medicinal energy will partially linger in his open wounds and help close them." The boy answered. This time the old voice chuckled.

"Interesting, really interesting. To think these people would be lucky enough to find two doctors instead of only one, they really are quite lucky." As the old voice said that an old man came forward, he smelled heavily of medicines and was wearing simple tunics and looked quite normal all things considered.

As he walked forward he looked at the boy up and down and his wrinkled face showed a warm smile of welcome.

"Very good, your eyes tell me that you have a good disposition and you looks honest and kind as well as seem talented at medicine to be able to say what I was about to say. Have you ever been actually trained in medicine, boy?"

"No, I just could see that it was a mistake and deduced why it would be like this." The boy said, making the old man raise an eyebrow.

'Could it be, someone who naturally has a good Eye of Insight? How come I never heard of him before then? Normally anyone born with even the weakest level Eye of Insight would be acclaimed as a genius across the continent and the Master Teacher Association would have taken them by now.' The old man thought to himself. There were cases of people born with eyes like that, anyone could develop those type of eyes but normally those born with them would have a much greater potential later on in their eyes.

Eye of Insight is an type of skill that normally only high level Master Teachers or those with strong foundations on other jobs would ever develop, they allow one to see through mistakes and errors with a glance, even if one is not sure why something is wrong they would still be able to tell it is wrong. There are different tiers for eyes like those as well, with what Enkidu said the old man can only assume his eyes are between and second and third level, higher than he ever heard someone have naturaly.

The old man nodded to himself three times, this really was a golden chance for him, one he could only dream about before but never dare think he would obtain. He took another look at Enkidu, his aura, despite being tired and weak, was clear without a doubt and he exuded a certain natural energy that made him quite approacheble. He was also someone who would jump in to help strangers even without asking anything in return.

Yes, he would do nicely.

"You, would you like to be my student in the arts of healing?"

"..." The boy was speechless, he has never seen this old man and now was being offered to be his disciple. It really was too weird. However, as he looked at the old man who had begun to exude some of his aura to try and impress the boy a book was produced of him, indicating his names and flaws as well as his good parts. As he saw what was writen about his good parts and his bad parts he came to a decision. He kowtowed then and there. "Teacher, I accept this position with great respect. I may be unworthy of it, but thank you for this chance."

The old man, Yun Gu, the medical saint of the Azure Cloud Continent and the best doctor in the entire world, smiled happily at that news.

"Good, very good. Now, watch as your teacher shows you how to treat these people."

And so the boy watched and learned in fascination at what Yun Gu showed him. Yun Gu explained to him what he was doing step by step, answering any doubts the boy might have about what he was doing and by the time he finished it he quizzed him about it.

As they finished Yun Gu turned to the boy and asked.

"Now that I think about it, I never asked your name. I really am getting on my years if I can ever forget such a thing." Yun Gu said, he was s excited to have finally found someone who could take on his legacy and improve it even further than he did, something he has been looking forward to for years now. "Let's do proper presentations then, my name is Yun Gu. What is yours?"

The boy froze a bit, he never really got a name before as he was only ever called 'thing' or 'bastard' to this day. He could choose anything really, but, if he were to have a name he should have one that had something to do with him and not external things. He wants to be himself, not what others see him like.

As such, he looked at himself, at what he was, and he came to a decision with a wry smile on his lips.

Why not this name? The name of a doll that despite being just mud given form managed to rebel against his destiny and forge his own path, make his own history. He was one with it in body and he too intended to rebell against the destiny this world wanted to put forward so much.

"Enkidu. My, my name is Enkidu, sensei."


	3. Chapter 3

On the day I met teacher the blue snake died protecting its egg against the group we healed. According to teacher that profound beast's egg was known for being considered a medicine to enhance one's profound strength and is sold at a rather high price, it could make one break bottleneck as long as it was up to the Earth Profound Realm, thus it was really expensive. Those people we helped wanted to take the egg yet but teacher stepped forward and mentioned that if not for out intervention they would all likely be dead, he said that as he saw me already with the egg in hands with not greed but simply pitty. I did not want to let the sacrifice of the blue snake be for nothing, not in the least. It was likely it's mother or father, this egg was showered with familial love even before it was born and I would not have such feelings be discarded just for the greed of those few people.

And I was proven right in doing so as those people still wanted the egg for their greed, even talking of turning violent if needed and ignoring how we saver their lives. Teacher's eyes sharpened and a heavy pressure went to those people who backed out and while sweating profusely left soon after without even thanking us for the help and even cursing us as they left. He sighed seeing this and told me one thing.

"You must understant, Enkidu, that even to those who save lives the need for strength exist as there is no guaranty that those you help are of the good sort." As he said that he relaxed his expression and raised an eyebrow. "So? What do you want to do with the egg and this Bull Python's egg? Either would sell for quite a lot of money if put on an auction, you know?"

I remember the look the snake had when dying, the look it gave at the egg filled with love and the resignation to die, how it probably could have escaped if it had just abandoned the egg but chose to fight and die to protect it instead.

And, comparing such a creature to the humans at that moment, I couldn't help but think that the profound beast was much more 'humane' than any of those humans. How really weird this is, but what I should do and what I had to do was obvious to me.

"We bury the snake, it deserves a proper burial." I said and teacher nodded. "As for the egg, it deserves to live as well. I will take care of it and make sure it stays warm and when it is born I will raise it until it desires to go back to the wild."

Teacher nodded approvingly at that and we did just that. We buried the snake and gave it a proper burial before I accompanied teacher.

The egg I took needed about four more months to hatch. It was a tiny little snake with two curved horns on it's head and blue all over, it had deep blue eyes and we both bounded almost instantly.

This was how I had my first friend, Da Ming.

/

"Medical Saint, it truly is a honor seeing you accept our invite. We of the Formation Guild are glad to see such a great person visit us." An elderly and slightly fat man said with a huge smile to his face.

This is nothing new to me, since I became teacher's student we have been traveling all over the continent, Teacher has a Yellow Peng for a ride, which is a far away descendant of the Golden-Winged Peng. It is extremely quick and normally master says he doesn't use it often but as he wants to teach me he decided to take me to many places so as to let me be a part of treatments of all sorts of diseases and wounds, for me to know as much of them as possible.

Whenever we went somewhere I would accompany master during treatment, sometimes even pointing out a few flaws he failed to notice and he would look at me with pride whenever this happens. I think he might have done that in purpose, his 'mistakes' were not fatal and could easily be fixed so he might have been testing me in how much attention I was paying to this.

Beside that, whenever we were on a town or sect we would get some money from the patients that could afford it and many of the richer places (sects, royal palaces, ancient martial families, merchant family or guild) would let me, as Yun Gu's student, browse through their libraries quickly. I would simply look like a curious kid to them but in actual fact, I was collecting all information possible from those places. I would touch each of the books or jades containing information inside and then chose a random book about medicine to 'read' while waiting for the headache to pass. Rinse and repeat until I have touched all the books in there. Sometimes it would take one or two days to do so, thankfully master indulged me and anywhere we went would try and accommodate us the best they can so it was not a problem.

Well, as the first student of Yun Gu I was paid attention to and my costume to always look at libraries and what I did there was spread and now I was widely considered a weirdo by most people. Not that I mind, the opinion of others isn't that important to me anyway.

Of the items, I got when I reincarnated one of them is the Library of Heaven's Path. It is an inner space that looks like an unending library where I can collect information in the form of books. If it is a person I can use it to see the person's flaws and weaknesses but, for me, the most interesting is to use it in a library.

Any of those libraries would have hundreds or even thousands of books on many things, from cultivation, to pill forging, to medical treatments, to formations, anything really. Many of those places exist for hundreds or even a thousand years so it was no surprise that it would be like that.

The Library of Heaven's Path could copy any book I touch and identify what is correct and what is wrong. No matter how advanced or how simple a book or jade slip may be it would have some things it was right about and some things it was wrong about. The only real issue was that it would make me have a headache when I copied too many books at once, thus the fact I couldn't go too fast in the book acquisition. After having enough books on any matter I could then compile the books into the themes, for instance, a perfect book about cultivation sword arts where only correct things about sword arts are there, it would be limited by the level of knowledge I had available but it would all be there very well explained and absolutely perfect on that level.

With teacher by my side, we would hardly have more than one or two days of rest between visits to such places, it was quite an exhausting but rewarding affair, to be honest.

/

Today teacher and I decided to camp out as he wanted to take a break from all this running around we did. I was honestly fine with that, we have really been doing a lot these last few days and we just finished saving a town from a plague that would otherwise have decimated it.

"Go and look for some wood for the fire. Also, I want you to collect at least ten different medicinal herbs of different types and bring them while telling me all their possible uses." Teacher said and I nodded.

"Okay, I will do that teacher." I said before leaving him to his thing. I never really found out what he did but I am not worried. I might not have any profound energy but I have a Soul Shaking Bell that teacher gave me, it is a strange spirit artifact that when rang it releases a special soundwave that makes profound beasts flee, thankfully it could be directed so Da Ming could still sleep in my shoulders without any issue.

I moved slowly, I have no real reason to hurry after all and I had to look for the medicinal herbs.

Oh, a sorrowful orchid, that is not a bad medicinal herb at all.

After taking that one I continued my search, this was a considerably weak forest in a place with very thin profound energy so there wasn't much on the way of profound beasts and the trees were not that close together. All and all it was safe enough that even regular people like me could enter without much on the way of need to worry.

I suddenly felt a pull to a direction. I felt it a few times before, I can only guess it is due to this body having for a skill Presence Detection A++, as I would be guided by these sorts of gut feelings to someone who was in need and would actually appreciate what I am doing instead of looking down on me. I could never interact with those I helped during my travels for long as I had to accompany teacher but I helped those people in all I could, even in some cases telling them about good or bad aspects of their bodies that they could work on and how to do it. If they really listened to or not, however, was up to debate.

Humans, such petty little creatures that are quick to forget but faster to greed and aggravate. Really, I have been watching this world for a while now and I can honestly say that most of those in power are terrible, terrible people that would serve the world better dead instead of alive. I still would treat them as it is not my place to put judgment on them, but their reasoning and ways of thinking are just too absurd and petty. Sometimes I can find a few good ones, teacher being a prime example of that, but it really is hard to happen. And most of those who are actually appreciate healing are the common people, those who cultivators don't take a second glance at unless it is a pretty girl in which case it would be better be ugly instead.

Sighing I just continued hurrying, there was someone in need in this direction so this is where I should go.

/

I finally arrived at the place I felt a connection to.

It was on a lake, many bird-type profound beasts were there, mostly beautiful peacocks that had beautiful feathers and proud appearances.

I then noticed, in a corner, some peacocks congregated at one point. I watched it intensely and noticed how it was mostly the young peacocks there while the older peacocks and diferent species of bird-type profound beasts were all just looking at it with-

With the eyes the adults casted at me when the other kids beat me up.

Before I could think clearly I had already the Soul Shacking Bell in my hands and was using it to the best of my abilities without a second thought.

The bird-type profound beasts were startled and quickly began to scram away, the sound being terrible to the extreme for them.

As they all left in a hurry I finally managed to see what was it that those peacocks were hitting so much at.

It was a bird, it was green but covered in mud and honestly was not pretty at all. It looked more haggard than anything else, but I didn't care.

It's left wing was crooked the wrong way and it had many lacerations and wounds in it's body. If left as it is then it would surely die, it didn't even have the strength to run when I used the Soul Shacking Bell so it's state must be truly terrible.

I wanted to take it to teacher, but it was too weak to survive the wat, those birds really did a number on it.

Thinking back on the medicines I have had collected before I quickly went and started it's treatment, at least enough for it to survive. Heh, now that look at it closer when I am working at this bird I can see she is actually a girl and her feather's colors are the same as my hair.

When I finished to dress the wounds I turned to the wing.

"Listen, this is gonna hurt quite a bit but it is necessary." I tell it and unsurprisingly it nodded it's head while looking at me in bewilderment as it understood me. It was something I found out a little while ago, I can actually communicate with profound beasts when I want to, or at least make them understand what I mean and somehow understand what they want instinctively. It is not the same as talking, but similar enough.

Having the 'go-ahead' given I move the broken wing to the right position, it cried out in pain but I soothed it a bit while putting a stretched on it to keep it in position. After I finished all that I took it in my arms with all care and began my track back to the camp. I hope teacher won't mind overly much that I failed in his request, but it was for a good cause.


	4. Chapter 4

"Teacher, please help me." I said as I approached the campsite. Teacher was drinking a cup of tea as I approached and just raised one eyebrow as I got close with the little bird in hand.

"Help you with what exactly? Turning this precious medicine into proper pills?" He ask and I froze in place before guarding the little bird more carefully on my bosom.

"... What do you mean, teacher?" I said carefully and he continued talking without even looking at me.

"This you have in hand is an Emerald Swan. The Emerald Swan is known as a rare-type of profound beast as it has an inherent healing art. However, the most interesting is that an Emerald Swan flesh, blood, feathers, and anything else can create very high-grade medicines that can potentially save tens of thousands easily of even the most grievous of sickness and injuries. As such they are known for being used as simply medicine by everyone." He explained before turning to look at me. "So, I ask again, did you bring this one here to become medicine? It is already too injured and treating it to full health would be exceedingly hard and it would likely either die from another profound beast or die from humans' greed anyway, treating this one might be just an exercise in futility."

I clench my teeth hearing this and take a deep breath.

"Regardless, I want to save her. She cannot be blamed or left to die as if inevitable just because she was born what she is." I say and teacher nodded at me after a little while, his face now smiling slightly.

"Good, but you will have to take care of it yourself. The treatment to her would take too long and we have many places to go, you can use our stored medicinal herbs as you wish and your medical knowledge should be enough to heal her. If you have any doubts you can ask me as well."

Teacher really is quite strict, but definitely a good person.

-...-

In the end, it took the better part of two months to heal Ji Ji completely. Jiji, even the name sounds funny to me but it is the name she wanted according to herself and if she liked it then so be it.

She is quite funny. She and Da Ming get along surprisingly well but she likes to stand in my shoulder quite a lot and every once in a while rubs her head on my own. I honestly think she looks a bit like a parrot with a long neck but the first time I commented on it she flew to the top of my head and pecked my head over and over while scratching my scalp in indignation.

I think she may have spent too long with peacocks as she likes compliments too much and react very badly to any insult to her appearance.

In one of our visits to a town she was almost kidnapped and killed, it was quite a disaster, to be honest, and she got even more fearful of the situation. The solution, in the end, was to paint her in black and use some powders to disguise her unique medicinal smell. It worked but she would be disgruntled and need a lot of cajoling to get her to not be too sulky to be around.

Teacher would only laugh at this all.

During these months I noticed teacher starting to get for payment some profound stones as well, cultivation resources that when we began to travel never bothered with taking now are being accumulated at a frightening speed. I didn't really mind, I was too busy taking care of Ji Ji during this time and in visiting many libraries for their knowledge.

We have visited many sects and all important places like the great sects and the guilds for many jobs were all visited during this time. It took us one year to do so and it was worth it, my library now had more books than I could count and jade slips with cultivation techniques and profound arts are equally numerous.

"Enkidu, come here boy I have something to talk to you about." Master said one afternoon when we have just left the capital of the Southern Border Holy Land (a decent place with actually functional sewer system and with some proper care for the citizens, not as good as it can be but definitely on the right path) and I quickly went to him. He continued the same as always but his eyes had a unique shine to them.

As I got close I opened my mouth.

"Teacher, is there something you need of me?"

"Yes, I watched you this last year and I am sure that while my decision back then might have been extremely impulsive it was definitely the right one. Here, I will let you keep this," He said as he put a wood box in my hands. "I can't go any further in understanding this than what I did until now and am getting on my years, you will accompany me while you master what you can from this and when you are done you shall be the new Medical Saint of the continent and make your own name." Master said and while I was stunned. "I also noticed how you would look at cultivation techniques whenever we went, I have prepared enough profound materials for you to cultivate when you desire to start. Remember that even a doctor must have strength in this world, but I have a feeling you will be amongst the best soon enough. Your comprehension speed is decidedly amazing after all and there is nothing wrong with your profound veins, you really is my pride and joy." After he said that, and before I could even say anything, he left while smiling.

I just stood there for a moment trying to collect myself, even having to fight back some tears that I thought had already dried out a long time ago. After collecting myself I opened the wood box and I saw a simple scroll inside. I opened it and its copy appeared in the Library. I quickly turned to it and was shocked.

Beyond shocked.

It was a medicinal scroll with a lot of information on it but there were hardly any mistakes.

Normally, even a book with not even a thousandth of the amount of information this one has would have at least a few thousand mistakes, but this manual teacher left with me have very few mistakes.

This is a divine scripture created by Li Suo, the Life Creation Goddess, by referencing the life inscriptions in the Primordial Seal of Life & Death. It has all her knowledge of healing and life in it as well as her understandings of Light Profound Energy.

It was, however, only the second half of the manuscript and thus incomplete.

Well, regardless of that I still have an advantage in that I want this for two things that are not the same.

The cultivation technique and the medical knowledge inside.

There is also a mention amongst the flaws of this manual that the person needs to have completed the trial of Li Suo, the Life Creation Goddess, and obtain her inheritance blood and spirit essence before they can truly master what is in her manual, there is also a mention of the first half and its current location. There are also some tidbits of the location for the Inheritance of Li Suo and it is in this world, not only that but it is on this very continent! It is not close by, not by a long shot, but it is something I can get to one day, preferentially before I get too strong since it is entirely possible I would go through the whole 'getting all energy back to zero' thing that happened to Yun Che in CANON when he got the profound veins.

But anyway, that still means I have the chance to get the inheritance of one of the four creation gods, that is awesome. And this one is good for Light Profound Energy no less.

Light Profound Energy is the complete opposite of Darkness profound energy, it is sacred and devoted only to create and save and never to kill or destroy. It can purify the mind and soul, purify all contamination and evil. Although light laws are the easiest to control, cultivating it has the strictest requirements. One must have a sacred body or a sacred heart, free from contamination and corruption.

Also, I am not entirely sure that what Li Suo put as Light Profound Energy understandings is all there is to Light Profound Energy, it is a power that equals Darkness Profound Energy and thus must be its equal, how could it only have purifying and healing powers? I don't believe it so at all.

I take a deep breath as I look at my own book, my own markings of defects and positives. I need to see if there is any mention of me having a pure heart or pure body.

-...-

Enkidu

Defects:

\- Too trusting

\- Body transformation into weapon unavailable (to fix this visit page 157 to 170)

\- No current practiced Profound Cultivation

\- Devil Blood contaminated by nature energy, making it unique in that it can't handle Darkness Profound Energy as it is. To be able to master Darkness Profound Energy it will be needed to receive the bloodline inheritance of at least one God-level member of the Heaven Smiting Devil Clan (locations and ways to obtain it are on pages 20 to 25).

\- Soul has no defense besides the Magic Cube, thus no defense against charm and illusions (to fix that examine page 26 to 32 of the book for possible solutions).;

\- Has great hate against current society;

\- Don't know how to interact with people normally;

\- ... -

Positives:

\- Capable of empathy with others;

\- Pure Heart;

\- Due to body being in contact with extremely pure Nature Energy from the start, has great affinity to Earth, Water, and Wood types of Profound Arts and the Laws of Earth, Water, and Wood to the point it could be considered more talented than even a Creation God who focuses in those three aspects, especially in the Earth he can be considered the most talented being regarding Earth laws in existence;

\- Capable of generating chains that can seal the profound strength of someone up to two whole realms above him, physical strength can still be used but the stronger Enkidu becomes the sturdier the chains also become. That also makes Enkidu able to cultivate Metal Profound Arts and weapons profound arts;

\- As the body is based on a weapon of the Gods, Enkidu can take in any and all Divine Bloodlines without them canceling each other or backlashing on him;

\- Due to being from the Heaven Smithing Devil Clan Enkidu can cultivate Darkness Profound Arts perfectly without the backlash other mortals would have from it;

\- As was born under contact with extremely pure Nature Energy Enkidu has adequate talent to all elements, even those he is not particularly talented at he still can compare with those who can be called geniuses in the lower realms in them;

\- ... -

There was quite a lot of information besides that, including information over small defects in my profound veins and other such matters but those are too high level for me to be able to do anything about them.

However, the important part is that yes, I do have the Pure Heart needed to cultivate Light Profound Energy.

Well, let us begin then.

I look at my library with a few tens of thousands of books and call out.

"Congregate."

As I say that the books started vanishing and concentrating on just a few short books.

Heaven's Path Cultivation art

Heaven's Path Fire art

Heaven's Path Water art

Heaven's Path Ice art

Heaven's Path Wind art

Heaven's Path Earth art

Heaven's Path Thunder art

Heaven's Path Light art

Heaven's Path Body Cultivation Art

Heaven's Path Soul Cultivation Art

Heaven's Path Disguise Art

Heaven's Path Leg Art

Heaven's Path Fist Art

Heaven's Path Sword Art

Heaven's Path Spear Art

Heaven's Path Saber Art

Heaven's Path Whip Art

Heaven's Path Alchemy Art

Heaven's Path Medical Art

Heaven's Path Poison Art

Heaven's Path Movement Art

Heaven's Path Appraisal Art

Heaven's Path Blacksmith Art

Heaven's Path Painter Art

...

Wow, there really is quite a lot. I honestly thought there would be quite a bit but this is a bit much even for me.

Well, at least I have something to work with for now. There are about 30 books in total, they all the peak of perfection when it comes to whatever it is they deal with, with the information available that is. If I have more manuals they would complement and improve these books further, improving what I have now to higher levels and to even more perfect books.

Also, I may have gone a bit over the top when it comes to obtaining any and all books I could put my hands on, just touching the cabinet where they are was enough so it really was quick work.

... And this is because I am only using one of the four treasures right now. When I can use them all, well, I can only say that reaching the level where I can create my own King Realm or go beyond is not impossible by any stretch of the word.

After all, the Purple Crystal Origin, the Grandmist Spirit Bead, and the Magic Cube are not in any way inferior to the Library of Heaven's Path. If anything, when I can fully use them as I wish, I doubt anyone in this entire universe will be able to match me.


	5. Chapter 5

I and teacher today are on a last 'mission' before I 'graduate'.

I ended up using all the profound stones teacher accumulated during this time but despite using enough cultivation resources that could compare to all some smaller sects accumulate for a hundred years I only ascended to the eight stages of the Spirit Profound Realm.

Teacher was shocked and a bit disappointed with me because of how I 'wasted' the resources he gave me as normal cultivator could have gone up to second or third stage of the Emperor Profound Realm with the same amount. However, he was also shocked that I only took a month to reach this level.

He assumes it must be something special about my profound veins that would make me grow in cultivation extremely quickly, but that really isn't so.

It is actually because of my cultivation technique.

The Heaven's Path Cultivation Art is definitely perfect, I mean at the first few stages I could sense and compare it to the cultivation of others with lower cultivation strength and, if looking at profound strength as if a liquid, my profound strength looks like purified water running smoothly, the others' look like dumpster water passing through mud with rat feces mixed in for good measure.

The most perfect profound energy, the purest possible, and much more potent than others. It runs faster, has more potency, and lasts much longer than other profound powers, truly a superior version.

However, this comes with two tiny problems.

First, the energy to advance in it is just plain absurd, needing much more raw energy to grow and even the requirements for the raw energy are high so low-level profound stones and cultivation resources are already becoming near useless and the higher grade ones are not things those sects like to share.

Second, I will not take long to reach the limit of what I can manage for the Heaven's Path Cultivation Art. It is a perfect art precisely because it accumulates knowledge of hundreds or even thousands of cultivation techniques. However, the higher one can reach with a cultivation technique the rarer they become. For instance, I have had to fuse about 7000 cultivation techniques that reach up to the Spirit Realm but that reaches the Earth Profound Realm there were only about 800 and the number just keeps going down the further high I go. It is still an impressive number, but it is just not enough. I might need to go to the other two continents to obtain more inheritances in the near future.

Of course, before that, I would have to look across the continent to see if there was any God Inheritance in this place. There is at least one in the Illusory Demon Continent, two in the Profound Sky Continent has at least two, and those are what I know off until now. There is every possibility there are more in this continent I am in right now or even the others, this is the place where the Evil God has put most of his inheritance and also where his friends put their inheritance into.

Regardless, the 'mission' we are in right now is quite interesting.

"Teacher, are you certain you want me to participate in this?" I ask again for confirmation and teacher nodded solemnly.

"Yes, the youth's gathering here in the border to the Giant Profound Beast Mountain is one of the most important things in the continent. Here is where youths from all across the continent can show off their skills and talents, you are 15 now so you are just barely on the minimal age group to participate. You will participate and show all you have learned to the best of your abilities." Teacher explained. "You ought to understand, in this world we live in, reputation is extremely important. Especially for someone like you who doesn't like to fight or want to hurt others, if you obtain a reputation that is respected by many then there is less of a chance others would turn against you or try and attack you.

"You would even be able to use only your name to stop conflicts if your reputation is strong enough. That is how this works." Teacher explained and I nodded while trying to rationalize this.

This sort of reminds me of the political theories that speak of how most people are unlikely to commit a crime when they think there might be consequences, this is somewhat similar I suppose.

"Very well, I will try and show my best in everything I know about." I said confidently at teacher.

I believe I have at least a degree of mastery of all major occupations existing in the continent and even with such a relatively low cultivation I probably would not lose to most people. I may not seem it but I am quite strong as I already learned the Heaven's Path Sword, Spear, Saber, Whip, Movement, Fist, and other arts as well as managed some degree of mastery over the Heaven's Path Earth and Wood arts, the others are harder for me by comparison but I did learn some of the Heaven's Path Light art.

"Good, soon the competition will start. I will have to go and talk to some of my old friends about having a spot for you in the Medical Competition and the Martial Arts Competition." Teacher said but before he left I had to correct him.

"Teacher, you should also add a few others to the list."

As I said that teacher turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"... Normally, if it was anyone else saying that, with your age, he or she has a decent understanding of more than one profession while also being proficient in cultivation I would doubt it. With you who only have started learning anything less than two years ago, even less so. However, from all, I know of you I can tell you are not the type to promise something you can't do. Very well, what other professions do you want to test in these competitions?"

"Well, there is the Formation Expert, Pill Forging, Blacksmith, Painter, Beast Tamer, Appraiser, and Celestial Designer."

Teacher's eyes look strained and he looks like he would have berated me here and now if not for his words just now.

I guess I might be taking a bit too many occupations, but this should still be fine.

I mean, there are so many people competing that I would not take that much attention and whatever prize money I get out of this goes straight into buying food for the slums of the city.

/-/

I have finished buying rations and giving them to the slums right now, it feels good to help others and I would help heal anyone who was injured while there.

Right now there are at least 300 to 400 people in front of me, all have received some food and had just finished eating when some of them saw me talking on cultivation and asked if I could teach everyone at least a little bit.

It was no problem, in the end, this whole region is relatively quite dangerous since it is so close to the Giant Profound Beast Mountain, one of the four forbidden zones in the continent, so they having some knowledge in cultivation to properly defend themselves would go a long way to help them.

In the continent, the four Forbidden Zones are the four places which there is just too much danger for anyone to try and enter. It is more likely for the one trying to enter to be destroyed than anything else, especially in it's depths since no one can do that. The places are: Cloud End Cliff, which is a cliff which no one can ever escape from; Giant Profound Beast Mountain, a mountain chain in the center of the continent, only it's inner areas are truly dangerous as the number and power of the profound beasts there is too great and they are too numerous, anyone entering it is asking to be devoured; The Poisonous Bog, a swamp which has all manners of poisonous creatures, bugbeasts (bugs that have no cultivation but has physical power that can rival cultivators and heal easily), and plants, it is where one of the three great evil sects lives and even they only stay up to the middle levels and do not venture ot it's depths since it is far too dangerous, it is said that unless someone is a practicioner of poison arts the person cannot hope to go to its center area; and finally the Life Hellish Paradise Ocean, a place in the coast where there is an abundance of life forms and the creatures there are in constant evolution as well as constantly being regenerated, it is said that killing the creatures of that ocean is basically impossible and they are extremely ferocious to outsiders.

Deciding to concentrate on the matters at hand instead of anything else I look around and see many people looking at me. I can see their desire for power, their devotion to improving themselves, and decide to begin.

/-/

3° Person's P.O.V.

As Enkidu was preparing to start his lecture on cultivation many people were regularizing him inside.

'What can someone who is barely more than a child can even know about cultivation?'

'Is cultivation of the profound way just some joke that anyone can understand so easily?'

These and other such thoughts were echoing in the heads of many people in this very place.

However, some of them who had received the food he was offering decided to listen to him to perhaps improve themselves as well. No one likes to be at the bottom of society, needing to fear when what little they have is stolen away by those with power on a whim.

One of these people was a young boy, he had black hair and looked highly emaciated, his body was little more than skin and bones and he looked like he could barely stand but even that is leagues better than he was a little while ago. Enkidu, while passing by the streets, had noticed him while he was curled up on a corner of the slums, his breath was hurting him and he was so hungry that he would have eaten his own fingers had they had any meat on them to speak about. Despite his dirty and terrible appearance Enkidu approached him when even other beggars kept their distance and gave him some food, that alone would not have saved him but Enkidu used his absurdly pure Profound Energy to help his body and recover some of his strength, he even gave him a pill that would help heal his body even more.

The boy felt grateful, so very, very grateful. To the boy, the image of Enkidu made him think of him as if a celestial being, his simple clothing, and his green hair made this image all the stronger. However, before he could not even express himself properly as after that Enkidu boy felt saddened as he could not even tell Enkidu his name but he heard not long after that how a green-haired 'saint' was going to be teaching everyone about cultivation.

The boy realized who it must be that was being talked about so he quickly went to see and properly thank Enkidu for his help.

In any case, his thanks would have to wait. Because... Enkidu's lecture had begun.

Transmitting his voice via profound energy, despite the crowd that had gathered here, everyone could hear every single word of his clearly as though it were spoken right next to their ears.

Initially, those of higher cultivation who just happened to pass by didn't pay the lecture much heed. After all, they were already at a higher cultivation level. However, as time went by, their faces slowly flushed red and a bright gleam twinkled in their eyes. They felt as though every word was a tonic to their bodies.

Even though Enkidu was only lecturing on the fundamentals of Profound Cultivation and ways to improve the physical body, his every word was both profound and simple, and his words pointed straight to the essence of cultivating itself and left no questions unanswered regardless if the person was already experienced or was just starting now. Hearing Enkidu's words, the Profound Energy in one's body would be automatically triggered, and one couldn't help but cultivate along with his words. Even those who have had no Profound Energy were already starting to absorb their vitality in their profound veins and turning it into Profound Energy, entering the world of cultivation.

After a moment of driving one's Profound Energy around one's body, one would feel a comfortable sensation slowly spreading across oneself. Then, the person's cultivation that had been stuck at the same level for an extremely long time would increase slightly.

Even though it was only a slight increase, it was equivalent to several days of hard work or even weeks for some of them.

To think that a lecture on fundamentals could raise one's cultivation….

If not for personally witnessing the sight, no one would think it possible. No other they had ever seen was capable of such a feat.

Astonished, the boy glanced at the others around during a moment of clarity and realized that everyone was immersed in his lecture. Especially for those who were still at the Elementary and Nascent Profound Realms, cultivating through the concepts that Enkidu spoke of seemed to have triggered the Profound Energy in the surroundings to gush into them. Every single one of them improved significantly and quickly.

There were even a few who were already at the peak of their current realm breaking into the next one.

"This... could this be the Impartation of Heaven's Will spoken of in legends?"

A soldier of the city that heard of the commotion and went to look narrowed eyes and he subconsciously clenched his fists tightly together.

Legend told that when a high-tier master teacher lectured on content which aligned with the essence of cultivation, contents that were definitely correct to close or even definite perfection, a special natural force field would be triggered. Within this force field, the listeners would subconsciously drive the Profound Energy in their body according to the method spoken and unknowingly raise their cultivation.

He had heard the drillmaster who was once a member of a strong sect speak of this once with awe and reverence, apparently, in his sect, there was once one such master teacher that came to visit that was capable of doing it to some matters. But, listening to his lecture costed a fortune as he refused to teach others for free.

And now, this guard was seeing a bunch of street rats obtaining such a heaven-sent opportunity so easily, it really made this guard wonder how they must have had a lot of good Karma to meet such an opportunity.

This…

'Are my eyes playing tricks on me?!'

Not being able to believe it he sent a signal for his commander, a Sky Profound Realm practitioner to come. About 30 seconds later the commander arrived and was looking and listening in a daze.

"There's no mistake. Even though this is the most simple form of it, this is the Impartation of Heaven's Will.

"Impartation of Heaven's Will isn't a skill accessible to all master teachers. In order to trigger it, one has to fulfill a very special criteria. The content of one's lecture has to dive straight into the essence of cultivation, meaning there mustn't be the slightest error in one's words! If there is even a single mistake it is entirely possible these people would have their cultivation stopped abruptly and their bodies might even be injured"

The soldier's mouth was agape.

The impartation of Heaven's Will was different from bewitching techniques. Rather than bewitching a person to cultivate, it was a result of the lecturer's words being aligned with the very essence of cultivation, thus triggering an intangible force in the world.

The reason why master teachers were so esteemed was because of this ability of theirs.

The heavens seemed to bend to their words, forming order around them. That was one of the reasons why Master Teachers are so absurdly rare and why they are respected the degree they are.

As the lecture went on it became something of an attraction and it lasted about two hours, by the end of it the crowd that before was of about 300 people now had almost 1500 people, easily.

After he finished many people applauded and began to move forward to thank him, the boy who wanted to talk to him before was now being pushed to the back more and more as people moved forward. The boy, however, noticed a glint on the eyes of one of the people approaching Enkidu, his eyes locked on the bird that was nesting on Enkidu's head.

"Watch out!" He yelled before he thought about it and tried to move and stop what he knew was going to happen. He knew that look, the look of greed and disregard for anything that wasn't himself.

It was the same look he saw when his mother was still alive, working as a common whore and people would beat her up for their amusement even after they did the deed and refused to pay. It was the look he saw on some of the beggars that would steal from a person who has just helped them all to get even more.

However, there was no need for him to say anything, when that man tried to reach out for the bird Enkidu moved to the person's back faster than he could react with movements that made the boy mesmerized and then touched his back in a few places, making the man paralyzed on the spot.

"Was there really a need to try and do such a thing? Aiming for the life of an innocent bird for your own desires, that is not something you should do. You will be able to move again in about 5 minutes but consider this a warning, change your ways and look for an honest job somewhere. It may not be as economically rewarding, but it would certainly be safer and more rewarding in the end." Enkidu said while putting a hand on that man's shoulders. "Please, change your ways, there is still time for that."

After Enkidu said that many people in the crowd heard his words and felt suddenly ashamed of themselves. How many of them have had to commit crimes before and even now were already thinking on using this gift they received from Enkidu to do the same as those above who oppressed them did to them? But, listening to Enkidu just now, they all felt like doing so would be a betrayal, not only to Enkidu but also to themselves as humans.

Humanity is not all trash, everyone has light and darkness in them, and now that these people were given a choice, a real choice, it was time for them to decide if they wanted to go and use their cultivation to oppress and steal from others as other cultivators did to them so many times or if they would walk a different path, a righteous path.

While these people were thinking that Enkidu quietly approached the boy who called out to him in a warning and smiled.

"Hello again, I hope your injuries are fine now." He said and the boy nodded.

"Yes, they are fine enough. I just wanted to tell thanks, for helping a street rat like me when you didn't really have to. It was more than most ever tried to bother thinking about doing." As the boy finished saying that he turned to leave but Enkidu held his shoulder.

"Hey, I know this might be a bit presumptuous but I was going to go and have lunch now and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me. I think you could use some extra meet with you. We can do this as an exchange, you seem like a smart kid and I would like to know whatever you can tell me of this city as I will likely be here for a little while." Enkidu said and the boy seemed a bit distrustful but nodded in the end when his stomach grumbled his acceptance.

As they moved away the boy kept stealing glances at Enkidu, honestly wondering if he was a boy or a girl as his looks were extremely neutral and his clothes didn't reveal much of either.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Enkidu suddenly came to a halt and said. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Enkidu, what is yours?"

"... Levy, Levy Ackerman."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what do you think of the food?" Enkidu asked with a simple smile as Levy ate as if he had not eaten for days. Which, while not strictly true as Enkidu did gave him food that would ensure he was sustained for many days, was not untrue as well since Levy had spent too long with little to no food and needed proper sustenance.

"... Good enough." He said, his face with some leftover of the soup he has just taken in. Enkidu nodded happily hearing this before speaking up.

"I was wondering, what did you think of my impromptu class back there? I was trying to explain it the best I can for such a large group but it honestly was not as easy as I thought it would be." Enkidu admitted. Honestly, he found himself enjoying the act of teaching more than he expected, the thought that his words could reach others and make them be better than they were before he spoke was one that filled him with joy. However, the simple fact is that everyone was different and even if he could teach perfectly there was bound to be some people that his general teachings were not suitable.

For instance, people with unique bloodlines, constitutions, profound veins, soul, or any other variation of normal. Those people needed special and specialized care to grow, it was not like any teachings would work for them.

"To be honest, I understood quite a bit but some of it made no sense for me." Levy admited, he had no reason to lie after all. He knew he was too weak right now and even if he were to try and hide the fact he did not manage to understand everything it was simply a fact that Enkidu was too strong, he could easily extract any information from him if he desired.

Even though, honestly from what Levy could tell Enkidu was not the type to do such a thing.

"Well, that is too bad. Would you like me to see if I could help you with understanding it further?" Enkidu offered but Levy shook his head.

"No need, I already owe you enough as it is and I don't feel like owing you any more than what I do now. I will just use what I learned for now to become strong enough to enter some sect and gain the strength for my-" At this point Levy shut his mouth and refused to speak any more, as if he spoke more than what he wanted.

Seeing this Enkidu nodded in understanding.

"Very well, but before you leave could I at least examine your body a bit more? I am a doctor, you see, and I noticed before that your body is a bit different but as this difference wasn't that big and would not stop you from living your life properly I did not investigated it further. But, if you intend to become a cultivator, you should at least know if this difference is a good or a bad thing for you later on." Enkidu said, Levy looked conflicted without knowing if he should take this offer or not. He did not really understand how huge a favor Enkidu was giving him.

While he was not as famous as Yun Gu he still was starting to obtain some recognition and considering how capable he was as a doctor it would be no surprise if entire sects went bankrupt just to get the chance he was offering for free to Levy.

Levy spent some time thinking before nodding his head. He needed strength, if he could get a free examination just like that then he had no real reason to say no in the end.

Seeing the nod Enkidu put his hand on Levy's wrist. He sent some of his profound energy into Levy's body for a check-up, he could always just see what it was like in the Library of Heaven's Path but he wanted to see if he could see any problems by himself.

As he finished examining it he noticed something that made him frown slightly in bewilderment.

"I understand it now, it truly is quite an interesting thing you have." Enkidu commented, he was already browsing through the book made of Levy to see if there was any mistakes in his understanding of the situation and nodded after understanding it all. "You have the Titan profound veins, probably one of its variants but it is hard to tell right now. It is a powerful type of profound veins that can allow you to train extremely quickly if it is awakened properly, otherwise, your cultivation would be mostly the same as other humans but probably a bit slower. To awaken it the only real method is to be in an extreme sittuation.

"By forcing yourself to continue fighting even when you have little to no Profound Energy and any other power you might have, continuing to fight even when being barely able to move, that is when these profound veins awaken a little at a time, giving you a boost to continue to fight. It is a method that means you must constantly find harder and hearder challenges by constantly breaking through any and all limits you have your profound veins would awaken more and more. However, there are ways to improve faster like special pills that help strengthen the awakening making one able to advance faster.

"Then, there are the many variations for this type of profound veins as the techniques and martial understandings of those who had this before you are passed down generation by generation, first as mere fighting instinct but with time as if innate abilities like a profound beast has. Really, this type of profound veins means that either you become one of the strongest out there or you would certainly perish young."

As Enkidu finished saying that he shook his head. The Titan Profound Veins was one that was undoubtedly amongst the strongest types of profound veins but it also represented a huge risk as a cultivator could easily enter dangerous situations to improve themselves and end up being killed in the process.

Levy, hearing this, nodded his head and thanked Enkidu before walking away. The information just now was quite interesting, that information would mean that he would have a chance to grow in strength quite a bit later on.

The problem, however, was that it was likely that he would end up wounded many times and could probably die.

'Well, I will just have to see how this goes then.'

/-/

Enkidu's P.O.V.

After Levy went his way I could only pray that he would not end up dying because of trying to become stronger. All I told him is the truth but he is in no physical condition to be fighting, his body is still severely malnourished and needs to first eat and heal more properly, have someone to protect him in case things go inevitably wrong, and some way to heal himself when he gets injured.

I honestly was thinking about helping him myself if that is what was necessary for him not to die, but he seems like the obstinate type that would not take my gesture nicely and, in all honesty, I myself am busy right now. The tournament will begin in about an hour and I need to get there already.

I moved to the tournament arena, there was a line for the participants' entry and when I was close to enter shouts started and the crowd and line started shuffling as people pushed each other to open space for those passing by.

They were a group of five people in total, three boys and two girls. They all had haughty and 'holier than thou' expressions in their faces as if the mere thought of being around others was an insult to their presence but no one seemed to care about that.

Noticing this I had to ask someone what was going on. The person in front of me looked to be in his twenties and looked at them in admiration and envy.

"Sorry, but why are we letting them pass just like that? Aren't we all participating in this tournament the same way?" I asked, after all, it doesn't seem fair what they just did.

"What are you saying, don't go speaking nonsense or it might drag me down with you! Don't you know who they are, they are the five geniuses of the Master Teacher association of our Azure Clour Continent. They are all two-star Master Teachers and each of them are two stars in at least two of the possible professions in this tournament. Master Teachers have the highest of prestige and they all work in sects or to important families, they are all important for the future of humanity as they ensure that humanity can improve via their teachings."

... Okay, that sounds awfully similar to the Library of Heaven's Path if my memory serves me right. In there Master Teachers are pretty much as this man spoke off, but there master teachers would be much less dickish and would normally not act this arrogant, it is unbecoming of a teacher to act in such a manner after all.

But, this raises a bunch of questions. I understand that this is not exactly like Against The Gods but what other differences are there from CANON?

Well, regardless I should try and not catch much attention, teacher told me to do my best but it should be fine if I were to only score in the top 10 or something, it would be good but would not catch too much attention from others while I try to figure out what exactly is going on.

Umu, that is decided. Yep, let's go with that.

/-/

A Few Days Later

.

... Why?

Just, why?

"And, in a historic event, the winner of all competitions, setting records in each and every one of them and showing himself as the great rising star of our Azure Cloud Continent younger generation, a talent that is unparalleled across time, let's applaud mister Enkidu, the Living Miracle!" The speaker yelled excitedly while everyone applauded standing up and I had to ask myself again.

Why did it end up this way?!

/-/

Author's Note:

Anyway, I wanted to inform you all. While this is a mainly ATG world I will use many aspects of other Wuxias, Xianxias, and Xuanhuans in it. For instance, the jobs and associations from Library of Heaven's Path is in this world as well.

Another thing of note is how I intend to add more about Laws/Dao in this story, specifically in a way similar to Coiling Dragon and Desolate Era, both great masterpieces as far as I am concerned.

Oh, and if anyone did not notice, both pets of Enkidu are from Soul Land, specifically Da Ming and Ji Ji are two 100+ thousand years spirit beasts.

And about Harem, there will be one since I simply cannot help myself. Who should be in it is up to debate, I have one mostly decided already but I can choose others as well from either ATG itself or other works, please tell me your ideas and wishes about it. Other races are OK, just so everybody knows. Enkidu is not a human at all, after all, so there is no problem in that regard. Yes, his bastard of a father is a devil and his mother is of some other race. What race? I have an idea about that but suggestions are appreciated =)

And one more thing, I just finished working on chapter 27, so there is that ;) If you take too long to tell me what you think I will not have time to adapt to it so please take care.

Bye bye, and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

One Week prior

As I entered the examination area we were to see an elder flying in the middle of it.

"Wow, it is elder Xeng of the Master Teacher Association. I heard he already is of the fourth level of the Sovereign Profound Realm and a 4-star intermedium Master Teacher." One of the examinees said in awe beside me. I don't remember meeting him before nor any Master Teacher.

Perhaps they just never needed the help of teacher during this time I spent with him, weird as it may be for this to happen.

I was about to ask more when this elder Xeng spoke up.

"Listen all, everyone here is the future of this continent. You all are the seedlings that will form the core of our continent's glory in the future. But, not all of you are the same. We of the elder generation entered an agreement and as such there will be a special test for before any profession or the combat test can happen.

"That is due to a simple fact, strength. Strength is necessary no matter what occupation you desire to enter and, as such, you will all have to pass through a test before you can compete."

Interjecting into everyone's moment of excitement at the chance to show off, elder Xeng continued with a warm smile, "All of those profound beasts are aggressive beasts who have a track record of harming the innocent on numerous accounts. I have confined them to the peak of one of the mountains of the Giant Beast Mountain Range, and you are free to hunt them down as you like. As long as you slaughter a True Profound Beast of level 10 and procure its inner core, I will consider you to have passed the base examination!

"Profound Beast of True Profound Realm level 10?"

"Aggressive beasts who have a track record of harming the innocent?"

"This examination sounds extremely hard…"

Elder Xeng's description was brief, but, as youngsters of various sects with ample knowledge and decent experience, they were able to understand the crux of the matter in an instant. Within an instant, their excitement for this tournament was replaced with unease.

Due to the superior physique that spirit beasts were born with, their fighting prowess was extraordinary. A True Profound Realm level 10 profound beast could fight a Spirit realm martial artist on equal grounds, and even if things turned out to be disadvantageous, it was likely that it would be able to escape safely.

Given that most of the freshmen involved in the examination were at the True Profound Realm, it would be difficult for them to clear the examination!

Not to mention, considering the aggressive nature of the profound beasts, they were bound to be difficult opponents to deal with. There was a vast difference between a profound beast with vast fighting experience and a spirit beast with no fighting experience whatsoever, especially if this experience involved fighting humans. If these beasts were experienced in fighting humans it would only be that much more complicated.

"The time limit is a single day. In other words, before sunset, you must return with the inner core in your hand. Only by fulfilling this criterion will you be considered to have cleared the examination! Otherwise… this will spell the end of your fate with this competition."

Elder Xeng continued, "Also, I would like to warn everyone that the cultivation of the spirit beasts on the peak isn't just limited to True Profound realm. There are Spirit Profound Realm, Earth Profound Realm, and even Sky Realm profound beasts there. Thus, you should be careful not to be slaughtered by the profound beasts while hunting them down!"

Some of the other examinees seems to have been informed of this in advance, so they weren't too surprised by Elder Xeng's words, but, for me, this sounded quite dangerous and I had no idea this would be happening.

I guess spending time with Levy and teaching in the slums consumed the time I could have spent getting this information and preparing myself. Not that I think this is a bad trade-off, I would do the exact same again if given the chance.

After a moment of silence, a participant suddenly asked, "Elder Shend, if we manage to slay a Spirit Profound Realm or an Earth Profound Realm beast, how will the results be tallied?"

"Good question!" Elder Sheng stroked his beard. "We will be using a points system to gauge your result in the examination, and those who score higher will get special prizes, the top 100 will even be able to enter the Master Teacher Association Pavilion and be able to take a look at our library. In fact, the first place will even obtain a total of 10 points for the overall competition where, if you get first place, you will have the right to study our Master Teacher Association piece of a Transcendent Divine Might!"

At this point the surprise was in everyone's faces, in my case however, I was just twitching at yet again a familiar term.

I could not resist, I searched the books that were left in the Library of Heaven's Path that contained miscellaneous information about cultivation to try and understand what the term Transcendent Divine Might meant in this world. Thankfully the Library had a 'search' function so it was not hard to find the information I wanted.

Transcendent divine might. That was something that only a Divine Master level existence could create by combining every aspect of their power and knowledge into a single ultimate ability. Most Divine Masters did not even have this ability as it was usually only those of higher levels in this Realm that could create one such ability. The transcendent divine mights of the Realm of the Gods were accumulated for millions of years.

A full and complete transcendent divine might is considerably rare. This was because a transcendent divine might jade slip usually was kept for the descendants of the one who created it only. Even if their descendants want to share this they would need at least to be at the Divine Sovereign Realm to be able to make a duplicate of that jade slip. This was why transcendent divine mights were so rare; they were basically unique treasures in most places. After one was born, it would exist onwards for hundreds of millions or even billions of years. During this time, these jade slips could fan the endless flames of war, causing endless struggles, spilled blood, and slaughter all in their name.

Thankfully, most of those would eventually reach the hands of the Master Teacher Association either during wars or due to Master Teachers creating or being presented with copies of such abilities as a way for those who created the techniques to have their names immortalized. The Master Teacher Association also managed to maintain a large number of this inheritance from the Age of the Gods where Transcendent Divine Mights were even stronger as more people had the power to create those. It is speculated that the Master Teacher association had to have at least 50 thousand Transcendent Divine Might skill and were what allowed the sects who did not have Divine Blood inheritance to be able to grow in power to compare or even suppress those who had those types of inheritance

I guess that when they say it is a piece it must mean it is an incomplete Transcendent Divine Might, it is still a great prize though. Especially if I can complete it with my Library of Heaven's Path.

But, I must try and just barely win, just barely be the top. This way, while many people would still look up to me it would not be too exaggerated.

Yup, that sounds like a plan. Yes, that will do well enough.

"Here is how the punctuation is going to work: Profound beasts of True Profund Realm give 1 point for each rank, those of the Spirit Profound Realm gives 20 points with an increase of five points for each rank, those of Eath Profound Realm give 100 Points with an increase of 10 for each rank, and the Sky Profound Realm Spirit Beasts give out 1000 points each. No points for the Emperor Profound Realm beast as it is for you to escape it, not try to fight it.

"Also, you all don't need to worry about stronger profound beasts than those I mentioned entering the area of the test. Our friends of the Formation Association have set up a formation in this place to seak the area and not allow anyone to enter if not from a specific route. There will also be many small formations and mechanical traps that the Formation Association and the Celestial Designed Association set out to hinder your progress so being watchful is recommended to ensure your safety, none of the traps are lethal but there is always a chance of ambush by profound beasts. Another point is that, as this tournament is to celebrate the future of the continent we must inform you all that you are not allowed to steal or attack other competitors. If you do you will be instantly disqualified.

"If you all understand you can go, you have until midnight to return to this place. And show the world who you are."

As he said that everyone set out in the direction pointed but I first went to check some things.

"Elder Xeng, I have a few questions." I said and the elder looked at me.

"Very well, ask." He said.

"I would like to know if it really is necessary to obtain the profound beast core or if simply taming them is also an option?" I ask.

"Oh, you must not know much of the art of Beast Taiming if you ask such a thing." He said. "You see, Beast Taiming is not something that can be done quickly, there are only really three methods for it to be tamed by someone. The first is for you to make it submit to your power, make it simply be unable to even think of defiling your will. The second is for you to interact and get close enough to it that the beast would want to continue following you, this method has a somewhat higher chance of success but also leads to a considerable cost of time and it is entirely possible that the profound beast will just take what is offered and then run away. The third is for you to help it increase in power and show you are able to empower it in the future. All beings want to become more powerful, thus the third method is the most assured to work but also the hardest as, to do that, it is necessary to improve the Profound Beast's bloodline and possibly awaken the bloodline of some ancient beast.

"After all, all profound beasts have some connection to some beast from the Age of Gods, if it was a God or not depends on the species but there would still be the chance to improvement depending on the beast it is a descendant of. For instance-" He pointed at the top of my head where Ji Ji was sleeping. "Your Emerald Swan, it is a member of the Swan Race that had a few Gods in the past as well so it is possible that this one could have an evolution of bloodline if cared off properly.

"Anyway, while the thought of taming a beast is admirable it would be far too hard for it to happen, but, for the sake of it, I will stipulate a special rule.

"If someone can tame a beast then the points received are tripled, not that this would happen."

I nodded in thanks. Maybe I could try and tame one of the Sky Profound Realm Beasts or Earth Profound Realm Beasts, that should be enough for me to be number one.

Yes, let's do this.


	8. Chapter 8

Knowing that he was in a potentially dangerous situation, Enkidu scanned the surroundings, and his gaze eventually fell on a narrow valley. Deciding in that direction, he went in that direction.

This 'mountain' was actually relatively large in size. Putting aside the sharp cliffs, there was actually a lot of space to maneuver around. It was filled with innumerable gorges, boulders, and trees… Even an army of fifty thousand seemed insignificant against the entire peak and this place could probably hold an army of up to 70000 without much of a problem.

The route which Enkidu had chosen was one with very few people.

While he was only normal when it comes to the cultivation he is at when compared to others Enkidu had long since thoroughly studied the Heaven's Path Movement Art that mixed movement techniques of many schools and even some comprehensions on speed-related to Wind and Thunder, thus he traveled at an extremely fast speed that could likely match easily even someone three realms higher than him. In just ten mere minutes he was already deep within the mountain forest.

Perhaps it was due to the lush greenery filtering out the rays of the sun, but cold air seemed to permeate the entire mountain.

In the tranquil forest, there wasn't the slightest sound to be heard. Perhaps it was due to the earlier group driving away from the beasts and birds, or perhaps the profound beasts had gone into hiding knowing that master teachers were marching up the mountain to eliminate them, but the entire place seemed to be devoid of life except for the plants.

By now, Enkidu has been traveling for quite some time already. However, putting aside seeing a whole Profound beast, he hadn't even seen a single strand of spirit beast hair yet.

Most would be worried about this, after all, they need at least 10 points to be able to truly participate in the exam, but-

Enkidu smiled.

Putting aside his identity as the disciple of Yun GU, he was also a capable beast tamer as he tried to learn it the more possible so as to better treat and help Da Ming and Ji Ji. Not to mention, his Eye of Insight also allowed him to easily spot the slightest trails left behind by profound beasts.

If Enkidu were to seek them out seriously, it would be impossible for the profound beasts who passed by this place to hide from him.

After advancing for a moment longer, Enkidu suddenly came to an abrupt halt. He entered a stance and dashed at a rock that seemed completely normal.

BOOM

With a swift movement, an oppressive might flashed before Enkidu as his fist made contact with the stone, crushing it. He did not get any weapon from his master and what little he got whenever he treats others is used either on Ji Ji and Da Ming or in buying food for the poor, thus for combat, he focused on just a few things, they being movement, kick, and punches.

In game terms, he was mostly a brawler by this point, not for an option but for lack of money.

He waited for a moment and when he was wondering if there would be anything or not a shadow ran away, it was a green wolf with a cultivation of 1st level of the Spirit Profound Realm.

Normally one would try and kill it then and there or at least capture it but before Enkidu could do either the beast released a purple air from its mouth which Enkidu jumped back to avoid.

He clicked his tongue at this as he saw the beast getting away, but had no option but leaving it be.

After all.

"I really am unlucky, not only was that a poison type forest wolf, a rare breed of a wolf with highly toxic power, but it also is with babes inside making killing her just not right. I would not take the lives of puppies who did no wrong. Had it not been pregnant then I would try again, but not like this."

Reaching this conclusion Enkidu moved forward. he felt an itch at his chest since both his profound beasts had buried themselves in this bosom as they would be 'delicious' targets for the profound beasts as both Da Ming and Ji Ji are extremely rare beasts with great blood in them. That had the effect of them rubbing on him too much to his likings but he could bear with it nonetheless.

Enkidu chose to not think about this anymore and just proceed ahead to search for the profound beasts.

The route ahead was tilted upward. Even though the route rather steep, it was fortunate that there were many plants around to serve as a stepping stone. Soon, Enkidu had already covered a distance of four to six kilometers uphill.

Hu!

Suddenly, Enkidu came to a halt as a slight frown appeared on his forehead.

"These marks indicate that a group of profound beasts has passed through this place not too long ago…"

Even though there were no clear marks on the field before him, Enkidu was still able to easily tell that a group of beasts had just passed the area not too long ago through his Eye of Insight and the understanding he had of Profound Beasts thanks to the Heaven's Path Beast Tamer Art.

"Metalic Back Bear, Steelclaw lion, Eastern Blue Snake, Metal-arm Ape… Those are Profound beasts that specialize in speed! Furthermore, all of them have reached Spirit Profound Realm at the very least if their markings are any indication!" Enkidu deduced, after a moment of observation.

Different spirit beasts would leave behind different trails and the Profound Beasts would further have different formats and weight depending on their cultivation realm so it was possible for Enkidu to notice it. Of the beast horde that had passed through this area, he was able to identify at least eight of them.

These profound beasts were usually the nemeses of one another as they shared the same habitat and eating habits, many times even hunting one another for sustenance, and yet they were actually traveling together.

Of the possibilities, one that Enkidu imagined but did not want to think about, was that they might actually be being coordinated by some other Profound Beast. This thought alone was terrifying for him, but also made him reach the conclusion that he should find this Profound Beast and make sure it cannot do the others any true harm.

Coming to this decision he moved to where this horde was going, it should give him some clues as to where the true treat was.

Having come to a decision, Enkidu immediately went down the trail the Profound beast horde had gone through.

About 5 minutes later, he suddenly stopped.

"Something is wrong…" As he said that he looked at the place attentively. "There are signs of a formation being set up just ahead, but there are no signs of battle at all…"

Enkidu frowned seeing this, what he was looking made no sense.

"If there are signs of a formation being set up, it can only mean that… someone has prepared an ambush ahead! However, if there are no signs of battle, it can only mean that the profound beasts noticed the trap and avoided it. It is true that profound beasts possess an innate sensitivity to the disturbances in the energy in their environment and strong instincts. They might have sensed the presence of the formation in advance and avoided it if it was some other formation at least.

"This is a grade 3 Smokey Fragrance Illusion Formation. This formation is the type that is very inconspicuousness when inactive. Even a sky profound realm master would find it hard to notice this formation even when passing through this area…"

Even though the other party had already removed the formation, with his eye of discernment, Enkidu was still able to tell what kind of formation it was.

Enkidu wasn't able to understand what was going on, but considering that the profound beasts hadn't left too long ago as judged from the fresh trails, he was certain he'd be able to figure out what was going on by following them.

He was just about to leave when he stopped once again this time with a perplexed expression.

"Someone tried to use a 'Pure Blood Pill' as a bait for the spirit beasts earlier on, but… the spirit beasts ignored the bait completely? How could this even possibly work?"

Enkidu wouldn't have been surprised if the spirit beasts could hold themselves back from any other bait, but this was the Pure Blood Pill! Once consumed, it could induce a Bloodline Evolution in a profound beast or someone with a unique bloodline. This was a rare opportunity for them to further raise the cultivation of anyone with a unique bloodline, either beast or human, and yet the profound beasts still managed to hold themselves back.

Fat chance that this was natural.

Profound beasts possessed intellect, and the stronger and higher quality the bloodline the higher the intellect at that, but they were still primarily governed by their primal instincts. If they were capable of accurately discerning and avoiding traps, the number of tamed beasts in the world would surely be several times lower than it currently was.

Seeing this he decides that he should follow the trail, the other participants could have followed the profound beasts and if the profound beasts really were being organized this might be a trap.

A trap involving who knows how many powerful profound beasts, that was not something to even imagine happening at how dangerous it would be.

However, before leaving he moved to the formation, a slight frown on Enkidu's face at how incompetent the one who set it up was.

"The one who set this formation, could you even do a worse job at it? In this way there are so many flaws it is not even funny and the formation here only can show about 40 to 50% of its efficiency at that. I will collect it for now and give it back to the owner when I can and tell him how to actually set up a formation for once." Enkidu ranted a bit, when it comes to professions he was extremely exigent and hardly the type to forgive a 'sloppy job'.

Enkidu then proceeded to disarm the formation by just poking at it at the right place, interrupting the flow of energy and stopping it, before collecting the formation flags that set up the formation and put them in his space ring. To finish it he also took out the Pure Blood Pill and for an instance wondered if he should himself take it before wanting to throw up at the ere thought.

'If I take this, wouldn't my Heaven Smithing Devil bloodline become purer? I would rather it be buried and forgotten before associating myself in any way, shape, or form with those bastards, even if only by improving my bloodline.' Enkidu thought but kept the pill to give it back to the owner of the pill or, in case he didn't find the owner, give it to Ji Ji or Da Ming.


	9. Chapter 9

As Enkidu moved forward he noticed some movement ahead. He cautiously moved to see and found three other participants, they were all covered in wounds and looked like they would not be able to do anything much for a while yet.

They were all at the Spirit Profound Realm 5th or 6th level and when they saw Enkidu approaching they instantly froze in fear for a moment before relaxing.

They had forgotten that this was a test that forbids inter fighting, thus there was no risk of Enkidu trying to steal their things. This was so different from normal for them that it was not even funny.

This, however, was not enough to make them completely relax, this was an unforgiving world where the weak perish and the strong grow, simple as that most of the time.

As Enkidu got close enough he spoke.

"Did your injuries come from the profound beasts?" Enkidu asked the trio.

Realizing by his eyes that Enkidu meant no hostility, the trio answered truthfully, "Yes!"

"It shouldn't be difficult for the dozen Spirit Profound realm spirit beasts to kill you, not with this difference in numbers at least. How did you manage to escape from them? Was it some item perhaps?" Enkidu asked with some worry.

If the dozen Spirit realm Profound beasts were to charge at the trio simultaneously, they would probably be dead in a breath or two at most.

For them to survive, either they had some protective item that helped safeguard their life or the profound beasts left them to survive.

The second option was actually the one Enkidu feared the most.

"H-how did you know that we were attacked by a dozen Spirit realm profound beasts?" one of the three participants asked in astonishment.

"I am tracking a pack and it passed in this direction, it having attacked you is expected." Enkidu replied honestly and directly.

"I see. I am not really sure what happened either. We were just walking around when we suddenly encountered the pack. To be honest, we thought that we would be decimated and even made peace with it, trying to take as many of those fuckers with us as possible, but, for some reason, those profound beasts suddenly left in a panic after a brief encounter, as if they were scared of something…"

"Perhaps they were afraid of you catching up to them?" another one of the trios added in a bit of a joke, not that it was actually that far from the truth actually.

Just not for the reasons they could imagine.

Enkidu, after all, did arrive not long after the pack left in a hurry.

Frowning, Enkidu continued questioning them.

"Where does the path ahead lead to?"

"It leads to Giant's Fissure, one of the most dangerous gorges of this mountain," replied one of the injured participants.

"A canyon? This is bad…" Seeming to have thought of something, Enkidu's expression hardened considerably and worry could be seen in his eyes. He hurriedly rushed forward to the canyon, the three behind looking in wonder until a few pills flew to them, all from Enkidu.

What he might be lacking in weapons he more than making it up in pills and medicinal and venomous herbs, if there was one profession Enkidu was extremely confident in it would have to be in the art of pill forging as he long since mastered it to a high degree.

It was just a shame he lacked a greater affinity for fire and a good flame to work with, but even without those he was already extremely experienced in it and what his teacher was stingy with weapons he was lavished with herbs.

Thus, Enkidu had more than enough medicine to help these three even if they were inconsequential for him.

Not too long later, he arrived at a massive gorge surrounded by steep cliffs. Somehow, an ominous feeling slowly spread across the group.

Ding ding ding ding!

Before they even walked into the gorge, he could already feel a massive disturbance in the profound energy ahead, and the sound of weapons clashing reverberated in the air.

"There is a battle going on over there…"

With these signs, how could Enkidu possibly remain oblivious to what was going on over there?

.

.

.

There were numerous large floating rock platforms around the gorge, probably either natural reserves of anti-gravity earth or a formation in them. Using them Enkidu escalated to a higher altitude to obtain a better view of everything down there, and upon seeing it Enkidu's face immediately drained of a bit of color.

Two hundred participants were tightly encircled by several hundred profound beasts.

The cultivation of these profound beasts ranged from the Spirit realm to the Earth realm, and every single one of them was considerably powerful. Even though the surrounded participants weren't weak, their opponents were simply too powerful, and they were outnumbered at that and the profound beasts were well organized to attack to make matters worse. As time went by, more and more participants were being incapacitated by grievous wounds.

"So the dozen profound beasts were intentionally luring the participants over so as to eradicate them all in a single sweep, huh."

Upon realizing this fact, Enkidu's face became extremely grave.

Even if he were to just head down to offer his support, he wouldn't be able to turn the tides of the battle. He would only end up contributing to the casualty toll since he could not eliminate this many profound beasts so easily.

He could kill them all, but it would take time and some of the participants would die during the process.

Furthermore, as the name Giant's Fissure suggested, the gorge was extremely narrow as if it was made by a Giant opening it just a tiny bit and not being enough to make it a canyon.

When Enkidu first noticed the presence of the profound beast pack and its irregular formation and the situation surrounding them, a seed of doubt had already been planted in his mind. From the looks of it now, it was indeed a huge set-up!

"The profound beasts are in an alliance, huh."

Enkidu didn't know what to say about that exactly, but he knew that if he were to do nothing then the participants down there would certainly die.

'Wait a second, I did get that thing just now, right?'

Enkidu thought of something and a smile spread across his face.

Normally setting up a formation required one to study the geographical terrain and measure the flow of profound and natural energy in the air using special tools. All in all, it was an extremely complicated process that could easily take from two to three hours to set up. There was a reason why formations were not used to attack, instead were used to prepare the field before a battle even started.

Considering the intense battle below, putting aside whether it was possible to set up the formation or not, it was a huge question in itself whether the participants could last that long against the ferocious assault by the profound beasts and, more importantly, how was the formation supposed to be set up? To set up the formation, a person would have to head down to plant the flags. However, if Enkidu were to do so, he would be putting himself in the midst of the profound beast encirclement as well.

There were surely plenty of formation masters among the two hundred participants down below as well, but even they were helpless against this situation. No one even thinking of using a formation down there.

However, Enkidu was not anyone. He was a person who studied the Heaven's Path Formation Art and had an inborn talent for sensing the energy around him as well as the cheat-like Heaven's Path Library.

He had long since learned of this formation in his travels thanks to his almost obsessive mania of taking books for all types of things, he knew exactly how the formation in his hands works and how to improve upon it.

He then took out the 150 formation flags and jumped down, as he fell the formation flags were hitting the exact place they should be at and at the exact order they should be put. Some of the participants noticed him falling and were in shock at what he just did, not believing that such a method to set up a formation actually existed.

'But, what of activating it?"

This was a fair point, to activate a formation it was necessary for some initial energy to begin it and that would mean profound energy stones.

Enkidu took out 80 of them and threw them at intricate patterns and at different speeds.

Upon seeing the profound energy stones, the profound beasts were taken aback. Sensing danger due to their instincts, they pounced into the air and attacked the profound energy stones.

As if a storm, the powerful torrent of attacks swept the profound energy stones away from their original trajectory.

"It's over…"

The group that was paying attention stared at the sight in trepidation as that meant that a possible rescue operation had just failed completely.

.

.

In their eyes, Enkidu had most probably calculated the trajectory of the profound stones' descent accurately before launching each of them, which was mostly correct as he did take care of it and he was good at throwing things thanks to the Heaven's Path Throwing art. However, with the trajectories messed up by the attacks of the profound beasts, the plan seemed like it was going to fail.

Wneg weng weng weng!

Just when they thought that this operation was a failure and that they would have to risk it all in a gambit to escape where at least half of them would die, the profound stones which had their trajectories altered struck the ground at the very same instant.

Boom!

As soon as they came into contact with the ground, a powerful surge of profound energy suddenly burst into the surroundings, sweeping across the formation flags.

"This…"

"He, did he actually predicted the attacks from the profound beasts as well? Just how high is his comprehension of formations and beast taming to even try to do such a thing? Isn't this a bit too much?!"

Innumerable pupils dilated upon that sight.

The sight before them was within Enkidu's calculations as well. Actually, had the profound stones hit the ground in the way he launched them without interference the formation would still activate but it would take a few more seconds to fully begin.

In other words, Enkidu actually wanted the profound beasts to attack the profound stones upon seeing them. Taking that into account, he made the precise calculations for them to work well regardless of the result of the beast interfering or not.

This…

The situation was so inconceivable that it felt like some supernatural power was at work. It didn't seem like the work of a person at all.

Just as everyone's face was pale with shock at the display of sheer ability that made them all tongue-tied, Enkidu coldly bellowed, "Activate!", and with a furious stomp, a surge of energy shot out.

Weng!

Taking in the concentrated spiritual energy in the air, the formation flags began to buzz, and a thick layer of mist cloaked the humans and profound beasts in the gorge instantly.

Beguilement Formation, activated!


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing the activation of the formation all the participants inside heaved a huge sigh of relief.

With the Beguilement Formation veiling their sight and confounding their senses, it was impossible for the profound beasts and participants to continue battling. At least, until the formation was inactivated, the 200 participants inside were safe.

"It seems like we are safe for now." One of them said.

"Yes, it was out luck to find Master Teacher Sizu in this time, huh." Another said with respect in his eyes only for another to shake his head and speak up.

"Master Teacher Sizu? Sorry, but that one isn't him at all. I have seen Sizu before and he had short black hair and used special glasses, how can he be the same as the one who just came? Besides, I know a thing or two of formations and I have never seen or heard of a formation expert being able to set up a formation this way." Another, more experienced person, said.

"But, if not Sizu who is known as the best formation expert in our generation, who else can it even be?"

"Who knows, maybe a disciple of some secret master who no one knows about?"

This began a round of discussion amongst everyone there as they wondered what sect of clan sired such a monster in formations, that was not a skill that one could learn by oneself so easily and only by studying the works and inheritances others used could one really grow in this sort of technique.

Just as everyone had begun to get excited about this gossip with ore and more wild speculation flying around (some even mentioning Enkidu as they had seen him before, but discarded him since he was not known to have any experience in formations nor did he cultivate as far as most of them knew), a deafening reverberation suddenly sounded in the formation, and the mist billowed furiously.

"Shit. It seems like the profound beasts are intending to break the formation using brute force!" the son of the sect master of the Fleeting Vila exclaimed in horror.

If the formation were to fall then they would still be encircled by the profound beasts, but they couldn't really leave as they could easily end up face to face with the profound beasts.

It was no easy feat for an amateur to break a formation, but with sufficient strength, it was still possible to do so through simple brute force! It, however, required one to have sufficient strength and was the worst method to break a formation.

No matter how powerful a formation might be, there would surely be a limit to its durability. If it were to suffer damage beyond its durability limit, it would instantaneously collapse. That was just the reality of formations.

Before supreme power, everything else was fleeting.

Of course, this demanded one to have such supreme power.

"Break the formation using brute force?"

Hearing those words, the faces of the crowd turned pale.

It was just a moment ago that they'd thought that they would be able to leave this place safely. But, in the next moment, the formation was already on the verge of breaking. What should they do now?

Of course, the participants inside could try leaping up onto the floating platforms and attempt to escape from the Beguilement Formation this way, it was a viable option afterall.

However, under the circumstances where their sense of direction and sensorial senses was confounded, it would be difficult for them to differentiate between up and down, much less a correct angle to reach the floating platforms, no one wanted to die because the hit their head on a rock too hard out of their own volition.

There were less humiliating ways to die than this type of suicide.

On top of that, to truly escape from the formation, they would have to find the Life Gate (safe exit) first or the formation would just make them confused and roam right back in.

The Illusory Steps Beguilement Formation wouldn't be called a grade-2 pinnacle formation if it were so easy to escape from.

In the end, the Beguilement Formation was just a means to buy some time for those inside.

.

.

After a momentary discussion, the crowd turned their gazes back to the area around the. The person who had set it up the formation was there amidst the thick layer of mist.

It was impossible for him to fight against so many profound beasts single-handedly, but he was still their best hope. The only possible solution for them all to survive would be if he were to circumvent the profound beasts and guide all the participants out safely.

However… there were several hundred profound beasts in the Beguilement Formation. Even if the person who had set up the formation knew how to navigate around the formation (he set it up, he would know everything about how it works in action), was it really possible to circumvent all of them?

Roar! Roar! Roar!

While everyone was tense, ferocious roars abruptly sounded from the midst. It seemed like their 'hope' had encountered some of the profound beasts and it was probably not going so well.

"Did he encounter the spirit beasts?"

If that was really it, he would be in grave danger!"

"What do we do?"

Anxious, everyone was tempted to rush in to help him, he was clearly risking his life to save them in this life or death situation so how could they not be moved? However, before they could even move, another wave of roars sounded. However, it wasn't ferocious roars this time. Rather, it seemed like the profound beasts had encountered something sinister and terrifying.

It was a fearful howl that made the participants inside look in confusion about what was going on.

These howls were tinged with fear and apprehension.

Following which, screams of agony reverberated throughout the gorge, threatening to burst one's eardrum. Rather than a human's howls of pain, it seemed like it was the profound beasts who were in danger…

"What is going on?"

Everyone stared at one another bewilderedly as more and more of such howls sounded, all different and in short intervals, some times the howls would take 10 seconds to change from one type of profound beast to another, sometimes less and some times more, but the most it ever took was 3 minutes.

By the end of four hours the mist lowered, the formation deactivated and the participants inside could only look at their surroundings with a wide 'O' mouth and clearly shocked.

'Is this for real?!'

/-/

Three hours ago

Within the mist, Enkidu advanced calmly.

As he had set up this formation he could move inside without any issue whatsoever as he knew it inside out. Not only that, due to his innate connection with nature in all it's aspects he long since been able to easily detect any and all presences around him, this was due to his body's skill 'Presence Detection' in which allows him to sense the flow of nature and, through it, were there were other beings around. The Profound beasts and participants in the formation might be unable to see or detect him until he was quite close, but he could see every single movement they were making as clear as day.

With a swift motion, he silently snuck up to a profound beast and struck it with his palm at a weak point!

In his studies about Beast Taiming, he came to have a deep understanding of more than 20000 types of profound beast and where it's weak points are. For him, this was quite easy.

The profound beast tried to struggle to its feet in order to fight its assailant, rage at being attacked and the situation dictating it to destroy the offender, but at that moment, a voice sounded by its ear.

'Submit or die!'

These words were spoken in a clear way that the beast could easily understand as if it was from another beast's mouth. That was due to Enkidu's natural ability to communicate with animals.

Truthfully speaking Enkidu did not want to kill even these beasts known for their violence. He considered everyone as being able to change, even beasts, and thus he gave it a chance. If a beast submitted he could give it an absolute order as it's master, the order being to never again hunt or kill a human unless it was due to revenge (in which case the beast can only aim at the offender and no one else), to eat for survival if necessary (it was a beast, if it needed to eat and it could only do so that way when in desperation then so be it but only enough for it to survive and nothing else while also should look for other ways to live), or in self-defense (humans hunt profound beasts, it is only fair that they can defend themselves).

If the profound beast refused, then Enkidu could only continue on and deal with the beast, he would not leave a dangerous creature to roam and kill others when he could have a say in it.

The profound beast hesitated, it could choose to fight its assailant to the death, but having been hit at it's weak point it was entirely possible for the other party to do it again and this would spell their death for sure of the other part would not show any leniency. After a short moment of contemplation, it gritted its teeth and kneeled down in defeat.

As soon as it submitted, it felt a warm surge of energy flowing into its body. It was Enkidu's pure profound energy. In an instant, not only did the beast recover from its injuries, its bloodline also became purer under the nourishment of the energy. That was an effect of Enkidu's pure energy, it could purify a beast's bloodline and make it evolve.

Ji Ji and Da Ming, despite being still quite small, actually had already been purified many times over by Enkidu and their bloodlines were already quite noble to begin with. Their future accomplishments were hard to predict and it was even possible for them to one day be able to transform into a human form like those beasts with their clan's Royal Bloodline or Emperor Bloodline sometimes managed.

Beast's bloodlines can be divided in tiers, they being:

Common

Uncommon

Rare

Noble

Royal

Emperor

Ancient

Divine

God-beast

Even beasts with the same cultivation could not be considered equal in the slightest if there was even one tier of difference between their bloodlines.

"Roar?" The spirit beast's eyes reddened in agitation. It knew that this was a hard-to-come-by opportunity for it to raise its cultivation from Uncommon to Rare and raise it's potential for growth, so it immediately bowed earnestly to express its submission in hopes of Enkidu to continue giving it more Profound Energy.

"Un."

Seeing this Enkidu did not know if he should feel happy this worked or disturbed at how a beast that looked like the terrifying mix of a hippo and a hedgehog was now acting like a dog with it's belly turned up, he closed his eyes to remove this image from his mind and instructed the profound beast to stay put before advancing ahead.

That scene repeated itself many times over, some of the beasts would choose to fight it and it would not be easy but with his many pills he could easily recover from injuries and the chaotic profound energy reminiscent from the battle just now was absorbed by his body, or to be more precise the Purple Card, and turned into pure energy for him to absorb and use.

Thus, by the time three hours passed he finished his plan and could now dispell the formation.

Normally, dispelling a formation would require one to remove the formation flags carefully one by one in a specific order or risk have the energy in the formation explode in his face.

That, however, was not something Enkidu worried about as he simply threw a rock at a specific point in the formation, dispelling it's flow and making the energy of it break apart, thus releasing the formation.

To the survivors the scene for when the formation breaks should have been of a hard battle or hundreds of corpses laying the ground while Enkidu stood atop the beasts. That was the normal, either a bloody death or a glorious hero.

What they did not expect was to see Enkidu close to them while having a calm smile with more than 300 profound beasts bowing to him as if he was a god, no, as if he was their master.

What he did next was even more surprising.

"Are any of you injured? I am a doctor you see, so I would like to know if any of you needs my services." Enkidu offered and the people there wanted to spill blood.

'A doctor? The hell you are a doctor! How could someone be a doctor and still have such accomplishments in formations and Beast Taiming, that is just not natural! It is impossible!'

Such were the thoughts of the people there, none realizing that this would just be the first of many impossibilities Enkidu was going to be making in this tournament.


	11. Chapter 11

At the very center of the gorge, two hundred young talents who could shake their entire areas where they lived and were considered as phoenixes and dragons in the young generation were all sitting on the floor. Some were treating their own injuries while others were attempting to recover their energy.

They had followed the profound beasts in hope of hunting them down to be able to participate in the tournament, but they actually fell into the beasts scheme, and they would end up being the prey instead.

Nearly every single one of them had sustained significant injuries. If not for the Beguilement Formation the young man had set up, they might have all died by now.

A pale-faced participant who had his clothes torn in many places and was still recuperating from his injuries exclaimed, "I know that man, he is Enkidu, the first and only disciple of the medical saint Yun Gu! I had the honor of meeting him when he and his teacher visited the Golden Fist city!"

Enkidu ignored their mutterings of comments about him, he was somewhat well known after all but he didn't care much for recognition and it was not like he would become famous or anything of the sort after all.

Enkidu simply waited for them to speak what problems they might have, but seeing that they didn't seem inclined to actually talk of their injuries he simply decided to look at them and see what was wrong with them. As he looked at them he quickly took out a few pills and launched them at different people, all the pills were actually of not that high a rank and of normal herbs to boot but his skills in creating them were absolutely perfect as he followed the Heaven's Path Pill Forging art.

They were definetly extremely high quality and he launched each and every one of them at different people depending on their injury.

When these people received the pills they looked at them a bit disdainfully as they could recognize these pills as being of low rank, but they took them anyway since it was the person who just saved them who gave it to them.

Of course, not everyone was disdainful toward these pills as some of them did learn pill forging before and could see that the pills were absolutely perfect. They were shocked at the quality of the pills and even trembled upon touching and examining them.

"This, did you really made these?" One of them that came from a family known for their technique of pill forging asked. It was understandable, he was not even sure their old ancestor could produce a pill of this sort of quality if he were to use the same materials that Enkidu clearly used.

"Yes, don't worry about cost, the herbs were quite cheap overall and you can consider this as we creating some karmic ties due to a chance meeting." Enkidu said as he waited for them all to recover themselves.

Not that the one who heard him could even react. Forget the formations or the beast taming, just his pill forging was absurd to beyond any limit. How else could he explain his technique being above even that of the old ancestor in his clan?

He ended up guarding that pill and took others from his own space ring to heal himself, it would be better this way as he doubted he could have the heart to consume a pill like that. Perhaps he could give it to his old ancestor to study and perhaps advance in his pill forging techniques.

Who knows, it might be something great after all.

After they all finished healing he noted that these people would hardly be able to go down the mountain, much less hunt profound beasts.

"Damn it, this way how can I explain it to my clan?"

"My family's name, our honor, how can I even uphold the name of my ancestors if I fall here."

"What the hell, I can't even enter the tournament despite the hard work I put on the last 10 years? Was my life until now a waste?"

This and more was being said by the people there, now that Enkidu noticed it.

By one side, he could just ignore them and take the beast cores he obtained and that should do nicely. After all, this was a competition and he could get a nice position or perhaps even first place if he were to just take these, it was only fair.

But, but seeing the distraught faces of the other participants and knowing that this was because of an ambush made by the profound beast organized by some other beast.

Thinking on that Enkidu thought, 'what would those from my clan do?'.

As he reached an answer he did the exact opposite, even feeling a bit giddy at the opportunity to do the exact opposite of them.

"You all, take the profound beast cores here and the profound beasts as well. You can claim that you tamed them as long as you release the later back in the wild, I already ordered them to never attack a human unless provoked or if there is no other choice so this should be fine. This way you all can get good scores and participate in the competitions of the tournament." Enkidu said before moving away not bothering about waiting for any thanks, he had to search for a specific profound beast after all and it would not be an easy thing to deal with for sure.

"Sufficient points for us to clear the examination?" one of them said in wonder after a moment.

"Enkidu means that, that he wants us to take these profound beasts and inner cores back to clear the examination?"

"But these are the profound beasts he tamed and killed personally! Is he giving them to us? This…"

Staring at the figure disappearing from the gorge, the crowd clenched their fists tightly, and their eyes reddened.

Many had heard the rumors of how he had taught others on the streets of the city but scoffed at the idea, none of them would ever even step on the slums, much less stop to teach those there. They were the lowest of the low in this world, but Enkidu went there and helped.

Now, he was doing the same for them as well, never asking for anything in return but simply being glad to help.

To selflessly act with the welfare of humanity in mind without any hesitation…

They suddenly realized something. In legends, there were those who were in the forefront in protecting humanity against the devils and that lead humanity after the fall of the Gods. They were the supreme symbol of hope for a better future for humanity. They mastered every other profession and selflessly helped others and taught them all they knew.

This, this was what Enkidu looked like in these people's eyes just now. A true master teacher!

Enkidu's P.O.V

Phew, I should have thought better before taming these beasts. What would I do to take care of that many? I am not that rich here, and I don't need that much attention on me. I will just try and find out what has happened about this beast attack exactly and try and make sure this doesn't happen again. If possible I can just tame some other smaller beast who would not raise my food costs and that should do plenty enough.

I could have taken the profound beast cores back there, but that would link me to that place and even if I wanted to hide my accomplishments then it would be impossible. I can only hope those guys won't mention my name at all, with some luck I can just pass this exam without bringing that much attention to me.

Careful, must remain careful to not catch too much attention.

3° Person P.O.V.

Back in the gourge

"I decided, someone like that must be acknowledged! I will make sure to tell everyone about him back in my sect, that he is to be a guest of honor and someone worthy of respect."

"Yeah, yeah, in the future if he ever needs help I will make sure my sect is ready to help!"

"I agree, he deserves to be acknowledged. Someone like that must be recognized for his good deads!"

"That is the least we can do. We must all agree to only take the bare minimum points to pass and the rest must all be accounted to him without fail."

"Yeah, he deserves this."

Enkidu's P.O.V.

"Well, at least I will not be too much on the limelight. It is best to be ignored a bit instead of the focus of attention."

3° Person's P.O.V.

After moving through the forest some more Enkidu noticed traces of a flying type profound beast since the ambush place. There was none of those flying type profound beasts in the ambush but there were traces there, thus he assumes that the profound beasts were being either commanded by this specific beast or it is relaying orders.

"Allow me to see what kind of incredible being that dared to tamper in this trial and kill so many talents of this continent!"

For a mere profound beast to disregard all the powers and sects of the continent and tamper with the examinations, intending to do the examinees harm, Enkidu was interested to see what kind of incredible existence the other party would be. What sort of beast would have the guts to do such an absurd thing.

Thus Enkidu began making his way up to where the few traces of the bird led to.

It led him to what seemed like a peak a fair distance away that was over 10,000 meters tall. The area beyond the halfway mark was cloaked with a deep layer of snow, and the terrain was treacherously steep. And, to make matters worse, there was a pesky formation that barred his path, Enkidu didn't know when he entered it but if this formation was on his path now he just had to bypass it.

Without incident, he understood the intricacies of the formation, a rank 3 sealing formation that made Enkidu surprised that the elders of the Formation Association would use such a thing as a simple trap.

'Well, they must really want to test us. This is, after all, a test to out capabilities so it stands to reason it would test us.'

Thus he found a point to breach the formation and bypassed it without much issue. It took him about 5 minutes to do so as he didn't want to destroy this formation completely since

The area at the top of the peak was rather vast, spanning for about two kilometers. A white layer of snow cloaked the bare peak, creating a natural mirror that threatened to sear one's eyes through the reflected sun rays if the person was not careful.

This endless white snow in sight was extremely taxing on the Enkidu's eyes as it reflected the light quite a bit. Thus, not wanting to injury his eyes, Enkidu changed plans by closing his eyes and using a small trick he learned from the Heaven's Path Earth arts.

It was similar to the ability of Toff from Avatar in which he used his feel to send vibrations from the ground to locate where there were things on the ground. That was not perfect, of course, but he had some understanding in all elements due to the different Heaven's Path arts even if he was only truly proficient and capable with Earth, Wood, and Metal, but he could make do regardless. He also used his hearing and the ability to sense life to identify where there were life forms.

Enkidu moved slowly and with careful steps. Without understanding the true strength of the profound beast he would be facing Enkidu knew better than to act recklessly now that he thought more about it. He was much stronger than anyone at his cultivation level should have any right to be unless they had a cheat like a Creation God's inheritance, but even then he knew he wasn't already on the level that would allow him to challenge enemies of the higher levels in this world, much less those in the Realm of the Gods. Heck, his limit was facing those in the Sky Realm or those with weaker power in the lower end of the Tyrant Realm. Thus, before he advanced any further, he opened a hole on the ground and entered it before closing it and going to forming something that would be useful on equaling the battleground.

Poison.

In his studies about medicine and pill forging he obviously came in contact with many ways poison could be used to heal or how medicines could be turned into poison. It wasn't something he was overly proud off but he also wasn't overly concerned about using poison in a fight. He knew that poison was a way to close the gap between the strong and the weak and it was not inherently bad.

After all, how could one call it an art for evil and lacking righteousness when the same people who claim themselves as righteous could comit mass murders and call it honor? Besides, Enkidu was actually quite good at poison anyway since poison was a part of the Laws of Wood which he excels at.

As he finished producing the poison he nodded to himself, it would most likely help him in dealing with whatever problem might happen in the future.

With the preparations set he came out of the hole and moved forward, careful with each step as he stealthily approached the target in question until the point he could see it clearly.

It was that, his target.


	12. Chapter 12

The profound beast in front of me looked like a lion, but unlike normal lions it had nine heads even if only one was really capable of thought.

I realize what this beast is quickly enough and a frown appears in my face from this.

It is actually a Nine-Headed Lion, this beast is known for being born with a Noble Bloodline at the absolute lowest and their ancestors would have Divine Bloodlines and would usually be amongst the top mounts for the Gods being used by many of them to enter combat. It was a symbol of status for the gods to have such a mount and their numbers are incredibly low.

For one such beast to be here, it means a lot of problems as it is definetly strong. From what I see it must have about 16 to 18 years, little more than a pup but still aged enough and thus is already equal to a 1st level Tyrant Realm and will only grow with time.

Thankfully I spent time working in the poison.

I look around for the direction in which the wind is blowing, it is not hard to see it so I go in that direction and spread the poison there. It is a invisible and odorless slow acting poison that spreads in the air easily enough and, with this positioning, the poison would reach the lion easily enough.

As I finish that I take out the formation flags from the formation I used a little while ago as well as some others from some of the formations I passed by and disassembled while on the way just in case.

Now, I just have to wait sometime before I can advance. Meanwhile, I will set out the formations just as a precaution.

The good thing of formation flags, the same formation flags can be used from formations of rank 1 to 3 so I will try and prepare my best killing formation during this time just in case I judge the enemy to be of any danger. A beast like that would either need to be tamed or killed and with it's clearly intense hatred to humanoids it is not safe to let it leave here alive. A shame, a Nine-Headed Lion is quite a rare beast and they have low numbers.

Well, at least I heard that a soup made with its auxiliary heads is quite a delicacy so I will get to try something nice. I guess that with my need for consuming ridiculous amounts of food for the Grandmist Spirit Bead to be of any use to help me in improving my body I developed a bit of a glutonist personality and to improve any further I would need to consume beasts with at least a Rare Bloodline so I really love to eat.

That beasts with this level of bloodline are all delicious is a good bonus I suppose.

Look at that, I didn't even start the battle and am already thinking with my belly, I really have a long way to go.

/-/

Lion's P.O.V.

Sheesh, when will this test end?

Master Sheng asked me to take control over the beasts of this mountain and it was a pain to do it, they honestly seem incapable of listening to others 99% of the time and I had a heck of a job in putting them to actually listen to me.

'Go and ensure that the participants suffer a bit, it will be a good experience for them. Just make sure the beasts in the encirclements do not kill the participants, that should be more than enough.'

That is what he said, but actually doing it was a pain and a half. Especially considering that the Emperor Realm beast actually challenged me and would not listen at all, thus sparking the desire of rebellion on the stupider beasts.

Only beasts like me with Noble rank bloodline can really think and rationalize perfectly, in this entire mountain only me and that Emperor Realm beast qualify to this so why did that fellow refused to listen to even a little bit and just stubbornly continued challenging me?

Was it good, to make me have to work harder to ensure those weaker ones don't go fucking around with the plan?

Sheesh, just thinking about it makes me have a headache.

Worst is that master warned me that members of those evil clans might try and screw this tournament, it is a slim chance but I have to be careful nonetheless to communicate in case any problem arises.

We cannot risk the members of those clans to try and rise again, it would be far too dangerous if they did.

If any members of those clans show up the lives of the young generation top in our continent would be in grave danger.

I guess it is about time, I should call that flying shit for brains bird to relay the message to let the encirclements stop.

I stand up and... huh?

Why can't I move at all?

/-/

Enkidu's P.O.V.

It seems it worked. That poison is actually more of an anesthetic that would lower the enemy's body mobility. As it works slowly but is very strong it actually works best to weaken an enemy before combat.

As the enemy just noticed this I can be sure it won't be able to run. I activate the formation I set out, it was the Six Elements Chaos formation.

This is a formation of my own creation, it mixes the energy of six different types (in this case I used Wood, Earth, Metal, Poison, Water, and Wind as those are the elements of nature I understand and can use the best) to activate and by using these it draws the profound energy around and turns it completely into a chaotic mess as one element combat another in a war of dominance with the enemy in the middle of it all. It is quite strong if my theory is right but I never really had a chance to use it before. I hope this goes well.

.

..

... As I look at the lion in the center of it all being injured and suffering over and over again without the ability or time to react, I can't help but think that perhaps using an untested formation that draws in external energy in a place with a lot of said energy while the energy used to activate it is of an extremely pure type that aligns much better with nature than others might have caused the formation to work just a tad too well.

Otherwise, why would this beast with Noble bloodline would look closer to dying than living so quickly?

Wait, I remember reading something like that before. There are beasts who pretend weakness just to make you lower your guard enough for it to counter you.

How devious, how truly devious.

Let's raise the power then. I can see some small places I set up that would allow me to use them, so let's use them.

Without any hesitation, I called out.

"Enkidu!" As I did so I created about thirty or so points from which my chains sprouted from. Honestly, they remind me a lot of the chakra chains that Kushina used in Naruto, what with them being made with energy and able to seal away profound energy. I launch all those chains and they latch onto the lion who was trying to use his profound energy to protect himself from the 6 elements in the formation.

Now that it's profound energy is sealed it is howling even more desperately. See? I knew it was just pretending weakness.

Let's continue this way until I am sure it is enough.

Probably one or two hours of this should do to weaken it enough I suppose. Meanwhile I just sit on the ground, take out a pan, and begin cooking some of the meat from the profound beasts I killed just now. There were some that had a Rare bloodline so I put some of their meat inside my spirit ring, I cannot waste resources after all.

I then put those meats and some herbs that I collected a little while ago as well as some water and begin making a soup.

It is delicious.

After the time was up and the formation lost most of its power I could finally see the lion in question.

It had wounds all over and it looks quite wounded, but there is still some vigor and resentment in its dark and evil eyes. I know that even with the chains it should not be impossible for it to move and attack me.

Well, I won't risk it.

I activate the formation all over again with a different configuration. Using a fire and water elemental herbs as base I create a field of ice and cold that should weaken it even more. Not being satisfied with that I use my chains to cut out one of the Lion's heads. It howled in pain as I did so and it seems weak, but it might still be dangerous so I won't risk stopping now. I increase the heat around it's nose to make it unnable to breathe properly as well as make it's eyes hurt at the same time.

I then use the chains to throw the decapitated head in my direction and I throw it into the stew I made before. I use even more herbs and the end result even shines with golden energy.

I take a small sip of it and... I have heaven in my mouth.

Seriously, this is delicious.

Before I knew it I had finished the entire thing.

.

..

... There are 7 more right there, right?

My eyes almost shine as I look at the lion who seems to be crying.

Ha! I will not fall for such acting! This is an evil and blackhearted beast that doesn't have any mercy in its heart who must be taken to the elders outside to properly punish it. It deserves even more pain as, if not for me, perhaps most of this generation's young talents in the continent would have perished.

I cannot and will not allow that.

Such a twisted beast deserves this and more!

Also, it tastes really, really good.

/-/

Nine-Headed (more like 8 headed now really) Lion's P.O.V.

Master! Why did you not come yet?! I have been sending the S.O.S. signal for a long time now!

Please come, I don't want to be a stew *SNIFF* SNIFF*

This kid is the devil, he must be the offspring of those evil clans who came here just to torment me and kill everyone.

Please master, come save me!

Enkidu's P.O.V.

Oh, another one.

This beast just don't understand, the formation I did intersect and negates any communication with the outside world, how could it possibly contact someone else?

But, now that I think about it, who would it be trying to contact?

Only a strong person or organization could hope to obtain such a creature, and to raise it to be this terrible...

Is it possible?

No, it shouldn't be, but it would explain why it desires to kill all the young tallents of the continent.

Back then, in the Heaven Smithing clan which is known as one of the Three Great Evil Clans, they liked to talk how the newest generation had the most potential in the last thousand years (especially the Heaven Smithing Young Master of the Clan and the two heiresses of the other two clans) and that this generation young ones of the continent were in a decline when it comes to potential. I would not put it beyond them to try and kill the few that could be considered most talented just to try and weaken the enemies in the future.

Those filthy and heartless demons would definetly be willing to do just that.

There is a big chance that this is a beast connected to my former clan.

... Let's increase the power of the formations further. If it really is related to the clan then it would not be cowed into revealing it's master's name and would try and lie their way out. It must be a cheating, terrible, demoniac, man-eating evil creature that cannot be trusted or forgiven in the slightest.

Yeah, let's keep on this way to extract as much information from it, I guess that when it suffers enough it would be willing to speak honestly if only to end it's suffering. Well, I will also be cooking it as well just to make my body a bit stronger, it is an evil despicable being so I do not feel any shame about it.

Besides, it really is nutritional. And yummy, don't forget yummy.


	13. Chapter 13

As I finished cooking the eight heads... I mean as I saw that the beast was finally defeated and could no longer move I gave a sigh of relief. This means that it should be safe to move closer to it.

As I got close I needed to make sure it would not try anything while on the way. It seemed no longer able to move and all but I did not fully trust it would remain this way during the entire return trip. As such, I wrapped it in even more chains and using my control over the earth I created a mask to cover it's face and not let it breathe or open it's mouth at all. Now it will not be able to breathe or shout any orders to other beasts, which might have happened otherwise.

Truly, it was good to think ahead.

Well, I know it should have some vitality that would likely make it able t shrug off what I did to him soon enough, as such let's put some of the essence of the Scarlet Blood Flower into it, it is a type of herb that the essence can ensure that the injuries do not close and that it makes sure that the pain receptors are working full force. It is a very useful herb in medicine to make sure we can properly treat the injury and that it's restauration will be complete as well as make sure the receptors around the injury are working properly.

In this case, it will make the beast feel too much pain to properly think and with the continuous lost of blood it will not recover it's vitality at all.

But now there is a problem, this beast really gives me problems.

I can't quite risk walking around with a beast being dragged by me like that. The other profound beasts would see it as a great tonic due to it's Noble Bloodline, which I totally agree as I already took the most important and nutritious part of it for myself and it was delicious (I wonder if one day I would be able to find a Royal or Emperor bloodline level of this beast, the taste of the meat then would be even more wonderful, hmmm foood), but I must take this evil creature back to the elders.

Oh, I know. Using my earth control I make a coffin around it and pull it to my back to carry. It is a bit heavy but nothing I can't handle.

Now that this is done and it should not be able to try anything we should move on from here.

Huh, is it just me or is this beast sniffing as if it is going to cry? Nah, it is probably my imagination, it probably is trying to make me lower my guard in front of it and not go any further than I did.

Well, I guess it might be just about enough, but just to make sure let's put some earth to close its ears as well and while in the coffin it would be unable to see as well. With it's eight auxiliary heads out it has lost a big part of it's fighting ability as well since it's species could release a sonic attach via a howling of all it's nine heads but now it can't since, well, I felt like eating a delicacy and it is my enemy, so...

Yeah.

I feel no regret about doing this.

/-/

Descending the mountain I notice that the formation was closed again, it was a tad annoying but I bypassed it without much of an issue. A gaping hole was left in it, but it recovers quite quickly, impressive work.

I move quickly, not leaving any sound as I move freely through the woods. I look up and see that it is quite late but I feel that it should not yet be midnight.

It is a shame I do not have any beast that I tamed with me now, it should have had been enough if I did have at least one.

"Well, I can just hope that the capture of this evil fellow will grant me enough points." I said to myself as I looked over the box behind me.

"Why m-"

A soft sound rang out, it was weak and very, very quiet, almost to the point of inaudible really.

I stopped upon hearing this, I stopped in my tracks. It was weird, it sounded similar to a person speaking but not quite equal to one. It was like I could hear a person's talk at the same time as I could hear what I do when an animal talks to me.

I move to the location where the sound came from, as I approached I saw that there was some blood on the ground and clear signs of struggle as well.

And there, behind the foliage, laid a 'girl'.

Well, she is a member of the Beastkin race, a race that was born from the mix of a humanoid and a profound beast. They are mostly the same as humans appearance and intelligence-wise but they are almost as much determined by their bloodline as profound beasts, have inherent powers as well as having a profound beast core. Most honestly considers that the main difference between them and actual profound beast is that they can learn to speak the common language, learn the professions that humanoids can, and can use profound arts if taught as well as looking mostly the same as humans except for some characteristic of their beast side like a tail, ears, and sometimes fur/scales.

Well, truth be told hardly anyone ever teaches or cares for them, they are seen as beasts for humans and the profound beasts hunt them down just like any other human. They are more like scorn to almost everyone everywhere.

This one looks quite injured, I know my time is running out but helping her is more injured than some silly tournament. Considering how close she was to where that piece of trash was before it is possible she fought him, a fact doubly likely as her injuries look like they were made by claws that match what this evil creature I am carrying has.

... Let's stab it once more, for good measure.

I begin treatment, I first clean the injuries in her before using my profound energy to remove any lingering energy from the attack she received from the fight she was on. After doing so I made her eat a pill I forged that should help heal her injuries and another to help her recover her lost blood. I then proceeded to send in a pill that will make her energy recover faster as, currently, she doesn't have even a drop of energy on her. I can't even tell what her cultivation level is to be honest.

As I finish that I see that she is not waking up but is visibly improving. Very well, now to treat the most serious injury she has, that being in her eyes. They are deeply wounded and it seems like they were almost ripped out of her, the damage is severe so I pay special attention to healing them

I decide to use Light Profound Energy. It might be the hallmark of the Life Creation God but as I have half of the manuscript where she wrote down all she knew of medicine and Light Profound Energy it is not impossible for me to do so, especially since Light Profound Energy isn't exactly impossible for people to use, it is actually very easy to control and understand it, only that it has absurdly high demands for one to be able to use.

What I can do currently is quite weak and the effect is not even 30% of what it would be like have I had the actual inheritance of the Life Creation God to help me with this, but it is good enough to heal someone weaker than me in a small enough area. The weakness is due to how incomplete the current manual I have is so I have to figure things out by myself regarding this profound energy, thankfully Wood Profound Energy has great healing effects and learning it helps by quite a lot.

It takes just a little while but her ears are fine now. As I sigh in relief she opened her eyes and looks at me.

Now that I have the time to look at her properly I feel a bit embarrassed. I mean, she is almost fully naked with barely any clothing to cover herself.

She is a girl of about 14 with very long purple hair and with golden scales in her legs and arms. In her back, a long reptilian tail could be seen and her hands and feet were more akin to claws than actual hands and feet.

"Were you the one that healed me?" She asked.

"Yes, I saw you were injured and I could not let it be. Especially when it was because of that evil beast that was trying to kill all participants in the competition." I said honestly.

As she heard that her eyebrow started to twitch.

"I see, are you a participant then?" She asks with clear resentment and anger in her voice.

"Yes." I answered simply and she tried to get up but her injuries were still quite serious. "Hey, calm down. Why are you trying to move while like that? Your injuries are far too serious for you to move about right now." I told her.

As she heard this she was trembling.

"You, you want to kill me, right? I am also one of those sent to this place as a target, you only want to kill me right? All you humans are like that, good on the outside but greedy and bad inside." She says in fear before putting on a brave face as she tried to use her profound energy.

I look at her for a second before sighing.

"This place, this culture, this world really is rotten." I said, more to myself than anything. Isn't this girl just that? A girl, like any other. Yes, she is of a different race, but she is still a rational living being and I cannot tell if she is good or not. Besides, as a doctor I prefer to heal whenever possible and as I look at her now I can almost say for certain that I'd seen her before. As if she looks just like someone I know about, and while I can't say for certain who (I have very vague memories about anything personal from my previous life) I still am pretty confident that she is not an inherently evil being, unlike the evil beast I am carrying behind me.

Seeing her distrust I speak.

"Look, why we don't begin again? Hello, my name is Enkidu. What is your name?"

"... Medusa, my name is Medusa even if everyone else calls me the name of my ancestor instead anyway. So you choose, you can call me Medusa or Gorgon, I am too tired to care anymore."

/-/

Author's Note:

Some people are complaining that Enkidu is too nice or too innocent, and honestly speaking he is quite nice, but not exactly innocent. He can recognize malice in others, he had spent years around it and learned to realize when others want to cause him harm.

And I said from the very start that he is not like the regular MC of a Wuxia, those who are always looking to climb higher and basically only think of themselves and don't really change the world in any way. His objective is bringing forth a better future to the world at large, not simply grow by himself.

Also, Tushan Yaya will appear in the future but the first actual love interest will not be Medusa nor Cai'er, who will be showing up soon. It will be someone that had a terrible life in the CANON of the story she is from and that I honestly like despite, in her original story, being evil.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, what is it that you will do next?" I asked and the girl sighed tiredly.

"I will probably die." She admitted with a sad tone.

"... Why exactly did you end up here? I don't feel that you are a bad person." I said, and it was true.

From as long as I can remember I remember noticing the eyes of others. The malice in others, no matter how they hide it, can be noted. I had to know that to know when to get ready while in my can for the beatings, to know if it was safe to ask for some food or not. If not for that, I am sure I would have long been dead. I know, however, that simply having malice isn't enough to claim that the person is bad, I have seen many examples of this before, but I still note that. There is always some degree of malice in the eyes of others if given time to note, the only eyes I have ever seen before that have not a hint of it are the eyes of teacher. Well, teacher says the same about me as long as there is no mention of my life before I met him, the less I think of that the better.

And, Medusa's eyes are exceptionally clean of malice. Of what I can see of them they seem just tired of it all. There is some malice, but it is so little that I can easily tell she is not a violent or evil type of person, more like she just has the steel to defend herself when needed. For her to be put in this mountain where they said only violent beasts are put, it does not make sense.

"... Because I was protecting my village." She said but before she could continue her stomach began to growl.

I smiled seeing this and spoke.

"As I see it, we have very few choices here. The elders outside will likely kill whatever profound beast inside this place after the tournament ends, so you can either stay here or we can leave this place together." I said before explaining. "I confirmed beforehand that we can either kill to obtain a profound beast core or tame the profound beast, it is optional even if no one expects someone to tame a beast too quickly. We could make it so that you become my tamed beast and this way we can leave here. After the tournament, we can decide what happens without the looming danger of the elders trying something." I explained my idea, it was honestly the best idea I could think of right now so she can decide.

"... Would I be given proper food?" She asked.

"Of course." I said immediately before taking out some of the soup from before that was still warm.

She looks at it incredulously before feeling the smell. As she did this it was easy to see her water her mouth at it, despite not eating the meat of the soup she ate the medicinal rare herbs and drank the soup itself. As she did so the energy she took it energized her a good deal.

She looked at me intensely for a moment more before speaking.

"... OK, but only to get out of here." She said and I nodded, but now that this is settled I had to do something about this situation.

The answer was taking out another tunic-like my own and giving it to her.

"Please, put on some clothes." I told her and, despite her stoic face, she blushed.

"Th-Thank you, when those cultivators threw me here they took out my clothes as I was to be considered a beast and 'beasts don't need clothes'." She said and I sighed.

Honestly, the cultivators of this world are so stuck up that I would not be surprised if someone developed a technique to use the stick up their asses to beat others. I mean, why the fuck you should judge others based on things like simply race? As long as the other is intelligent one should not simply go killing and discriminating for something as petty as that.

This is just so fucked up. It is the same with the practitioners of darkness energy.

No matter who or why they are hunted down for that and killed because they were born with those powers, acting like having those powers automatically makes one evil. Everyone should just chill, for fuck's sake, it is not so difficult to just do that. If kids of 3 years old can become friends regardless of those matters why does the 'wise man' with thousands or tens of thousands of years are incapable of doing that?

Fucking idiots with colossal sticks up their asses, the lot of them.

Breathe Enkidu, you gotta breath and calm down. You just need to focus on what your next step should be.

"When we get out of this place we will buy you some clothes you like, that should help you. Now, can you stand?" I asked, reigning in my emotions over her situation and that of this world. I had long since gotten used to pulling back my emotions.

She nodded her head at that and we began to move to leave the place. For some reason Ji Ji, that moved to nestle in my head the entire time I have talked with Medusa, raised her head and looked at Medusa for a moment before laying down again. Her and Da Ming are in the middle of an evolution process for the evolution of their bloodline and that demands time and energy. The energy for that is relatively easy for me, my energy is perfect for it, but the time is not so easy as that means that both Ji Ji and Da Ming sleep a lot when nesting on my body.

Well, we do need to hurry so I guess we should hurry things along a bit or I might be disqualified due to simply not getting out in time. I look at my chest, or to be more precise at the little fellow nested in my chest, and poke it with a bit of energy.

Da Ming opens his eyes and looks up at me tilting his head.

"Can you give us a lift outside the mountain?" I asked and he nodded, he jumped out of my chest and tunic, as he got out his size changed to about 6 meters long, his scales shining in a pure azure light and his aura one of nobility and elegance.

He had evolved to have some likeness to a Flood Dragon, it is not quite equal but there is a mix of bloodlines showing more and more on him but the dragon aspect is definetly the strongest. It is not so strange, despite all their pride of their bloodline dragons are extremely promiscuous and would have offspring with all manner of creatures, they are horny bastards so to say. I bet that they would even bang a cockroach if they could fit, and I honestly can imagine there being a dragon-cockroach mixed race somewhere.

I approached Da ming and hopped in, Medusa was flabbergasted at Da Ming but quickly did the same while looked at Da Ming in shock.

"This, is this a Flood Dragon?" She asked.

"Not really, it is just similar in bloodline. Its name is Da Ming, it is in the process of reaching Half-Royal tier bloodline but he can pause it for a moment to help us in getting out of here." I said and she nodded, still looking at Da Ming in awe.

It is to be known that Flood Dragons are descendants of the Blue Dragon and are capable of reaching the Emperor or even Divine level bloodline when they are old enough. They are quite rare.

And thus, my little 'excursion' in the mountains ended. I got some rare herbs, saved many lives, and empowered my body further by a bit due to eating some of the heads of that lion.

I wonder, would it be too cruel to treat it just so it can recover its extra heads and improve its bloodline for me to harvest them again? They are just so delicious that the idea sounds way too appealing.

Thoughts for another time I guess.

/-/

"... Let me see if I get this straight." Elder Sheng said, his bear trembling as he spoke. "You found out the attack on the profound beasts, saved the participants, tamed more than 400 profound beasts with many being stronger than you in just under three hours, found traces of the beast responsible for the attacks, hunted it down, and then you captured it via a formation of your own design, a poison of your own design, and various other means. After ALL that you found-"

"Medusa." I told him to help move this along.

"Medusa, here and tamed her, tamed a BEASTKIN who are infamous for being impossible to tame, and then you just came back with a beast that is close to having a bloodline evolution to Half-Royal level bloodline." He spoke and I nodded my head. "I understand, but why did you cut off eight of the nine heads?!" He shouted at me.

"... Because they are a known delicacy and cutting them would diminish the lion's offensive abilities that might have been able to be used against me when I retrieved the beast. Considering it led an attack against the youths of the continent it is possible it was under orders of an evil person or organization that might want to create mayhem so measures should be taken to deal with this possibility. I may be inexperienced but I believe elder Sheng should be able to help to identify anything I missed." I told him.

"..." He stood there quietly, his face flushed red and trembling a bit before he spoke again. "And, just to confirm, how did you get to this beast?"

"I followed the traces of a flying type profound beast, I noticed that the beast was hiding behind a formation so I assumed it might have had the help of a despicable traitor of the organizations that were setting up the formations, I know speaking this might be putting me in danger but justice must prevail and as a member of this continent I can't let such evil and despicable action of some random bastard who is the score of humanity go unnoticed." I spoke with indignation. I only really realized this a little while ago but it was definitely strange that the beast was being protected by a grade 3 formation.

As I speak my reasoning I notice that elder Sheng's face went from red to purple as another elder laughed.

"Elder Sheng, you don't seem too well. I think you should rest for a bit, why not go and take a look at your contracted beast? As a renowned beast tamer I a sure it must be quite a special creature and being around it is sure to help your mood." I proposed and hearing this elder Sheng looked at me, the lion in the ground, back to me, and his mouth opened and closed without uttering a single sound.

Weird, I am pretty sure my idea should be good. I surely love petting Da Ming and Ji Ji whenever I am a bit stressed, I do love animals after all just like any beast tamer does.

"Hahahaha, did you hear it old Sheng? It seems some random bastard that is a despicable traitor of humanity has let its beast create mayhem. It is just a shame that we could never have tasted those heads, however, that might have been for the better, I can only imagine how the owner of the beast must feel after seeing their prized beast having lost almost half it's value just like that." A new elder, this one wearing a blue and green gown said and laughed while elder Sheng fumed and left while carrying away the lion.

Bye-bye, snack. I hope we see each other again, when you are recovered preferentially.

Seriously, they are too good.

"Now, let me tell you that the punctuation has been accounted for. The participants you helped transferred all points beyond the necessary to pass back to you so we have an account of your points now. Go and check the list to see your position." The new elder said and I bowed in agreement before moving along.

I started from the bottom up and continued from there. It was a slow process but right on top, I saw something I did not quite expect or hopped to see.

5th Place - Senku Xing - 11678 Points

4th Place - Bibi Dong - 14130 Points

3rd Place - Sheng Cai'er- 14200 Points

2nd Place - Wangquan Fugui - 14500 Points

1st Place - Enkidu - 676954 Points (new record established, the last record being 21460 points)

... Why? Wasn't I careful not to stand out? So why did I stand out like that?!


	15. Chapter 15

After passing the test for the competition I had so many eyes to me that it was unnerving. The gazes made me sweat a bit but I focused myself, I had promised Medusa to take her shopping for a bit so that is what I am going to do.

I was about to leave when a person approached. It was a girl of about 16 years old, she has short purple hair and deep green eyes, she is a bit on the short side of things and is quite beautiful, her face was quite delicate and cold but there was something in her eyes that I could swear reminded me of something.

I could not put my finger on what, but it was a fact.

"You are the current first place, Enkidu, correct?" She asked in a monotone voice.

I nodded at that, I admit that my appearance isn't exactly easy to forget considering my long green hair and my clothes being so simple that they actually stand out. That is not to forget that I may have had brought attention to myself when I dumped that beast on the ground and when I showed up in a small dragon at the last minute.

... I must try and stand out less from now on.

"My name is Sheng Cai'er, I am a member of the Sheng family and current third place. I just wanted to ask if you'd be participating in the jobs tests or only in the combat test."

"I intend to test myself on the various jobs tests, will you?" I ask and she shook her head.

"No, my interest and destiny is in combat only so I never learned any jobs." She said. "It may be unnecessary to say this but I want to inform you that, as a competitor, I feel no intention of losing to you, even if you did a good job due to your knowledge of the jobs. That is all." She spoke before turning and leaving.

Medusa, that was beside me, looked at her leave and spoke.

"Weird girl." She asked at the end excitedly and I shook my head.

"I don't think she is that weird." I said. "With the way the world is right now most consider that to advance in cultivation one must cut off their emotions, become mad men and women who only think of growing higher and higher." The disgust in my voice was undeniable, despite my best wishes.

"I see that you dislike this sittuation." She mentioned.

"Of course I do, the world is more than just cultivation and improving one's capacity for killing. Take for instance these jobs, they may have the potential to be used for war, true enough, but they also can be used for great things. One example would be the Blacksmith job, with it one can create weapons, true enough, but they can also help in the creation of the walls to defend a city where people can live in peace. Another would be the Formation Master, he can create killing formations, true, but it is also possible to create a formation that would enrich the farming lands, letting the regular citizens be feed better and saving people from hunger. So it is easy to see why I dislike the current 'trend' in our society, killing the emotions of a person only makes them unnable to think of others as more than tools, it destroys the world for the benefits of silly notions such as honor and glory."

"You are an odd person. Do you not care about honor and glory? Leaving a name for people tens of thousands of years in the future to remember?" Medusa asked.

I scoffed.

"As if. What is honor and glory for me? Would the fact I receive such a thing equal the feeling I get from helping a child that was about to die? What is the weight of my name being known by all when compared to the knowledge that I helped save a city that would have died otherwise, that my actions saved hundreds of thousands of lives." I spoke.

Medusa said nothing, just looked at me for a little while before nodding to herself.

"I see, you are similar then."

I asked what did she mean but she refused to answer, just walking close by. I sighed and just continued guiding her as we both left the place. She might be quiet now, but she seems relatively fine for now so that will have to do.

/-/

The next competition will only happen in the morning, right now it is 1AM and this might be the middle of the night but in a city chockfull with cultivators there is obviously shops opened.

We browse through the city for a bit, Medusa was still quite weak and her energy still didn't recover at all, but she could at least move about well now.

"You truly are a great doctor, Enkidu-sama." She said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"... Sorry, for a moment I forgot that you are not a member of the place I am from, you have such a pure nature aura that it is easy to forget this sometime." She admitted. "Back in the place I am from we use a few terms as honorifics, in this case I used sama as a sign of respect."

"... Fine, I understand." I said and I kinda really do. It is confusing that she wants to keep calling me like so but it is understandable I guess. Anyway, there is something I have been wondering about. "Medusa, you keep talking about the place you are from, what do you mean exactly?"

As I said that she stopped in her tracks and didn't say anything for a moment before speaking again.

"Sorry, Enkidu-sama, but I cannot say right now. I still don't trust you enough for that, it is something too important for me right now." She said and looked down as she spoke.

"Well, okay then. Everyone has his secrets and if you are not comfortable sharing them with me then it is fine." I told her and she sighed in relief.

We were about to enter a store when I heard the sounds of a street fight, it was weird because the energy in the air was not being stirred so the people fighting did not have any profound energy or were considerably weak. People like that would not make a scene in the dead of night with so many cultivators close by, if they annoy any of them for a reason or another it is entirely possible that they would all be killed for it.

Before thinking too much I dash to where the sound is coming from, I didn't warn Medusa about me moving or why but she managed to follow without any difficulty or strain.

She was about to say something until we arrived at the scene of the fight.

There were about 5 people fighting, 4 grown-ups that reeked of alcohol and one kid I recognized.

It was Levy.

He, for some stupid reason, was challenging 4 people stronger than him just like that. His face was swollen and he looked about to fall but he was focused despite the pain he must be feeling.

Did, did he really went and do what I think he did?

For fuck's sake, he is an idiot sometimes.

Without hesitation I created several chains around me, all snapping around each of them and sealing them up.

"The fuck? Who the hell did this shit? Release me at once, you sonuva bitch." One of the grown men yelled, and for insinuating my mother was a 'bitch' (never met or heard about her much, but this is no excuse for saying whatever he wants) I tightened his chains just a bit more. He can breathe and nothing is broken, but he will definetly feel some pain for the foreseeable future. It is incredible how a person who knows medicine can know just how much punishment another can take without any issue in the future.

He should be thankful I didn't use any acupuncture in him, now that would be enough for him to suffer without injuries.

I ignore him and the others, I throw some needles of profound energy at the four adults, they pierce in a precise acupoint, they lose consciousness easily enough after that. This little trick is only useful if the person has less profound energy than me and profound beast's acupoints are too different for one another so finding them is an exercise in futility for me.

As they fall asleep I sigh in relief knowing that they should be fine come morning. I put some light energy in that needle, it should be enough to help clear their hangover tomorrow as well as any light injury from this whole debacle.

Seeing that this was done I turned to the small idiot that was glaring at me.

"... I could have taken care of this myself." Levy said annoyed.

"Oh, sure. And when your profound veins improve that would magically save you from getting beaten to death by these four, or they would mystically help you heal from all the bruises and broken bones you'd create and not leave you possibly bleading to death in a ditch somewhere. Great plan kid, hitting a wall with your head until it gives, your head that is." I spoke annoyedly and he just glared.

"Humph, I already managed to evolve my veins a bit, I could sense them changing a little already, if you had not stopped me I could have won!" he said in childish petulance.

"Sure, and in exchange, you'd be bringing a whole lot of attention to you in a place where if anyone wants they could kill you at without any issue and barelly needing to raising a finger whatsoever. You are too reckless to leave for your own decisions." I said and turned to leave, him following me regardless of his own desires.

"Hey, let me be, you ass. I don't want your-" And that was as far as he could go as my chain wrapped about his mouth, shutting him up.

After that I thought of using acupuncture on him but gave up on that idea, it would not work as his profound veins are much too unique. I could, however, use acupuncture to help stimulate those veins and make them easier to evolve.

Seeing the kid struggle I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you really need to act like that when all I am trying to do is help you NOT get yourself killed?" I asked and upon hearing this he finally relaxed.

Now that is more civilized.

I took him with me and Medusa to the clothes shop and, while we waited for Medusa to chose her own clothes (and ignoring the clients and sellers that were giving us a stinky eye for letting 'filth' to act so freely in a 'civilized' place), I removed the gag on Levy's mouth.

He was about to speak when I spoke first.

"Listen, kid, I don't want to see you try and kill yourself like what you just did there. When I spoke to you about your veins I was being completely and utterly honest, but it is no reason for you to just up and do something so utterly braindead like what you just did. Did you think that you could just up and become strong by being utterly reckless and depending on idiocy? If you want to grow you need to be smarter than that."

"And how do you suppose I can get any better without doing it this way? I don't exactly have a fancy teacher to help me whenever I need nor do I have a sect to help me out, I am just a slum's rat that can only do things in a utterly reckless way that depends on dumb luck to win. It is the only way for me!" He yells back at my words.

I stay put for a moment there and think about what he just said, it annoys me that it was true but I do not want him to continue doing reckless things that would likely have him killed instead of helping him. And all because I just had to help him by telling him about his profound veins.

Now, I can either walk away and pretend this has nothing to do with me, the kid will likely die but if he survives he will be incredibly strong for sure. But, the chance of that happening are just too low by himself. I guess, as a responsible, kind-hearted, and good person that would never cause too much harm to anyone innocent-

/-/

3° Person's P.O.V.

A certain lion somewhere vomited blood as his master readjusted one of his bones back to place, Enkidu had kicked him a lot in an effort to make sure he would not be able to move and many of his bones are either broken or were misplaced, showcasing all his ability to inflict as much pain and incapacitating the enemy until barely an inch of his life before making sure the being would stay there for a GOOD while.

The blood vomited out had poison mixed in and the lion have had to pass out in pain multiple times by now.

"What a demonic and evil brat, a true Demon God of Destruction! One day I will definetly get revenge for this." Elder Sheng said as he continued using his stock of medicine he took several hundred years to accumulate to heal his

/-/

Enkidu's P.O.V.

\- I can only really do one thing here.

"I understand, then I have a proposal for you. Would you like to be my student then?" I ask.

"I refuse." Was the answer.

... This kid is gonna be a headache, that is for certain.


	16. Chapter 16

I look at the kid before me in annoyance.

"Look, if you continue like that you will definitely die soon, I am offering you an out and a chance to survive without depending on sheer stupidity so why are you against it?" I asked.

"Because if I have veins like you told me I should be able to improve it a bit in short order, with all these sects around it would not be that hard for me to be admitted by one of the sects as a disciple if my profound veins are good enough so it would be best for me to just go to them. They have centuries of history and many resources available, you are a goodie two shoes and a healer, no backing and no resources accumulated, why would following you be better than go to a proper sect?" Levy answered back and I could see his point.

"... Honestly, it could work." I admitted. "Very well, you can do as you please but until I am sure your veins are decent enough to be admitted in a sect and you are not going through a terminal phase of idiocy by doing something stupid you will follow me. You don't need to do this for long, I am confident we can do something for your veins before the competition is over so it would give you the chance you want AND you will not die because I told you about yourself."

He looks at me suspiciously before speaking.

"Do anything, and I mean anything, that I don't like and I might kill you for it."

I shrugged at his glare, it is like looking at a mean angry Chihuahua, could annoy me but is more endearing than anything else right now.

In the future, this attitude could be troublesome, but that is future me's problems.

"Do as you like. Now, I will be busy most of the day with the tournament but I don't trust you alone in this city, you are likely to do something stupid after all, and so you will accompany me. If you do not act out and do something stupid during the tournament I will help you with your training and developing your profound veins. Now, Medusa will be finishing with her clothes by now so you are not to say anything rude to her or I will leave you here and not care about helping you anymore." I told Levy as I saw the figure of Medusa coming out, but instead of the peaceful aura she had on before now, she was downcast and sad as if something bad had just happened.

I quickly approached her but notice some men coming out of the shop at this moment and her flinching a bit as they threw derogatory comments about her.

"You!" I said and was about to go there and teach them a lesson when Medusa held me back.

"Please, just leave it be. I was warned that in the outside I would hear these type of things anyway." She told me and I calmed down, somewhat.

"Heh, I guess there is a beast lover out there after all." One of the people there snickered and that made one of my eyebrows twitch.

"I guess it is to be expected, she might be just a filthy beast but she does have a nice body. He must be some desperate fool who has no decency and is too weak to take some proper human girl like you did brother Xing." A second one said and the third looked haughty and full on himself.

"Of course he can't match. I was ranked fifth in the entrance of the tournament competition and I am also a 1 star Master Teacher, I am a man of culture and refined tastes." This 'brother Xing' said.

"Oh, that is why you took the mother and daughter at once by force? Really, for brother Xing to be able to do that at any time is really impressive."

"As I said, I have refined tastes. Taking family members together and seeing how they react is highly amusing and it is not like they get nothing out of it. I do pay them some money afterward, I don't even know how many people my autruistic actions helped by this point. It is mutually beneficial, I cultivate my Yin Yang art by taking the women to bed and they get some monetary rewards, more than generous enough if you ask me." 'Brother Xing' said.

"Oh, brother Xing truly is a dragon amongst men and a true saint, how gracious your heart is for you to be willing to help mere mortals without cultivation like that. It is only fair they provide some service in compensation for your time."

"Yes, I even once showed the kindness of my heart by making a 1-star profound pill to treat the mother in exchange for the daughter to accompany me for a little while. It was quite delectable, hehehe."

I only heard this calmly, no reaction and I did not do anything towards the man who clearly is scum abusing his capacity.

"... Ehm, Enkidu, your grip is getting tight. Your veins are also bulging and is it just me or is a dangerous aura around you getting more and more violent?" Medusa asked but I obviously ignored this, I am a civilized person and clearly am not angry.

Not at all.

I just may go and show this man just how not extraordinary he is, just a tiny little bit. Take him down a few pegs, nothing much that is for certain.

Yep, definetly, definetly not over the top humiliation.

/-/

3° Person's P.O.V.

"Oh my god, is this for real?"

"I can't believe someone so young could produce such a weapon."

"Forget about age, that is impressive regardless of that. That is a weapon that even an Emperor or a Tyrant Profound Realm practitioner would kill and die to obtain."

"And he had no fire attribute profound technique to help him in the process, for him to still be able to such is truly impressive."

"Truly, this young man is talented to the extreme."

"And to think that the previous favorite, the Master Teacher Senku Xing, created the same type of weapon but was of such poor quality."

"Well, young master Xing is still a talent, but compared to Enkidu he just can't match at all."

In the stage, Enkidu was holding a battle Axe with a heavy but stable Earth and Metal element energy circulating over it. He used unique inscriptions during the process that he knew, there were very few he knew since inscriptions in forging are something that only the Dwarves were ever good at and they had gone extinct tens of thousands of years ago and the last group who had their inheritance kept it under heavy lock, but he still used it in the forging to raise the level of the weapon.

In appearance, his weapon and the one that Senku Xing created were very similar but their difference in energy was so clear that it made the weapon of Senku Xing look like a hack and failed product. If not for Enkidu's weapon it would be the top of this competition but now it looked like a cheap copy.

Unsurprisingly, by creating an Emperor Peak Weapon he won the blacksmith competition.

/-/

In the Beast Tamer competition Enkidu stood in the middle of all beasts that were to be tamed by the participants, Senku Xing could only stare in shock as he saw that even the beast that he was trying to tame turned tails from him and went to Enkidu after he passed by and kicked it in the butt. Enkidu had actually injected some of his profound energy into the beast via the kick, making that beast think of him as a chance for evolution. The problem was that Enkidu wanted to make the 'genius' feel like garbage in comparison so he did not hesitate to do as such.

As everyone stared in wonder and shock some complain were spread about how unfair it is that Enkidu did such an over the top thing, that he ruined the competition and that he must have cheated.

To fix that they offered an alternative, they were to use their personally tamed profound beasts to battle one another. It would be like a mini tournament where everyone would put their beast to do battle in an arena in a free for all and the owner of the strongest beast would be the winner.

It was a crude and bad method, but the one deciding was Elder Sheng and he did not want to see Enkidu win after what he did to his now PTSD lion.

Whenever the lion saw green or saw someone eating something round the beast would start to cry and hide now, his body was still damaged and he was a wreck.

Everyone was happy as they all believed that they would certainly win, however as the competition had just started a blur of purple began going from one side to the other as Medusa showcased her power. Whatever beast she punched was sent flying and whoever she kicked recoiled and was sent flying.

"What? How?!" Many began asking amongst the participants, they had seen Medusa the day before when Enkidu had shown up flying in a blue dragon that right now was flying above the arena releasing wind and water attacks at whoever was foolish enough to get closer.

It was only after a moment of shock that they remembered one thing.

Elder Sheng felt his eyebrow twitch as he remembered something. It was hard to tell the profound realm of a Beastkin as they had a natural ability to hide their cultivation realm, but Medusa, he knew her cultivation realm.

While every other beast there was at most an Earth Profound Realm Beast Medusa was an exception.

She was a peak Sky Profound Realm beastkin!


	17. Chapter 17

Seeing Medusa systematically decimating the opponents was a thing of beauty. She moved fast and precisely, her fists covered in electricity as she moved about.

I learned this not too long ago, she was actually a surprisingly powerful cultivator.

It was quite interesting to know she reached this level of cultivation, normally Beastkin are not known to be even able to cultivate properly as they have limits depending on their bloodlines just like profound beasts but even if the limit is higher than their current cultivation level they'd still need proper cultivation techniques to advance and humans are not known for being friendly with Beastkin and there is no known sect that deals with them.

Honestly speaking, that is understandable. There are few Beastkin in comparison to other races and with their natural advantages in combat, no human sect wants to see them grow unless they are tamed beforehand. That is because any beastkin in the same cultivation level than a human is naturally stronger by comparison.

That is true for most races, humanity as a race is suited for cultivation quite easily and can grow very strong but they are normally weaker than other races in the same cultivation realm unless their profound arts are of a higher level. Humans only are the top and the supreme power in the world of cultivation because of their reproductive speed and the fact that they retained the most inheritances after the end of the era of the gods thanks to the Master Teacher Association.

It could be said that the current world was build at the image of the Master Teacher Association. I am definetly happy I finally took my time to read the information I had on them in the Heaven's Path Library, otherwise, I might have turned and done something like being an enemy to this behemoth of an organization by just about any possible reason or just committed some sort of act that would make me stand out unnaturally.

I am just trying a bit hard now because of wanting to make the guy who clearly is trash be put down the needed pegs.

After this part of the competition was over I was declared the winner of the Beast Tamer competition. It was good enough for me as the next competition was of physicist. That guy will not be present and this is the last competition of the day, I know that, but I am the only student of Yun Gu, the medicinal saint, I can't just throw down and not show my total capacity otherwise it would reflect negatively on teacher.

I am a good person, after all.

/-/

This, is this for real?

This is the best the competition of physicist gets? They all just keep doing basic mistakes one after the other and their deeper knowledge is so small that it honestly surprises me that they even know what a freaking cold is. That is not to say that, when right about a disease for a change, they use too many rare herbs for simple treatments.

Is this what 'throw a money on a problem until it goes away' means?

And worst, I even had to correct the test questions and the examiners more than seven times because they didn't know what they were talking about.

But, you know what is the worst part?

"Please, take me as your student, great new medical saint!" An old man, who was the vice-head of the physician association and a well-known person in the medicinal area, called while bowing his head to me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The entire audience was staring in utter shock at this situation, the man who was known as unmovable was kneeling before me and begging to be my student.

Well, I did kinda just fixed a tiny problem he had before. I mean, he did have been poisoned in the past and I just gave him the healing for it. The fun part is that the 'poison' was actually the excess healing medicinal energy from the many herbs he dealt with since young, he was so exposed to them that the energy became a poison to him.

It would not affect his health directly but he was losing his sense of touch, in battle not having it would be such a huge disadvantage that it isn't even funny.

"Sorry, I don't think I can be so presumptuous as to teach someone so much, senior. But, I would be open to possibly exchange pointers regarding the medicinal arts with you in the future. This way we both can obtain some great chances and, with our improved knowledge, be able to help even more of the people in the world. This is, after all, the desire of all those who practice the healing arts should have first and foremost." I told him my idea, it sounds good enough for me as this way I will be helping this old man and will not be taking him as a disciple while still making more people know of the more advanced healing arts.

If this competition was anything to go by the young generation is terribly lacking in knowledge of the healing arts, if this person can help to spread more knowledge on it than all the better.

The man accepted that easily enough, thankfully. I don't know how I would be able to deal with having him insisting upon it any more than what he did by now. I mean, I would feel bad for him but I don't want to take him as a disciple so I would have to refuse. If I were to take him as a disciple it would mean that I would likely either be forced to stay close to the physician association (a behemoth inferior to the Master Teacher Association but above any sect regarding general influence, some say that their true base is in the Realm of the Gods and is a subordinate of the Master Teacher Association, some deny this, I don't know which is true, to be honest) of he would follow me around. The both would mean fewer people being treated of whatever sickness they might have so I would rather not do that.

Besides, having him around so much would probably bring a lot of attention, I would rather not bring too much attention if at all possible.

After ending this round the competitions of the day ended early, apparently, they expected the competition to be fiercer and take longer but I ended up beating the competition so quickly there was no need to take the extra time.

I noticed that Medusa and Levy are both beside teacher, I never really introduced him to them as I kinda forgot about it. I mean, I only met them yesterday and teacher was not around, with everything in my head it just not passed through my mind to talk to him about it.

When I got close I was about to speak an apology for not telling him about it sooner when he just raised a hand.

"I understand well enough, Enkidu. It was not hard to see that you are close to this boy considering that you invited him to spectate and Medusa is a delightful young woman. I just wanted to tell you that you are making me proud, I had no idea you were so capable in more than just medicine-related matters.

'I understand that you had learned them by yourself, I will not say anything of how you never showed to me an interest in these matters so expressly, but I desire you to promise me that you will not go easy on the competition in the future." Teacher spoke and I admit being stunned.

"But, but-"

"No 'buts', you are my student and I want to make sure you are capable to move forward by yourself. Consider this as a chance to let this old man's heart be at peace." Teacher spoke and I nodded emphatically. If this is what teacher wants I just need to try my best.

I am a good student, I would never simply ignore teacher's wishes and if he wants me to do my best I will show my best.

/-/

... Seriously? No one could even compete properly?

I mean, the level of the 'talents' of the others is so low that I can't even say that it is near decent.

Freaking hell, the difference is such that I doubt they even should have the right to say they are anywhere above initiates in their profession.

In the painting competition, no one could create a painting where the beings inside had basic intelligence, the barely could show the soul of the painting and the area described. It was pathetic by sheer comparison.

In the tunist competition, they created decent pieces of music but none arouse the spirits of others who were anywhere above non-cultivators.

In the Formation Master competition, they needed so much equipment and stuff to set out any formation that it was ridiculous, they didn't even try and feel the energy around by themselves.

And the less said about the appraisal competition the better, there was not a one that could identify correctly more than 60% of the things in the display!

It really is a shocker, to think that the geniuses are of such a low level. Sigh, I guess that the fact that others focus too much in cultivation and power while ignoring these side professions does make the talents just not flourish, which is a damn shame. All professions were important one way or another to make mortals survive after the fall of the Gods and all professions have the potential to show immense power.

A good example is a painter, it is said in legends that a nine stars painter can paint a whole world and seal people within it or create birds and other beings to fight for him with a single wave of the brush. Another is the legend about a nine-star tunist that played his flute in a nearly dead planet and it arose the planet's soul to such an extent that the planet expanded and became filled with life and energy, a heaven-like few others could compare. Heck, the strongest dancer ever was the first king of the giants and he could use his dance to become one with the universe and was said to be close to the Creation Gods in power as long as he was dancing.

That is not to say much of other professions like the blacksmith or formation master jobs. They are even more absurd in power with the Dwarves being said to be the highest masters on those jobs and they created weapons to the other Gods and their formations being able to exist to this day since the age of the gods and still be dangerous enough that no one dare approach.

Right now I finished all the competitions, I ended up first place in every single one, the only competitions left were the fighting tournament and the Master Teacher competition since I didn't enter it and I don't know if I would do well as one. Not that it matters, next is the fighting competition and this one I am excited about.

They may have been not nearly as great as I would have liked in those jobs but this is not a job, it is combat. There must be those who can give me a good challenge and keep me on my toes, right? Right?!


	18. Chapter 18

In the end, the whole battle part of the tournament is weird. Everyone could enter, sure, but only the top 32 in the eliminatory could enter right away, the other 32 places were to be to a secondary competition. As I got in first place I didn't really need to participate there, instead, I just had to wait one extra day before the fighting could begin.

Right now I was on the way to a bazaar in the city. It would be an interesting place to go, I do have some new cash as every competition had a considerable reward amount and I got first place in most of them (all that had happened until this point) so I could look for some of the things I will be needing soon.

Mainly unique books (which I will not buy, just touch and take the contents into my library), herbs (I have a lot more than most but there might be some here that I have low in stock or that I simply don't have), metals for forging, musical instruments, painting materials, and many other things. I am not sure what I even need, but a good weapon would not go amiss regardless and there is bound to be some stuff that I would find interesting just laying about here.

"Enkidu, would it be okay if we go there? There is something with a good smell over there!" Medusa says while pointing at a stall not far away. Today it would be only me and her here.

Levy was to be with teacher while teacher healed his wounds while Levy was to remain in place to train his body a bit. We prepared for him some medicine to cleanse his body of excess impurities, the process is quite simple and gentle but as his body is truly too weak right now teacher wanted to stay vigil over Levy.

As for Ji Ji and Da Ming, they both would be sleeping in the apartment, they need more time to process their bloodline evolutions after all. Obviously I set out a formation around the place, that reminds me that I need to buy more formation flags as formations are damn useful. Maybe a forging hammer as well as a movable furnace for forging. Actually, there is just so much I need to get that if not for my gains I would be worried.

Who would say, being strong in this world DOES pay off, I am glad that I got some on me as now I can spend on even more on improvements for farming and other such matters. I will just hold off on doing this right away as I think that I helped those around a lot and there is plenty of other places that need attention.

I had already given them information about medicine, cultivation, construction methods, and farming as well as some good food as well. That should be enough.

I move through the stalls, no clear objective in mind as I do so. Medusa already ahead of me in a food stall, she was clearly interested in buying some food if her tail was anything to go by.

I smiled seeing all this, that is, until I saw that.

It was a black sword in display, it gave off an evil and dark vibe to it, it had some golden adornments as well as a few in green and red.

It was something I was just too familiar with, and I could feel my stomach churn at the sight of it.

"Oh, you have a good eye, this is a Heaven Smithing Sword, it is what is generated after the death of a member of one of the three supreme evil clans. They might be evil during life but now that they are dead their bodies turn into these swords, they are exceedingly sharp and powerful, the best swords for sure. It is only for 70000 purple crystals." The seller spoke but I felt revulsion at the mere thought of having one such blade.

Not because of using the body of another as a weapon, in cultivation that is quite normal and there are sections in the Celestial Designer there are clear mentions on hos to change bodies into battle puppets.

No, my problem was with what that sword means, a connection to that clan which I was born into.

I, I don't want that.

I don't wish to even think of that sect, of the fact I, in any way, am connected to them.

I turn my eye to the side, looking for what else the seller has in hopes there is something good there while no showing my current feelings.

One of the items drew my attention.

It was a spear, I touched it and tried to raise it but it was surprisingly heavy.

"Oh, you had an eye on the spear instead. A good choice, a good choice indeed. It is a..."

I shut up the man as I simply looked over the information about this spear and I was at once impressed and disappointed in it.

It has too many defects, it is not nearly good enough.

I was about to put it down and forget about it when I noticed one orb beside it. I took it out and felt a strange power in it.

"Well, that one is just a trinket, nothing to think too much about sir. It is just something I got on the seas in the east." He said and I had to held back a snort.

'Nothing much'? This is pure metal essence! It might not look like it for someone who can't realize it as it is a very rare thing indeed but to my eyes and with my knowledge in Appraisal it is as obvious as obvious can get.

The elements in nature have, in some cases, things called essence. Each different type has different attributes and uses besides the increase into the affinity to the element and the possibilities of use in combat if paired with a combat technique that is suitable for it.

Besides the use for combat, they all have unique uses, for instance, wood essence can be used in pill forging to empower a pill and make it easier to form as well as helping herbs mature many times faster if close to it while Fire Essence is useful for pill forging, blacksmithing, and increase in the affinity to fire. Even the flames of the Phoenix, Vermilion Bird, and Golden Crow could be considered special types of Fire Essence even if a tad above the. Metal essence, in the contrary to others, is only ever really used in weapon forging.

It raises the quality of a weapon considerably and quite easily, the better the Metal Essence the better the empowerment for the item is. Metal Essence is unique in that there is no one who knows any specific way to use it in combat directly but the possibility of increasing the power of a weapon is never to be dismissed.

I take a moment to look at it's information details in the Library of Heaven's Path and the information inside is interesting but, truth be told, curious.

It is actually a construct used to hold something inside. To use metal essence to preserve an item is quite ingenious as it would preserve something in a fresh state for a long time for sure, but it still is something that almost no one can hope to achieve. Metal Essence is actually very easy to mold in shape but it tends to a certain form unless under pressure. When used on a weapon it is melted and put into the weapon, stopping being pure Metal Essence and unless you smelt the whole weapon away you can never get it back to reuse. To make Metal Essence cover something inside, it is not something that naturally happens and the blacksmithing needed to do such a thing is definetly beyond me.

This, this might really be something good.

"How much for this sphere?" I ask the shop keeper who gave me a look of pity.

"It costs 1000 purple crystals." He says and I pay him immediately before leaving.

With this new thing in hand, I begin to look around for more unique stuff that could be of use, making sure to touch every book I could in the bazaar.

First I bought many formation flags, about 2 thousand such flags for any emergency I may find myself into. As for a weapon, I could not find any weapon I liked so I will just build one myself.

Why should I depend on weapons made by others for others when I can make one myself for myself? It is much better this way.

I got a Tyrant Realm Desert Anaconda Beast Core that specializes in speeding through the desert and crushing others by estrangement. I also took one of its tendons and some of its blood. This would work as the center of power for the weapon I intend to make, making it capable of transmitting Earth Attribute energy better while having extreme flexibility, something most weapons with Earth Attribute sorely lacks.

I also bought some bone powder from an ancient vicious shark's teeth, this ought to help with transmitting water element and raising the weapon's pressure during combat, which should also be quite useful.

After that, I got wood from a 1000 years old Metal Vine, a type of vine that only exist on top of mining sites, it is quite normal in those places but having one this old is relatively rare, even if not untold off. That would be the shaft. It has great resilience and helps a bit in the transmission of Wood Attribute energy as well as Metal Attribute energy with the main characteristic of being a decent material for any weapon's handle as it can dispell some of its impact force.

And as for the actual blade, I bought a piece of Grand Dao Treasure Metal. Grand Dao Treasure Metals are a type of material used to create the best weapons. Grand Dao Treasure Metals are born with innate Dao runes called Grand Dao Metal Runes or Grand Dao Treasure Runes. These runes are very precious because if you use a profound art with the same element as the runes when you fight with them it would double the power of the technique. The problem is how many Grand Dao Treasure Metals have runes that don't seem to match anything useful for most people. Grand Dao Treasure Metals could contain several runes however and if even one matches then it is all good; the more runes it contains, the more precious the metal is as there is more chance the effect of doubling will happen and it is possible that it stacks. Metals with more than 3 runes are extremely rare and have their own names:

King Iron: metals with 4-5 runes;

Saint Copper: metals with 6-7 runes;

Immortal Gold: metals with 8-9 runes.

Immortal Gold is basically unheard off and only the Dwarfs could even change the runes as no one else has ever managed such a feat, making them the most advanced race in blacksmithing and even now their fame remains after they went extinct.

The one I got has only one symbol, a simple 'Perfect' as Rune making it simply useless for most as no technique for combat is ever considered perfect. Thus it was sold for cheap as the further one is to the Grand Dao Metal Rune the less effect it shows.

However, this is good enough for me.

I was even lucky enough to find one last thing before leaving.

I found a seller with some herbs for sell but no one wanting to even get close to him, I don't blame then as the person is under the banner of the Poison Sect, another of the three Great Evil Sects. No one dares mess with them for fear of being killed but neither does anyone wants to be around them for fear of being killed as well. They have a fierce and dangerous reputation and no one likes them in the slightest, but I never really got a problem with them in general despite them being slightly associated with THEM.

They remind me more of a Yakuza the few times I had any interaction with them, they have a certain sense of honor despite certainly being dangerous but so is most other cultivator. They learn 'unfair' and 'unhonorable' methods but, to me, this is hardly a problem, they had to study and practice to improve on it just as others do when cultivating and I know that many of those 'fair' and 'honorable' cultivators are likely to join 10 against one in a battle if they can or just bully the weak and cower to the strong.

Poison, while less favorable, is something that helps 'lower the distinction' between the strong and the weak so I don't have a problem with it.

From what I learned in history their position as one the Three Great Evil sects is more due to people fearing poison and how they allied with the other two in the past.

"Oh, I see that someone decided to approach this little one. Good, very good. So? What can this little one can do for you?" An old, small man with a long nose and dressed elegantly, asked while he was surrounded by poisonous gas.

I look down and see the herbs in display and select many of them, he raises an eyebrow at my choices before smirking slightly and asking.

"And, pray tell, what would you use these herbs for exactly?"

"Some is to replenish what I used during the entrance exam of the competition." I admitted easily enough, that nine-headed delicacy might have been delicious but it certainly cost me a lot to defeat, I need to restore my stores and improve upon then if at all possible. "And part is to be used for medicine."

"Oh, I thought they were to kill an opponent you might have during the main competition." The old man asked, showing that he likely knew who I was.

I do not mind that, and why should I when I clearly failed slightly in not calling attention.

It is not my fault everyone else is a tad too incompetent in the side jobs.

"I am not planning to use them for that, no," I said. "I would not use poison unless necessary. But, it is better to have some and don't need it than need it and not have it. Besides, Poison and Medicine are just about the same thing depending on how you use them. For instance-"

I began a little lecture before I realized about the herbs I just bought and how they could be used both for harm and to the benefit of others.

The smile of the man only grew.

"Tell you what, I will sell this to you with a 10% discount and in exchange, when you can, try and visit the Poison Sect. I think that you can help shake the younglings back there a bit, make them put some extra work before they are overthrown by an outsider in the arts of poison."

I accepted the invite and he gave me a token for me to visit. Teacher also had one but this one is for me.

I finished buying the poisonous herbs and left, now that I bought everything I just need to find a good smithy and start working in the forge properly. That will be good.


	19. Chapter 19

Medusa's P.O.V.

This is such an interesting place.

Back in the village, I heard tales of places like this, places where so many curious and unique things exist and so much is there to explore and see.

This must be the blessing of the Great Zou, there is no other way for me to be so lucky.

I look at the person beside me, his face was pensive as we went to stall by stall in this bazaar and I could not help but smile.

Enkidu was not like anyone I have ever met before.

He is probably the kindest soul I have ever seen before, he helped me in my time of need, I saw how he acted towards the people on the streets and that kid Levy, who is a bit mean but that Enkidu wants to help for no other reason than because Levy needs it.

He must be the type of person that the elders spoke about, the types that can become friends to our race. It is such a sad thing that for so long the village has had no friends in the outside world.

He is even quite capable in so many things that my head was spinning when people talked about him in the stands. It was to such an extent that they didn't even raise an objection that me, a Beastkin, was in the stands as well because I am his.

It is a bit distasteful to think of this. That I am technically his 'pet' feels terrible no matter what, but it could be worst I suppose.

Honestly speaking I am not anything special when it comes to power if compared to my village as a whole. I am talented, sure, but nothing compared to the two great elders who managed to pass through the trial grounds of Zou and got rewards. I have a chance to try my luck soon as the trial ground for Zou will open in soon just as the Heavenly Gu Jars will reappear soon as well, both great lucky chances with one being suitable in special for Beastkin and the other being particularly great for my type of beastkin, but it is still doubtful if I can pass on either of them.

Sigh, I just need to keep trying to get stronger, with luck I would manage it.

/-/

Levy's P.O.V.

One more.

One more.

Come on, one more!

I finally drop, not able to move anymore.

Beside me, the doc looks at me and sighs before beginning treatment.

Quickly enough my tired body began recovering, not waiting much I began training again.

I would not waste this chance, I have seen those who wasted away and those who never got a chance before. I will not end up like that.

I will not end up abused and killed by someone powerful like my mother was.

"That is enough, Levy. If you continue any further now it will damage your muscles and even if your veins improve the muscles in your body are still very important." Yun Gu said and I decided to accept his words.

As I sat on the ground he offered me some medicinal juice which I took without much of a thought.

It tasted like piss, but it was good for me I guess.

After finishing this I noticed that Yun Gu was now sitting in his chair with a content smile on his face as he drank some tea. His pose and elegance, his posture, all made him look like if he was an immortal of some sort.

It made him look beyond human, which honestly was similar to Enkidu in my eyes.

Both are strangely nice, too nice if you ask me.

However, despite how nice Enkidu undoubtedly is he also has an edge on him, it is simply buried under a whole lot of niceties. He also knows more than anyone can say for certain, he is as I heard in the stands during the tournament.

The highest genius this continent has ever produced.

This is good but also terrible for him, he will definetly be able to grow into someone formidable in the future as he is not even that older than I am to begin with. The type of person that can define the continent's future. And that is exactly why he is in a terrible position.

I have seen and lived beside the worst this world has to offer for as long as I can remember, and if there is one thing humans know how to do is to pull the others down. Someone like Enkidu would most likely be pulled down and killed by others due to jealousy or for some other petty reason, I am not sure he can be trusted not to end up cheated and killed.

Honestly, he seems helpless in not ending up with a knife to the back as of right now.

I turn to Yun Gu, a thought to my head before I simply asked.

"Hey, doc, why exactly did you want Enkidu to show off what he can do in this competition? You should know that this is a dangerous thing."

"Because I had no idea Enkidu was this good." Yun Gu easily admitted. "Before I met him he did not have a single clue about cultivation or anything of the sort, he had just been thrown out of his clan, which I will not tell you which it is as I myself have no idea despite having suspicions, and his state then makes your current state look healthy by comparison. I noticed his talents and took him as a disciple, what you see here is what he accomplished after not more than a year of practice. I originally wanted him to just show his medical skills and not be too terrible in the fighting competition, make him someone valuable to others while not making him a target of jealousy and other negative emotions.

"The problem is that Enkidu was beyond my expectations, he is not only just as good, if not better, at medicine than me he also is a prodigy like no other in all fields. I can only hope he enters the Master Teacher Association next for protection as no one would ever, EVER, mess with a Master Teacher.

"No one is that stupid.

"I just want the best for Enkidu, he is like a son to me, you see, and what type of father, blood or not-blood related, would I be if I were to not want the best for him."

... Okay, I can respect that. I still think idiotic that he won't tell Enkidu to just lose in purpose but if he wants him to show off because of this reason then I can accept that.

Not agree, but accept.

But, that made me wonder.

Who and what exactly is Enkidu that even his teacher could not measure at all? What secrets does he hold? And, can those secrets help me in my path?

/-/

3° Person's P.O.V.

In a hotel room, a group of elders was talking with deep frowns in their faces. They are members of the Ancient Sword League, a sect that was once one of the top sects of the continent but since the last 400 or so years has been on the decline after their great elder died of old age. They are now considered a thing of the past with all sects that before looked up to them now mocking them with impunity.

They are located near the northern side of the Giant Beast Mountain Range, they have long since been used to face enemies constantly due to the presence of the Profound Beasts trying to descend the mountain range. Their numbers keep lowering constantly and they are now close to becoming just a middle or even low tier sect.

However, the Heavens gave the sect an opportunity in the form of the young clan head.

Wangquan Fugui.

He was a matchless genius with a near unparalleled talent for the sword, a true monster in combat unlike any the sect has ever seen. Towards such a genius the sect put all their hopes in him, he was given the best of all the sect had to offer and they would never let him go away from the sect, his safety was just far too important. The only moment he would ever leave the clan's inner grounds was when profound beasts descended the mountain, they would send him if the beast was of appropriate power and he would kill it.

The cultivation of Fugui was beyond simply 'fast', it was absurd to the eyes of the sect. His powers on the young generation, to the sect elders' eyes, was above all as if an immortal aloofly looking down on pebbles. Their pride was Fugui, their hope was Fugui, their desires were in Fugui's shoulders, their destiny was in Fugui.

And now, they saw someone that just might be beyond Fugui.

Enkidu's very presence was like a knife to the heart of the elders who dreamed of returning to glory, with every show of power from Enkidu more they feared Fugui would possibly not win. Something that before they considered simply impossible now was a possibility.

"What do we do? We need Fugui to be known as unparalleled, but with that freak around our Fugui will not shine as much."

"That truly is troublesome, but only if he is strong himself. In the fighting rounds, the only thing that matters is pure combat so there is little risk that the freak would be that strong, one cannot be great at everything."

"True, true, but what do we do if it looks like he might be too much for Fugui?"

"Well, in that case, I am sure we can find some allies to eliminate him, he is just a boy and he humiliated so many young masters by winning so much, there is bound to be some that would be on our side."

"Brilliant, truly brilliant."

"Of course, of course, I, your grandfather, must be at least this amazing."

And thus the elders laughed evilly while ignoring the young man sitting beside them. That was normal, however, as Fugui would rarely ever express or have an opinion about anything.

He had no friends, no hobbies, no experiences to call his own, everything he eats is decided by the clan, what he drinks is decided by the clan, what he learns is decided by the clan, what he sees is decided by the clan, what he IS is decided by the clan. He was taught to fight, honor the clan, think for the clan, marry for the clan (but not love the one to marry him, it would be a distraction from the clan if he were to like the girl so instead he should just do his duty and create offspring before being done with it) and, one day, die for the clan.

He did not think of himself as a person anymore, he was a weapon of the clan and that was all he was in his own mind and in the back of the head of the rest of his clan.

A bird appeared in the window where he was looking over and a stray thought passed through his mind, it was just a quick thought that his discipline and indoctrination quickly crushed while he played with a jade pendant his mother left him. He never met her, she died not long after he was born and leaving to him only this jade she felt was destined for him

'I wonder, will I be able to be free when I am able to fly like a bird?' He mused, quietly in a corner of his mind that was still Wangqian Fugui, not the fighting machine for the clan.

/-/

In a state not so distant from there a girl was laying on the floor, her body covered in cuts as a man stood before her.

"Stand up already, if you are to not embarrass our family you must be better." An old man said with a stern face, not a single emotion on his face while talking to the girl on the floor.

"I understand, father." She said as she stood in shaky legs.

"Good, I need you to remember that our Sheng family will not accept anything bellow being the best assassins in the world. To be the best assassin it means one must be able to kill anyone. If you are not the best of the best then you are worthless, you either is the best or you are trash." Her father said with scorn, his scorn being born of the fact that she was a she in the first place and how she only got third place in the competition.

She was the strongest female, true, but that meant little to nothing in his eyes unless she proved herself the best of the best. That is the costume of their family, the Tachibana family

"I understand, father." She said as she took a stance, her features as emotionless as it could be, emotions were expurgated out of anyone from the family as soon as possible.

The father nodded and continued fighting, in his head, he wondered if he should kill Enkidu for the risk of him being above his daughter in the fighting competition or if he should kidnap the boy and make him and his daughter have relations until she is with child before eliminating Enkidu and likely his daughter too for good measure. The clan only breeds and improves with the very best, the most talented and most capable. His own 'wife' was just a woman he kidnaped from a certain clan and forced to carry his child. The problem was that the child born was a female and he suffered from an attack by a certain person and he was unable to reproduce anymore.

In his rage of getting a daughter and 'failing' his ancestors by continuing the line via a female (his clan usually killed any and all females born as they are considered weak) he killed the mother who he had forced himself into.

Since then he raised the girl with all he had, if he were to have a daughter she at least would be the best beyond everyone else of her age. That was only made worse when she was actually compatible with the divine weapon of their clan, the one which all their inheritance steems from.

The dagger of Sansara.

Normally, if any of the clan were to be born compatible across the generations it would have been a happy affair, but the one that was compatible was a female. The moment he realized that the man felt like throwing up blood and kowtowed three hundred times for his ancestors asking for forgiveness for allowing such an absurd to happen. He would honestly rather see the clan end with himself as the last to have his name, it is what his ancestors would have wanted, instead of letting a woman of all things be the next Sheng Family master and actually the one to be able to use the Dagger of Sansara.

She only breathed because the man decided to leave her one chance in not killing her, if she was the absolute best. Only if she was decidedly the best one would he not eliminate her and let her be the successor.

The girl, by her part, just continued to fight but in her mind, she wondered what the man who had defeated her in the scores was doing now, if he too was working hard like her and how did he manage to be good in other things besides fighting.

This was probably the first time she was ever actually curious about someone else. She felt it strange, in all honesty.

/-/

In the top of the highest building belonging to the Master Teacher Association an old bald man with a long beard was stroking said beard while looking out of the window. He had a wistful look in his face as he looked to the side to the person there.

"In this competition, there are many talents, wouldn't you say, brother Meng?"

"Quite, there really are quite a few good talents." The second person, this brother Meng, said. He was much more youthful but still had a head full of white hair. He looked in his forties to fifties instead of looking in his hundreds like the first one did.;

"It would be a shame if they were to find themselves in danger from external interference. I feel a storm brewing in the distance and the great talents here might become the deciding factor in the future, do not let them be extinguished just like that." the first one ordered. As he did so the brother Meng could clearly see a gigantic golden dragon circulating around the first one, it looked old but it was still incredibly strong, one would be wise not to antagonize it.

"This junior accepts this request." Brother Meng Chao Ran said with a respectful bowl before leaving to do as commanded.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the day of the competition, I was sitting in the bench waiting for the announcements for the matches. No one was talking to the others so I just stood to the side quietly trying to recover my energy.

Blacksmithing was not an easy process by any means, the contact with the flame was not that hard for me to be honest but the simple fact was that creating a weapon with as few defects as possible was simply hard. In the end I had to use some of my own blood in the process to make sure that everything mixed together in a satisfactory manner and to have the final result acknowledge me.

If I didn't do that the spear would not be usable for me right now nor would it have finished forming a weapon spirit so soon. A weapon, after a certain level, must have a soul of it's own or it simply is not complete, the technique I used was as perfect as I could go with the time restraint I had. In a few months of use it should grow in power and spirituality. I actually am surprised by how well it went overall, but it will still take some time before I can confidently say it is complete.

I close my eyes and look into my library, thanks to yesterday's excursion across the bazaar and the few hundred books I managed to touch I reassembled them into the appropriate volumes in the library before looking at the Heaven's Path Spear Art book.

It was not the most complete book I have at my disposal, swords being much more popular overall, but it was definetly interesting and it was very good. I have to figure out ways to mix it with the Heaven's Path Earth Art and Heaven's Path Wood Art to truly show what I can do but it is still quite interesting.

As I was doing just that a person entered the waiting area. It was, unsurprisingly, an old man with long gray bear. I do have to wonder if people consider long grey bears as a symbol of status or they just don't want to bother with painting.

"Hello to all of you. This will be an important event and I am proud to be able to see all the great youths that represent the best of the best in this continent. My name is Dogu Bo, I will be the judge of the cmain competition.

This battle will have a 'double elimination system'. Those who keep winning their fights will stay in the 'Winner's Group.' The ones who lose once will fall into the 'Losers Group,' and will be then eliminated if they lose again! The opponents of each fight will be randomly decided by the adjudication profound formation.

"Once you lose your consciousness, admit defeat, continuously do something that violates the rules, or are later than fifteen breathes to enter the battlefield, you will be determined to have lost. Once you get struck out of the area of the main stage, you will be determined to have lost in that case, too!

"The participants are not allowed to use contracted beasts or any special profound item, including body protection profound items. It is not allowed to use any sort of medicine that was not made by one self, either, but there is no such restriction on weapons! The medicines one makes by oneself will be considered a part of that person's own strength and thus allowed, an elder of the pill forgers association will have to verify the pills beforehand to make sure it is the participant himself who made them.

"If it becomes impossible to decide the result of a fight in a short period of time due to some special reason, then the respected grand elder of the Master Teacher Association will decide the winner and loser!

"Furthermore, as everyone will be going all out during their fight, it will be hard to avoid getting injured. Thus, no one must complain about it. However, if one side has already admitted defeat, you are not allowed to continue attacking your opponent. Also, you must not attempt to kill your opponent due to personal grudges or malice, if one is found doing such a thing they will not receive any reward and will not be able to get any sort of help from any of the associations for the next 100 years, and considering that the youth is the most important time for any cultivator this would mean a huge impediment for further progress."

As he finished explaining as much I calmed down, it was a good thing that this tournament would give those who lose a chance to win again.

It would be like this:

The first round would be the main competition, the one who win passes through to the second round and the losers would have to fight one another, the process would repeat itself again with the winners fighting amongst themselves and the previous losers and the new losers would fight one another again. It would continue until the finals where the winner of the 'Winners Group' would then fight the Loser's Group winner in a 'best of three' fight where they'd fight three times and if even once the loser lose then that was it.

It was a not so subtle way to show that it is possible to crawl back to victory after a grave loss, but it would not be easy and it would definetly be precarious while also showing that even the one who wins may be overtaken depending on the situation.

"The first match will be Enkidu, the current first place in everything he participated in, versus Chang Seng from the Pure Might Sect."

Well, I guess I might have gone a bit overboard with the taking of first place beforehand so the stares at me are understandable. I just stood up and began to move as another youth came to walk as well. He was huge with bulging muscles and a stern face, he had short light brown hair and his face has some scars that made him look all the fiercer.

He was dressed with a green and white armor that covered ost of his body and his fists were encased on gauntlets that were clearly of supperior quality. He was a 9th Level Earth Profound Realm cultivator but like everyone in this competition now he would certainly be able to fight those above his cultivation realm.

As we entered the stage the cacophony of sounds was disturbingly high and many people were shouting cheers and... is that a bunch of fangirls?

Nope, not thinking of that. No no, I just won't think of that.

Yep, the fight, focus on the fight.

"Ready? GO!" The announcer announced and Chang Seng moved forward, his move fast and his fist covered with powerful energy but his technique was just so sloppy that it made me cringe.

"Take THIS!" He said as he punched at me, I could have sidesteped it but I just extended my hand instead, it took a brownish tint to it as the fist hit my palm but despite the energy dispersed I stood tall.

Not waiting much Chang Seng began punching me again and again but I just avoided most attacks and those who hit were protected by the energy of the Heaven's Path Earth Art.

Earth is the most defense-oriented and most overbearing of the elements, it lacks speed and it is not very destructive, but when it comes to defense or crushing power the other elements cannot match at all. The Heaven's Path Earth Art is what was created from more than 6000 different profound arts and scrolls pertaining to Earth and it's diverse applications from defense, to attack, to even escape and evasion.

Something like creating a defensive energy in my body to defend myself is a child's play.

Of course, purely defending myself is not really an option so I moved to attack the moment the opponent lowered his attack rhythm.

While Earth is great for defense it is a bit lacking in attack, thankfully there is another element I am naturally good at that I can use well for offensive techniques. Focusing on my right hand my energy aligns there with a different element and I concentrate my energy into a blade-like form. With one stroke I cut forth and Chang Seng's armor got a clear cut in it.

Huh? I guess his armor is at least a Emperor Grade weapon, he can't show it's full might but he definetly can still use it for defense as it is quite solid. It it wasn't then it would have been cut through by me already.

The Heaven's Path Metal Art, the union of more than 4 thousand books about Metal Arts, is not to be underestimated and if I were stronger then there would be no problems for me to win without the use of any weapon. My profound energy enough would be sharp enough to cut through mostly anything. Metal is an special element as it is the most unwielding element there is, the defense of it is the most powerful and the attack most extreme, but it lacked in that it is either sharp on attack or unwieding in defense, unnable to transfer and deflect power away.

It complements perfectly any and all weapon-related profound arts.

"Hahahaha, you can forget about injuring me. This is a Mighty Earth Armor, an Emperor Profound Armor, you definetly will not be able to injure me when using it." Chang Seng laughed evily and I stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Challenged accepted."

As I said that I moved to him, using my fist I covered it in pure Earth power and began to pound him five times for every punch of his, I was using the Heaven's Path Fist Art so my punches were perfect in every way that I could reach considering my power and physique. The result was that by the count of 10 his armor was dented in many places and even if his armor was resilient the crushing power of Earth is still not totally dispersed.

I might be weaker in cultivation and not have used any weapon, but it was not so difficult to crush him using my fists alone.

Whenever he punched I avoided him and used a finger to pierce the joints he exposed in his movements by using Metal energy, beside that I just kept moving about him punching nonstop, my movement art hard to predict but still fast as I continued to circle around him.

I would only use the weapon I crafted if it was absolutely necessary. If not that I will just keep fighting in a way that would ensure I have as much battle experience as I can.

By the end of it I needed about 3 minutes to defeat him, it could have been faster but I would have had to use even more of my techniques if I were to do so and I would rather continue this way as I can refine my use of my techniques better this way.

This might be a tournament, but in the end, I kinda am not the top when it comes to cultivation level here, truth be told in cultivation level of the contestants right now I am at the botton, so I can at least try my best in these battles in how to unite my different knowledges into one comprehensive form.


	21. Chapter 21 - fixed

As the fight ended many people looked at it in shock. The result was surprising to say the least since Enkidu was more than a full Realm lower than his opponent and his opponent was well known and a genius able to fight with people up to the third level of the Sky Realm when using his armor. His sect could only stare in shock, they would never expect their most talented youth would lose so quickly and it only taking this long because of his armor protecting him!

Enkidu didn't even use a weapon or a profound art anyone could understand, it was like he was directly controlling two elements during this fight, Earth and Metal.

That, however, gave hope for some of the participants as both these elements were knows for their defensive and offensive properties but not by their speed. If anything both were known for slowing down their user instead, making them steady and slow.

Enkidu was a tank, that was the general perception.

After Enkidu left the stage he went directly back to where he was positioned before as he would have to wait for a good while before he could fight again. So, he directly contended himself with recovering his energy and with looking deeper into the one power that could help him the best in this. The Wood Profound Energy.

While Earth had a powerful oppressive strength and defense and Metal had the sharpest offensive power and was the root of all weapon arts Wood was different. It was forever growing, having the highest recovery speed and regeneration speed amongst all elements, something that when added to what little Enkidu knew of the Light Profound Energy made him have extremely quick recovery speed and near limitless stamina.

It was truly like a cheat, in a short while he was already recovered like if he had eaten pills for it. Not that this was enough for him, he continued trying to see if he could use these powers in tandem and how it would be possible.

Each Law has a set number of Profound Truths to them, that was simply a fact. These Profound Truths are the most fundamental and primordial forms of the Laws, using what level of understanding of these Profound Truths one has allows a person to create a technique that uses their insights to the greatest effect possible. Only techniques created by yourself will truly be the most suitable and perfect for the person, otherwise, you are just copying the techniques another made previously. What the Heaven's Path books regarding elements had were the perfect explanations of the Profound Truths regarding the Laws used in the profound arts, they were still low level as the level of knowledge of the books he obtained were relatively low, but the Profound Truths gleamed in them are perfect for their level.

He could not tell exactly how many Profound Truths there were to the laws he had, but he realized a flaw of his during his previous match. He lacked an actual Profound Art that he could use to match his understandings. Yes, he had the knowledge of the Profound Truths regarding the Laws, but the actual application of them was up to him in the end. Thus he would start to create at least one Profound Art to use before his next match, his focus on that as he began the process that most would need decades to do.

'I guess half an hour to create as perfect a Profound Art as possible should be acceptable.' He would write down a Profound Art and continuously fix it whenever the Library of Heaven's Path finds a mistake on it. He now only had to decide what type of Profound Art it should even be.

/-/

After Enkidu more matches happened, most took quite a while but of them a few were worth mention. The fight involving two of the 1 star Master Teacher led to a long fight that shown many flashy attacks and impressed many by the fact they both were Sky Realm experts. The accumulations and inheritances of the Master Teacher Association helping them immensely.

The second was the fight between Sheng Cai'er and the disciple of the Great Elder of the Heaven Thwarting Sect, one of the three main sects, he was a favorite for winning this whole competition. The battle took barely 20 seconds with Sheng Cai'er crushing him and making him lose consciousness and getting multiple fractures across his entire body and many cuts all across it. An act repeated on the fight between Wangquian Fugui and one of the sons of the Sword Master of the Soaring Celestial Sword Sect, where Fugui not only won but using his own sword that was weaker than his opponent he still cut the son of the Sword Master's sword in pieces.

That meant his understanding of the Sword Laws are much above his opponent, shocking others even more than his victory since it was a widely believed understanding that the Soaring Celestial Sword Sect had the deepest inheritance of the Sword Laws in the continent. That means that it was not an inheritance of Sword Laws he got but his own understandings of it without the help of predecessors, truly shocking.

Other people brought attention to themselves, with one who directly killed his opponent while laughing maniacally, red veins pulsing in his body and looking more like a beast than a person. In his hand, a sword emanating great killing intent and drinking the blood of the enemy it had slain.

Another was a young man with wavy black hair and a small mark in his cheek, two spears in hand as he overwhelmed his enemy using spearsmanship that shocked many. It was not yet of the level of Fugui, but it was not far and when people found out of his family and that they were the guardians of the Fairy Forest and the ones who had the favor of the Fairy Godking spirit, many considered him a new favorite.

Amongst the Master Teachers the one who garnered the most attention was Bibi Dong but even so it was not a match with the attention the others managed to attract.

In the loser's bracket, the fights were even more desperate and, despite it all, some of the youths ended up with grievous injuries or death as no one wanted to lose this chance.

In the second round, Enkidu was the first to be brought forward, his opponent moved forward as well.

Said opponent took the form of a young man, he looked to be around 16 years olf, with fair skin and long black hair, as well as featureless white eyes. For an outfit, he wore a beige-colored shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armor beneath that. He wore dark brown shorts, blue sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end.

"Second Stage, Winner's Bracket, First Match, Enkidu VS Neji Hyuga. Match, START!"

Despite being said that the match started neither Enkidu not Neji moved forward. Enkidu was calm and collected, keeping his aura under control and preparing himself to reach his peak.

Neji, however, was not so.

"Hmph, so you're the so-called upstart from no clan, then?" Neji commented as he looked the green-haired male up and down, all before shaking his head in disappointment. "I had thought you might be more imposing, but I guess fate decrees my victory if this is the level of power you possess. Fate is all absolute after all and with my natural advantage as a member of the Hyuga Family, the ones with the All Seeing Eyes, Byakugan, there is no way I'd lose to someone even weaker than myself."

As this was said Enkidu reminded himself of the information he knew of the Byakugan.

It was a set of special eyes that let one see through anything, find the weaknesses of others and their techniques, and strike at them. It can also be used to see the insides of one's enemies to help direct the user's energy in combat to create the highest amount possible of damage to one's opponent. It meant they were especially powerful when it comes to close combat and great at piercing through defensive techniques.

Neji remembered the previous match of Enkidu, if he were to do the same then Neji was confident he would win for sure.

Not that it would work as he was thinking, Enkidu took a single step forward and the moment his foot hit the ground a wave-like effect could be seen across the battlefield. Neji quickly entered in a position to defend himself when he felt something grow near where he was standing. He jumped back just as he sensed grave danger where he was standing before, however, nothing happened.

"Good reflexes." Enkidu said before frowning. "Or is it that I still need to practice more with this before I can fully use this in battle? Well, either way it should work well enough."

Neji was confused by this until he noticed what was different, where he previously stood the ground had a few cracks in it.

'A technique to control the ground?' Neji wondered, he looked down but could not see anything wrong with the ground.

In the stands the Deputy Clan Master of the Hyuga Family looked in shock, his eyes were more developed than Neji's own so he understood what was going on and how much of a monster Enkidu was right now.

Enkidu just stood there, he had little choice as he was still trying to acclimate himself to what this profound Art he created based on one of the Great Truths could do.

The profound truth Enkidu had the most knowledge about as it was the most simple of them, the Essence of the Earth. Earth is everywhere, it gives substance and is present no matter where one looks and has many facets to it. Thus, when Enkidu put his mind into it he identified and created one Profound Arts using this principle.

It was an all-rounder profound art, he named it Ars Magna: World Embrace profound art, it was actually ironic that Enkidu was using this against someone like Neji who prided himself on being able to see all as he would need that. After all-

With this technique, he controls all earth around him.

It was still new for him to actually put such a technique to use, thus he did not catch Neji in time, but it was just a question of this in the end. It would only be a matter of time, not that Neji knew that.

For him that just meant that he had to get close, and so he did.

He moved swiftly his movement with decisiveness as he moved to reach Enkidu.

Enkidu moved his hand up and shoved two fingers upward, that was enough as a wall of earth appeared before Neji. Not wanting to stop Neji shoved his hand forward, his palms released concentrated profound energy as he broke that wall. Neji smirked, thinking himself the winner, only for a piece of the ground to come up and hitting him in the stomach, throwing him back and making a bruise.

Neji stopped when a separated rock stood in the direction he was moving to and he hit his back on it. He felt his bones creaking a bit at the impact, he solidified the rocks further by pressuring many rocks together as tightly as possible before making it stand on the path where Neji flew towards.

Neji coughed some blood and looked up in time to see Enkidu move a hand forward and multiple spikes of Earth appear from the ground, he was currently trying to replicate what he remembers being the attack the original Enkidu used when fighting, a barrage of blades but instead of being made of metal they were being made of earth.

'Perhaps later I can try and look up on uniting it with my chains and really execute something like Age of Babylonia,' Enkidu mused before pointing it at Neji. 'Especially since for some reason I don't really have this skill despite the fact I should have it with this body. Something to think about later I guess.'

"Please don't worry, none of these are aimed to kill and regardless of the wound I will heal you afterwards." Enkidu said as he pushed forward.

Hundreds upon hundreds of spikes of concentrated earth flew at Neji.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven." Neji said as he began to spin rapidly, repelling the attack (and anything else in the vicinity) away and creating a protective shield for as long as he continued to spin. The greater the force of an attack, the greater the force with which it's repelled which explains how some of the attacks are turned to other directions and hitting some of the other spikes or even approaching Enkidu (not that he much minded since he simply created earth walls in front of him to stop any such attack).

This is a clan's profound art named Revolving Heaven, it is meant to compensate for the blindspot of the Hyūga's Byakugan as they are not that great at mid or long distances.

Enkidu could sense that Neji thought of waiting until Enkidu finished tiring out, but that was a mistake in the eyes of those that could see well.

Enkidu may be spending some energy, but thanks to the power of one of the Wood's Profound Mysteries he knew a decent amount about, the Profound Mystery of Regeneration, he could recover his energy as fast as he was spending right now.

There was a saying amongst cultivators, you can beat a user of Thunder in speed, you can beat a Fire user in attack, you can even have more defense than a Earth user, but you will never have more stamina than a Wood user.

Thus, from the moment this stalemate started, the fight had effectively ended.

A few minutes in and Neji finally tired out and passed out cold, unable to do any more. It was Enkidu's victory.

After this the audience came to an understanding, against Enkidu you must be fast enough to catch him BEFORE he begins this profound art, otherwise, you would be at a disadvantage no matter what. Speed and a lack of a finisher, those were the only two weaknesses they could see in Enkidu right now.

/-/

AN: Should I add Hinata as a potential love interest? I am asking since I quite like Naruto and I think honestly that she deserves better than a workaholic husband who likely is screwing around others while she sits at home for him.

And in case anyone is wondering, while Enkidu can control the earth around him with this profound art it is still not that developed, the area he can influence is not that big and how much he can influence the earth he controls can only really grow with increase in cultivation and comprehension of the Profound Mystery of Earth Essense.


	22. Chapter 22

After this match, Enkidu's next match would be only on the next day. Winning both fights Enkidu was actually still perfectly able to continue to fight but as he now had some free time he went out to look for his teacher and the others.

Once he got out, however, his teacher sent him a soul message.

"Enkidu, congratulations in your victories. You make me proud as your teacher, however, there are more fights for you tomorrow and I believe you will be needing time to carefully analyze your matches and make any improvements you deem fit. As such I and your friends here, including Ji Ji and Da Ming, will sleep in a friend's house tonight while you can go to the rooms we have reserved for our stay. Train and rest well, tomorrow even more battles await you." Yun Gu said. Enkidu could not even answer as Yun Gu ignored all messages for him.

Enkidu sighed and moved along, he decided that if this is how it was he should just go and do as his teacher said, focus on learning as much as possible from his Heaven's Path books, especially the books on Earth, Wood, and Metal.

* * *

Enkidu's P.O.V.

I decide to do something a bit different this time. We have rented a small house to spend these days of the tournament, normally I would be going to my own room to study the books but I came to realize something from the fight earlier and me creating my own techniques.

Just having the books is not enough.

They may be perfect explanations about the Laws inside the profound arts I have seen, but those profound arts were still understood and learned by others. When creating the Profound Art I created, the Ars Magna: World Embrace, I had some troubles because I never tried to comprehend those Laws by myself before so using them in an actual profound art instead of just controlling the element in a more brutal manner was hard. If I continue to just depend on what is in the books and don't comprehend them myself I would be having it too easy and would have the Library of Heaven's Path as a clutch instead of a helper and guider.

From what I study in the books I need to apply and try and sense what is said in the book by myself too, only this way can I truly improve in my understanding on each of the Laws I can practice with.

I sit on the ground outside the house, I had set out a protective formation around the house, it is a pinnacle 2 star formation so it should protect me well as I focus on what I intend to do.

I lay my body without a single string of cloth in it on the floor and try and sense it using my skin, the pulse of the world I mean.

I decided to focus on the Laws of the Earth above others as they are the ones who come the easiest for me.

Amongst the Profound Truths in the Laws of the Earth that I have any understanding with thanks to the Heaven's Path Library there are as such:

1) Essence of Earth

2) Profound Mystery of Strength

3) Profound Mystery of World Walking

4) Profound Mystery of Throbbing Pulse of the World

There are others, not sure which ones but there are, but what I need is to make use of what I can to create an offensive finisher. My defensive physical ability is great, my ability to deal area attacks is great right now, my sealing ability is definetly top-notch, and I can probably use the spear for regular attacks if I want to, but I want to be able to have a finisher, a move to be able to create devastating damage.

Of the four Profound Mysteries of the Earth I have any understanding about the first is about controlling the ground and I created the Ars Magna: World Embrace using it. The second, the Profound Mystery of Strength, is focused in increasing the strength of something, it is an option but it seems more like support unless I really put in the effort to make use of it in another way. The third is the Profound Mystery of World Walking, it is a Profound Mystery that focuses on fusing oneself with the Earth elements around you and moving through them, using it one can possibly do something close to teleportation or escape through the earth as if it was not there.

But, my option for creating a profound art of my own making is the last Profound Mystery and actually the most complex, the Profound Mystery of Throbbing Pulse of the World. It centers in one sensing the pulse that the Earth element naturally produces. As it is normally impossible to sense it when you focus on too small a target one needs to be touching a world to do so.

One must sense and understand this vibration of the Earth, this vibration is important and despite looking weak this is the vibration that, when strong enough, can create earthquakes and is also the pulse of the world itself. I decided on trying my hand on this one to test myself, from what I could glean one's speed to sense the pulse of the world depends on one's connection and talent to the Earth element, the higher one is the faster one can sense the pulse of the world.

I close my eyes and let my mind relax, my soul calms and becomes like a calm lake without the slightest fluctuation as I try and sense with my body the pulse of the world. I continue like this, slowly my thought slow to a halt and my worries, any deep anger, all was calmed down and I continue to go this way.

* * *

How long has it been?

I don't know, it could have been minutes, could have been hours, maybe even days, but I couldn't care. I am one with the world right now, just another grain of sand in a beach.

"thruuum. "

A silent, almost unnoticeable sound reverberated through his being slowly, this sound and presence was sudden but Enkidu felt as if it belonged, as if it was something that was there from the start and he just hadn't noticed it until this point.

"Thruuuum. Thruuuum. "

From one sound Enkidu suddenly heard two, as if it was not one pulse but one followed by another very quickly and if one did not pay attention they would fail to notice the difference.

"Thruuuum. Thruuuum. Thruuuum. Thruuuum."

And so more and more Enkidu could sense the many pulses inside each great pulse of the earth.

The sound of the throbbing pulse of the world rang out louder and louder within Enkidu's consciousness. That unique rhythm had a miraculous cadence, capable of causing someone to unconsciously be subsumed within it and Enkidu was enjoying it, as if a baby hearing the heartbeats of his mother. Enkidu's body and soul were the most aligned with the Earth amongst all elements and for someone who never had a mother's love or the gentle care of another, to feel a connection like the one he was sensing with the earth as this moment, a connection as if a lost child returning home, the experience was simply impossible for others to understand.

Quietly, as Enkidu laid there in the ground, his understandings of the Profound Mystery of the Throbbing Pulse of the World increased more and more. Without Enkidu's commands, his muscles would occasionally expand or contract as they constantly vibrated, his body was memorizing the pulse of the world by itself. His soul was in bliss as it began to also share this pulse.

It was at this point that something moved close to him, he did not sense it before but now he could see a single seed for a simple weed being born underneath him. It was growing then and there, it expanded regardless of the situation and it continued to grow despite the problems in its path.

As he was sensing the Throbbing Pulse of the World at this moment he noticed that this seedling was being empowered by the pulse, as if it was the heart pulse of a living being. Not only that, as the weed sprouted and began to grow it sent vibrations of its own that compounded on the Throbbing Pulse of the World.

No, the pulse of the world was this seedling's heart pulse, and the expansion of the plant was also a part of the world's pulse. The two may seem different but they are not. One was part of the other, they were connected.

Not only that, Enkidu's 'vision' started to expand as he could hear more and more the Throbbing Pulse of the World and he more and more could see how, with each 'heartbeat' of the world the plants would grow just a tad beat more.

Slowly, without Enkidu planning on it, he began to understand another Profound Truth he was not planning to study for now, the Profound Mystery of Expansion of the Wood Profound Laws, but even more importantly, he began to understand something rarely anyone ever could understand or sense, a lucky chance that even the Gods would envy to no end.

He began to fuse different Laws.

* * *

**AN:**

**In case anyone is wondering, I took heavy inspiration regarding the Laws with Coilin Dragon. It honestly has what may be the best Law and Dao system to write with out there and that makes sense. It will not really be a copy, but it will be important going forward.**

**VERY important.**

**Fusing different laws is only possible here if one has an unnatural talent for it. The more one law is different to another the harder it becomes, but the fusion of Laws is definetly strong. Just look at the ice flame that Yun Che can use, he takes a long ass time to do so but the power is certainly much higher than what Yun Che should have any right to have.**

**Enkidu will be able to fuse multiple Laws in his attacks in the future, but do anyone can guess what profound art Enkidu will develop based on the union of the Pulse of the Earth and Expansion Laws? A tip, I will be basing it on a certain badass old man from anime who was way too overpowered and died like a man amongst men!**


	23. Chapter 23

In the stadium, everyone was looking from one side to another in wonder, in the stage one of the participants was looking highly irritated.

Sheng Cai'er, who was excited that this was a chance for her to fight against Enkidu, was quite irritated now as he didn't show up to their match. Their names for the next match was decided the day before after Enkidu had long left and she spent the whole night imagining ways to defeat him. And now that he didn't even show up, it really was a tad annoying for Cai'er.

In the stands, Yun Gu frowned and turned to Medusa.

"Medusa, if it is not too much could you go and find Enkidu in our place? I am sure he is fine, but perhaps this might be for the best as he might be too focused on his training to notice anything else, he has a tendency to do that sometimes." Yun Gu said and Medusa nodded her head before leaving in a flurry of movement.

She moved through the streets quickly, she knew that Enkidu's name would not take that long to be called for the Loser's bracket and he needed to be there for the fight or his performance in the tournament would end then and there.

Entering the house she was not stopped by the arrays there, but when she actually got to the back where Enkidu was she felt that she would rather it had stopped her. Seriously, she did not think that Enkidu would have slept letting it hang and enjoying the sun on the nude. She was NOT used to male nudity, not in the slightest, so this was a shock for her and her yelp in shock ended up disturbing Enkidu in his meditation.

Honestly speaking, if left by himself he would probably continue meditating about nature for the next year without even realizing that it has been more than 5 minutes, such was how enamored he was about the Laws of Earth and Wood, not to mention how he didn't even begin to try his hands by himself on the Laws of Metal and Water, he really had a lot to look forward to and he most certainly did look forward to.

With a nonchalant disposition, being used to be seen naked thanks to his years with his family where he was forced to stay naked during winter while being thrown cold water (he subconsciously hates cold thanks to this as well) he put on his simple clothes and then turned to Medusa.

"Well? What happened?" He asked calmly, Medusa took a deep breath, trying and failing to not copy the image of small Enkidu in her mind. It was quite a different sight to what she was used to after all.

"The tournament, you lost this last round from disqualification." She said.

"I see." Enkidu said, not minding it that much. Just this small training session more than made up for it in his opinion, his understanding about Earth and Wood grew so much, the chance he got was so great, that even if he could not obtain a Divine Might he would not overly mind. "So, I am on the Loser's bracket now." He asked to what Medusa nodded. "Very well, let's go then as I would rather now lose if possible."

/-/

Enkidu's P.O.V.

Moving through the stadium I could still sense every step, I foregone completely the use of shoes for a while now but never really understood myself why it felt better this way, now I know.

It is to sense it, the pulse of the world. It is such a supremely refreshing sensation and how with each pulse I feel myself grow and expand, like a plant that has deeply ingrained roots in the earth and is nourished by it while nourishing it as well. With my feet on the ground, I feel like one with the planet, if not more.

I absentmindedly step in the stage, people are talking about but I simply do not care about that. I close my eyes one last time as I visualize my discoveries of the fused principle of Pulse of Nature (Profound Mystery of Throbbing Pulse of the World + Profound Mystery of Expansion from the Earth and Wood Laws respectively). I can sense that I only scratched the surface and even with my low cultivation level (to fully master any Profound Mystery one needs to be at a high enough level, even me touching upon them should well be impossible as normally only those in the Emperor Realm or higher can even dream of begging to understand anything of them) I still have much I still can understand of it all. However, right now I focus on what I can do with it, many ideas come to mind but one of them gives me pause and makes me smile just a bit, that would do nicely.

I hear an annoying little noise in the background for a while now so I decide to focus on it.

"- and that is why my victory is inevitable."

"... Sorry, could you repeat it? I didn't get some of that you spoke about." I told honestly, I really didn't get some of it.

"You, how DARE you who is just a lowlife -"

Yep, let's focus again on sensing the pulse of nature and continue trying to integrate it on my fists. I can spend a few hours after this fight and before my next one on the spear I made.

I only snapped back to attention at my opponent when he attacked me. I guess the battle started now, very well them.

I dodged to the side as he advanced quickly in my direction but failed to hit me.

"So you do have some speed. Very well, try and not die from this one then. First Star, Great Horn!" He says as he crosses his arms and a gust of air with the power of a raging bull went in my direction. I move my arm, using Ars Magna: World Embrace I move the earth up and block the strike but the gust was too strong and the rock is destroyed regardless. I create more stone walls and after about 5 of them I finally stop it.

As I see this I move forward, with one move of the hand I send a wave of earth up towards him.

"Second Star, Stardust Revolution!"

As this guy said that he accumulated power in his hands before hundreds of quick blows rain down on my direction. None come close to the raw power of his first attack but the number in and of itself is a problem.

There are too many, but I will not back down. It is not yet perfect, but it will have to do.

I put my right fist behind me and concentrate on an image, one that actually is quite fitting for what I intend for this technique. In my mind the image of an old man who was gigantic in every sense of the world and that never backed out from a fight appeared in my head, it really is funny how despite my attack not being the same as his in nature the effect is still quite similar so trying to imitate it should work somewhat.

In my fist, a ball of concentrated profound energy of perfectly mixed Earth and Wood element surged. I concentrate on it for a moment more before punching forward.

"10 Beats of Nature Pulse." I say in my mind as my fist hit the air, a small shockwave as if the air was broken started from my fist. the shockwave, however, began to expand and grow from there as it continued moving forward. Bigger and bigger it pulverized all on its path, my opponent began to feel troubled by it.

"Oh yeah, then try this! Third Star, Lightning Plasma!"

He punched and arcs of thunder elemental energy launched from his fist, they quickly reached scarry speeds and they pierced the shockwave, or, at least, its first layer, as seven more were behind them and the thunder elemental attacks were all broken apart in the end anyway.

The audience was stunned but it was no issue for me, I just noticed how there are still some discrepancies between my strike just now and what I imagined it should be like. Frowning, I continued to punch out and release even more shockwaves at him.

He continued trying to avoid them with his speed, but the more time he took to be defeated the better, I want him to survive longer to work more like a life target for practice. With each punch, I adjust it a bit better and now the shockwaves are faster and stronger than when I started.

"If taking distance really is a bad idea, then I will go up and personal!" He shouted as he began to approach me quickly.

I welcomed him by not attacking him in his way, when he got close enough he took out a pair of short swords and began to fight close combat with me. A flurry of blows going one after the other on intricate paths but extremely quick, most strikes were more aking to flashes of lightning than anything else.

He doesn't seem to personally understand the Profound Truth of Explosive Speed from the Thunder Laws, but someone from his sect must have had in the past and created a technique more suitable for him. He is extremely fast, I can't keep up at all.

I avoid some of his strikes but some still graze me and light scratches appear in my body. I didn't mind it in the slightest, I suffered much worst in the past so this is nothing.

I moved the ground around us to open up some space between me and him, he used his blades to cut the earth moving him and tried to continue his attack but I have had enough of this fight. I aimed a punch at him who was still close, before releasing the punch I turned the earth beneath him into a liquid state, making him unable to escape nearly as well as before.

I punched with my best move so far, sending him flying away while spilling blood and ending the match.


	24. Chapter 24

After the end of the match between Enkidu and the last disciple of the Seven Star Divine Palace even more attention was put into Enkidu. That was especially true from the top cultivators present, they were aghast at what they had just seen.

"That, that should not be possible." The sect head Zuo Hanshuo of the Heaven Thwarting sect said in a whisper, the Palace Chief, Duan Heisha, of Seven Stars Divine Palace and the Soaring Celestial Sword Sect Sect Master, Mu Yingchan, could only nod mutely.

"That kid, he must enter one of our sects. We cannot allow a genius like that to enter one of the Evil Sects." Mu Yingchan said.

"I agree, and considering our core techniques I believe he would do better in my sect. Our seven constellation moves include one Earth and one Wood related moves, he would certainly improve the most there." Duan Heisha said.

"Stop dreaming, you star-eyed fool. He clearly is nimble and has great prospects in Metal Arts, my Soaring Celestial Sword Sect is the best when it comes to Sword, I am sure he would quickly grow within the ranks.

The only one quiet was the Heaven Thwarting Sect Sect Head since he could see that Enkidu's abilities and talents were much too different of the ones practiced in his sect.

It was to be understood, while many people knew of the Laws normally only those above the Sky Realm could even hope to touch on those Laws and to actually use the Laws properly it would only be on an even higher realm.

The comprehension that Enkidu displayed was one that normally only those in the Overlord Realm could match and even then only the more talented ones could after hundreds of years of study.

Thus all three strongest sects were excited about this.

/-/

The tournament continued afterward, with Cai'er waiting for her next fight. Cai'er's father looked at his daughter stoically, neither pride nor joy could be seen in his stony face despite her current string of victories and the praise he heard for her already. For him winning was a necessity, a duty to be taken with utmost seriousness for their glorious clan, it is neither praiseworthy, nor a cause for joy, for why would one praise the obvious?

That, however, was normal in Cai'er's eyes. The man seemed to have never truly expected anything out of the child, her only goal is to protect the existing pride of the clan, for she couldn't possibly further it in his vision.

She was born as a failure for him due to being female, and a failure is what she would forever be on his eyes. It was all but a question if she proved herself worthy enough of creating a next-generation or if he should end the family line in his generation.

In his mind, it would likely be better than if he were to let a female carry on the family's history.

Cai'er stood on the back of the room where the participants were to stay, her stoic visage a perfect mask for her internal thoughts, still stuck on the opponent she showed even a hint of emotion towards the prospect of fighting. One that she could not even face.

'Why did he not come to face me? Is he looking down on me? Does he think I am not worth it enough to even face?'

In a moment of carelessness, her emotions got the better of her and her grip tightened around her sword's hilt, an action quickly and quietly rectified by Cai'er, before she silently returned next to her father, waiting for the next few matches, before the Semifinals.

It didn't truly take near as long as Cai'er thought it'll be, with a boy by the name of Fugui Wangquan dominating his opponent near effortlessly, a massacre so one-sided it wasn't even funny, and the time for the next match had come.

/-/

Cai'er and Fugui stood facing each other on the stage, both ironically wearing almost matching stone-cold faces, it was almost comical, though no one found it in them to actually point that out.

Both young and both equally pressured for being the best. To say who had it worst is hard as both had terrible lives and environments.

Soon the elder announced the start of the match, and quicker than most can blink, the two were on each other with merciless slashes and precise attacks.

/-/

Cai'er accelerated, her feet a blur as she advanced to Fugui, her dagger in hand as she aimed it to cut Fugui in the chest.

Fugui moved his sword in front of the first sword, Cai'er changed slightly the direction of her free hand in a knife position to aim at another point so as to hit Fugui. Fugui moved his feet before she could, his feel hitting her left hand and stoping it before she could advance close enough to hit him.

Not being deterred Cai'er spun in her heels and kicked Fugui away. The boy flew quite a distance and readied himself just in time as Cai'er moved with a flurry of strikes at him.

She was a raging storm as she rained down attacks at him while he was simply deflecting and countering her strikes calmly. Both were close to be equally matched in power and nearly equal in skill as well but one thing became clear as the fight continued in their furious exchange.

Fugui's attacks were sharper than Cai'er's. The reason was apparent for those who understood what that truly means.

Fugui, much like Enkidu, had started to learn about the Laws despite not being of an appropriate Realm.

Fugui was using the Law of the Sword, the Law of the Sword did not have Profound Mysteries but it was defined by some areas. While there are no specific Mysteries the Law of the Sword centers on a few areas, piercing, countering, overflowing might, assassination, sharpness, and speed. Fugui knew of two things the most, Countering and Sharpness.

He was using them to move his sword quickly to where it needs to be and defending just in time from Cai'er's attacks.

As the fight went on, it was becoming increasingly evident that Fugui had the upper hand, as she was having to spend more and more of her energy to avoid FUgui as he got more and more used to her style of attack. She might be faster than Fugui but he was avoiding her better and better.

'No, I cannot let this end like this. I just CAN'T!'

Thinking so she began using a technique her father said to not study, it was a technique that her father said was inferior and that she should forget it, but right now she felt it would be good to use.

Concentrating four points around her body four spheres of pure profound energy appeared around her, they quickly turned into thunder profound energy. They were focal points from where her energy was released in beans after Fugui.

When she brought out this technique the battle turned to her favor, but the expenditure of energy was intense since it was an incomplete profound art and her own understanding of Thunder Laws, despite her talent to it being great, was nil.

The fight became a fight of attrition since Fugui could not get to her to attack and she could not injure him as he was too fast to reach. In the end, she lost all her profound energy and even used her blood essence, the basis of the vitality of all cultivators, to empower herself to fight.

She still lost in the end, she did manage to injury Fugui slightly, some burnt marks in his body and a few cuts from her sword, but her own sword was a mangled mess that was more fit to be called a stick instead and her energy was completely spent.

"Victory, Wenqian Fugui!" The announcer said as she passed out from exhaustion.

The young man impassively looked at her for a second, before turning around and leaving, the match already decided.

One hour later Cai'er woke up and mustered enough strength to stand up, she was on the back of the stage in the medicinal area. Despite the doctor's orders around she still moved, she began walking towards where her father was supposed to be. She had to ask forgiveness for her 'sin', she saw him there and moved to him with her head lowered, she was about to speak when she felt a sharp pain as she got a strike on her chest.

She could not breathe, she was already quite weakened and being caught by surprise she was unable to say anything. As the girl's clothes slowly took on a crimson color because of her vomiting blood, the shocked gasps and screams from those close by seemed so distant to her.

"Father, why?"

"Silence, Trash! You have disgraced the clan for the last time, not enough being born wrong you have failed to live up to the clan's tradition and lost in such a humiliating fashion. As such, you are hereby exiled from the clan, never again shall you use or associate yourself with its name. You are unworthy of receiving the dagger of the Assassin God and you will take this as penance for your sins against the clan, now begone from my sigh, sinner who cut down out glorious history."

As her father finished speaking he took out the dagger she had with her. As he did so he did not simply pull away from a weapon, her profound veins and much of her blood vitality was taken with it as the dagger had already partially accepted her making the act of taking the dagger away like this enough to basically completely cripple her.

Cai'er couldn't utter a word, watching as her father marched away from there, sword still drawn and blood dripping down from his blade. His steps were firm and steady, as if he did not just cripple his own blood.

She tried to move forward, in her mind she imagined herself stretching her arms to her father, the only person and life she ever knew and was now denied to her, only for her body to fail her, having already been passed its limits before such serious injuries were inflicted upon it, and by the crippling she had just suffered.

This opened many of her injuries that had barely been closed by the match, her blood painted her entire body as she turned from someone who garnered the attention and admiration of all who saw her to a withering red flower, falling with the wind.

She watched as the cold, hard ground approached. She did not even bother to close her eyes, deeming even such a basic reaction to be unnecessary anymore since her life was over as far as she was concerned.

However, when one door closes another opens as, before she hit the ground and just as she could only see only the darkness of her own shadow and the red of her own blood another color appeared in front of her.

She felt arms hugging her up, human contact she never remembered having felt and as her body was getting colder and colder from lack of blood the body close to her felt more and more comfortable to snuggle upon.

The color in front of her was green, and the voice that spoke to her was gentler and more worried for her wellbeing than any she has ever heard in her life. There was no edge to it, no strictness, no derision, no scorn, no challenge, just simple worry for her.

"Wait for just a second, I will help you. I promise that I will help you."

And thus Enkidu met one more example of how the world he was in work. And as Cai'er's body laid cold against him while she was bleeding out, Enkidu reinforced his belief that there was something seriously, seriously wrong with this world, and he would do all he can to fix it.

He was good with medicine, possibly the best in the entire continent with only his teacher being possibly better than him. If he put his mind onto it he was sure he would find some way to deal with this.


	25. Chapter 25

As I look at the girl in my hands, how broken her eyes seemed before she passed away, that is something I can't just let go.

I may have a slight problem with helping those who seem broken, but I don't care. I was given a chance, a chance to make the life of others better and to help. I can heal people, help others from their difficult spots, so how can I simply turn a blind eye like everyone else does? It may be naive, in fact I am pretty sure it is, but I don't care about that.

I look to her profound veins, with some luck there might still be some way to salvage them.

I take a step closer but I sense an energy I am just too familiar with, it is the power of a Heaven Smithing Devil Sword.

How fucked up is this girl's father? To use a Heaven Smithing Devil Sword, don't he knows that injuries caused by them contain extremely corrosive darkness energy? There is no way I can salvage those profound veins anymore, not only that I have to hurry or even she herself will be impossible to save!

Dashing with all my speed to my residence I felt frustrated, the speed at which I am moving is much too slow to my tastest as the streets in that direction are too full and I can't yet fly to avoid the hassle.

Concentrating, I try and sense the flow of the people around, how they move and their rhythm, I navigate myself around them. It required me to pay attention to the flows of strength and motion within the entire crowd, avoid and move around what is in front of me to reach my destination.

It was weird, I could swear I could understand something from this act, as I continued to do so I began to feel like I was about to touch on something special, but I could not pay attention to it and, instead, I focused on maintaining this girl's condition as stable as possible. I used some Light Profound Energy I knew on her and it helped in stabilizing her condition and stop the blood flow.

Getting in my home I quickly began treatment, first using Profound Light energy to completely cleanse her body from the darkness profound energy corrosive ability. Honestly speaking I bet I could also create a similar energy quite easily or an even more pure Darkness Profound Energy, at a glance, I can see that this one is filled with too many impurities which are a mark that the original Heaven Smithin clan member was not that great, but I digress.

I would refuse to even consider using Darkness Profound Energy even if I really could (which as far as I know I can't and won't anyway) or even use a sword in general. The more different I am to those 'beings' the better.

Anyway, my treatment continued as the energy was dispersed away from her body. When this was done I then proceeded to use acupuncture to seal the blood vessels that lead blood to the areas that were more heavily damaged. After that, I created a medicinal paste from a five hundred years Ginseng, a Fairy Mountain morning dew, and the petals of a 360 petals Lotus. I use this paste on the wounds, that should help revitalize the area affected by the corrosion of that strike as well as heal any damaged nerves. With that done I have to take care of her anemia from blood loss, for that I use a Blue Blood Crysanthemum which is a great herb for blood regeneration.

I wait to see the results, but it doesn't seem to be enough. Her body temperature is still falling and her body is not responding as well as it should, it is like she has given up her will to live.

No choice then, even if she doesn't want to live anymore I want it so she will have to obediently listen and live on regardless. Pulling her up I put off the simple robes I have on, it was nothing much anyway so now I am only on my trousers, with that done I hug her close and share my profound energy and blood heat with her. This I am doing is similar to double cultivation, sharing the energy on one another's body to improve ourselves, even if in this case it is her that is getting most of all benefits. The physical contact is also to help on this transfer so we continue this for a while as I direct her stagnant energy and proceed to use her energy to digest the Blue Blood Chrysanthemum herb, making her body recover its energy.

I continued like that for the whole of the day and the night as well, I have had just left my last match of the day by the time I saw what happened so I have the time. I know that this expenditure of profound energy now will complicate things a bit and that I will need to take more care on the next round or just not hold back as much as I will not have the power to spare, but a measly tournament or some technique cannot match the value of a life that needs to be saved.

/-/

In the next day I turned to see that the sky was already up. I moved slowly, checking to see if she was okay and when I confirmed she was I decided to move.

I first moved away from her and put back my clothes. Finished that I moved to her and sent a pulse of profound energy in her body, waking her up.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"How are you feeling?" I asked when she looked at me.

She just stared for a little while before speaking.

"I feel fine, a bit sleepy but fine." She said simply before tilting her head, her expression marred in doubt as she asked. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am Enkidu. I saw you getting injured yesterday and moved to help." I told her. "You are still recovering so I would recommend not doing anything strenuous for now."

She nodded before asking me something I certainly was not sure how to answer.

"Okay, so, who am I?"

... Well, I have decided. If I see her father in the future I will at the very least beat him to a pulp.

Moving to her I started investigating her body attentively, using my profound energy and everything else (including the library of Heaven's Path) I looked over her and I admit I have no clue what exactly was done to her that made this but her memories, part of her profound veins, and a part of her soul were taken away. She can only retrieve her memories and return to being whole if what was taken from her is returned back to her.

Now, I may not owe her anything, but I can well imagine that if I let her on her own things will definitely not end up pretty. She is admittedly beautiful and with no backing and no power, and in a city chock full with cultivators, I can tell that leaving her on her own will certainly not do her any good.

Sigh, I guess this can be seen as karma as well. I already started helping her, so leaving her now would leave a bad taste in my mouth. Besides, I noticed when using the Library of Heaven's Path that Cai'er has an innate constitution. It is still dormant but should she awaken and cultivate it she will certainly be a force to reckon with.

If I can convince her to help me saving others she would be a boom like few others. After all, she has a Soaring Immortal Physique, the fastest physique to the point of being called unmatched in the past and present, it is one that even Gods and Devils would envy.

And so, I decided to help her, or at least offer it.

If she will accept it is up to her.

* * *

**AN:**

**In case anyone is wondering, Cai'er lost her memories and she has one of the 12 immortal physiques of Emperor's Domination. There is a reason why she and a few others are so OP and it will be explained in the future. I hope it will make sense then.**

**Also, Fugui is also a cheat, I think close to Enkidu in BS thanks to that jade of his. It comes from a certain powerful sword user from a great Wuxia I have read a while back and I can tell it is a cheat. I mean, honestly, I may have gone overboard with him. If not for Enkidu having those items and the bloodlines he will obtain in the future I can safely say future Fugui would be able to clean the floor with Enkidu.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and if you have any suggestions, requests, or anything really please comment or send me a PM about it. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

Seeing that Cai'er was back to sleep I felt some relief, she is now stable. She will be fine now.

Seeing this I verify if all the defenses in the formation are in place, verifying that they are I inwardly nod to myself as I move out.

Today I will have the semi-finals, the finals, and the championship match. Three more fights at most.

Seeing this decided I quickly move to the stadium, I tried to move like I did yesterday but failed as I hit others a few times. I frown inside as I consider this, but ignore it as I still have to get to my objective already. There is something there, I can just sense there is, but I do not have the time right now to think too much on that.

Arriving at the arena I am right on time as, not even five minutes after, it is time for my fight.

I look at my opponent in front of me, he looks half-crazy with a saber in hand, he has long dark clothes and has wild red hair pulled back. His eyes looked like they were looking at everything as if a child on a sugar hush, but the stench of blood and death emanating from him was terrifying.

"My name is Ninghuan Chun, I never heard of you or this tournament before I ended up on this place but I feel you are strong. Good, lesser sacrifices are not as effective, even if they are still fun, oh so fun, fun, fun. Please tell my name to whoever you meet on the other side when they ask who killed you, I want to see if they will create a whole sector for those who died by my hand in hell one day. Kekeke" Ninghuan Chun said and I did not bother answering him. Talking to this person seems like a waste.

I just took special notice of the sword in his hand, a displeased expression etching in my face as I realize what that sword is.

"Oh, I see. You have some experience then. Yes this is a weapon I used the Fiendgod Bloodforging technique into. It was originally quite normal a weapon but by now it drank 7500 people by my own hands and it is extremely powerful now. You should feel honored, you will be number 7501!" Ninghuan Chun said excitedly but all I felt was even more disgust.

The Fiendgod Bloodforging technique is a special forging method. It is more akin to a ritual used on a weapon to let it absorb baleful aura, slaughter aura, deathly aura, bloodthirst, and any other emotion related to combat or negativity to strengthen a weapon. The stronger the enemy slain by the weapon the stronger said weapon will become. It is an interesting concept since it means any weapon can grow indefinitely, but it demands far too much slaughter. There is also the fact that the negative energies of the weapon may make the people using a weapon like that turn out like this Ninghuan Chun seems to, killing indiscriminately for the sake of power and killing.

I take a look at his book that is recorded in the Library of Heaven's Path, him using that aura counts as an action and thus his book is formed. As I look it up I see that he is completely addicted to bloodshed and seems to have some Asura Race blood in him, which is surprising since it is divine blood like the Phoenix and other such Gods, but he has a weakened, diluted, and mixed one that he failed to assimilate. That, added to the influence of his sword, makes him simply a killing fiend who doesn't know when to stop and that will forever kill to improve himself.

For someone who uses a weapon like that, who has fallen like that, I simply cannot let walk away. He would be a disaster for tens of thousand more people, if not in the millions. He must be stopped before it reaches that level, and it must be here and now.

Raising my hand I took out my spear. It is the first time I've shown it during the entire competition so the surprised looks in everyone else's faces in understandable.

"You, you actualy also uses a weapon?" He asks and I shrugg.

"Yes, what of it?" I said and he smirked even more predatorially.

The judge, seeing all this, nodds twice before speaking up.

"Ready? Start!"

As soon as he says this Ninghuan Chun moves to strike, he is fast and moves quickly.

Normally I would not show off, but I am feeling a bit angry at what I saw yesterday from what Cai'er's sperm donor's (I refuse to call that her father) did and seeing a weapon like this is not helping me hold myself back. As such, I decide to let go of fine control for a while, not hold back so much.

I pulled my spear back, right foot forward, left foot a bit more to the left, uniting what I know of Spear Arts and of the Pulse of the World, I concentrate.

Focusing my profound energy I swing my spear with all my might, Ninghuan Chun was almost upon me but the moment I swung my spear I could sense something 'breaking' in front of me. Like if the impulse I released was too much and the growth speed too fast for the air to contain.

Like if the air itself broke a 'crack crack' sounds could be heard while Ninghuan Chun could not more even one step more. And then, the Pulse of Nature added to one of the aspects of the Spear Laws, the aspect of Might, and the attack could be felt.

It was an explosion in which the entire field in front of me was destroyed and Ninghuan Chun was now little more than a smear of blood in the furthest wall from the stadium.

There was pin-drop silence, not a single person spoke at all as this happened.

I felt regret from this, not of eliminating someone who clearly would not stop killing but regret at the life of one who would kill wantonly for the sake of power.

I moved to my place back, there was a lot of talk about what I just did and they needed time to remake the field. Hearing that I felt a bit regretful over my actions so I moved to give them a hand, using my profound art Ars Magna: World Embrace to fix the problem faster. It was not that hard, I just joined together what there was from the previous stage and the rest was up to the rocks and ground underneath. I even compacted it all a bit further to make it all more resilient.

More matches happened afterward, but honestly I am tired of this all. Why do people like tournaments that much? Why does proving to everyone that you are strong matters so much? If not for teacher wanting me to prove myself I would have rather be with Cai'er until she recovers and then decide what I should do next, it would be a better use of my time.

Well, the reward for this tournament is appealing, but I still think there ought to be better things to be doing instead.

* * *

I watched all the matches and then it was finally the finals of the Loser's bracket.

I was facing a strange person. It was a man who looked to be in his late teens to early twenties, he had black hair and an honestly handsome face, in the background cheers from girls including things like 'marry me' could be heard. In his hands he had a long spear on the right and a short spear on the left as he spoke.

"Your power is impressive, in pure might I doubt I can match you, but I am sure my spear techniques suppress yours. What do you say? Would you accept the challenge to use only spearsmanship to this combat?" He asked me.

Yeah, no. I want to use ALL my power, not keep controlling myself right now. The faster I defeat him the faster I can go back to see if Cai'er's bandagesare okay, if Levy, Medusa, and the others need help I want to take a good look and also spend time with them.

After seeing the previous sword and what happened to Cai'er, examples of how this world is right now, I can't help but want to end this all.

End this dick measuring contest equivalent on martial arts, so to say.

Thus, I stayed quiet as he lowered his stance. He smirked at me in challenge, but I did not care.

"Ready?" The judge said as he stood between the two of us. He waited a moment before shouting. "Start!"

I moved first, my spear at the ready as I launched an overhead attack. He was about to jump to the left when his movements were stopped by a chain of earth locking him in place.

Releasing a 'tch' sound he crossed both spears above himself and barelly blocked my strike. However, he missed the fact I launched a kick at his abdomen at this moment which launched him back by quite the distance since I used some of my understanding of the Pulse of Nature in this strike.

I looked at him and admit that I am surprised, he is not only still standing but he seems almost fine.

"Hehe, if you want to make me fall you will need more than just this much. One of my ancestors obtained the Divine Bloodline of the Fairy King, it is not much anymore but this does make me good at the Laws of Wood as well, I too have certain understandings to the Profound Mysteries of Wood. Especifically, I am good at the Profound Mystery of Resilience and the Profound Mystery of Regeneration. Not only that, my spears are the Sacred Tree Spears born when I was born, they are perfectly suitable for me and forever growing, your body may be tough but I can certainly pierce you with them.

"I have great defense and regeneration just like you and my attack also can reach you, I can definetly beat yo-"

I shut him up with an strike from the ground, specifically I launched a rock from the ground at him.

He looks at me and begins moving to me again, I change the ground into a swamp-like terrain and unbalanced him. I then used my spear to move the ground, it worked even better to direct the Earth element, especially since I used it to move the ground as if it was a giant snake of rocks at the opponent.

"... Well, that is just unfair." He said as he looked at the twenty feet long snake of rocks coming down at him when he couldn't move well nor have a steady footing.

I controled the rocks to not kill or cripple him, just injury as it should be enough to defeat him with that.

With this settled I turn away from stage and spoke up.

"This isn't about fairness or a game, this is about winning." I said and began moving away.

I took about five steps before I heard a laugh.

"Well said, really well said!" Then from the mountain of rocks my opponent jumped out, his clothes are in tatters but he seems to be mostly okay despite all I put him through. "I told you, didn't I? I can match you!"

"Oh yeah? Good for you." I said as my chains moved faster than he could react and ensnared him. I long since figured out that I can create my chains whenever my profound energy is, it may as well be said that from the start the entire field was a giant trap.

He grunted, trying to get out of the chains, but it was useless. Had he not gloated so much my chains would likely not have trapped him, but he acted as if I should have been battering and talking with him instead of just winning this already.

I create more chains from my hand and close to me, locking him further as if in a cocoon, before starting to spin, spin, spin, and then launched his still bound form away from the stage. As he now was out of bounds, I claimed victory just like that.

It was strangely comforting to be able to just go out with my entire power instead of trying to constrain and only use parts of what you can do. While the later helps in improving as if I am training the former is simply a battle, something I feel I need to learn more about, the only issue it seems is finding someone who can truly challenge me.

I hope my last opponent tomorrow will be an opponent who can truly put pressure on me.


	27. Not a chapter

**Not a chapter**

**I am only here to speak that I opened a serverhannel of Discord for anyone who would like to speak of ideas for this story, others I work on, or make request or comment on possible new fanfics I could write.**

**Here is the server:**

discord .g g/KX9BjZh


	28. Chapter 27

The display of Enkidu this day was even more shocking than before. If anything his display was more impressive than what anyone thought a person in his cultivation realm had any right to be.

"It is almost like someone from one of the two ruined empires is back." One of the sec masters commented.

"What do you mean by that, Sect Master." One of his disciples, one who lost in the second stage of the tournament, asked in wonder.

"Sigh, I guess you spent far too much time focused in only martial arts and not on the history of the continent. Very well, I will explain it to you." The sect master said. "For one thousand years the continent had two super powers. The two were the strongest organizations in the continent, until about 800 years ago when a fight broke out between this two powers, they were the Empire of Might and the Empire of Steel. The two were said to have the inheritances of two God Races, the Dwarfs and the Giants, and they had great power in Metal and Earth Laws.

"The fight was terrifying, many sects and old families went instinct or near instinct by the end of the fighting, like the Nature Spirit race and the Fairy race who now are so few it is not even funny. All as simple aftereffects of the fighting between these two powers. The end result was that the two empires weakened one another until the point where they were attacked and destroyed by a third party, the Three Great Evil Sects, that ended up destroying what was left of the sect. The Three Great Evil Sects would have tried to control the continent but the Master Teacher Association with what was left of the sects from the continent joined together and defeated the Three Great Evil Sects. All over the ruins of those two great empires. Obviously, the final winners tried to ravage what was left of the empire to rebuild the continent but none could enter either capital, it is believed that the Giant God and Dwarf God spirits closed both capitals and only if someone has a high enough perception to Earth can one enter the Empire of Might capital to see the Giant God and for Metal to enter its counterpart.

"To this day the legends about those two empires are well known, the Empire of Might Royal Family who inherited some of the Giant God bloodlines could move the earth around them and had unparalleled strength. The Empire of Steel Royal Family and it's the absolute dominance of the best weaponry in the entire world was well known, they always had many profound artifacts and they also had the most durable bodies and near unbreakable bodies which could withstand even the heaviest of blows as if nothing.

"There have been many who tried to investigate either capital, but even the few who could enter could not pass the test for the inheritances of the two Gods there and could only get some meager gain even if they were to survive." The sect master said and noticed his disciple's eyes shining making him chuckle a bit. "Forget it, you do not have the necessary talent to eitehr Earth or Metal to enter those places. Besides, those two locations have many bandits around anyway, they are far too dangerous as, even if someone succeds in getting something inside, there is every chance he will be robbed when he manages to get out."

As this conversation continued there was another place where a group of elders was looking at the last fight with a serious face.

"It will be tough." One of them admitted reluctantly.

"Yes, but the result will still be the victory of Fugui." Another said before turning to the boy. "Isn't that right, Fugui?"

The boy turned to speak when another elder spoke for him.

"Yes, of course, it will be fine. Fugui is the pride and hope of our sect, he will succeed no matter what." The elder said and the others nodded. Fugui, by his part, simply lowered his head, returning to a state of not thinking anymore. He just continued to focus on his blade, the only thing he knew and was allowed to know.

In the area where Yun Gu was you could see the old Medical Saint stiff as he looked at his disciple, a complicated expression in his face as he looked at him.

He had long since realized that Enkidu was different, he was special in many ways. His heart was just as pure, if not more, than his own. His desire to help all was even more all-encompassing than his own. And, the scariest of all, he had talent.

Too much talent.

He had long since learned all that Yun Gu could teach him. Not only that, Yun Gu was quite sure that Enkidu would be better off going by himself from this point forward, he needs to explore the world and be able to do his own choices. Yun Gu, however, felt a bit lonely at this. Like if he was already missing the emotion of teaching and carrying for another.

* * *

I returned home, I had to take care of Gin's condition after all. I feel bad for teacher who is having to take care of Medusa. Levy, Ji Ji, and Da Ming, but I need to see her state and to rest for tomorrow. I didn't really spent that much energy today but I feel that the opponent next time will not be quite as easy to deal with.

Opening the house I see that Gin was still laying on her back, she looks completely lost and despite her eyes being open she isn't responding to me entering nor is she moving much.

I move to beside her and begin checking if her bandages are okay and changin what needs to be changed.

"... How did it go?" She asks.

"I won." I said easily enough.

"I see, it must be nice. Being a winner, I mean." She said self-depreciatingly to which I put my hands on her cheeks.

And pulled.

"Ouch!" She said as she tried to pull her face away only for me to not let her. Instead I began shaking her head around.

After a moment of this I spoke.

"Win, losing, all that matters is living." I told her. "Think of it this way, if you are alive then there is always hope for the next day. So don't go acting all depressed like that, I already said I will give you arms again. You will have a tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. So I want you to think, what you want to happen and what you will work towards."

She looks with big eyes at me before speaking.

"I, I am worthless. I lost."

"Who cares if you lost?" I asked. "If it is someone else, you just need to ignore the idiot and instead think how you will use this experience of fighting and surviving. If it is yourself that thinks that a single loss, just a single failure, is something worth labeling yourself as worthless then please concentrate on that stupidity, take that little voice on your head and focus very well on it, and then shot it. Right in it's stupid, stupid head."

She looks at me with a weird look.

"I am a blade, a tool for the glory of my clan." She said, more like she is trying to rebuke what I said to make everything make sense.

"Your name is Gin. Your blood type is AB+; your measurements are 1,65 meters high and from top to bottom is 105-65-95. You have 16 years old according to what I could see from your bones. Your last menstruation was t-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH." She said loudly, cutting me off.

Seeing her flush and pout slightly I begin to laugh.

"What? You want to mock me?" She says.

"... A bit." I admit to which she uses her leg to kick me away. I flew away and broke a wall in the path. I stand up afterward and smile. "See? Since when was there ever a blade that can kick? That can feel embarrassed? That can do what you can? Accept it, you are human. A living being like any other, someone who deserves to enjoy and live her own life just like everyone else. That is the problem with so many of the people I've seen, you all think that cultivation is the be all end all of life."

I then create a wheelchair from stone, it was not hard at all, and I put her into it.

"Hey, where you think you are touching?!" She asks with a small glare that I promptly ignore.

I then open the door of the house.

"You have been inside this house for too long, I think seeing the world a bit wouldn't be a bad idea at all." I said and I begin moving forward. We were moving slowly and leisurely, no need for hurry.

I started telling her all sorts of things, from anecdotes and funny things I had to deal with from Da Mind and Ji Ji (like when Da Ming, when still a baby, could not control his time to defecate or when Ji Ji made me spend over an hour in front of a lake for her to clean and make herself prettier, all on top of my head) to things like my ideas, the places I have visited, the people I've met.

After a while I began a little game with her, we would look at the people on the crowd and try to imagine a story for them. It was all for fun so we, or at least I, really went all out to create the most outlandish of ideas. To all this she listened and before long she began asking me for details and more.

In the end, she was laughing with me, or at me sometimes, and the little fire of life I've seen on her before grew much greater now. A victory in my books.


	29. Chapter 28

Enkidu's P.O.V.

It was time for the finals. Before me was my final opponent.

Wangqian Fugui.

He stood there, tall and imposing with a sword in hand and a blank look to his face. I feel a certain pressure from him, like he can certainly challenge me going forward.

I take out my spear, and prepare myself.

In the stadium, I know that teacher and the others are watching. This actually includes Cai'er who is looking at me in wonder and curiosity.

Let's give it everything we got. It is fighting time! (I felt a bit like Monokuma there, thus the internal joke)

... I feel a bit stupid now, for some reason.

"Ready?" The judge ask as everyone in the bleachers went into silence. His sword started releasing a strong sword energy which I answered with a spear might and earth/wood energy that matched him. That actually makes sense considering he is above me in cultivation, already at the peak of the Earth Profound Realm in the threshold to the Sky Profound Realm and I am not even in the Earth Profound Realm.

I focus, this might be an actually difficult match.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as the judge said so I moved, my spear moving to a jab which he avoided like the guy yesterday. I used the Pulse of Nature to shock him but he moved his sword before, cutting through most of the energy of my attack and the rest was absorbed by the robes in his body.

A defensive Profound Artifact, interesting.

I guess defeating him will not be quite so easy.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

After the first strike, the two moved again.

Fugui launched multiple strikes with his blade, all of which Enkidu blocked with his spear and redirected away from him easily enough. Enkidu tried to send a punch at Fugui who twisted his body away from the strike and sent a palm strike at Enkidu's arm.

The palm was glistening in gold, it was a palm art known as pushing rivers palm, and it had an incredible amount of power. However, Enkidu countered it by twisting himself too and launching a kick based on the Heaven's Path kick art, the two strikes meet in mid-air and a shockwave could be felt as both, who were in bad positions due to the twisting of their bodies, now were both pushed back.

Not long after the two moved at each other again, this time Enkidu used his Ars Magna: World Embrace with his spear to launch two 20 meters tall snakes made of solid rock right at Fugui. At once Fugui also moved, but unlike Enkidu, who had many tricks, Fugui moved naturally, his body twisted and turned, his sword flashing in unpredictable manners, and the two rock snakes were cut to pieces while Fugui himself managed to give a cut at Enkidu's shoulder.

Enkidu, seeing his shoulder be cut, did not panic. Instead, he turned at his opponent and smiled brightly, but despite the smile and the gentle look of his face, a heavy pressure could be sensed, as if he finally found something important.

Fugui did not care. He moved again, but this time it was not two rock snakes that went at Fugui. Instead, he pulled the whole terrain up as if two sides of a sphere with Fugui at its center and smacked both of them together. Fugui moved his blade again, his sword extremely sharp as if cut a way out for him. Not being satisfied Enkidu moved and released the same wave of power he used the day before to completely crush the fiend of the day before.

Fugui saw the attack and prepared himself, his energy became even sharper as he focused on it.

The two released their attacks. Enkidu launched one strike with all his power while Fugui launched his best sword strike.

The two attack hit in mid-air and an explosion ensured from the two's energies. The stadium cracked completely in it's center with a crater appearing there.

However, neither Enkidu, who now had pure glee in his eyes, nor Fugui, who was enjoying the moment where each of his choices defined what would happen next, cared for this since both continued to press on.

This time it was Fugui who pressed forward. His sword was like rolling water, it moved in unpredictable patterns as it approached Enkidu who observed the attack cautiously. He knew he could get all the information about this technique Fugui was using and his weaknesses if he were to look at Fugui's book, but he did not even consider that. It would be unfair to Fugui who was here to compete fairly and to Enkidu who would not get this excitement.

He liked a challenge, deep down it is true that he did enjoy challenge himself, that is one of the reasons as to why he enjoyed medicine, no matter what there is always a chance of failure, so one must always be serious and do his best. For fights, if he were to look at the books of others whenever he fights, he would end up never feeling a challenge, it would either be him simply winning or facing someone he never had a chance against to begin with.

So, right now, as his face got a slight cut in the cheek that almost reached the one while he managed to punch Fugui's left arm shoulder, breaking it completely, was simply exhilarating.

This, for Enkidu, was a good fight. both sides are equal and there are no true stakes here beside the risk of death. But, Enkidu long since noticed that Fugui did NOT wish to kill him nor did he wish to kill Fugui. They only wanted to enjoy this moment.

However, after a time and as both stood bloodied to the sides, Enkidu's face twisted in annoyance and anger.

He understood the truth about his opponent, and he hated it completely.

'He is naturally free-spirited, he clearly enjoys fighting, so why is it that whenever his eyes land on that part of the stadium his style turns stern and without emotions?' That was a doubt on Enkidu's mind until he noticed with his senses how the auras of some of those people in that area were similar to Fugui. His expression turned even colder as he realized what was going on.

Fugui, like himself and Cai'er, were tormented by their original families. He was tortured for the crime of being different, Cai'er suffered immensely and was crippled by her family to the point that now she did not remember anything about her past, and Fugui clearly was suffering someway as well.

That infuriated Enkidu, he more and more firmed the idea that there was something horribly, horribly wrong with this society.

Taking a calming breath Enkidu began his next assault. This time about twenty portals opened all around him, all of which released chains aiming at Fugui.

Fugui wanted to escape, but the earth on his feet changed and locked his feet firmly where it was.

As he saw the chains approaching he felt it for the first time, for the first time he felt this sensation and it at once scared and excited him immensely.

The desire for victory.

It was his first selfish desire that he felt he could fulfill that was unrelated to his obligations to the sect. When he realized this he remembered a piece of jade that he found when he was three years old. To this day he used it in his neck for some reason and when he realized his first selfish desire something happened with that jade.

A slight pulsation of energy echoed out from it and everything froze to Fugui's eyes.

It was like the world entered in a standstill as a figure materialized walked to the front of him.

"Not bad, you seem barely acceptable. You may call me Darknorth, Daoist Darknorth. You and I share a karmic bond, I answer you then. Would you be my disciple?" The figure spoke and Fugui could sense insane sword energy coming from this person, it was all-encompassing and Fugui was completely unable to begin describing how impressive it was.

However, he did not immediately accept.

"Senior, this junior apologizes but I do not know enough about you to simply accept like this."

"Understandable," Darknorth said. "I am the one who has the highest accomplishments in the Dao of the Sword across all time and space, my sword dao and heart is absolutely perfect and if you follow me then I am sure my teachings will let you grow much stronger. Even now, if you receive them, you will certainly have the chance to win this fight."

"... If by accepting this I instantly can win this fight then I refuse it." Fugui said, making Darknorth raise an eyebrow. "This is a fight where me and my opponent are putting our all. We are doing our best, and I respect him. How could I basically cheat to win like this? I apologize, but could you wait until after this fight before I accept you as my teacher?"

Darknorth heard this and was quiet for a moment. He stayed quiet for a little while before exploding in laughter.

"Good, good boy! You certainly have guts to just refuse me like that and for a righteous reason no less. Yes, you should do nicely." Darknorth then calms down before talking. "I understand, and don't worry. If you just accepted like that I would have still made it possible for you to receive my full inheritance but I would have made it a tad harder for you later on in exchange for helping you more now. As you don't wish for that I will accept it, as such you will take a bit longer to learn more for now but that should help your Sword Heart to develop better. Remember, you should aim for a perfect sword heart above all else."

Fugui nods his head in understanding as he processed all this. Reaching a conclusion he goes down on his knees.

"Student Wanqian Fugui acknowledges teacher Darknorth from this day to the end of my days." He says firmly and the figure nodded.

"Good. As a teacher I will leave you with three life protection powers made of my own power as ways to save your life if needed. Each of them can protect you once for anyone, but there are only three of them so if you waste them it is up to you. I also changed them to make them only strike down what is threatening you and not to cause untold destruction. Also, I am transferring to you my understandings of the Sword Laws. It will be up to you how you will use them or if you will copy my techniques or not." As Darknorth said that a wave of mysterious energy went from his head to Fugui's, the younger boy closed his eyes as he went into a momentary daze while the information was being implanted directly in his soul.

As Darknorth did that he felt something peculiar around him. He turned around and noticed Enkidu not far away. His eyes shined even brighter than before.

"Interesting, how very intriguing. To think that two such unique races would join together and actually result in this boy. A pure natural energy of this level and such a potent and natural sword heart that is being tempered but refuses the sword, it is almost a waste that I can't have him as a student of my own too, if only to make him use a sword. He should have at least as much potential as I had in his age to sword arts, if not more! Truly a shame he refuses to use it and doesn't seem to even acknowledge it and refuses the very concept of it. Well, while not the same I guess some small push to the right direction will not hurt, if he ever picks up the sword I am sure this will help. Consider this good karma, I suppose."

After Darknorth said that a wave of similar energy to the one that had just entered Fugui's mind went to Enkidu. The amount of it was around 50 to 60% but it still was surprising. Especially when it did NOT enter Enkidu's soul and instead was 'devoured' by the Magic Cube instead.

That made Darknorth's eyebrows to shot up even higher.

"That, that is a very interesting treasure. Ah ahh, it is truly a shame I can't examine it better. Oh well, it is fate as well." He then turned back to Fugui. "Listen here, Fugui. I sealed the information I gave you in your mind as it is just too much. If I let you take it all in as you are then our soul would collapse in itself quite easily or you would simply be unable to practice your own sword arts and simply become a pale copy of me. Instead, you will feel the seals weaken the higher your cultivation rises, use that which I gave you as reference for your own powers. Some of it will be accessible right away, now go forth and do not sully the name of Daoist Darknorth."

As he said that the shadow of Darknorth began to vanish in front of Fugui until time began moving again. The chains began drawing near again but this time Fugui moved his sword with even more fluidity than before, his sword energy soared even higher as his understandings of the sword increased naturally from the information in his head.

The knowledge from Darknorth could be divided in just five techniques, from what little he could grasp of each of them Fugui used the one most appropriate in his mind.

"_Soleheart Stance_" As Fugui said so he moved his swords and the chains aiming at him were almost sucked to his sword and redirected at another place.

Enkidu did not stop. If anything he simply increased the number of chains being sent and tried something new. Instead of letting his attack spread evenly everywhere he would focus it in a much narrower area. He then released it from his spear mixed with his spear intent, the two mixed into a powerful blast that Fugui barely blocked.

Enkidu could sense his energy dropping, he did not have much Profound Energy left in him anymore, but so was Fugui's condition.

The fight would be a fight of attrition from this point forward, only for it to abruptly end when Fugui could no longer maintain his defense and was pierced by Enkidu's chains.

Enkidu quickly stopped his attack when he realized that Fugui passed out, the boy had spent all his soul force, not only the combat was intense but the fact he had just received the inheritance of Darknorth put too great a strain on him.

Thus Enkidu won the last fight, but unlike the crowd that was widely cheering, he just went to his downed opponent and started to treat him. As someone who also suffered in the hands of family, Enkidu felt like he should do at least that. Besides, he did not trust the family members of someone who looks to have a similar past to him, the chance of them screwing over with Fugui were far too high and Enkidu did not want that.

He rarely felt as alive as he did during this fight, it was as simple as that the reason as to why he chose to help Fugui.

A minute after, when people were going to take Fugui away, the boy slowly opened his eyes and spoke.

"You name, what is it?"

"My name? it is Enkidu, a pleasure to meet you." Enkidu said calmly even as the many cuts created by Fugui continued to release blood.

"... It is strange, I just heard your name and we never talked to each other before, but I feel I know you better than I know even myself right now." Fugui said, mostly to himself as he was being taken away, in his mind this explosive meeting and fight would remain for a long time.

Thus a rock is thrown into the still pond which was Fugui and his entire life. If the waves created would die down or turn into something bigger remains to be seen.


	30. Chapter 29

After winning the main tournament there was only one more event before the competition would end. I was not interested in it so I went to see master when the call for those in the last competition was being made sound.

"... 2 stars Master Teacher, Bibi Dong; 1 star Master Teacher, Chu Sheng; Miracle Child, Enkidu. All those called please come to the stage."

I froze in place. I don't remember being added to this particular event so why am I being called here?

I turn and move to the judge, of course, I take out a pill and eat it. I feel it dissolve inside my stomach and I direct it's medicinal energy together with Wood energy and Light energy to my injuries. The bleeding stops quickly and the injuries heal fast.

Feeling refreshed I reach the judge and talk to him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember entering this final competition. What is it about anyway?" I ask.

"Oh, I understand. You are the disciple Yun Gu was speaking about. I actually am the friend of your master who put your name in this competition, he said exactly what you told him, of how you wanted to enter on all competitions you were good at. It is true he did not include the Master Teacher competition, but I remembered of your description and I saw you when you were teaching in the slums of the city. Being able to trigger the Impartation of Heaven's Will at your age, it truly is amazing. How or why you never appeared in the Master Teacher Association before is beyond me but such talent must be cherished, thus I followed your master's instruction and put you in this competition as well. No worries, even if you do not do too well I am sure you will still be well known and respected by all, after all, you did win all competitions you entered in an overwhelming way except for this last fight which was close but you both were talents beyond all so it is understandable." The judge said.

I could only feel my eyebrow twitch, this old man made me enter another competition even if I did not want it to. This sucks.

"Oh, and the winner of this competition can take a look at the library of our Master Teacher Association's Headquarters up to the fourth layer. I believe there ought to be at least about 180 million books about all manner of things from cultivation techniques to knowledge about all jobs to profound arts of many already extinct sects and ruins we have secured for the last 100000 years."

"Okay, I will win this then." I said as soon as he ended. In my mind, I was doing a little happy dance as this was just too good. With this many books there ought to be enough for me to improve my Heaven's Path books and with them my cultivation.

This means I must go all out, yep I will definitely do my very best!

This is just too good. I wonder if I should try my hand in visiting the other two continents to perhaps check out their Master Teacher Association Headquarters (if they have them, at least).

As I think so I see the other competitors approaching. They all look serious and lofty, as if they were distant from mortal affairs.

One of them approaches me and extends her hand. It was a girl of about 17 or 18, a bit older than me with wavy blond hair and deep red eyes, she looks stern but smile at me when she gets close enough.

"I saw you before during the tournament, you are really amazing." She said easily. "I hope you go lightly with me and that we can exchange pointers in the future."

"I thank you for the compliment, I am sorry to ask but what is your name again?" I ask and she answers easily.

"My name? I am Bibi Dong, I am the direct disciple of the Master Teacher Association Great Elder Qian Daoliu."

"It is a pleasure meeting you, miss Bibi Dong. I am Enkidu, no family name but I am the disciple of the Medicinal Saint Yun Gu."

As we waited for the competition to start we began talking easily. She clearly had a keen intellect and was actually very interesting, she told me of the association and various other matters, I talked to her about what I knew of many different matters. Surprisingly enough she showed more interest in music than anything else.

By the time the competition started, she convinced me to help her in her singing practice tonight.

It was actually kinda fun to talk without any pressure with someone who is not under any special threat or that I have to rescue or help.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

"Papa, kill him for me!" A man of 15 years old whined like a spoiled brat to his father who was looking sternly at the stage.

"Calm down, son. She is merely talking to another person, someone with great potential. Having your future wife have connections is also important." Daoliu said.

"But I don't like this. She is mine, she only has to think and look at me, you give her too much freedom." His son, Qian Xunji said with an evil smile to his face. That was answered by his father giving a slap to the back of his head.

"Child, she may be only breedstock who has yet to understand this but she will still be the pivotal instrument for the birth of the next generation of our family. With her as the incubator, the next generation would likely have the ability to fully inherit the power of the Angelic God. It has been showing reaction for a while now and we must hurry before it is too late and someone manages to inform the Realm of the Gods about this, if they find out the inheritance of the Angelic God is in this world then they will certainly come and we will never obtain it for our family for a second time.

"Remember, I can only continue hiding about the ongoings of this world for at most 100 more years, there are far too many things here and there is a limit to how much I can hide despite the fact the Realm of the Gods rarely cares about the goings in the lower realms." Qian Daoliu said.

Qian Xunji nodded but he left his head down and his long hair shadowing his face, an evil smirk in it as he imagined how he could eliminate Enkidu. He refused to allow his 'puppy', as he liked to think considering she actually believed he was her friend and did almost anything he asked of her with innocence, be close to any other male. He even remembered how he killed every other friend the girl ever found, even if they only talked once, if only to see her despair as more and more she began to feel isolated with only him to confide with, he almost salivated at the thought of her breaking completely and

Daoliu knew what his son was thinking but did not overly mind. Enkidu was just an insignificant individual who could hardly be considered anything beyond a prospect of greatness, if his son wanted him dead then so be it. Even if Enkidu find some backing he would still be far from enough as hardly anyone could match the influence of the Great Elder of the Master Teacher association.

* * *

As this conversation was taking place the final competition of the tournament started in full.

"This competition will have a total of three parts. The first is a test of your soul depth, a necessary part of any Master Teacher. The Soul Depth relates to how developed and powerful a Master Teacher's soul is. Amongst all professions, the Soul is a vital and important aspect of the development in it. However, to Master Teachers, the soul is even more important since the Soul Depth needs to be even deeper since they must not only be able to do things themselves they must be able to see and understand step by step all their students are doing. Everyone here will test their soul depths to be certain that their soul depth is great enough."

They began their tests, one by one everyone was tested until it was time for Enkidu.

When Enkidu moved forward everyone paid special attention to this, Enkidu had obtained way too much momentum and fame. Him being called Miracle Child before was not an exaggeration in the eyes of most people present.

He walked forward and an orb was in front of him. He put his hand in it slowly, he was a bit worried about this actually.

He had trained his soul in the Heaven's Path Soul Art that was created based on a few thousand support training methods to the soul, but even so he was not certain that his soul was all that great.

As he planted his hand in the crystal ball he expected a number to appear. However-

BOOM

The crystal ball that measures the soul depth actually exploded directly.

As he coughed out the dust from the crystal ball that washed over him there was pin-drop silence.

They all could only stare at Enkidu as if he was an utter monster, but the reason for this happening was quite simple.

Enkidu's soul was different to others.

His soul had not only been tempered from the years of suffering from family and an entire previous life he also had a Pure Heart his soul was purer and brighter than most others as well. This alone would not be enough to cause this reaction, but the fact that he had the Magic Cube inside him and practiced the Heaven's Path Soul Art (even if it was not yet that advanced) made his soul much too different to others.

The Heaven's Path Soul Art allowed for his soul energy to become purer and purer, as he and the technique progresses his soul would become perfect without flaws. Adding to that there is the most important thing, the Magic Cube.

This is an item that even a Creation God or the Origin God would salivate over, as Enkidu was growing with it inside him it would slowly but surely turn his soul into something else. It would become an Eternal Soul, a soul which will never perish in front of time and that can forever endure, it's attribute supreme above all.

How could soul energy that is under these conditions be measured like others? It is simply impossible!

The actual Soul Depth is hard to tell, nearly impossible really, but it could not be all that great.

However, to the watchers, this sight meant something else entirely. That Enkidu's soul was too strong, stronger even than the one from the Master Teacher Association Head, and that scared and awed all.

Not that Enkidu would know since he was only busy coughing out the crystal dust in him.


	31. Chapter 30

After the first part of this test it was time for the second one. As the Master Teacher association did not have any extra crystals to test the rest they were all simply given the punctuation of their previous test when they were in the association. Luckily they were all from the association so there was no issue there.

There was the issue, however, of how they all were glaring at me while also looking a bit scared. I scratch my face seeing this, it really was a bit much I guess.

"Very well, this first phase makes it where only one person cannot be measured. To help deal with this the next test of his will have twice the punctuation and this first one will be given 0 points." The judge said and I had to nod. That just means I must go even harder at the next test, got it.

After he finished saying that we could hear a loud screech. It was very loud and as we looked up we saw a beast in the sky. It was at least 150 meters large and was extremely strong.

"Please don't be scared. That is the Firmament Sky Beast that some of our elders prepared not too long ago." The judge spoke up and we all calmed down. The beast then descended and in it's back there was a huge temple with many glistering lights and looking like a gigantic precious artifact. "This here is the second test. Every Master Teacher must be proficient in many areas, as such this place is an illusory array formation which one must direct puppets into what must be done. You cannot act yourself, but you must direct others to the best of your abilities in each of them. You can call out to as many jobs to test as you desire, and you will have to do the subsequent tests. The most jobs you prove yourself capable to teach the better.

"However, that alone is not enough! After all trials, you will have to direct one puppet into fighting with another. Your puppet will only do what you say it has to, every time your puppet wins a new opposing puppet will appear that is one level above what it was before. This is the most relevant part, thus the punctuation of this part will be worth the most points." The judge said and we all nodded.

Now I only have to wait being called.

"Enkidu, as you was the last one to complete the last test you will be the first in this one."

Well, I suppose it is fine. Let's try our best, shall we.

* * *

_One hour Later_

"It is taking a little longer than anticipated." an elder of the Master Teacher association said to his friend who was also an elder.

The one who just spoke was dressed in a flowery kimono that looked more fitting for a woman than a man. He had long orange hair that he keeps in a ponytail and he has a face and manerisms of a woman, even his body looked more like a woman than a man, and a beautiful woman no less. The one he just spoke to seems like his almost perfect oposite, he has spiky white hair. He also has a deep scar over his left eye and has tattoos on both of his arms. He shows off his well built body whilst only clad in cross shaped bandages on the upper body. He is seen carrying a bottle gourd.

They were two elders of the Master Teacher association directly under Qian Daoliu, more specifically they were members of the Angel Pavilion. The Angelic Pavilion is the armed hand of the Master Teacher association, it was them that went on quests on ruins and kept the peace in the continent, taking care to keep the interests of the Master Teacher Association first and foremost, of course. Their names are respectively Yue Guan and Yu Long and the two were two of the seven elders of this organization.

"I guess that youngster finally actually troubled. He was managing everything way too easily if you ask me." Yu Long said as he took the gourd he had in hand and took a large sip of alcohol out of it.

"Regardless, we should really do all we can to recruit such a fellow to our Master Teacher Association. If he isn't capable as a teacher then at least he should be good as a member of the Angelic Pavilion. Also, he is cute, I would like one or two more toys to play with." Yue Guan said with a finger in his chin and a perverted look in his eyes.

"I guess we will have to see." Yu Long said while discreetly taking a step away from Yue Guan. "But I have to say, his style of fighting before reminds me a bit of myself. Is he perhaps a fan? If he comes asking for my autograph I will make sure to get some cash out of it if only to buy some booze, hahaha!"

"How crude." Yue Guan said while putting a hand on his face in mock disgust. "You completely lack the class that a member of the Angel Pavilion should have. How someone like you could inherit the power of one of the Angelic Gods I will never know."

"HA! Right back at you, I was chosen because the Earth Angelic God realized I am awesome! You are the weird one, how come the Flower Angel choose you? You are just someone who was born wrong."

"I was born BEAUTIFUL, not wrong at all. You that were born with only two brain cells and is unable to appreciate my beauty."

The two were about to start another discussion when another elder of the Angelic Pavilion approached, shutting them both up. It was a man who has blonde hair and is clad in rather large purple clothes covering his entire body. He had a little purplish crown in his head and his face looked emancipated and long with pointy ears.

"Chief Daoliu has orders for us. We must find a chance to kill this Enkidu kid as soon as possible since the young master wants him dead."

The two arguing elders nodded their heads solemnly. They were more than confident enough into doing any mission given to them and, as such, they did not have any trouble with doing what was asked.

It was at this moment when a commotion started. They all turned to look at the place where their target was when they saw something that terrified them to the core.

The temple which the second test was being taken place in was starting to crumble and they could only stare in horror as the doors to the temple opened and Enkidu left in a hurry from the inside. The score was automatically counted and before long the results were reached.

It was impossible to measure.

The temple crumbled in itself and was completely destroyed afterward.

"Phew, what a strange thing this test was." Enkidu said, no one could understand what he was talking about so the judge stepped forward to ask.

"Young Enkidu, could you perhaps explain what exactly did you do?"

"I tried my best." Enkidu said simply.

"Okay, but how did the testing grounds end up with you literally breaking it?"

At that question, Enkidu scratched his head.

"Well, when it was the Formation Master Test I received some things but no one explained what I was supposed to do. But I noticed that there was a formation near where the puppet I was controlling was, so I moved it to there and dismantled the formation from the inside. After that, the test ended and it was time for the combat test. I just kept directing my puppet and, for some reason, it broke some walls by knocking the other puppets into them and crushing their heads in repeatedly before punching through the area where the heart would be and smacking into the wall behind it. I also noticed how some of the puppets had weapons so I made my puppet take them and use them against his enemies.

"To think that after the fifteenth round this temple would crumble, isn't this too weak?" Enkidu said that last part silently, more to himself than anything else, but the elders and stronger practitioners from the stadium all heard due to their heightened senses.

Collectively they all began to tremble a bit inside and a desire to smack Enkidu for what he just did appear on everyone's heads. He was infuriated with how he casually said offensive things and now he destroyed half of the first test and ruined the second completely.

In a private boot, Qian Daoliu was griding his teeth together, now that Enkidu 'humiliated' the Master Teacher association (in his head at least) he did not consider the order to kill Enkidu as something for his son. It was a necessity in order to keep the status quo.

On another place, a certain Bibi Dong was looking in wonder and pure admiration at Enkidu as he descended to be with the other participants who were all collectively looking at him as if a monster.

As this happened the other participants asked what would be done, but nothing could be done. Enkidu had literally broke the second test in pieces and it was completely unusable.

"*COUGH* Due to some slight problems we will have to simply focus entirely on the third stage. It is called Discussion, in which we will present topics regarding cultivation and all of you will discuss about the topic to the best of your abilities. The winner will be determined by the Master Teacher Association leader himself!"

As he said that a person approached from the air. he was walking calmly and easily and every step of his was unhurried and peaceful. He was dressed in white robes and his face was full of wrinkles but there were deep kindness and compassion in his eyes.

He was the Master Teacher Association leader, Mu En.

As he got close enough all the participants kneeled in respect to him, except for Enkidu who saw no need for this.

That made Mu En raise an eyebrow and asked.

"Why are you not kneeling? Do you not respect me and my position?" He asked.

"... I don't know you and I don't care about any organization. Equaling others to the organizations they are associated with is not something I would do, I would only bend my knee in two situations. For my teacher or to save a life."

"Hoho, normally shouldn't it be for your parents or teacher only?" Mu En asked genially to which Enkidu nodded.

"Normally, yes." He said and did not explain further. Mu En nodded a well, understanding what he meant by that. He was alive for more than a thousand years, he lived in the time of the fall of the two greatest empires and he saw the rise and fall of many powers. He saw many things and he could infer somethings about Enkidu's past already.

After this, he signaled for the others to rise and they began their discussions.

Not that it worked that well.

For every subject, Enkidu would open his mouth and recite the knowledge from the Heaven's Path Library shamelessly, he would be absolutely perfect and even when others tried to deny him they would still be forced to accept he was correct.

Even Mu En was corrected more than once and, by the end of it, he was educated asked to shut up and let others talk.

He did that, so as others were discussing he began to sing to himself while trying to pass time.

That, of course, irritated the rest so they all asked him to do something else, like giving a lecture about cultivation to the audience. Mainly because anyone could tell he had already won and this way the rest could at least compete for second place.

So he began his lecture, it was from the very basics of cultivation from the Profound Mysteries and the ways to move profound energy on the body. It was relatively simple, but as he spoke he began to use Impartation of Heaven's Will in a larger scale than most ever thought possible and even the other competitors slowly but surely stopped their discussions to listen to him instead.

In the audience, as people listened to him, many began to break through in cultivation and many more were evolving their understanding of cultivation and profound arts. Enkidu even began to describe many laws and he just kept talking and talking. By the end of it he had talked for more than two hours straight and he noticed something weird.

'... Why are there people kneeling for me? And isn't that Bibi Dong too?!'

"Teacher, please accept me as your disciple!" That chant was echoed by at least 500 people at once, all intoxicated by his explanation and moved by his lecture and the effects of the Impartation of Heaven's Will. Amongst them, there were ALL young Master Teachers that were considered geniuses. They all felt instinctive that Enkidu would be the perfect person to guide them and their souls guided them into doing this even if their minds had yet to catch up to this fact.

Thus Enkidu became a legend as the most talented of all Master Teachers in the history of the Azure Cloud Continent despite not really being a Master Teacher.

_'... Why? I am pretty sure I wanted to not call attention so how did it end up this way anyway!'_


	32. Chapter 31

I could only look as the tournament finally ended. I had gained a lot, especially cultivation resources and gold.

The rewards for first place for each competition were quite hefty and even with me spending cash to buy the materials for my spear I still had more in hand than I could properly use. It doesn't help that the reward for the first place in the fighting competition was considerable and I won the overall competition as well, meaning that I won the right to learn and cultivate the Divine Might technique from the Association.

To do so I was led into the Association's library.

It was gigantic inside, rolls after rolls of books and jades containing more information than I ever thought possible for one place to contain. It was very well illuminated since there were many mirrors to reflect the light inside, making it more natural and as if a paradise for knowledge.

As I moved I put my hands in the book stands, more and more books were accumulated inside my library. We moved towards the section for battle techniques, as I look up there ought to be at least a few million books in this place alone. Any and all profound arts created or found in this continent for thousands upon thousands of years were all here. However, this was not my final destination, my guide took me to a closed-door at the back. There were clear signs of multiple defensive measures all across it and I could feel that if anyone tried to barge in they would not find a good end at all.

My guide put a hand in it and chanted something before taking out a key and opening the door.

He signaled for me to follow and I entered it behind him.

He pointed at a blue jade and said.

"This is the Divine Might technique from our Master Teacher Association, it is named Limit Sublimation Profound Art. I will leave you here so that you can study it and the other books in the room before or in the entire library as much as you desire, when you wish to leave this place we only want you to pour some energy into this" He gave me a small talisman. "And I will come to pick you up. Don't bother trying to leave on your own, there are many protection arrays in this place. Also, here-" He gave me another thing, this one a simple necklace that had the word 'Guest' in it. "With this, you are considered an honored guest to our Master Teacher Association no matter where you go. Also, don't worry about the time spent here. Long ago, the Divine Being that descended to create our Master Teacher Association set up a formation that partially copies the effect of the greatest treasure of the Master Teacher Association Absolute Headquarters in the Realm of the gods. As such the time here moves much faster than in the outside world, 15 times faster to be exact, so take your time learning. I will leave you to your studies then."

After he said his piece he left the place and I stood there for a little while before taking out the said jade where the information regarding the technique is. As I took it in my hands I could see it reappear in the library of heaven's path. With it there I decided to take a look and was surprised.

"Does this still counts as a precious technique?!" I asked as I saw that it was at least 60% wrong. Seriously, the fuck is wrong with this technique!?

Breath Enkidu, breath. Let's try and join as many techniques that could fix it.

I put this into motion, and it improved but it was still at least 40% wrong.

The hell? How defective is this?

Well, there is a way to fix this yet. I move to the previous room where there were all those techniques from across the entire continent's history.

It took me the better part of five hours to store all of them in my library but I manage it and I united it all again.

... There was still 20% wrong.

Seriously, how hard it is to get this technique to not suck?!

Well, let's go and take a look at all the other books in this library. Perhaps knowledge of other places can help on this one to not utterly suck ass.

* * *

7 days later

Seriously, just how many books are even IN this place? I spent an entire week running at my fastest speed all over this place, touching as many bookcases and jades as I could and it was only now that I finished it all.

At least, let's try this again. I concentrate on the Limit Sublimation Divine Might technique and focus on fixing its mistakes.

.

..

...

... There were still 3% of mistakes in it.

You know what? Fuck it, I will learn it now anyway. It shouldn't be that bad and if all this knowledge can only take this technique so far then it ought to be spectacular.

.

Limit Sublimation Profound Art is a special Profound Art that has no offensive, defensive, or support ability. It centers, instead, on the evolution of a person's talent. One can only activate this profound art when in a fight where one goes to his/hers limit, it forces the body to bring forth more power and urge the hidden potential in one's bloodline.

Every living being has their own bloodline, we all are descendants to some degree to someone from the Age of the Gods, by using this one can continuously approach your bloodline to the peak and even suppress it. By evolving one's bloodline one can improve his talents and-

.

Yep, let's NOT study this.

Yup, that sounds about right. I have zero intention to ever improve my own bloodline, I do not wish to have any relation with the Heaven Smithing clan. If I do that, wouldn't I be improving upon it?

No, wait a second. There was something on my own book, wasn't it?

Let's take a look.

.

Enkidu

Defects:

\- Too trusting

\- Body transformation into weapon unavailable (to fix this visit page 157 to 170)

\- No current practiced Profound Cultivation

\- Devil Blood contaminated by nature energy, making it unique in that it can't handle Darkness Profound Energy as it is. To be able to master Darkness Profound Energy it will be needed to receive the bloodline inheritance of at least one God-level member of the Heaven Smiting Devil Clan (locations and ways to obtain it are on pages 20 to 25).

\- Soul has no defense besides the Magic Cube, thus no defense against charm and illusions (to fix that examine page 26 to 32 of the book for possible solutions).;

\- Has great hate against current society;

\- Don't know how to interact with people normally;

\- Heaven Smything bloodline is not compatible with the Dongfang bloodline due to a difference in purity;

\- Only knows how to use the Devil half of his bloodline powers, mutated as it may be;

\- Has yet to activate his second bloodline secret ability (to learn more on how to activate bloodline abilities, visit page 95 to 121);

\- Due to losing **** not long after birth his body's natural potential decreased (to fix that visit pages 134 to 138 for suggestions);

Positives:

\- Capable of empathy with others;

\- Pure Heart;

\- Due to body being in contact with extremely pure Nature Energy from the start, has a great affinity to Earth, Water, and Wood types of Profound Arts and the Laws of Earth, Water, and Wood to the point it could be considered more talented than even a Creation God who focuses in those three aspects, especially in the Earth he can be considered the most talented being regarding Earth laws in existence;

\- Capable of generating chains that can seal the profound strength of someone up to two whole realms above him, physical strength can still be used but the stronger Enkidu becomes the sturdier the chains also become. That also makes Enkidu able to cultivate Metal Profound Arts and weapons profound arts;

\- As the body is based on a weapon of the Gods, Enkidu can take in any and all Divine Bloodlines without them canceling each other or backlashing on him;

\- Due to being from the Heaven Smithing Devil Clan Enkidu can cultivate Darkness Profound Arts perfectly without the backlash other mortals would have from it;

\- As was born under contact with extremely pure Nature Energy Enkidu has the adequate talent to all elements, even those he is not particularly talented at he still can compare with those who can be called geniuses in the lower realms in them;

.

From what this say, doesn't it means I have a second bloodline? I don't remember much of this Dongfang clan, but it must be interesting anyway. And, even if it is just some regular bloodline, I may still find other bloodlines to add to my own. It still gives a bad taste to my mouth to improve in this, but my objective is likely the hardest one there is, if I am not willing to do my best how can I hope to succeed?

Still, I really don't wish to improve this Heaven Smithing bloodline of mine.

* * *

After swallowing this hard pill I moved to improve all the Heaven's Path books in my possession. As I now have a much greater number of books in my disposition I can cultivate to a much higher realm quickly.

Sitting down I take out the cultivation resources I have in hand, I create the best formation I possibly can around me to purify and absorb these cultivation resources. This helps me absorb the cultivation resources as I enter it.

But, before I cultivate, I take out some of my rewards from this competition, mainly the pills and other strange things that can help one's body to improve. Chief amongst them are three herbs that I received by winning the Pill Forging and physician competitions, these herbs are three of the so-called Immortal Herbs.

The first is called Singular Velvet Sky Chrysanthemum, a neutral immortal treasure herb, when eaten the energy will spread through the four limbs, blood clearing the eight meridians, and you can practice Vajra Strength Body. Although 'Vajra Strength Body' is a bit exaggerated, this herb is most compatible with purely improving one's physical strength. I think people around here don't understand fully how to utilize it since it was given away so easily, but when consumed right one's body would not only improve the future path in physical cultivation would be even smoother than before.

The second is called Daffodil Jade Flesh Bone. Its function is to soften the muscle and mend bone, the clearing the eight extraordinary meridians and thus increasing one's flexibility while also helping clean the body from most impurities. It may not seem that impressive at first glance, but higher flexibility also means higher mobility and speed. Besides that, the simple fact is that this also helps clean and improve my meridians just like the Singular Velvet Sky Chrysanthemum can. I expect my meridians to become all tougher and more flexible with this, thus being able to handle more energy and increasing my cultivation rate and speed with each I can release my energy during attacks.

The third is, however, not focused in my body as much. I am actually curious how this one will react with me, it is called an Eight Petal Immortal Orchid. Among all the immortal treasure herbs I have here with me, it's the one with the gentlest nature, one of the most mellow. Absorbing it is easy, but requires a very long time. Its effect is to strengthen foundations and drive out impurities, it focuses in the profound veins and the profound energy making it even purer and helping in future cultivation of profound energy.

I am especially surprised that this one was given to me, but I suspect that the Master Teacher Association might be trying to win me over so it isn't that strange they'd be willing to let go of such an herb. I suspect they must have even more herbs of all sorts in some medicinal garden somewhere so this is still barely acceptable a loss for them.

Not that I am complaining, these herbs are far too precious to just pass up.

Sitting down I start the process of taking in all these herbs, I expected them to be hard but as soon as I took them in they were all absorbed by the Grandmist Spirit Bead. One after another they were all taken in by it, I was just about to cry when the Grandmist Spirit Bead released a single pill from them. I look at it curiously and eat it.

A flush of energy explodes across my entire body, it is simply too much and I have no choice but start cultivation here and now. I use the Heaven's Path Cultivation Art and Heaven's Path Body Cultivation Art, and yet it is not enough. Clenching my teeth I start circulating the Limit Sublimation Profound Art that I just obtained and improved a whole lot. It surprisingly enough worked perfectly well and for very little I could sense a disaster was avoided.

Suddenly I could sense that the cultivation resources I put around me to slowly cultivate were all taken in by my body way too fast, the Purple Card forcefully taking them all in as it forced this energy into my profound veins with extreme purity but also vigor.

Do these items inside me want me to drop dead?! The fuck is wrong with this?!

I can only take it in, I cannot control them at all and even if these items suddenly want me dead I will not simply die, I refuse to do so!


	33. Chapter 32

In the space inside Enkidu's body the energy inside him was accelerating more and more.

The chaotic and potent energy was circulating his entire body, improving his body and profound energy quickly. However, the power was still too much due to how explosive the entry of energy was. In actuality you could say that the entry of energy was exactly the limit of what he could handle since it reached a point of balance when he activated the Limit Sublimation Art.

Originally, the Limit Sublimation Art was an revolutionary and magic profound art that was wildly practiced by many madmen who wanted to improve. Its creator was a man who fought against and practiced continuously since he was young. He was originally talentless, a person who had no natural talent but that refused to accept this.

He continuously fought and went to the edge, tried all he could and more to stimulate his meager talent and took many times more time than regular geniuses to grow. But, his determination paid off and, in the end, he went further than all the other great talents that mocked him in the past. The Limit Sublimation Art was the technique he created by accident originally and that he dedicated his entire life to.

However, he was talentless in the end, his technique was flawed in many ways but no one was able to evolve it further since those with greater talent were decidedly not interested in improving it since there would be a need of testing it again and again and only those desperate to grow would ever do such a thing.

But that was no problem for Enkidu and his Library of Heaven's Path. The originally heavily flawed technique was now much closer to perfection. The threshold of what was considered the 'limit' of the body was lowered immensely, making one at least able to actively use the Art instead of depending on it working by itself when in the border of life and death, not only that he could actively put himself in the state of the limit between life and death at will now or at least simulate it to a degree thus making him able to practice this profound art whenever he wants even if the effects of doing it this way were lesser than in the typical fashion.

The second benefit is the deeper awakening and improvement of one's own bloodline. Just as profound beasts have bloodlines so do humans and other races, it is less determining than a profound beast bloodline in the growth of a person but it still exists. That is especially so for any half-decent clan, a bloodline being similar in nature to what a magic crest is for a magus in the world of Type-Moon, that means that when passing down generation after generation there would be the engraving of one's understandings and abilities into one's bloodline to be passed down to the next generation.

The longer one's bloodline is the more it grows in accumulated knowledge and potential for the family's profound arts. That is also the reason why marriages between clans are not really that common since there is always a chance that the union of two bloodlines may cause damage or attrition between the bloodline inheritances of the clan. There is always a chance for a happy coincidence where two clans' bloodlines match well enough and the two become the closest of allies or even become one and the same with time, but that is not especially normal so it doesn't necessarily happen often.

But, amongst all clans in ALL of the Realm of the Gods and the lower realms there is one singular exception. One clan that would always be able to perfectly match with any other and increase the power of the new bloodline immensely. That is the most honored and also the most sorrowful clan of them all.

The Dongfang clan.

The Dongfang clan is a clan that exists since the age of gods, they were known back then as one of the strongest clans in that time even approaching the level of the 12 Godking clans. The main difference between them and other clans is simple, all their members are born in contact with the Chaos Energy. This makes them all have unnatural bodies and talents, those born with inherent abilities or special eyes like the Byakugan or the Rinnegan or those born with Supreme Being Bones or other such abilities happened all the time within this clan and even those without them had a talent in some area that could shock past and present.

It was a clan to be feared, if not for one detail.

They were a truly good clan. They were all inherently just and fair, all hating bloodshed and killing unless necessary. They were such a good clan and people that even the act of fighting them or killing them became considered the same as hunting down the Wood Spirit Race, such was their reputation. They also could always pass down their advantages to other clans who sired children with them, thus they were highly sought after by all clans no matter if they were big or small. With time, despite their best efforts, the clan started to dwindle out as time passed, their clan members being hunted down to become little more than breadstock and those who remained dispersed amongst the Lower Realms in hopes of surviving there.

Amongst the many places where the clan dispersed one of them happened to be the same Blue Pole Star that Enkidu lives in, not only that the clan dispersed into two with one going to another continent and taking another name and the other being in the Azure Cloud Continent.

And somehow, for reasons that are yet unknown, Enkidu's mother was a member of this prestigious but desolate clan, a clan of people too good for the world they live in.

And now, inside Enkidu, the bloodline of both the Heaven Smithing Clan and the Dongfang Clan are stirring.

This stirring was not only an improvement to them. It was an awakening of fragments of memories long lost in the annals of time and that only what is left in the bloodline remains. The blood remembers, even if all else forgets the blood in one's veins always remember.

A resonance of souls brought about by the connection from blood began to form, the stir of his blood connecting him to his ancestors who he carries his blood from, memory fragments and impressions as well as the general personality of both appearing in his mind.

One bloody and salvage, wanting for killing and reeking of bloodlust, but with the older ones, those of ancient times, having a certain code of honor and way of acting that he could respect, justice and fairness in their actions. It was like if the blood got murkier and dirtier with each subsequent generation, and the once glorious clan of fair, if cruel, members now descended into an evil clan.

On the other side he could sense something blocking him, something he still could not activate, but nonetheless the connection he could sense in this side was different, it was filled with inending sadness and honor, of a desire for good but a lack of ambition. He could especially sense fear from it, as if there was something terrible that has happened or is about to happen and that this side of him fears the most, he could almost sense as if a terrible thing will happen in the future. From this blood he also could feel a gentleness unmatched, and from the closest kin of his he could sense something he never really felt before in this life of his.

Love.

He could feel it, a sense of love that he never felt, an unquestionable and unending love for him.

He could feel his mother's soul imprint in his blood, he could remember parts of her life at this brief moment, of the clan she loved, of the suffering she endured in the hands of the Heaven Smithing clan, of her rape (seeing this, feeling this, he began to think about a light purge of at least the top of that clan, if for nothing else to avenge what he could see from his mother's memories) and he could see it.

In her final moments she heard it, the midwife that had just given to birth him told his mother how he would not survive. Instead of despair his mother closed her eyes and concentrated, from her body blood began to pour as she concentrated, her entire blood essence, even her unique heavenly gift she was born with, she transferred it all to Enkidu with a smile. Even as her body shivered and she aged at a visible speed she just spoke words of love for the child in her arms.

In her last moments, she gave Enkidu a kiss on the forehead and asked him to live a life he could feel proud of, that she would forever be with him and forever would she protect him as part of him. That she was a failure as a mother who could not even let him live properly, but at least she would give him her everything as he was her everything.

"My baby, my precious baby. I am sure, you will become a legend in this world, destined to be a supreme being. But remember, no matter if you become a fiend or a saint or what you decide to do, mother will always love you, I always will. Please, excuse this weak mother who could not even give you a proper birth, but I give you my everything, my beloved babe." She then took a great look at his face when her eyes were starting to lose the ability to see and laughed a bit, despite her graying hair and her lips cracking her smile was the most beautiful she has ever had. "You are so beautiful, so very beautiful. I am sure that you will find many pretty ladies that will be running after you, but make sure that they are good to you. That they love you, that is the most important. And tell them that, if they don't, then I will haunt them for playing with you." She then coughed, some dried up blood appearing from her mouth as she cried her last. "Oh no, I did not wish that your first view of me would be like this. I wish to give you one last smile before I leave, forgive your mother please I really wish I could be there for you."

As Enkidu saw this he burst into tears, his body was in pain and his energy was still rampaging but he could not care for that. As these memories so deeply imbued in his blood awakened in him he cried and cried, this was the first time he cried in so long he could not ever remember anymore.

That cry became rage, however, when he realized something.

His mother, beside the blood essence that allowed him to live, had given him something else. The unique heavenly gift she was born with, a Supreme Being Bone, a symbol from the Heavens that the one born with it was destined to become a great being. She could never understand why her, who never sought the martial way in her life and never wanted it in the first place, was born with such a thing until her very end when she gave it to Enkidu. She had complete faith that the one who will become a Supreme Being is her son and that her decision to give him even this was certainly not wrong. It was so much so that the fusion of the bone with him, something that normally would be dangerous, happened with such an ease as if they were meant to be.

And yet, Enkidu did not have it.

He knew his body perfectly, he long since knowing everything about it, but the last gift from his mother was not on him. Instead, he could remember a word of how the Young Master of the Heaven Smithing clan had one in him. Oh, Enkidu remembered how many times he has heard of how this half-brother of his was destined for greatness, of how he and Enkidu were as different as they could be, and how this Young Master was born to be a Supreme Being.

Thus, when Enkidu understood this, of how the Heaven Smithing clan had stolen even the last gift his mother left for him despite knowing it could cripple Enkidu forever, of their actions to his mother and the shamelessness of the clan, for the first time of his life Enkidu felt true hate and bloodlust, a desire to kill and rampage, of destroying those who should be destroyed.

Enkidu slowly opened his eyes, they were flashing red as he spoke up next.

"Heaven Smiting Clan, I swear that I will not allow for this to go unpunished, I will you all suffer for this and reclaim all that you have taken from me!" As Enkidu swore this he violently repressed all the memories and inheritances that came from that side of his blood, he refuse to even think of himself as a member of this clan. He would rather die than use anything from them.

Thus a feud that would end inevitably in blood was formed.


	34. Chapter 33

Enkidu opened his eyes after calming down, his mind that was in turmoil now returning to its regular calm state. The only difference being that now he had reached a new conclusion of what he should do, something he was decided upon. The destruction of those who hurt his mother and her clan as well as the retrieval of the gift his mother left for him.

He spent his time afterward acclimating himself to the results of this entire thing, especially the unexpected benefits to his body.

There was an evolution of his bloodline as a whole as well as a purification of his body. If before the flow of energy in his body was like a stream now it was a mighty river, channeling energy extremely well. Not only that, his body was now much more powerful and by removing most of the impurities and secret hidden wounds caused during his upbringing his body was now much more resilient and strong.

His muscles were now like divine iron and his bones were as flexible as the ones from a snake, his skin translucent and his eyes were now able to see much more than before, his capacity to see and reaction speed increased many times over.

If one were to compare now with before Enkidu would be able to defeat Fugui using only his physical strength by now and in a much shorter time compared to what it was before.

However, despite his growth, he could not feel any sort of pride from this situation. He only could sense that this was still far from enough.

Not only his body grew immensely in power his cultivation also rose greatly, going straight to the 3rd level of the Heaven Profound Realm.

Honestly speaking he should have risen much higher, but the fact of the matter is that his cultivation demanded absurd level of cultivation resources to improve. A perfect cultivation demanded more and more profound energy to improve, that is something Enkidu came to understand and accept.

But, that also meant that his potential was that much higher.

Clenching his fist Enkidu decided where he should go next.

'I need cultivation resources, lots of them. I could steal them but the only places which would have enough to matter are great sects and I do not enjoy the thought of stealing from others.' Despite knowing that stealing would likely be the fastest method possible he did not wish to do so. Instead he looked into his Library and searched for the book about the Azure Cloud Continent.

The fact was, he needed information about all manners of secret realms and places where cultivation resources would be located.

Looking at it he found that there were indeed many places of natural luck where resources would be, amongst them a few were only speculations in the books about what might be there.

That, by itself, would not mean much at all. However, the fact was that if 1000 books had speculations based on engravings and rumors about a location and each of them speculated a different matter then it was bound that there would be someone who would guess right.

Thus, Enkidu found the Inheritance Places of many beings, the amount surprised Enkidu but also is something he could understand. This is one of the three continents of the Blue Polar Star. The other continents had the Phoenix, Azure Dragon, and Golden Crow inheritances so how could this place where the daughter of the Evil God lives be lacking?

Simple, it was not.

Looking at the book he found that there was one God Inheritance not that far away from this city.

It was in a slightly troublesome place, but Enkidu was confident he could go there.

On the entire continent there were at least a few places that were of interest to Enkidu. One is the Fairy Forest to the east where it is said that the Fairy King once put a seed of the Origin Tree and some of his inheritance. Enkidu saw someone who gained some lucky chances there and it was also a sacred place where many herbs are constantly born and grow.

Up north of there was the Poisonous Bog where no one has ever reached the center. One speculation was that a poisonous God created it in the past, which surprisingly is true and that only the Poison Sect has any sort of access to it. Infiltrating in this sect would be definitely hard but Enkidu was confident he could do it and find more about the Heaven Smithing clan meanwhile since the two sects were something of allies.

In the south there were the two ruins of the old Empires. Those were places that Enkidu would definitely not miss out since there were the inheritances of the Giant and Dwarf Godkings, two beings whose inheritances would match well with him.

Finally, to the west were was the danger zone Sea of Life where Enkidu believes the Life Creation God inheritance should be. It was the place Enkidu was the most certain he wants to go, and where he would certainly visit.

Honestly speaking, Enkidu had decided his course of action already. He decided that, if he was to obtain an inheritance somewhere, it should be the inheritance of the Life Creation Goddess first. This was due to how, in the original Against the Gods, the moment one received the inheritance of the Evil God one would have their cultivation reset to the start.

Thus Enkidu would be moving to one of the continent's most dangerous places. But, to be able to do such, he would need to prepare some cultivation techniques for Levy and Medusa. Cai'er's profound veins would need to be taken care off instead for a good while so until then Enkidu would not be able to help her in cultivation, but both Levy and Medusa had no such an issue.

Thinking such Enkidu concentrated in developing the best cultivation technique for the both of them.

As he did so he released his energy naturally, as it happened something deep underground stirred unnoticeably.

In the innermost depths of the Master Teacher Association, a statue existed. It showed a pure woman with long hair, a beautiful face, and great wings on her back.

It was under many formations, hidden away and locked by the Qian family long ago.

However, for the fragmented soul inside of it the 'seal' on it was completely meaningless. It simply allowed itself to stay there as its objective was the same regardless of everything else.

It still remembered its orders, it and its subordinates existed to look for the best possible person to inherit their powers and make sure that the seal in the abys where the soul of that being resided would remain in place. It knew that the soul itself was completely guiltless but if the seal were to be compromised then this entire world and many others would perish for it.

Again it cursed that old bastard for creating such a terrible thing, it could understand why he did it but he still went too far.

Thus it remained its vigil, originally it was satisfied with helping the Qian clan since its ancestor was almost perfect for it and its future descendants always did what was ordered, but this latest generation was simply no good. Their actions were just too much, they took its insistence in not passing down their highest inheritance as if they lacked power, disregarding the angelic being's words that it was their heart that was not right.

Just thinking on what they did to fix that, it disgusted the angelic being to the absolute core. It decided then and there that it would stop helping them. Instead, it focused in searching for other inheritors, someone whose heart and power was fitting.

And today, it finally found someone that fits. He might have demonic blood, but so does the one the angelic being is guarding, and for someone with his bloodline to have the light that he has, to be so fitting for all that was left in this world by its master.

'I guess I see a way yet. And just in time since the disaster is approaching, but first I must test him.' As it thought so the being sent a small fragment of itself into Enkidu's body. It would observe him, see what he was made off, and if this being was right then there was still hope for this world and this current era.


	35. Chapter 34

Having spent so long in the library Enkidu finally left it. He had obtained what he could from that place for now and so he went out. His growth inside there was not small by any means, his power now significant and he could at least be confident he could now walk the continent without an issue.

Moving out of the library he went straight to where his master was supposed to be. Fearing for the recognition and for his *SHIVERS* fangirls to swarm him Enkidu used his Heaven's Path Disguise art. His soul fluctuations became different, his hair went from green to black, his features became harder, and he gave off the air of someone who would kill at first offense.

No one would ever think of him as Enkidu, the well-known kind cultivator who was considered a miracle across time by many already and that every sect was looking for and was hoping to recruit.

Having completed his preparations he went ahead, his movements firm as he went to where he knew Cai'er should be and then to where his master and the others ought to be located.

However, not long after he began to move someone else approached him and began walking by his side.

"Good disguise, Enkidu. Can you teach me how to do it too?"

As this words rang out Enkidu looked to the side and saw Bibi Dong looking at him, her beautiful red eyes looking at him in wonder and a bit of fascination.

"... How did you figure me out?" Enkidu asked, wanting to know where his disguise failed so he could fix it.

"Oh, that? It is nothing much, I was born as a Divine Stainless existence so my soul is much more sensitive than others and my body is also similar to one born on the age of the gods. For me to see through the disguises of others is a piece of cake." She said with a raised her, trying to show off.

Enkidu looked at her and smiled.

"I am glad for you. And to answer your previous question, I am going to meet my master before leaving in an adventure." Enkidu said and she looked a bit down.

"Oh, I see. It must be nice, be able to leave in an adventure and all." Bibi Dong said, making Enkidu look at her.

"Can't you go adventuring as well? Obtaining experience is something important and I am sure that any teacher would not simply lock down his student and not allow him or her to learn." Enkidu asked to which Bibi Dong gave a mirthless shuckle.

"That would be impossible. Master wants me here too much and he has no desire to let me go." She said dejectedly. "I was raised in this city and even now I never ventured far from here and even if I did I always had guards protecting and following me around whenever I go."

As she finished saying this Enkidu thought for a while and came to an idea.

"Then, wouldn't you like to go with me?" He asked, he knew it might be a mistake but she clearly wanted to leave and she was definetly a talented person, she could help him in looking after Levy when he is learning since he seemed the type that needs constant attention or he'd go and do something stupid. Also, he could sense something weird in this city, like something very bad in this place.

Malice he felt directed at him, also now that his bloodline improved his blood felt something terrible and utterly wrong in this place.

Despite how nice this place looked, Enkidu felt absolutely no desire to stay in this place. He'd rather leave this place and go away from there. And, if that was so, then he might as well help Bibi Dong leave as well if she wishes to.

"I, I would like that. But there is no chance I can do so." She said and Enkidu spoke.

"I could teach you the profound disguise art I am using. If it works you should be able to go outside of here without your master knowing and let you experience the world." Enkidu said and she slowly nodded her head, a bit reluctant but accepting of this since it did make sense for her in the end.

"Okay, let's do this." She said and he nodded, motioning for her to accompany him when they go to an alleyway. As they entered Enkidu put up a beguilement formation to not let others see what was happening inside before beginning his movement.

He began reciting the scriptures of the Heaven's Path Disguise Art. The more Bibi Dong heard it the more astounded she got and by the end of it she was shaken up completely.

"Where, where did you learn such a technique!? I never even heard of a disguise art as advances as that." she spoke in incredulity to which Enkidu spoke.

"I found it by luck. Now, try and use it." He said and she nodded. She concentrated herself, reciting the technique in her mind and synchronizing with it as she began using. Before Enkidu's eyes she began to change into a completely different person, only someone in the Divine realm would have any chance of seeing through this disguise, or someone who had a Divine Stainless Soul like Bibi Dong had.

As she completed her task she took out a mirror from her space ring and admired the result, it was not quite as pretty as her original appearance but it would certainly be enough to let her escape from this place without an issue.

"Thanks." She said as she saw the results and realized how now she could finally leave this city and explore the world.

Enkidu only nodded before putting a hand on her shoulder and beginning to open a path through the ground to escape this place. He would rather not risk people seeing how someone had just taken Bibi dong into an alleyway and how he just left.

Thankfully, amongst the profound arts in the library, there were many Earth-based escape arts that include techniques to travel through the ground. It was enough for Enkidu who used it to leave from the ground with Bibi Dong. When traveling he changed his appearance yet again to an old man with a long white bear and a kind smile and many wrinkles, he also changed his robes to ones that look simple but elegant, making himself look like an elder.

Bibi Dong also changed herself as they moved, understanding Enkidu's actions very well.

Soon they arrived at the place where Enkidu spent the last week in, getting inside he saw Cai'er there sitting in a chair looking over at some of the books Enkidu had available, mostly fantasy or romance books he decided to write just for fun while traveling with his master and because Ji Ji and Da Ming enjoyed them. Ji Ji liked the fantasy ones and Da Ming the romance, go figure.

"Enkidu! You came back." Cai'er said happily as Enkidu changed back to his regular appearance as easily as breathing. Now that he had used this technique for a while he was acclimating to it, his profound energy, being as pure as it was, making this process all the easier.

"Yeah, I just had to visit the library after the competition ended. Pack up your things, we are going to meet up with my master and afterwards we are leaving." He spoke and Cai'er looked a bit reluctant but nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Bibi Dong was looking at this scene and finding it very strange.

"Isn't she Seng Cai'er, she was quite spectacular in the fighting competition and was quite cold and aloof then so how come she is here today and acting like this?" Bibi Dong asked.

"She has been crippled and has amnesia. I am helping her recovery." Enkidu said, telling much and nothing at the same time since what he said could be assumed by anyone looking at Cai'er long enough.

Enkidu also went ahead to help Cai'er pack up, meanwhile Bibi Dong began to look at the book that Cai'er was reading before. She found the title quite interesting even if she had never heard of it before.

"Romeu and Juliet, what a strange pair of names." Bibi Dong spoke as she took the book and started reading.

By the time Enkidu and Cai'er returned to the living toom Bibi Dong, who could read extremely fast thanks to being a Master Teacher, was looking at the book in her hands and crying her eyes out.

Enkidu went to talk to her while feeling that he spent way too much time taking care of others sometimes.


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: So, triple posting at once. I am doing this for two reasons. First, I wanted to complete this arc already and this was a good way to finish it. And second, I am just glad. My grandmother has been with some medical problems these last few weeks and Monday she had to go to surgery, but she has passed it and is now on the way for a full recovery.  
**

**Anyway, I will start a temporary hiatus now, about a month or so (may be less or more). It will only be from posting this and my other fics as I intend to continue working on them, prepare a proper stock of chapters for posting with more consistency. If anyone is interested in helping or in giving ideas I am open for PMs or in my channel in Discord. I WILL return to work on posting soon enough, no worries there. Anyway, thanks for the understanding and now please go ahead and enjoy the last chapter of this first arc.**

* * *

Moving to his teacher's house Enkidu returned to his typical appearance. Obviously, he moved through the ground to another place first with the others but that was only to be expected for him by this point.

He wanted to confuse and avoid any possible pursuit in this city, not wanting for others to follow him as much as possible but knowing that, if he did not appear somewhere, then it was bound that, at some point, someone would figure out that he was disguising himself, making leave actually harder on him.

Beside him, Cai'er looked at everything with innocent eyes and wonder while Enkidu explained whatever doubts she had. Bibi Dong looked at this and found the appearance of the two quite pretty together as Cai'er was likely the prettiest girl Bibi Dong had ever seen and Enkidu was definetly the most handsome male she has ever seen. He lacked the heroic airs she had seen in so many others but he exuded such a natural aura out of him that it was impossible not to like him.

They entered a section of the city that was a bit further away from its center, mansions floated in the air and many houses released auspicious lights from within. It was the noblest sector of the whole city. Normally only sect masters of old and respectable sects would have the right to stay in a place like this but Yun Gu, despite not enjoying money or flaunting his possessions, was certainly someone who deserved to be in such manse.

Moving through this area Enkidu felt many powerful auras locking into him, he could sense envy in many of them and as he was about to reach his master's manse someone had to make an idiot of himself.

Entering the mansion Enkidu saw that both Medusa and Levy were sitting in training quietly while Ji Ji and Da Ming were calmly sleeping on top of a small mountain of herbs.

As Enkidu entered he looked around and asked an important question.

"Where is Master?" he asked in wonder.

Medusa opened her eyes and looked at him, some relief at seeing him well flashed in her features before she steeled herself again.

"Yun Gu left. He told us to inform you that you are now to travel as you desire across the world, and he also left this for you. He said you'd find better use than he would ever do." As she said so she took out an item from a spatial ring she received from Yun Gu with provisions and other items for when they are traveling. The item was one that Enkidu quickly recognized, seeing that his master parted with it for his benefit, remembering all that his master has readily given him, thinking of all that he had gone through with the old man...

Enkidu for the second time today released tears, this time it was tears of gratitude and happiness, the complete opposite of what it was like before when he saw what happened to his mother. His emotions became all over the place as he took that item in his hand, an impulse of running out, shout for his master, search for him high and low to thank him, it almost overwhelmed Enkidu at this moment.

However, he did not do so. He did not speak a simple word about all this, he knew that it was hard for him to see his master leave and it should have been even harder for his master to leave. His master had no family, no bosom friends or those he calls brother. He never had any disciple before and he dedicated his life to heal others, he was someone who completely devoted himself to help others. Enkidu was his first student, the first person to follow him and to which Yun Gu could ever share his heart with. It was the same for Enkidu, his master was the first person to have shown him kindness, the first person who Enkidu constructed a relationship with.

In their hearts, they were more akin to father and son than anything else.

Thinking so, how could Enkidu not understand the pain his teacher must be feeling, leaving like this? He even left his most important treasure with Enkidu, the one item that could be called the most important Yun Gu ever had. All for the sake of his student, all for the sake of Enkidu.

So, clutching the Sky Poison Pearl in his arms, Enkidu swore that he would follow his teacher's footsteps, he would help heal others all around. But, unlike his master, Enkidu knew a better option than simply going from town to town, Enkidu knew that there was a better way.

Life Profound Energy, an energy that was the most fitting for healing and purification. If he were to obtain the Life Creation God inheritance then surely he would be able to do even more than his teacher. He would be worthy of all his teacher gave him, to follow his teacher's ideal to save as many as possible, that is what he would do.

As he looked at the Pearl in his hands and remembered his previous promise he was still unsure what he should do. He wanted revenge for his mother, but he also was to save as many as possible if he were to follow his teacher's ideals.

That doubt would plague Enkidu for a good while yet.

Someone carrying the blood of a demon, but carrying a pure heart. Wanting bloody revenge, but wanting to save as many as he can. Born able to use Darkness and Light, growing cursed, surging as if blessed by the Gods. Yin and Yang, good and bad, both coexisted in the same person.

That was Enkidu, a person of contradictions.

* * *

In one of the mansions close to this place a certain deputy clan head was looking over the disciple he had sent to this competition. He was born as a member of the branch of the family, but his talents were unquestionable and his aptitude was the best the clan had produced for the last four hundred years.

They had put all their hopes on him, believing that the birth of such a genius was a sign that the clan would sweep through the eastern side of the continent and shine brighter than never before. However, two huge stones stood in his path.

The first was Wangqian Fugui, he had defeated the clan's hopes in a crushing manner, efficient and merciless, if not for their clan superior eyesight they would certainly have lost in an even worse manner. As the next fight would not be much ahead the clan used many treasures to heal their hope, barely managing it in time and spending many treasures they accumulated for a good time.

Then, he faced Enkidu. THAT was truly crushing, they lost in a humiliating manner, barely managing anything and being kicked out of the competition by a rising star. Their hope turned from a bright star to a simple stepping stone for another.

How could their noble clan accept such a result?!

Simple, they could not and would not accept it.

Thus, the deputy was thinking about how to exact revenge on Enkidu. He could already predict that the boy must have some sort of secret inheritance in hand, something truly amazing and that should have belonged to their clan, to begin with. They have the most illustrious bloodline in the entire continent, they considered that everything of this continent should belong to them due to them being the most noble, righteous and great of all clans.

Thus, Enkidu had an even bigger target on his back as far as this deputy clan head was concerned. He sensed when Enkidu arrived in this district and used his special eyes to follow him. Normally one wouldn't be able to see anything inside one of these mansions but the eyes of his clan were special, above all others and thus could easily bypass such small matters.

What he saw shocked him to his core.

The Sky Poison Pearl.

That was no small matter, such an item was enough to shock past and present, with it one could raise not only oneself but an entire clan to heights never once imagined before as possible.

As the deputy clan head thought up to here he could already see himself as the actual clan head if he were to bring back this item to the clan. To have such a treasure nearby was enough to make him all twitch in anticipation and eagerness about it.

He would put his all into it, with a commanding tone he spoke to his assistants.

"Send the world, I want our scouts to watch over Enkidu carefully. At the first chance, we shall go and show him what happens when one faces the Hyuga clan!" The deputy clan head said, his assistant moving to follow his request without any more hesitation and silence returned to this place. The deputy started imagining all he would do when he got to be elected as Clan Head after he brought back the Sky Poison Pearl, his ambitions blossoming.

He then realized someone was meekly looking at him from the door, it was a girl with short black hair and wearing heavy clothes. His face scrunched up in disapproval upon seeing her, he would make sure that this disappointment was removed from the clan as soon as possible since there is no way he would accept such a person as the young mistress of the clan.

Daughter of the clan head or not, Hinata Hyuga was unworthy of being of the most noble, righteous and great of all clans.

* * *

Already outside the city and long gone, Yun Gu moved away from there, unshed tears in his face as he held himself in, refusing to allow himself to cry out.

He repeated to himself, again and again, that this was to be a joyous event. His disciple was already strong enough and capable enough to stride the world on his own, staying with him would only slow down his progress. Giving him the Sky Poison Pearl was actually much easier than he thought it would be, the item would serve Enkidu well.

Yun Gu was certain that Enkidu was destined for greatness, to reach levels that he himself could not dare to dream about, and that he would help save many, many lives.

But, despite knowing that this was for the best, Yun Gu could not help but feel a bit, well, lonely.

One who never experienced companionship would not know how lonely one could be. Now that he was alone again, no longer having another to care for, Yun Gu felt sad.

"BUUAAHHHH!" A sharp cry could then be heard in the distance. It was the sound of a baby crying in the middle of the woods, it was a piercing sound that reached far and wide.

Yun Gu opened his eyes wide, knowing that such a cry would certainly attract all manner of beasts. Even if the beasts around this place were quite weak, they would certainly be able to eat a babe.

Moving quickly Yun Gu approached the source of the sound. A pack of wolves was already approaching it and Yun Gu was quickly to make those wolves run away.

After that Yun Gu looked at the little baby. He took the baby in his hands and examined it, he also noticed how nearby a woman laid dead already, clearly a snake bite being the reason for death. Seeing this he examined the baby and the woman, failing to see any identification that marked either as someone from one clan or another, it was completely possible they were simply commoners without any background.

Seeing that he could not just leave this baby here to die Yun Gu decided on a whim to take him. It should help close the gap that had opened in his heart with the loneliness that he was experiencing.

"Now, how should I name you. Oh, I know. Let's go with Yun Che, your name shall be Yun Che."

* * *

**AN 2:**

**Did anyone expected this ending? I bet not, hehe. **

**Open question, should Hinata be part of the harem? If yes, there is a way, and if no, there is also a way. I will let you all decide.**

**Right now Enkidu's harem is still quite open about who can enter and who cannot enter. You all can suggest girls that could enter, there is only one that is a more 'sure thing' than the others, and she is not even in the fic right now. **


	37. arc 2 - 1

After the altercations of the day and bringing everyone together to talk Enkidu did the introductions of everyone he was now basically responsible for.

One amnesic cripple, two beasts, an semi-blind Beastkin (her eyes were still healing), a suicidal brat who did not understand the world 'limit', and a run away genius who wanted to go explore the world and apparently liked romance novels more than most if the book she had in her hands was anything to go by.

Enkidu felt like chuckling, he had brought together quite an interesting bunch of misfits if he could say so himself.

"Very well, I want to hear from you all your ideas on where to go after here. I have a destination I wish to visit if at all possible in the future but I do not necessarily need to rush it there right now so if anyone has a destination they must go to soon please tell." Enkidu said diplomatically. He might be the unofficial official leader of this ragtag of misfits but he would not force others to go along with him if there was somewhere they wanted to go first.

Honestly speaking, while he would make it a point to do all in his power to obtain the Life Creation God inheritance he could take his time for that. He wanted to help everyone, but he knew he was lacking in experience around the world since he spent most of his life either with his clan, which was pure torture for him plain and simple, or with his teacher who was respected and treated well by mostly anyone he meets. Enkidu had no clue about what sort of test it would be but there was bound to be a big challenge for one to obtain this inheritance. How could it ever be easy?

The test would likely take a long time, Enkidu could not tell how long it would take or what it would entail so he could not simply force the others to wait for him for who knows how long and they still needed his help for now.

No one had any specific desire, except for one.

"If possible I would like to go back to my home." Medusa said calmly, making everyone turn to her.

"That should be fine. Where is it exactly?" Enkidu asked to which Medusa pointed to a location on the map that made the others feel their scalps go a bit numb.

That place would certainly be a bit troublesome to visit.

Enkidu felt like this was probably a bad idea, but he had already promised anyway and he could work something out.

"That should be fine." Enkidu said, shocking everyone else since they expected him to deny this likely ridiculous idea.

No one would even blame him if he denied such a request, it was just that ridiculous.

Enkidu continued.

"To go there we would need to first increase our general strength and especially obtain some special herbs to produce antidotes. I can also teach you all a poison profound art that helps mitigate or even eliminate poison from your body, it is not particularly far away, probably around three to four months to get there depending on how fast we move. Would that be acceptable?" Enkidu asked.

"Yes." Medusa said, leaning back in her chair calmly and clearly pleased.

"Very well, anyone else has any requests?" Enkidu asked for confirmation.

No one spoke up, silence all around as Enkidu nodded.

"Good, we will be leaving right now." Thankfully, Enkidu had received a flying carriage for winning the Blacksmith test. Truth be told he was presented with many weapons and items and offered to choose what he wishes for, he chose the carriage in the end even if most were a bit shocked by his choice. They expected him to choose a weapon or perhaps an armor, those were much more common for people in his position to choose considering the high quality of the item, but in the end, he chose for this one instead. A means of transport was more relevant for him, all things considered.

He directed everyone to get out of the city. Leaving it was actually quite simple and as Enkidu looked at the city he could sense the twisted feeling clearly. His blood screaming at him at the wrongness of it all but he could not understand what it was that was going on.

Deciding that he would one day come to investigate what exactly was wrong here he left. They moved to a forest not far from the exit, entering it he used the method to travel through the ground, moving about 6 kilometers away from where they were before and after making sure that no one was nearby he brought everyone out and brought out his carriage.

He directed everyone inside and began directing it to where their destination was.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have created cultivation methods for everyone, listen carefully." Enkidu said as he began telling first to Levy who was looking bored before.

Now that he had this chance though, he immediately turned 200% of his attention to Enkidu and listened to all that was said with absolute seriousness. Nodding his head he closed his eyes and began to cultivate.

Enkidu repeated the process with Medusa and then started to look over Cai'er to see how her body was doing. It was clear that the damage for her profound veins was quite extreme, almost as if a part of it was removed from her body entirely. Enkidu concentrated in those missing parts, trying to use his meager understandings of Life Profound Energy to help heal her.

He could only hate the fact he wasn't able to help her better. He might have a Sacred Heart, making him able to use Light Profound Energy as he could sense it acutely well, but his body was not a Sacred Body thus his actual usage of Light Profound Energy was not quite that good.

A Sacred Heart allows one to be able to sense and understand the Light Laws, meanwhile, a Sacred Body allows one to use Light Profound Energy naturally. Having either is enough for one to use Light Profound Energy since one can still force it, but only if he were to have both could he truly have any chance to truly master it. He could only hope that, by obtaining the inheritance of the Life Creation God, his body would change to be the so-called Sacred Body.

/-/

Traveling through the skies was quite boring after a while, having been traveling for about 4 days now it became even more so. Thankfully Enkidu had someone to talk to as Cai'er slept after a tiring healing session (she was currently sleeping with her head on his lap, almost like a cat really) and with Medusa and Levy deep in meditation neither could talk with him for now.

Normally he could have tried to learn more about the Laws, but he feared that if he were to try he might end up lost in thought again. Besides, he had to put some focus on driving the carriage if they were to get anywhere.

This time, he was thankful for Bibi Dong who sat beside him. Looking out of the window she could see all the views that before she could only ever see in books and as her golden hair moved behind her it was like she was an angel looking out in the world with wonder in her eyes.

She would look over the outside and then go to talk animatedly about the book in her hand. She was in love with romance books and Enkidu was only so happy to give her another one after she read Romeo and Juliet.

This time she was reading Angel Beats (Enkidu needed something to write and this was something he knew well about). To say she was enjoying it was putting it mildly, she was completely enchanted by the work of art.

Enkidu was only to happy to talk to her about it, she cried especially hard when she saw the final scene where the protagonist cried out as he tried to hug a girl that vanished in his arms. He had even drawn the scene for practice in painting, it worked too well if Bibi Dong's expression was anything to go by.

"This, this is just so unfair." She said, closing the book. "Why do they have to suffer like this? Why does anyone have to suffer like this?"

"I cannot answer this for you." Enkidu said simply. "Each person can think of it in a different manner, it is up to each one. If you ask my opinion, they are like that because they truly lived."

"Huh?"

"They all truly lived, they enjoyed their life and now have difficulty letting go of things. That may be painful for them, but compared to the other students who were not even alive, who don't even realize this fact and just follow their destiny perfectly and without any real emotion, they definetly are much better off." Enkidu said, a faraway look to his gaze.

In his head, he could well understand how the characters, even in the height of pain and solitude, were better than those who were little more than fancy dolls. He had lived as one such 'doll' in the hands of the Heaven Smithing clan before and he could see how that was worse off.

Bibi Dong didn't quite agree, but she accepted Enkidu's opinion as she decided to read this book once again, finding it fascinating.

She then looked outside, noticing a yellow field underneath her and looking enchanted at it.

"Wow, can we stop here to take a look?" She asks as she points to the ground.

Enkidu thought for a moment, Medusa didn't say she was in a rush and this was a good chance to stretch their legs a bit. Enkidu was honestly starting to understand why so many cultivators would look for servants because, if nothing else, they could at least drive the carriage and let the cultivator, well, cultivate.

Deciding thus Enkidu moved to the ground. When he touched the ground again after spending days without it he could fully enjoy the ground, his feet on the ground he sensed the pulse of nature for a moment and felt like he should go and cultivate for a little bit. A unique aura permeated this air, rich with essence to the point that even breathing was capable of making one feel like they are outside of the mortal world and entered a divine land of immortals. Auspicious light was everywhere and entering this place was enough to make Enkidu sigh at how, in this world, some unique things truly exist, breaking from the norm and making one sigh in admiration for the grandeur of nature.

He turned to the others and spoke up.

"We will do a stop here for a while. I feel like I need to cultivate for a moment so, if possible, do not disturb me." Enkidu said as if he was a teacher talking to his rowdy students in a school trip. Realizing that, he felt like chuckling from this fact but instead just shook his head and moved on.

Everyone got out and Enkidu moved around a bit. Setting up a simple but effective formation to make them invisible and one to detect intruders Enkidu felt confident that it should be enough. There was little chance someone would have been able to follow them so he moved along to find a corner of this place. He had to admire the flowers all around and how they swayed with the wind.

The flowers were golden, reflecting the sun and making the place look as if it was surrounded by gold, all those flowers were normal ones but they all carried a rich fragrance as if they were about to become medicinal herbs, grand treasures despite being normal items.

Deciding to try something Enkidu thought of the characteristics of this body of his. Amongst them, there is one ability he knows he must have but never really got to try out. He never felt like those would be a good moment but, for some reason, he found this moment as perfect for it.

The original Enkidu's personal skill Transfiguration. It relates to a redistribution of one's 'stats' as one desire. It is similar to techniques that sacrifice one aspect to gain more on another, sacrificing speed for strength or using the profound strength to focus on speed count for such a thing too. As he would be going to cultivate now he decided that he should transfer as much of his attributes to perception. About 70% was transferred for it while 30% went straight to his luck, in cultivation many times one depended on luck for breakthroughs so having more of it surely wouldn't hurt.

/-/

Enkidu's P.O.V.

Before sitting down to meditate I enter the Library of Heaven's Path.

With the 'update' on the many books, I have the number of things I have to learn rose in all fronts.

Thanks to this I have much to learn. Thinking so I sit down and begin my studies, my focus now is on one element I am compatible with but that I didn't really focus on until now.

Of the elements, Light is decidedly the best element when it comes to healing. The one after it being Wood, the Great Mystery of Regeneration seeing to that. But there is one more that is great at healing.

Water.

The Law of Water is the most flexible and stable of them all, being decent in all things and is one which I have almost as high a compatibility as what I have for Earth.

Opening the Heaven's Path Water Art I look over the Profound Mysteries that I have written down.

1) Essence of Water

2) Profound Mystery of Ice

3) Profound Mystery of Primordial Sea

4) Profound Mystery of fog

5) Profound Mystery of Waterbody

6) Profound Mystery of Circular Softness

Looking at them I go straight for the third one, the Profound Mystery of Primordia Sea. This seems to be the one more close to relating to healing, so this one ought to do.

I open my eyes before I start, looking around I notice a small lake at the very center of this field of flowers. I feel like there may be something in there, but it is not prejudicial to me so I don't really mind. Moving to it I again have a strange sensation, as if a predator is looking at me attentively but calmed down after taking a good look at me.

Would this be why, despite this place being one that should have profound beasts, none are around and there are so many flowers here? Well, that is not why I am going there so as long as it doesn't trouble me I won't trouble it either. I only am looking for a body of water, I want to test if I can understand and truly comprehend better this Profound Law.

I want to become an even better healer, if I can then perhaps I can help heal Cai'er's profound veins. That ought to be for the best and what I intend to do.

/-/

? P.O.V.

'... Someone, someone actually is around there? Strange, truly strange.'

'For them to find that place, are they lucky or is it the other way around and I am just unlucky? I only hope they do not take that being away from there. Who knows how great a disaster would happen if that beast were to get out and be raised by someone unworthy? Besides, if they take that then this whole planet and most likely over half of the Eastern region of the Realm of the Gods will be over.'

'Why did master and mistress had to get THAT thing and do that anyway? I told them, get her a nice, simple, GOOD pet, a dragon or perhaps a phoenix even a Qilin or some other beast is fine, but NOOOO master and his wife needed to go overboard. They just had to try and be the best parents they possibly could, not thinking as much as they should have. The two loverbirds always were stupid when together, after all. Sigh, why did things end up so badly back then? Damn Mo E, if I could I'd smash you to pieces under my hooves I would! If not for you, would I be troubled by this sort of thing now?'


	38. arc 2 - 2

Levy's P.O.V.

Power.

I must have power.

My entire life, I was just a street rat. A pebble, ignored by all and overlooked by the entire world. My first memories are of hunger and desperation. I saw exactly how the world is like for those without power, I can remember every little piece of it, engraved in my very being by now.

To survive I had to steal, a knife became my best friend at some point and I depended on it more than I am comfortable to admit it.

I survived because I was smart. I always took care and was a perfectionist, doing all I can to survive and taking care of my hygiene since I had seen many die from disease before. Infection was a very normal cause of death, if cleaning myself and injuries with some water can help of course I'd do so.

And then, here I am. An overly lucky happy-go-luck man who is too nice for his own good seems to have taken an interest in me.

He helped me, his teacher helped guide me while he was busy, and in only this little while I already am at the 5th level of the Elementary Profound Realm. Enkidu mentioned how it was quite fast already but I could only think that he must be patronizing me.

That Enkidu, he doesn't seem to fit.

I saw people with talent before, geniuses in that city are hardly rare to see but they all were always aloof, always acting like they were better than everyone else and, honestly, they are not wrong.

This is a dog eat dog world, people are hardly ever kind without ulterior reason.

Now, after meeting Enkidu, I can't help but feel like he doesn't fit. It is like his way of seeing the world, the way he acts, it is completely unlike what he should be no matter how one looks at it. He is doing all he can to help people he honestly would be better of without, for no reason besides wanting to help.

I also noticed how he reacted to his teacher's leaving and noticed how his eyes were when he arrived in the house, there was something I never thought I'd see on him. There was steel in his eyes, as if a decision being reached. Honestly, the more time I spend around him the less I understand how exactly does he works.

The profound art he gave me, I could barely even begin to comprehend but it still left me amazed at how it was easy to cultivate with it. My energy flowed smoothly and I could sense how it was absolutely perfect for me.

We now are on a flower field, Enkidu moved to a corner, sitting crosslegged and with his green hair down he seems almost like a part of nature, a towering tree and also just another rock, he was confusing like that. I get out of the carriage and see how the flowers here are so bright. It was honestly surprising, it was unlike anything back in the city and despite myself I end up enjoying this place.

Looking to the side I see another who is similarly enjoying this place.

Medusa, the Beastkin.

She is a beastkin and despite not showing much in the way of emotions her lips are curved up just a bit.

I have interacted with her for the last few days, there isn't much she talks about but she helped me when Yun Gu asked to training. She is stronger than me even if she can't see properly, she gave me some tips and one thing stood out the most in her explanations.

Speed.

She puts a lot of emphasis on it, how one should aim to be the fastest, strike hard and strike fast before your opponent can react. I get that, I think I should be able to aim for exactly that, being fast.

Her training with me is brutal, much worse than what I think Enkidu would recommend probably, but it was efficient. She never went to the point I would get crippled or that Yun Gu couldn't heal me, but it got quite close a few times.

Moving around I took notice of the two other additions to this little group.

Cai'er, I have no clue what to make of her. I have seen her during the fights, her stile was one that focused on speed and overpowering the enemy in one strike, I quite enjoyed it to be honest. She was cold and distant to anyone who approached her, but what brought my attention were her eyes. They were so empty, they remind me of the eyes I have seen for so long when looking at the mirror, even if now they are not quite the same since now I have hope, or at least a desire to be strong enough to not be looked down upon.

Now, however, Cai'er was different. I have heard that she lost her memories from Enkidu when he was introducing her, but how could she change so much. She looks and acts more like a child, a young teen, innocent and happy to just be alive.

As far as I understand she and Enkidu had no prior connection but he treats her well, too well even. I have no idea as to why he does what he does, but honestly, if he wants to do it then there shouldn't be an issue. I just think that he might need someone to be close by just in case to help him, he seems like the type that would end up getting into way too much trouble if left by himself. I mean, from what I understand in barely more than a week without supervision he self-imposed on himself four people to take care of without any compensation or obligation.

He is abnormal, and naive.

Sigh, let us let this matter go for now. At least there is someone else around now that may be able to control some of the more ridiculous wishes of Enkidu.

... And she is collecting flowers without a care of the world while talking happily about a romance book with Cai'er.

Seriously, we better hope we don't get in troulbe here or that we don't come across any big problem, Gods know that this group's composition is way too weird.

I move to a small clearing and sit down, I start to think about the world, about how things are changing so fast and how I could never, ever had thought my life would change like this in just a matter of one week, but here I am now.

"Poke." Someone poked my cheek. Turning to the one who did so I see Cai'er there, the girl with a goofy smile on her face as she saw my scowl. She then put both her hands on the sides of my lips and forced them into a smile. "Hum, hum, much better now."

A vein throbbed in my forehead as she laughed happily at my expanses.

Oh, you did not just do that.

/-/

Bibi Dong P.O.V.

Sitting amongst the flowers I see Cai'er and Levy playing tag. Cai'er, despite having been crippled, is still much faster than Levy who is the youngest of us all. He also clearly doesn't enjoy this fact if the scowl he is making is anything to go by, not that he would ever admit he is scowling.

From what little I got from him, he is a prideful boy with plenty of potential and very certain of things, stubborn and the type that seeks power the most.

Honestly, he reminds me of a lot of most other cultivators in noble families looking for a position, all seeking power and glory to become supreme.

Cai'er's laugh, meanwhile, is so free and light I can only smile as I hear it. As she moves through this field, her beauty contrasts with the golden flowers and I can't help but smile at this, she was pure. She was innocent and honestly, she is probably my first actual female friend ever.

She listens to me talking and doesn't care or even understand my status or power or want anything from me, unlike others who tried to make friends with she was simply glad to talk to me for me. Seeing her and interacting with her, it is like I have a little sister, and I love it. I never had a family so having her around, even if we only knew each other for so short a time, it is... nice.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I turn to look and Medusa, the Beastkin, was there. I don't really know how to interact with her, I have always been taught how Beastkins are all no better than beasts for labor and that they are stupid natural slaves for the glorious human race, but Medusa is not dumb. I cannot understand what is going on with her, as far as I know, beastkins should be an inferior race so why does she seem no different than me beside her face?

Also, she is gorgeous. Honestly, she is far too pretty, there is an undeniable charm to her. Her long purple hair and eyes are charming in a unique way, even her scales do not retract from her beauty.

Honestly speaking, with her and Cai'er nearby I feel a bit lacking, like I am not quite as pretty as them. But, I guess this depends on taste. Cai'er and Medusa look like beauties of the night, those who have the same allure as the moon. I have none of that, I am more akin to the beauty of the day, of the sun, or at least this is what I heard from the males who wanted to 'further their relationships' with me.

Shacking my head of such thoughts, deciding not to think more on them, I smiled at Medusa and said.

"Please, take a seat." I said to which she nodded and did so.

We sat there quietly as I looked at the book I had in hand. I started reading until Medusa noticed it and spoke.

"Oh, you are reading Grisaia no Kaijutsu, is it good?" Medusa asked, which makes me raise an eyebrow at her.

"... Do you also like romance novels?" I ask hesitantly, this is a newfound love of mine and I would love to talk with someone about it. I tried it with Cai'er and while she understood some of it she didn't really seem to like as much as me. And as for Enkidu, he is much too busy with other things and he is the one to write them, asking and debating with him about this doesn't seem quite right.

"Yes, I like them. Yun Gu had a few with him and I enjoyed reading them. I particularly liked one, the beauty and the beast, it was, interesting."

"Oh, that one. It is so romantic. I especially liked when-"

And thus, I got a second friend.

This trip is already worth it just for this.


	39. arc 2 - 3

Enkidu's P.O.V.

Entering the pond I could feel the pressure even stronger than before. I have no clue what this is but I do not care. Let us first focus on improving, later I can think about other things.

Inside the pond, the water was strangely viscous, but it would likely do well enough.

Entering the Library of Heaven's Path I look at the Heaven's Path Water Art. There is much to learn here so I start reading all that I can.

The Profound Mystery of Aqua Vitae is one that focuses on how water is vital for life. Water cleanses the body of impurities, water regulates the body, water takes the nutrients around the body, water is an essential part of life.

The water is the essence in which life is generated.

Reading the scriptures of water I inadvertently begin to compare it to what I already knew of other elements. It was not intentional, but as I read it I can't help but compare it to what I know of the Pulse of Nature.

Just as the Earth pulses, transmitting nutrients to the plants the same plants take in water and use it to grow its own life. Both Earth and Water working for the growth of Wood, of life.

Inadvertently I start understanding this, it was a simple and direct understanding for me. Like if this all was supposed to work together to begin with.

And, it probably is. I smile to myself as I continue learning more on the truths of the world, of how Earth, Wood, and Water are connected. I think that I likely can mix in Steel laws in the future as well, but for now I should focus on what I can.

As I realize this all I look at the Heaven's Path Earth art and Heaven's Path Wood art, I examine both the Profound Mystery of the World Pulse and the Profound Mystery of Expansion, my knowledge and understandings increasing in different ways than expected but certainly beneficial.

Is this perhaps because I increased my luck, giving me such great lucky chance?

If so I got it good.

I focus my comprehension entirely in what I am doing, this become all that matters as I search to understand more of this.

* * *

3° Person P.O.V.

As Enkidu began this process he basically turned off all his senses to the outside world. What he failed to realize was how the water around him was behaving.

This water surrounding him and the entire ambient began a strange process. The said process was extremely natural, if he was not so focused on finding out about the Profound Mysteries he might have noticed, but there was every chance he wouldn't.

He would only certainly realize something is wrong if he were to try and leave this pond at this moment, except for that there would hardly be a chance for him to realize what was going on.

What was happening could be seen as similar to the natural process of osmoses some of his blood was leaving his body, at the same time the liquid around was entering Enkidu's body and replenishing his blood with a new blood equal to what he had before.

His blood kept being drained out of him while it was being replenished. The process was neither positive or negative for Enkidu, but it was impossible to stop from the moment he started it.

Slowly but surely the pond in which Enkidu was began to become crimson, the others who noticed thus began to worry and tried to approach but they all felt it impossible, a greater pressure than what any of them could bear or even understand making it impossible to go to Enkidu.

As this process continued eyes of many special existences widened, not believing or refusing to believe what was happening. They all knew that there might be a day in which this might occur, but for it to happen now and with the crimson crack disaster approaching, it was just too much of a coincidence.

However, sensing what was happening, many of the owners of said eyes decided that they must see what this was all about, they could not risk a disaster to occur, not now when there were no more Gods and Creation Gods to protect all life in existence.

It was just that troublesome an existence that lived in the depths of that pond. A gift for someone else but also a danger unlike any other in case it was not treated correctly.

However, Enkidu completely missed this fact, his focus entirely in something else as his blood was being taken and the existence in the depths of the small pond began to stir for the first time since the age of the Gods.

* * *

In another continent, inside the Royal Palace of the Illusory Demon Royal Family, the little devil empress was cultivating. She was worried about the sittuation regarding her brother who had just left to fight against the damned invaders of another continent but did not yet return.

She felt every day pass with heavy weight as each day proved more and more that she was the last of her family. Thus, she was at her weakest right now, making her put more and more emphasis on growing stronger.

If she were weak then there is every chance that her throne, the throne her family fought so long to obtain and keep, the throne that ensured that the continent was unified and no more needless wars started, would be lost to Duke Ming.

She was no fool, she could see how the duke was trying to take away her power, but unless she was strong she would not be able to stop his influence.

Sighing she decided to ingore all distracting thoughts and concentrate on what matters, power.

Suddenly, a torrent of golden flames appeared in front of her. She stood in a haste seeing it as she looked at it.

The flames were not hot, but the little devil empress was sure it could likely destroy this entire palace if the one speaking on the other side willed it so.

"I have a mission for you." A hotty female voice said from the flames as a golden eye looked down at her from within. "There is a certain event happening in another continent, someone is awakening something and I need you to bring this person to me."

"Lord Golden Crow, I am sorry that now is not such a good moment for-"

"I did not ask for you to go, I said you will go. Do not forget that all your family ever obtained was because of me, I didn't even distribute my inheritance to those outside your bloodline and allowed your family to continuously obtain some of my Essence Blood. If I tell you to go, you only can ask when I have to go."

"But, but now is really not a good time. If I go then I might lose my position as devil empress!" She said nervously.

"... Very well, I will make sure that no one can claim your throne while you are gone. Now come to the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley, I will take you to the continent this person is right now." The Golden Crow said.

"I understand, how shall I find this person?" The little devil empress asked.

"I am not sure how you will find him, all I can say is that he has long green hair and wears a very simple clothe." The Golden Crow asked.

In truth, of all the divine spirits in this world it was the only one which decided to move as soon as something happened, not willing to wait in the slightest. It quickly asked the spirit closest to where that thing was about what was going on and the answer was that someone managed to enter the pond, starting the process of binding and how this person looks like.

Without being willing to wait for more information the Golden Crow spirit acted, ordering the little devil empress to go and bring Enkidu for the Golden Crow to test. It needs to know the character of Enkidu, know how he would act and if he is good enough or not for what he had knowingly or not stepped into.

The golden crow, reluctantly as it may be, had to admit that someone who had mixed blood likely had some chance of convincing that person to not destroy everything when she returns, that the only devil clan in this world was the Heaven Smithing clan made it doubly possible to work.

Thankfully the Golden Crow had a teleportation array for the Azure Cloud Continent ready for a long time now, and he knew his counterpart had one in the other continent. As the Azure Cloud Continent was relatively far away and there was far too many things on it, things of importance, they could not risk not having a way to reach it quickly should the need ever arise.

* * *

In the depths of the pond Enkidu was in, a rock moved. As it absorbed the blood of Enkidu from the water it began to dislocate from it's position, moving upward slowly while taking in the blood.

Enkidu completely lost the sense of time, he could not understand that the 'quick stop' of his ended up already taking 3 days by now and everyone got quite worried by this point.

It was then that Enkidu woke up when he felt something hitting his submerged feet.

"Huh?" He said as he opened his eyes, looking down he saw a small oval rock floating near his feet. Taking his feet away from it's path he saw it float up to eye level.

Finding this rock interesting Enkidu touched it and decided to check in the Library of Heaven's Path.

What he saw shocked him beyond belief.


	40. arc 2 - 4

Looking at the egg in my hand I fell how utterly bizarre it is. Looking over the information about it in the Library of Heaven's Path I can feel my jaw slack.

This, this is so much BS. Is this what a protagonist of a Wuxia feel like when he finds some BS lucky chance?

If so then I understand why they become so conceited, this is nothing short of amazing.

The information on the book is quite simple, namely it is thus:

Tiamat, the God Beast of Life

A God Beast who can generate subbordinates and has immense power, almost as old as the Creation Gods it is the one who birthed many of the subsequent God Beasts, Gods, and Devils that were not born naturally from Chaos.

Advantage:

\- Nearly impossible to truly die;

\- Capable of recovering from any injury if it has enough Profound Energy;

\- Able to change her body depending on it's will;

\- In case it is killed it can recover from death again with improved powers, talent, and attributes;

-...-

Disadvantage:

\- Over used it's natural reincarnation ability, after doing it ten times it did not grow stronger and instead returned to it's egg stage;

\- Due to the ritual used on her egg form her power is limited to the power level of the one who bounded to her;

\- Depending on the one raising her, her personality can change to benevolent or calamity;

\- While on it's egg form it is unnable to defend itself, the more damage it suffers as an egg the longer it needs to be released from it;

\- Currently bounded by Enkidu, young man with low power that didn't yet reach the Divine Way;

\- To break out of the egg needs to absorb more blood vitality of different beasts;

-...-

... This is so absurd that I can only laugh.

This is the egg of a God Beast, to be more specific it is Tiamat.

I might not remember that much from my previous life, most being very foggy to be honest, but even so, I remember parts that stood out to me when it comes to entertainment or books I have read before. That is why I remember many anime and books that I have read in my previous life, it is also why I remember the name Tiamat.

If memory serves me right, in Sumerian Mythology, the gods were given birth from the pairing of Tiamat, who is the salt water, and Abzu, who is the fresh water. Afterward, the gods, whom are their children, waved their banner of revolution against the primeval father Abzu and acquired supremacy over the world. Despite the betrayal, she did not fight it as she loved her kids far too much for it. It is proof that her love for her children has won over her love for her husband.

However, the gods pointed their blades even at Tiamat, their mother. Tiamat, in her grief and disorder, gave birth to 11 Magical Beasts as her new children, and they altogether had a showdown with the gods. At the end of the conflict, Tiamat and her 11 Magical Beasts were torn apart. It is said that the gods tore up her corpse into two, forming heaven and earth from it, and thus, had established the ritual for the creation of the World of Man.

If this egg is of some sort of counterpart of a being like that, one this powerful, then it certainly is not a weak being.

In part I understand that letting it not awake might be the best option, a being that can spam other Profound Beasts is far too dangerous and if left unchecked it might be a great disaster. But at the same time, I can sense a connection to it being formed already.

Reminding myself of the books I have on Beast Taming one interesting information is the degrees in which one's beast joins with the user.

The most basic is ally of opportunity, in this the beast just helps for self-interest and would hardly even think of sacrificing itself for their master. That is how it was between me and those beasts during the preliminaries of the tournament just as it is between most Beast Tamers and their tamed beasts.

The second level is the absolute loyalty level. In it the beast would be a close ally that would help with all it's might the user, it would hardly ever question it's master and would obey it's orders, but upon the master's death it would go and do it's own thing. Some look for revenge, others just go live their lives in the wilderness again.

Normally, no one goes beyond the absolute loyalty level, but there is a third one. It is called Life Bound Companions.

It is a level that a beast can only use once in their lives, with it they can basically share their bloodline with their master, the beast would be extremely loyal and if the master were to die then so would the beast die, but if the beast die the master would survive.

Considering it is a God Beast that would mean a whole new bloodline that would keep evolving as we both grow, it would certainly be beneficial for me in the long run. Besides, in the list of it, there is a clear mention that depending on who raises it there is a chance it becomes benevolent.

It is not a purely evil creature.

.

..

...

Ghhaaaahh, fuck it. I don't care anymore.

I got it by luck, let's just keep it an hope for the best. Overthinking about this would not get me anywhere anyway.

I turned to everyone else. They were clearly worried about me so I spoke up.

"Don't worry. Everything here is just fine, I am not injured or anything." I said, to the relief of everyone else. I then realized something. "Hey, quick question but how long have I been meditating exactly?"

"For about a week now." Levy answered easily enough. I nodded to this, it was a bit longer than expected but my gains were many and I am more confident in my understandings of the Laws now than what I had before.

I then noticed that Levy was actually sitting in meditation around the area where the presence of this pond could start to be felt but he chose to train there. Sigh, he really is a bit too extreme. The pressure there must be hard for him but he chose that place exactly for that, he is desperate for power and clearly wants to get stronger as fast as possible.

Moving to him I put my hand on his shoulder, he looks up at me in wonder as I lifted him up and pulled him along as we left the vicinity of the lake. The others could only look as I did so.

Technically, Levy was my first and only actual student. Whenever he wants to admit it or not that is the fact, and as his teacher I will be damned if I let him go and kill himself because he decides to do stupid shit without thinking things through properly. And if me, who is carrying with him the egg of a potential world-ending disaster and thinking if the baby born will be cute or not, still say he is irresponsible than he damn well is.

I just put my hand on his back and begin sensing out for his profound veins. Unsurprisingly they clearly are getting better, but they are inflamed and if he pressures himself any more he would certainly end up injuring his potential.

"Teacher's orders, you will not train for the next few days." I say to him, to which he scoffed.

"I will train, I still need to get stronger." He says.

"I understand, but as your teacher I still say you are not to train for the next few days. YOur profound veins have grown too much these last few days, they need time to recover even if you don't want to accept it being so."

"You can't order me, I finally have a chance to become strong and I will not stop now that I am finally improving." He says obstinatedly.

I guess just talking with him will not fix anything. He is the type that will refuse to accept commands from me, he doesn't even accepts me as his teacher for real right now.

Very well, I remember that there is a proven method to force a unruly student to listen to what his teacher has to say even when the student is being a stubborn ass.

Tough love.

I say nothing and let him do as he pleases. He huffs as the child he is and goes a bit further away. Sitting down cross-legged he starts to breath heavily and cultivate.

KICK

I kick him in the ass, sending him flying for a bit. With a face in the middle of the golden flowers he stands up and glares at me.

"What was that for?!"

"No training for the next few days." I said simply. He just glares and decides to try again, but this time he goes close to where Bibi Dong, Cai'er, and Medusa are spectating. Before they all had worried looks when I had just left the pond but now they all were looking at this as if it was a fun spectacle.

Levy probably was thinking I would not act so undignified as to kick his ass, literally in this case, right in front of the ladies. I admit, most cultivators and Master Teachers would be reluctant to do so, carrying far too much about face or whatever.

I was not like most.

As soon as he started I again kicked his behind, sending him flying again.

He shakily stands up and glares, but I just smile and speak.

"No training for the next few days."

As I say this I hear the giggles of the girls as Levy glares at me.

He would continue trying to cultivate, sometimes he would stop for a bit and when he thought I gave up he would try again.

In the end we spent the next three days in a calm manner, talking with one another and enjoying the place in general. I would drip blood in the egg and transmit my pure profound energy into it, only to the point it would not hurt or damage me. Whenever I recovered I would repeat the process, how long this process would need it unknown to me, but I did it anyway since this is what is needed to let Tiamat hatch.

It ended up being a pause of 10 days, more than expected but no one was that worried about it. This place calmed all our minds, like a separated land from the outside world.

But, after the days,


	41. arc 2 - 5

As we all entered the carriage I see that Levy moved as far away from me in the carriage as he could, his ass must be black and blue as I had to literally kick him flying at least 30 times for him to not be stupid.

He is still glaring at me though.

I see Ji Ji flying inside the carriage and she moved right in front of Levy. The boy looked at it warily only to frown as Ji Ji began to laugh at his face. He couldn't understand she was doing this, he could probably only hear the chirping of her, but for me she was clearly laughing out loud at Levy.

When everyone was inside we began to move again, we would try and cover as much ground as possible before we stop again. I could not stop paying attention to the outside as the carriage moved since we would be moving close to the Giant Profound Beast Mountain now.

Cai'er was sleeping in my shoulder this time while the rest were all well and good.

Everything was going great.

However, the peace was broken when I sensed something approaching.

It was someone flying in this direction, he was moving fast in this direction and I had to quickly turn to evade him, dashing as fast as possible while avoiding him.

"Hehe, try and escape all you want. There is no way you can run away from me, little brat!" The one who was pursuing us said with a mocking tone as he changed trajectories to follow right behind us. His speed is actually a bit higher than that of the carriage, it was never really built for escape I suppose, so escaping him would require maneuvering and try to outsmart him.

Thanks to me using the Full Moon Wearing Autumn Dew my eyesight became extremely great. I have yet to cultivate an eye technique to match it, I didn't cultivate it yet as there is far too much for me to learn in the Library of Heaven's Path right now, but my eyesight is still superior to most.

Thanks to this it was not hard for me to see, in the distance, more and more people coming this way. Paying more attention I realize that they all have long black hair and white, pupilless eyes.

The Hyuga clan.

With furrowed eyebrows, I turned to the others.

"Bibi, lead the carriage away from this place. I will cause a distraction so you all can get away from here." I say seriously but she shakes her head.

"No! If you just go out there you might be killed. Also, what if they capture you?" She asks and I smile reassuringly as I see everyone looking at me intensely.

"Do not worry. I can definetly escape if needed, and I am not just letting you all escape. I fight my best when on the ground, if this person or others were to catch up to us when we are flying I would actually be in a weak position instead." I explain, I notice that Medusa and Bibi Dong seems just about ready to go and help me regardless of what I am saying, but I speak against it. "Remember that there are those here who will need protection if something happens. I trust both of you to do it if necessary." I explain to them as I think for a moment and speak. "Continue on the way to the Poisonous Bog, I will meet you all there for sure."

After speaking my piece I did not wait for them to say any more as I jump out. I left them all there to go and delay the enemy for a while, while on the ground I can definetly fight better and the Hyuga are only really dangerous if they get close enough, I can likely keep them at bay with my abilities.

Glancing forward I glare at the person approaching, without hesitation I take out my spear and enter the same stance White Beard used to fight. Concentrating I focus my power and strike at the opposition that is fast approaching, the Pulse of Nature grew in power with my increase in cultivaion and understanding of the Laws of Wood, Earth, and now Water as well.

The pulse of energy traveling fast and creating a great impact in all on its path. The Hyuga that was flying before released his defensive art that was just like the one I saw Neji use in the tournament.

Seeing him stop I continued, moving my spear more I launched a few stakes at him, he looked at me and avoided them all before dashing in my direction.

When he touched on the ground I watched as he dusted himself off and spoke up.

"I see that you are not afraid of death, good mentality, boy, shame you didn't think of it when you should have. Did you really expect to get out without a proper punishment after stomping on the honor of my most glorious and honorable Hyuga clan?!" He asked in derision, his face set on an ugly smirk.

I need to waste as much time as possible here, so I decided to play along.

"I see, but could you at least tell me how exactly did I offend your clan?"

"I see that even with all your genius you still are but a stupid child inside. Very well, I will explain it to you then. You defeated the genius of our clan, you who don't have any clan to speak off and came out of nowhere! You are but an ant, an insignificant ant that can be crushed at any moment by my most glorious and honorable Hyuga Clan, and yet you defeated our genius."

Oh, so it is pain in their 'great' ass pride that they were soundly beaten and they could not accept the fact like anyone else could. Choosing to get revenge for such a small matter and acting like I am the dumb one, they really are dumb prideful idiots.

"Very well, but does such a small matter really needs your clan to go to such an extent, arming such a great trap just for this small matter? That was a tournament, after all. Winning and losing is normal in one such event." I asked, making his face flush red. If it is embarrassment or anger for being called out on their stupidity and pettiness remains to be seen.

Oh, who am I kidding, he is probably outraged that I doubted the honor and glory or whatever of his clan.

"You dare question the Hyuga clan!? YOU DARE!? I was going to just cripple you before, but now you will not be so lucky. My clan have methods, we will put a slave mark on you and make you be the dog of the Hyuga, to bark and do whatever else your betters order you to do. Consider this your luck, bastard."

... Petty as FFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK

Deciding to not show anger I continue.

"I see, so you intend for this then? To turn me into a slave."

"It is what you deserve for humiliating us." He said and it seems he is tired of talking. A shame since I could really use some more time.

But, even so I feel that I didn't have much more to wait as the flying carriages arrived now, more than 30 Hyuga clan members of the Emperor realm and higher surrounding me in all sides.

This will be a tough one.

* * *

3° Person P.O.V.

As the encirclement closed all Hyuga members there were thinking they already won. In the highest carriage, the Deputy Clan Head was watching it all with a cup of wine in hand a smile to his face, by his side the daughter and heir of the actual Clan Head was watching what was happening with a troubled face, not knowing how to react to all of this.

They all thought that the fight would be over in an instant, believing Enkidu unable to face the members on the ground, all Deacons or outer elders of the clan.

However, the reality was hardly as kind. Of the thirty members there 10 moved forward first, coming from all sides and angles while trying to reach Enkidu.

The Hyuga were experts in CQC and in debilitating the enemy by sealing their meridians in which the profound energy can be released. However, when they were in the way to Enkidu he began to move.

He did not move as if to attack them, instead, it was more like a dance than anything as he moved in place, with each movement of him the terrain shook and the Earth rose in accordance. The Hyuga deacons were unable to get to him when the Earth beneath them would constantly get in their way, like waves in a stormy beach the earth moved and those trying to get to him had to spend much energy doing so.

Enkidu did not try and stop the enemy completely, it would waste far too much energy to try and stop them all, so instead, he would slow them down at different speeds, making the human wave become more controlled as the first few enemies began to reach him.

Even when they did so he would not truly stop his rhythm, as if it was all calculated he would parry, dodge, and counter the Hyuga clan deacons that got to him while not stopping to move.

STAB

SLASH

SWEEP

CRUSH

Moving his spear Enkidu cut down and killed member after member of the Hyuga clan.

It was a scene of beauty, knowing he had no other choice Enkidu did not hesitate to act. He began to rise his amp as he released his chains all around inside the area he controlled, piercing or locking the Hyuga Clan members in place as he did so.

The Deputy Clan Head frowned, not liking this. It was clear that Enkidu was having to spend more and more energy to deal with the Hyuga clan members since they were starting to get used to his attacks, but there were still a few deaths in place and that was something the Deputy Clan Head did not appreciate.

Deciding to act despite his much higher cultivation realm he moved to the edge of the carriage. putting a finger in his spatial ring he took out a profound artifact, a bow and arrow. It shone with resplendent light as he aimed down, the eyesight of the Hyuga being far too great for him to miss his chance.

The moment when Enkidu pierced a Hyuga member through the chest, the instant he stopped for but a moment, that was all it took.

SWOSH

The arrow flew, piercing Enkidu in his right shoulder and penetrating deep in his body.

The force of the arrow being enough to disrupt Enkidu's movements for a while, thus letting the opponents to be able to all reach him.

More than 20 reached Enkidu then, most with some injury or at least scratches in their form as they got to him.

In his desperation, Enkidu created dozens upon dozens of chains from the ground, all of them surrounding him as the first one hit him in the chest with his palm. Some of the Hyuga clan members were injured by this, three dying on the spot as either their hearts or heads were pierced and the one to hit Enkidu got more than 10 chains piercing all over his body, dying a gruesome and terrible death..

Infuriated they all attacked the chains. They were all surprisingly tough but in the end they pierced them, but by then they saw something unexpected.

Enkidu was long gone.

"FIND HIM!" The Deputy Clan Head yelled in fury. "As Deputy Clan Head of the most glorious and honorable Hyuga clan I want him found and brought back to me! He must pay for each drop of blood he drew from us!"

"OOHHHH!" The members of the clan down there, as well as those in the other carriages, were loud as they moved about, all wanting to search for Enkidu. None of them foolish enough to not know how dangerous things would be if Enkidu escaped and came back later when he was older and stronger.

As this went down the Deacon turned to the young mistress and the rest of the young generation in the carriage, he then spoke.

"You all, go with the rest and search for that person. I am giving you all a communication talisman, if you find him using your Byakugan you are to report directly to me, I will go and take care of him." The Deacon said with Hinata and the others nodding their heads as they were released in the forest to search for Enkidu.

The Deacon could well imagine how nice it would be if it was Hinata who finds Enkidu, this was a dangerous mission so the possibility of her dying was high and even if she was not killed she could easily end up as 'collateral' just as well. If he brings back the Sky Poison Pearl even one thousand Hinatas would mean nothing to the clan.


	42. arc 2 - 6

Running away, I tell you, is not something I enjoy doing. At all.

That fight ended up much harder than I expected and despite killing some of them I still am having trouble now due to the sealing of part of my meridians.

Their eyes are a cheat, definetly a cheat.

As they could see through the earth I sent their way they could see where the places were lighter and where they were tougher, thus they could avoid most of the damage of what I was doing. Not only that, someone amongst them shot an arrow through my shoulder, which is still hurting.

The worst part was that one of them managed to hit me with his palm.

Of my meridians that single strike sealed at least 10% of them. It is troubling that this happened since that means that my fighting capacity dropped by at least 10% and I got some internal injuries. Until I slowly break the seal my fighting capacity will drop. Not only that, the more I fight the more pressure I will put on those sealed meridians, risking causing internal damage and wound me further.

If there is one saving grace is that they really are not that good with ranged attacks. At least most of them if the arrow person is anything to go by. If they had cooperated long and short distance attacks I would likely not have done so well.

After emerging through the ground I continue to run. I must find somewhere safe to be since if there is one thing the Hyuga are good at is seeing from a distance.

To avoid that I must set up an illusory formation so as to ensure that they are unable to see me from a distance.

If they actually enter or get close enough it should be possible for them to see me, but it should buy me the time for what I will do next.

I took one of the bodies of a Hyuga clan member. I do not feel comfortable with my actions, but their eyes are a problem so I must figure out exactly how they work and see to it if I can do something about their vision. If I can block their sight or something of the sort.

Unfortunately, simply touching the corpse is not enough. With a desire to sigh I went to work.

From the moment he died his eyes closed, it was a bit strange considering each one I've killed closed their eyes the moment they died.

Using my fingers I tried to pry them open but it did not work. Frowning a bit I looked at the information in my Library of Heaven's Path about his body and understood the root of the problem.

There is a formation inside his body. It seems able to seal the eyes and if one forces it too much the eyes are just destroyed. They probably put them so as to ensure no one would be able to take their eyes.

No matter, a formation of this degree can hardly be considered anything special in my eyes.

After a few minutes, I completely unravel it, breaking it apart completely.

With this done I can open his eyes. In front of me, I see his pupilless eyes staring at me. Using my knowledge on medicine I perfectly remove the eye while keeping it and it's capacity intact.

With it in hand now I look in the Library of Heaven's Path to see information about it.

_Byakugan Eye_

_Description: the result of a mutation in the eyes of members of the Hyuga clan. These eyes can see through objects and inside other's bodies and profound veins. The higher the purity of the blood of a member of the clan the more powerful this becomes. Those with 70% can see the tensing of muscles to predict the movements of their enemies. Those at 85% can see the movement of the profound energy in their opponent's body to predict the next attack with each extra percentage meaning an advancement in how precise one can predict, and at 100% it is said that they can predict even the future and thoughts of their opponents._

_This pair of eyes in question is at 47%, it can see up to 340° angle around the user and is able to see the profound veins and meridians of those up to 5 levels above the user._

_Flaws: _

_\- The Byakugan can see through objects and people, but the more profound energy or complex the structure the less this eyes can see;_

_\- Eyes with a purity of 65% and bellow cannot see through beguilement formations, those of higher capacity can but only to a degree depending on the level of the formation;_

_-...-_

There were more weaknesses but none I could effectively use. And this is just fan-fucking-tastic, now I wasted some of my time here without much to show for it except knowing that I must hurry.

As my energy recovered to a degree I started moving again. I had to advance and go look for the others, I already must have delayed them enough by now.

I collected the formation and started moving again, entering the ground as I did so since there is no point fighting them all. Whenever I could not sense anyone around I would emerge and walk above ground, at the slightest hint that there was someone approaching I'd move underground again.

This process of moving underground and when possible move above ground repeated itself many times for the next eight hours straight until I finally stopped to rest.

I have had a feww meetings with some of them. Knowing they were after my life I chose not to hesitate, being forgiving is only for those who do not show their willingness to kill me. Being kind is one thing, being stupidly kind is another quite different.

To all of them, I pulled them underground before they could properly react and hit them with my chains or my spear depending on what would work best.

They already are my enemies, after all, and if not for me stalling them here I do not wish to imagine what would have happened with Cai'er, Bibi Dong, and Medusa. I will not go out of my way to kill them, but I certainly won't hold my hand when I see one of them alone and that I can eliminate silently. The more of them I eliminate, the less pressure I will feel moving forward.

Moving forward I avoid beast after beast. I am entering the medium parts of this place by now but the Hyuga are still running in my heels. Their eyes are cheating, their vision is far too good and they seem to be catching up with the fact that I am eliminating them when moving as well.

Seeing that my state is deteriorating now I look for somewhere to hide, I could hide inside or on top of a tree but with what I know of the Byakugan I will not risk it.

Instead, I manipulate the Earth, opening a deep cave that travels very deep. Entering it I close it back again to the point I only have space enough for me to rest on, but I know that if I were to completely close it I might suffocate so I opened many holes coming out of my 'air pocket' underground. Just to be safe I spread them out some and created some false holes mixed in.

If a regular Hyuga tries to look underground they will not be able to see very deep and what they will see will at most be curious, not an actual indication of my presence. Of course, I set up the illusory formation again as a precaution. Unless a Hyuga has eyes with at least 75% purity there is no way they will be able to find me.


	43. arc 2 - 7

In the forest, the Hyuga continued their search. They were desperately searching for where Enkidu was hiding, especially since so many of them had already perished.

It is true that they were a numerous clan with many disciples and clansmen, but losing so many of them one after another was not an easy situation to be had.

The worst, however, was that the longer it took the greater the chance Enkidu might escape. If he does escape it would be a veritable disaster since he was far too talented, the chance that he might end up fighting his way back to their clan and creating heavy losses was far too likely.

They were all desperately searching, but they did not dare enter further than the start of the middle parts of the Giant Profound Beast Mountain. Only a few of them, the very strongest of them, dared enter the middle area and even then they proceeded with caution. The beasts there were far too dangerous, but the worst was their numbers. There were simply far too many of them.

And thus, the search continued.

"Man, the kid knows how to hide, I give him that." A Hyuga member said tiredly. They had been hunting Enkidu down for a while now and the fatigue of avoiding the Profound Beasts was certainly not helping.

"Yeah, he is a monster alright. But with eleventh elder and the Deputy Clan master working together in the depths of this place and we watching out on the outside there is no chance the kid can escape."

"Uhum, I agree. Lord Hakushi and Deputy Hong are sure to emerge victorious soon enough."

* * *

In the middle area of the Giant Profound Beast Mountain things were NOT going that well.

Currently, Deputy Hong was fighting a giant bear with strength on pair with his own. He was having difficulty as the beast not only was strong but it also had a thick hide that could dissipate most of the profound strength that Hong tried to use to injure the beast. In the end, he was forced to use his hands as if a pair of knives and cutting the beast's head out.

The fight, however, was not easy by any stretch of the imagination and the result was that Hakushi's left shoulder dislocated ad deep gashes appeared on his body.

"Damnable beast. It took me too long to defeat and even wounded me," Hong said with gritted teeth. He was now even more careful with his movements. He knew that should he be caught by surprise again things would only become that much worse.

He felt like, at least with the help of Lord Hakushi things should be better on his side, he was usually even more careful than Deputy Hong after all.

However, the reality was a different beast entirely.

"Phew, to think that the Hyuga fell to this level. Someone of just this much power as an elder, it sounds like a bad joke if I have ever seen one." A man said, he was quite short despite being relatively quite old even if his body showed no sign of aging. He had long green hair and his eyes were of a deep green with two horns from his forehead. He was one of the members of the Angel Batallion under Qian Duoliu orders. He was cleaning the blood from his hands while looking at his handiwork, the eleventh elder of the Hyuga Clan that now was just a pile of goo on the ground.

Suddenly he heard a growl from behind him. He turned an eye on that direction and saw that it was a emerald lion, a beast known for it's physical prowes. The man snorted at that and moved before the lion could even react. Punching out he crushed the beast into a pulp of blood and gore with just a simple kick.

The man then turned to his companion for this trip. The man had a sear on his shoulder and was drinking from his gourd greedily but when he saw the one who just killed the beast glaring at him he almost felt like his heart would stop for a moment there and he gulped in fear.

"So? Is the boy truly hiden in the ground around here or not?" The man asked.

"Yep, yep, yep. Our target is, let's see..." The spear user stomped on the ground heavily and waited for a moment before speaking. "He is about 3 kilometers north one and a half kilometers underneath the ground."

"Good, then here should be plenty enough." The horned midget said as he readied himself and punched on the ground in that direction.

An explosion of force that could be felt in kilometers all around rocketed the entire area and the spear user had to hold himself firmly on the ground or he too would be blown away by that just now.

The results were extraordinary, the entire terrain changed and the destruction was beyond belief.

"... You are a crazy one, that is for sure." The spear wielder and current inheritor of the power of the Earth Angelic God said while sweat dropping at the display. "Remind me again never to trouble you when I am drunk, I really don't want to be punched by you, Du Busi."

Du Busi, the inheritor of the Strength Angelic God, snorted upon hearing this. He could not care less about the other inheritors, his life span was nearing its end anyway and he was still likely the strongest of all inheritors anyway. The inheritance of the Strength Angelic God allowing him to improve his body to well beyond what anyone on his level should have any right to.

As for the Deputy Clan master of the Hyuga Clan, he felt the power fluctuations now clearly enough. It was hard NOT to feel it after all. After feeling it he felt like continuing this fight might not be worth it, but his greed for the Sky Poison Pearl was just too great. He could not just give up like that, thus he continued his search for Enkidu.

And as for Enkidu, it is enough to say that if not for his body's natural defenses he might have had perished then and there from that strike. Thankfully his body was absurdly tough and, after that explosion of might, he began running away like crazy. He forgot any and all secondary thoughts, he could only run with all he possibly can.

* * *

In the top of the mountain range, Gugalana saw all this and came to a decision. While he was not sure of the personality of Enkidu he had talked with the Angelic Godking before, he knew how the inheritors of it's subordinates were no good and thus Gugalana knew it could never allow the egg of Tiamat fall into their hands.

It then sent a mental message to Enkidu, reaching out to him.

"Come to the peak of the mountain, I will open a path for you."

After sending this message Gugalana moved to redirect the tens of thousands of profound beasts in this mountain range, redirecting them not to attack Enkidu but that they could all attack his pursuers.

Now Gugalana could only wait, wait and hope that things would work out for the better.


	44. arc 2 - 8

Moving silently through the underground with all possible haste Enkidu could sense his own energy lowering bit by bit. He did not have an unlimited amount of energy and this running was not being easy on him. However, as he moved towards where the voice told him to go he could sense that many beasts were moving to around the area he passed by, as if they were making a natural barrier between his pursuers and himself.

Not knowing what to think or if he should even do anything regarding this he decided to do as asked. He felt that this must be the best option for him right now and it would be better not to hesitate now.

Amongst the information regarding the continent he had collected there was clear mentions of places where there was suspicion of having something special inside and the very top of the mountain he was climbing was one such place where there was suspicion.

Normally he would never dare to even think of entering this place but for whatever reason the beasts were not trying to stop him. He remembers that once a group of 20 people in the peak of the 10th stage of the Sovereign Profound Realm tried to reach this peak to see what exactly made so many profound beasts attracted to this place and so many beasts keep in this mountain range.

Everyone expected success from them, after all, they were the 20 strongest people in the continent and were kings and queens amongst men, above all others. However, not long after only one of them returned from the place. He had both legs blown off, his right was eaten, he lacked his left eye, and had many other injuries, internal and externally too.

However, Enkidu was already around the place all those powerhouses died and was facing no difficulty doing so.

He did not know for how long this would last, but it was welcome nonetheless.

After moving for hours on end he finally felt it safe to get out of the underground. Going out he could sense a strange aura around the whole place, the natural energy of the world was much more vibrant and in the sky he could see multiple thunder clouds forming and thunder descending somewhere a bit far away, not too much but a far distance.

Seeing this he took out some several herbs and went about putting them in the right way and with the Sky Poison Pearl he created several pills. Taking them in he waited a bit for the effects to take place, he did not make all the herbs he prepared into medicines just yet because he might need specific medicines for different things and many herbs could be used for different medicines.

As such, while he did prepare a stock of pills for general uses he would rather make the pills at the moment he needed them when not on moments of hurry, making pills more focused in what he needs.

Sitting with his back to a tree he rested for a while, after he recovered enough and was back to normal he moved ahead, he still had to reach the peak of this mountain. He knew that this might be a trap but if he tried to run away after having clearly been helped by whoever did so then the other party just had to stop helping him and many, many beasts would try and kill him.

Reaching the peak after five more days of climbing Enkidu could sense how something here was strange. Normally a peak so high up should have the air be much less present and be hard to breathe, but instead of that, the air here seemed almost heavy, as if there was so much air here that breathing became hard to do.

He looked around and could see something the honestly shocker him. It was like a gigantic temple up here, it was above the clouds and he could only see it when he got close so he assumed it was some sort of illusion array, but the array was not the important part. The important part was how the temple was huge and looked like a gigantic bull's head made of golden bone. It was terrifying to even see and between the horns of the gigantic structure, thunder could be seen passing between one horn to the other.

**"Enter, I have something to talk with you."** An ancient and strong voice said, its sheer pressure was enough to make Enkidu's bone quake a little. It was far from comfortable an experience, but Enkidu's body was tough.

Extremely tough.

He withstood the pressure and moved along, going inside the temple as he was bid to do so.

Inside it the wind and thunder pressure raised many times over, it was more than anyone normally would be able to bear but the pressure was not hurting Enkidu at all. As he walked forward he was surprised with how simple this place looked, it did not have the splendor and shine he expected of a place like this, instead it was quite baren and simplistic.

Walking forward Enkidu saw huge gates in front of himself and he was beacomed to come inside. Not having any way to escape Enkidu was ready to, at least, try and blow himself up while activating the three Heavenly Treasures inside himself, or at least die trying.

Pushing the doors open Enkidu's surrounding changed quickly. He no longer was inside a temple of any sort. Instead he was on what looked like platform in the middle of the air. There was nowhere to go and he was forced to stay there without any way forward or backwards. He wondered why exactly he was locked in somewhere like this when a heavy pressure appeared around him.

Looking around he saw in the distance clouds. Those clouds were slowly forming into a figure.

It was a bull. But not just any bull, what Enkidu could see from here was only what looked like a life-like golden statue of a bull's head with the interior made of thunder clouds. It's sheer size being so great that Enkidu could only measure it using mountains, not kilometers. It's eyes shined in bright blue as it looked at Enkidu and it began to speak.

**"You, you has no idea what you might have done to us all."** The bull said in a low tone but for Enkidu it was still too loud. It was like the beast's entire being was too great for the current Enkidu to even try to interact.

However, Enkidu understood his words and, from what this being said, he must have done something truly bad. The only thing that comes to mind that could be 'truly bad' that he has done is-

"Are you talking of me taking Tiamat's egg?" Enkidu asked, already imagining it must be it.

Only that could have brought the attention of a being like this, his other secrets were just that, secrets. No one would have any idea about him even having them.

**"Yes. This is the egg of a great and very dangerous God Beast, one I would much rather keep sealed for all eternity."** The bull said honestly before continuing. **"However, that was neither here nor there. You took it and now we can't do anything about it, no one in the current God's Realm can even hope of recreating this seal you invertedly broke. And with how you bonded with it, it became inevitable that, as long as you are alive, it is sure to resurge again in time."**

As Enkidu heard this he could sense some trepidation, he could well imagine that one of the ways to solve this 'problem' was to simply kill him. If there was no more Enkidu then there would be no problem, or at least this is what most likely many would think.

"... Will you kill me?" Enkidu asked, wondering if this is how he died. He honestly hoped not but if he sensed that he was going to die he would throw his soul inside the Magic Cube, this way there would at least be a chance of him being reborn in the future.

**"... It depends." **the bull said. **"On one side killing you and keeping the egg close to me might be the easier and faster option, simply making sure that it will not be influenced by the evil mind of man. However, that would leave its personality to develop in any way it may depending on how it grows, which could be dangerous as well. In the other hand, should you be of good enough heart and strong enough to survive then Tiamat would become a benevolent beast that would certainly not try and eradicate all of the current life of the universe, perhaps even be able to help protect the world for when the time comes."**

Enkidu was now confused. Time, what time? What could he or this egg do to help?

However, the next few words made his doubts be forgotten and instead something different took it's place.

**"After all, you are a member of the Heaven Smiting Devil Clan."**

The new emotion was anger and disgust at having this part of him brought to attention. He would rather forget any and all attachments to those people, only remember the vengeance he would certainly bring upon them.

Sensing the anger in Enkidu the bull felt that this may not be a good idea, but he would not judge Enkidu just like that. He needed to test him, to see his resolve and see if he could trust Enkidu with what was to come in the future.

**"Regardless, right now you have two paths in front of you. You can either die now, I will make this quick and painless, or you can try and pass some trials I have prepared long ago. The trials for my inheritance, for my power, and my approval. If you pass the trials I will ensure you safe passage out of these mountains and will let you keep the egg as well as will give you some of my Blood Essence and let you study the Heavenly Punishment Arts I developed, a set of Thunder and Wind Laws that can imitate the powers of a Heavenly Tribulation and use it to attack or empower your body. I will also let you bathe in the 1.000.000 beasts blood pool I have prepared long ago, making your body evolve to a much higher level. I will let you enjoy this and perhaps even more if you survive my tests, but only if you manage it. **

**"So, what do you say? Death or will try your luck?"**


	45. arc 2 - 9

**"Your first test shall be reaching me, the great Bull of Heavens and the mount of the Evil God, Gugalana!" **Gugalana spoke as an aerial bridge appeared before him. It was a simple thing and not particularly wide. Seeing it Enkidu took a deep breath, this place was far from something he would appreciate to be tested in any way.

Enkidu was special as he was a genius rarely seen in over 100.000 years even if you consider the entire Realm of the Gods when it comes to Wood, Metal, and Water while he was a talent that likely suppressed even the Evil God when it comes to Earth, but Enkidu could sense that this place carried none of these elements in the surroundings. Instead, the wind and thunder elements were heavy all around him, he could sense how these elements were the only ones around and Enkidu knew well enough that any technique involving the elements he was great at would do any good in this place.

If he could choose he would rather not try this, it was a 99 chances death for one life, but he had no option in these circumstances so he could only face it head-on.

As Enkidu stepped on the aerial bridge, he immediately felt a dreadful pressure crushing down on him. This was the pressure a God Beast not too far away from him exuded, greedily eyeing him and judging his decisiveness of facing a challenge he was unfit for.

For those that were too weak, just this pressure would have made their minds shake and unable to display even 50% of their true strength. Like this, they would have already lost from the start, unable to take even 10 steps before being unable to move forward.

Enkidu took one step forwards at a time. No enemies appeared, he feared he would be forced to face waves of enemies while in such position but there was nothing like that. Rather, the pressure on him became increasingly heavy, more and more he felt like if a mountain was pressing down on him in every direction and the air became harder to move as if fighting a more and more dense water.

Enkidu continually adjusted his breath, keeping his mindset in a state of calm.

Walking by himself, above this unfathomably deep abyss which he could not see the ground and which promised death if he were to fall, the horrifying aura from the abyss rolled up into the skies, causing Enkidu's clothes to flap in the wind. After what felt like days of moving but could well have been just a few hours, Enkidu turned around to see that he had actually walked a considerable distance away from where he began, not able to see where he started it anymore and the bridge he walked at before no longer being able to be seen, a deep fog covering it.

He could only advance, only bulldoze forward.

Looking at the distant scenery behind him, behind the fog, Enkidu was stunned at what he could see. Behind him he could see a sculpture that was unimaginably large!

This sculpture was that of a giant war god. From where Enkidu was standing, he could only make out the mountain-like head of the sculpture. The rest of it was impossible to clearly be see, as he was still too close to the origin of the statue.

Seeing it Enkidu spoke as if on a daze, as if a part of him knew who this statue represented.

"... The Evil God."

Every edge and turn of this incomparably massive statue represented the infinite true meaning and intense will of all the elements in nature. There were countless mysteries contained within it and just looking at it's head Enkidu felt like he could grasp all the laws of nature, but he could not understand any of them as well.

The Laws of Nature were like a vast moat; only the brave would find victory and be able to understand them!

Enkidu's heart trembled and for a moment he felt like jumping to it, of stoping to study this statue to understand the laws.

However, Enkidu would not do that. He was not someone who would just forget what he was here for and forget about his objective. Even if a voice on the back of his mind kept telling him about how, if he turned back, great gains could be had and he would not suffer from this pressure anymore, even if that was the truth, Enkidu would still not pay it any attention.

'So what if that may be the truth? I know what I must do and I will do it without fail. Even if going back is easier, this is still something I must do.'

One step at a time, Enkidu firmly and decisively moved forwards.

Gugalana, by his part, was slightly impressed by this. It knew better than anyone how the statue of it's previous master could bring about great desire for anyone that sees it, his master himself had carved it with many of the mysteries of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Thunder, and Darkness, even Gods would go crazy for it, and Enkidu was able to ignore it despite being only a mortal.

However, would he continue to ignore the easy way out when he was face to face with an even greater challenge?

Suddenly, the void in front of Enkidu began to shake like a rippling lake surface.

Hu - !

A fierce roar seemed to arrive from the endless flow of time, bringing with it an endless killing intent, raging and wild.

Enkidu looked ahead, a massive snow-white phantom appeared in front of him. Its two pupils contained an endless killing intent. This was a White Tiger God Beast!

Soon after, the heavens and earth moved again. Space was torn apart and an Azure Dragon flew forth, its body as long and winding as a mountain range as it clawed at the skies. Its entire body was covered with a vibrant blue spiritual strength that exuded life force.

Following that, a Vermillion Bird God Beast appeared, one that blocked out the skies. Deep beneath the ground, a mysterious creature began to move. This was a Black Turtle God Beast!

God Beast Grand Array!

Gugalana smirked inside seeing Enkidu react to this array his master and him had prepared long ago. It was absurdly hard to set up and Gugalana have had to capture beasts which had the bloodline of each of these four God Beasts to extract the energy of the four God Beasts so as to create this grand array.

Ancient God Beasts originally evolved from the Laws of the heavens and earth. Each type of God Beast represented the purest manifestation of one aspect of the Laws and each one grasped the strongest source strength of their attribute.

This array might have been made using only descendants, but it was the original array that would be used for expressing that dimension and keep it stable before the other array was set up; this array was still more than powerful enough to turn even those in the Divine Extinction Realm into paste.

Now that the God Beast Grand Array appeared, Enkidu felt like a heavy mountain was pressing down not only on his body but also on his soul, shudders and tremors could be seen in it as the array activated around him. Goosebumps rose all over his body.

If Enkidu wanted to walk to the end of this bridge, he naturally needed to pass this God Beast Grand Array that suppressed this land.

Enkidu's blood began to boil as he thought of this. All of the fighting strength in his body was stimulated, becoming increasingly wild. He would face this challenge with everything he had and would not back down at all from this.

He stepped forwards, one step at a time. The terrifying pressure fell onto him like a waterfall, pressing down so hard that it made his bones emit loud explosive sounds and caused his entire body to shake, the ligaments and muscles throughout his body were rupturing and Enkidu could only rely on his body's natural healing to keep moving forward.

This was a horrifying array formation. Enkidu estimated that the strength of this array formation was set by the skeletal age of a trial challenger. Only then would it be accurate in testing a person's talent and his heart. He knew that this array was not showing even a fraction of what it could show, but the power was still on the absolute limit of what someone could hope to bear.

Enkidu thought that, with all he had and with all the advances he had gotten, his talent was already near the peak of all that anyone could hope to reach in this era. But, even so, facing this God Beast Grand Array, Enkidu was hard-pressed to continue.

From this alone, it could be seen how arduous this test really was!

With a roar escaping his lips Enkidu activated all the energy in his body and took out his spear. With it in hand he no longer would move slowly, he could sense that if he were to continue like he was doing before he would just lose so he would just gamble his way to victory with all he had.

As he had decided thus the area around him changed, winds that could cut steel and thunder that could shatter mountains could be seen in the space around Enkidu.

A black storm swept through the sky as if it were devouring all. This was the union of the most destructive aspects of Thunder and Wind Laws. These complex Laws made travel through this storm even more difficult and advancing forward near impossible.

Enkidu's eyes shrank. Facing this great black storm, Enkidu did not falter, instead he grew even more excited. But the difference from a moment ago was that this excitement had a tinge of solemnity, the knowledge that he might perish in the next few moments was felt clearly in his heart.

Moving with his spear he moved forward, he knew that he could avoid the brunt of this storm if he were to use the Heaven's Path Library to see it's flaws, but he felt it would not be the right path to do so.

This was a test, not only of his talent and abilities but also of his heart, of whatever or not he was worthy of taking the egg of Tiamat away from there. If he were to cheat he might be killed regardless by Gugalana, thus he faced it using only his own skills.

Enkidu decided on an opening he could see, his spear thrusting out.

With a spiraling potency, the spear light shot into the black storm with Enkidu together with it. The opening formed into a twisting ripple, but just as this ripple appeared it immediately slowed down when Enkidu approached and Enkidu's momentum was dispelled.

'This, is this the Great Mystery of Slow from the Wind Laws?' Enkidu thought to himself.

Enkidu drew back, escaping a powerful thunder strike that passed near him. With trepidation Enkidu continued his movements, his eyes attentively looking forward as he focused all he could into not being caught like that on a fragment of a Wind Law like the Great Mystery of Slow of the Great Mystery of Fast.

As he had approached and entered the storm he understood how this storm was comprised of fragments of multiple Great Mysteries of the Wind and Thunder elements, they were all moving about with their different effects in a way that seemed chaotic but had a certain rhythm to it.

Spear thrust after spear thrust formed beautiful spiral ripples, every one like an arrow entering into water as it impacted the storm. These strikes caused ripples in the storm that propagated for dozens of feet. Because of the intense collision from the power of the strikes and the power of the storm itself, these ripples slowly faded away.

Enkidu kept dodging the power of Wnd and Thunder, moving around like if a ghost as the spear in his hand thrust out at an even faster rate for every second that passed. At this time, a light flashed in his eyes.

Heaven's Path Spear Arts.

This was the perfect spear arts, the absolutely perfect way of using the spear. The pressure of this moment forced Enkidu to the limit, something that the whole tournament failed on doing to this extent and, with the more advanced information he now had thanks to the information in the library of the Master Teacher Association, there were left many things for him to experience in practice so that he could properly use.

This was as perfect a chance as any for him to do just that.

In his excitement at sensing himself improving Enkidu got careless for a moment, missing a trace of the power of wind. This small trace of strength rubbed against Enkidu's arm, and his bodily defense and toughness was ripped apart like a thin piece of paper. The muscles on his arm burst open, revealing a wound deep enough to see bone. Blood showered out, instantly disappearing in the storm surrounding him.

"How frightening!"

Enkidu sucked in a breath of cold air. He quickly focused his thoughts and re-adapted himself to the power around him as he moved around it or broke the strikes that he could break so as to advance.

Just a touch of the power of the Wind could cause such terrifying cut in his arm, Enkidu could only sigh at the thought of how some people thought that the Wind element users were only good for their speed.

Clearly, this was far from the truth.

As everything got more and more chaotic around him and as the pressure around himself from the array was still in effect Enkidu realized he needed to try something more extreme.

Something MUCH more extreme.

Enkidu released his senses outwardly and closed his eyes, even completely withdrawing all of the profound energy that protected his body. Since that profound strength was fundamentally unable to resist this storm, he might as well take it all away so that he could concentrate his mental strength to an unprecedented level and leave his energy to recover his wounds as they formed.

At that moment, Enkidu's mind was completely emptied of all thoughts; even his spiritual sea was a great empty space. Immersed in this storm, he was completely defensive as he continued to move forward. If he took a single wrong step then he would be crushed to death by this trial, completely beyond redemption!

Trusting his senses he moved forward, no longer being distracted by the many visual signs all around him he concentrated in the nature around himself to protect himself from it.

'To walk on the path of Martial Arts one must not be afraid of dying, just be afraid of losing your path for those who follow it never regret it.' Enkidu thought to himself as he trusted himself in what just might be a pure suicidal attempt.

* * *

5 Days Later

Gugalana looked down at the end of the bridge as it spoke.

**"Congratulations, you passed the first trial."**

In the end of the air bridge one could see Enkidu, with his spear as support he was trying his best not to fall down as injuries could be seen all over his body. Cuts were the more numerous as, in places, one could see the bones of even the organs of Enkidu, burn marks could also be seen in many places, locations in which he was wounded by the thunder strikes that came from all around.

Enkidu looked like he should not be able to take even one more step, but he did not fall to his knees nor did he say anything else. Instead, he took out some pills and started concentrating in healing himself, his Light Profound Energy being seen by Gugalana who internally nodded in approval.

As Enkidu clearly lacked a Sacred Body then he could only be the possessor of a Sacred Heart, that alone made him someone Gugalana would approve if under normal circumstances and would lower the requirements for his tests. However, this was a test more important than normal considering it was also the test to know if Enkidu deserves to have Tiamat by his side.

Thus the test was on its maximum level that could be taken by someone on his age group in a mortal realm.

And, for the first test, Gugalana would admit that Enkidu passed it perfectly.


	46. arc 2 - 10

After completing his first trial Enkidu looked ready to fall over, but eating a few pills he started to quickly recover. Gugalana observed astonishedd at the speed of recovery of Enkidu, not being able to compare him with anything except for a young Divine Beast with how his blood vitality was exuberant, recovering at incredible speeds.

It waited until he finished recovering before speaking.

**"Now, for the second trial, you must prove your fighting prowess.****"**

As he said so Gugalana vanished and in it's place a gigantic storm could could be seen.

**"To pass this trial you must break through this cloud, reaching the other side."**

Enkidu, hearing this, could at least feel relief that this time he would at least be facing something he could use his techniques better against.

"Alright, it's time to enter!"

Enkidu set his resolution. Regardless of what there was inside, he still had to give it a go. There was no way out now, he could either pass or die, there is no other option for him.

If he wanted to go out, to take that which should be his back, he had to take the risk. Entering the cloud he felt himself shaken up, he truly felt a great pressure, making even him, who had always been confident in his abilities, feel some restraining fear.

That was due to what was inside the cloud.

Inside it many figures could be seen, they were members of different races with many appearances and bearings but all had one thing in common, each one of them was extremely young at about Enkidu' own age and all of them were extremely strong.

They were ancient freaks, beings which were geniuses even during the age of the Gods. Many of them even becoming Gods themselves or having the potential to become one at the time, not one simple or weak.

They were soul imprints, a small fragment of the souls of the geniuses at the time that were now being empowered and made as constructs using Gugalana's energy. This was yet another great formation which Gugalana's master have prepared long ago using the soul imprints of many geniuses of many places, the formation's original objective have long since become meaningless but it was still a heaven defying shocking formation.

Gugalana, to be fair, only let out geniuses with the power of around Emperor Realm and Sky Realm, but even they could not be underestimated with all of them knowing secret techniques and being capable of doing much damage.

Smashing forward, deciding to concentrate all his powers baring none he moved into action. Every exchange of moves was world shaking as Enkidu used the power of his spear arts mixed with his newfound knowledge over the Pulse of the World, both mixing together in harmony as it clashed with the opponent in front of him.

The enemy was using a morning-star, the power of each impact enough to turn any regular Emperor Profound Realm expert into mush. He was using the morning star into a barrage of untold number of strikes, their movements hard to predict as he swung them in extreme speed, actually displaying the Great Mystery of Extreme Speed of the Thunder Law. Enkidu countered it using his super, the two clashed in high speeds as the other figures approached.

A man with wings like that of a bird shot forward, his speed shocking as it tried to attack Enkid from the side using his sword covered in opposing Great Mysteries of the Wind Laws, the Great Mysteries of Slow and Fast enough to make the edge of the sword able to give a fright to most people and capable of cutting steel as if it was not even there. When he got close enough to almost touch Enkidu he missed the attack as Enkidu used his Heaven's Path movement technique to avoid it just in the nick of time, he tried to attack but he felt a wave of dizziness as the air around him vibrated in a strange form. That was due to the same winged individual, each wing hitting each other in a frequency that released a mysterious power.

That was the power of the Great Mystery of Music of the Wind Laws. It was mysterious and unpredictable, hard to use and hard to fight against when caught by surprise.

Enkidu shock his head twice before moving to the side as the morning star one came closer, his weapons coming closer as he did so and Enkidu was forced to avoid as thread made of thunder fell down on him, a large spider attacking from above.

As he avoided Enkidu was hit twice by the falling threads, they hurt especially hard as they contained the Great Mysteries of Judgment of the Thunder Laws, a power which centers on countering impure energies and devils and, wanting to or not, Enkidu was half devil.

Hissing Enkidu moved to face the spider but he was stopped yet again, this time by a humanoid being with four centipede-like appendages in it's back. It's appendages moved in strange ways, attacking from all angles and being hard to predict. Enkidu punched with his Pulse of the world but the attack was being cut by the opposing attack, the tentacles containing the Great Mystery of Spatial Wind, cutting everything in it's path without stop.

Feeling frustration as he had to again operate his Heaven's Path Movement Art Enkidu felt that this was not going anywhere. That was proven doubly so when one of them which until now was quiet opened his eyes. Two pupils could be seen in it and when Enkidu was gazed by it he felt all his movements slowing to a crawl as if time slowed down for him and space was constraining his movements.

'What a terrifying skill.' Enkidu thought as the energy around him simply refused to listen, as if the Profound Laws had no effect around him for how.

It was then that the one using a Morning-Star hit him in the back, sending him flying forward, Enkidu being able to feel as his bones creaked and one of his ribs broke. As he was flying forward Enkidu opened his eyes wide, using his Eyes of Insight Enkidu managed to see very little flaws on each of his enemies. However, he needed to act upon what he was seeing.

Without hesitation Enkidu moved to the one which looked the easiest to defeat, moving towards the spider at high speeds he knew he had to get rid of it and of the dual pupils man if he intended to win this fight. Taking advantage of the momentum he gained from the attack just now he darted towards the spider, jumping just in time to avoid a strike from the winged one that went past him. This time, as the enemy was passing him by, he managed to catch him by one of his wings.

Clasping his hand tightly at the caught wing Enkidu pulled himself closer and pulled himself over the enemy, capturing both he gets around his head as if he was a rider moving with his horse. It would be quite funny, if not for how Enkidu proceeded to beat the winged one's head using his fist with all his strength.

Each impact like the sound of two hammers clashing, the energy shocking as it reverberated throughout the area. However, even when having his face turned to mush the enemy didn't hesitate, his wings vibrating and wind blades raising in all directions, cutting Enkidu in many places with some being even possible to see the bone.

However, it was then that the winged one died in Enkidu's hands.

As it died Enkidu was about to move ahead when he felt like that soul fragment tried to attack his soul. This would be disastrous since it would make him lose control for a moment, it was the all out soul attack of an ancient freak after all how could it not be powerful.

However, it was at this moment that one of the things inside Enkidu reacted. The Magical Cube moving by itself, the soul trying to invade and attack Enkidu's soul being instead taken in by the Magic Cube as it a drop of water on the desert, disappearing without any effect.

Well, negative effect at least since, after being taken in, the soul became pure experience and memories that were promptly transferred to Enkidu.

Memories of a different life flooded Enkidu, understandings regarding that youth's race and it's experiences were all absorbed by Enkidu who learned all that youth knew, including his techniques and his understandings over the Profound Law of the Wind. One must understand, Enkidu may not be talented in the Wind, Thunder, or Fire arts but that is only when compared to his other talents, he was still at least comparable with someone who could be called a talent that only appears once every 100 years when it came to these elements and as such he could make use of these understandings of the youth from before.

Now being able to understand some of the Wind Laws Enkidu was much better off to face this entire test, and his gaze over the other geniuses of the past also changed. If before they were great disasters for him, now they were great tools for his future, if they too tried what the previous youth did then his powers after this trial would skyrocket once again. That was enough for him to put a smile on his face, even if the smile didn't remain for long since he was still on a dangerous position. But, at least, now he had a better chance at this trial.


	47. arc 2 - 11

From the sky Gugalana was stunned at what he was seeing. The boy, Enkidu, was facing enemies from all sides without any fear and was even defeating them one by one.

Enkidu had just finished killing one more enemy, that one was once a heavenly genius of a well known clan in the Realm of the Gods, a descendant of the Star clan if memory serves Gugalana right, known all over as a shining star known for all.

Gugalana sighed to himself, Enkidu was born in the wrong era. Gugalana was sure from what he could see that, should Enkidu have been born early on, when the primal chaos was not so corrupted and where one could reach the God level, then he would certainly become one.

The first trial was one to test several things, first is Enkidu's resolution to keep going forward and not back down. Should he have back down then he would fail the test, but he never once moved back even a bit. This test also served to test his body constitution, to see just how good it is.

The results honestly impressed Gugalana who has rarely ever seen anyone with such a good constitution when still so young. Gugalana only sighed that Enkidu had no real understanding over Thunder and Wind Laws, otherwise he would be even more fitting for those tests and take benefits from it, the lightning and wind laws there were extremely deep there, he would have been able to learn much just by passing through there.

Now it was the second test, this test was to see his battle accomplishments, see how good in a fight he actually is when compared to heroic talents of the Age of the Gods. They were ones who tried to obtain some of his lord's teachings, but failed the test and could not enter the sect, if it could even be called a sect. It was just a thought his master had after he saw his friend creating the Master Teacher Association, wanting then to create the most powerful sect but rarely anyone could actually enter it as the requirements for entry were just too high.

All those who tried to enter would be tested and al those who failed died on the test, their souls then becoming fragmented which would later be collected by Gugalana's master and used in several ways, this formation being one of them. Able to recreate the powers of those youths back then, the energy being the power of Gugalana himself but they properly fought like if they were alive, great fighting dolls.

And Enkidu was decimating them faster and faster. The more he thought the best he could eliminate them, that alone would have been enough for Gugalana but he needed to test him a bit further, force Enkidu to dig up every last bit of his potential. Thus he decided to let one more enemy before he could pass, one who came extremely close to passing the test back then, if he could win or not was up to fate then.

* * *

After killing every one of those in my path I finally am free to move forward, but before I do so I first close my eyes. I gained much during this fight, the information that those souls carried with them was vast and profound.

I am not yet able to put all this to proper use, I will likely need some time to properly process it all and make it part of my own strength, become able to use it in tandem with my other techniques. As I look over those memories and understandings I sigh internally, the Magic Cube really is something that could make even Gods green with envy.

It is a shame I have no control over the cube and the rest, but they still are extremely powerful items to the point they are a bit unfair. I can't wait until I can activate and use them at will, when I can do that I would certainly be able to walk unhindered across the Realm of the Gods.

As I finish examining the information on my mind that I just gained and make it into a more logical form I start to move again, I will probably need at least a week of meditation before I can be considered to have learned everything from the memories but it is still a worthwhile matter.

Rising up I begin to move, only to come face to face with a youth sitting on a great lotus flower, he had an ivory white skin and light blond hair, he was calmly sitting there but my instincts were screaming at me that this was not an ordinary person.

As he slowly opened his eyes I could see how his eyes are extremely deep, his features smooth as if he came rigtht out of a painting.

"You, are not worth it." This male said, his voice quiet but reached my ears all the same. Frowning I looked at the book about this being in the Library of Heaven's Path.

Name - Ning Shuan

Race - True Qilin

Age - 17

Cultivation Level - 3rd level of Emperor Profound Realm;

Flaws - Simply an apparition based on the original being, cannot be called really alive; arrogant; not able to display the full power of his race; in human form his defensive strength is lacking;

Those... are very few flaws. This person is definetly strong to a ridiculous level, but he is not beyond me.

"If I am worth it or not, why don't we fight and found out?" I challenged as I moved to him. "Pulse of the world!"

I shouted loudly. My fist shone, and at the same time, waves of power started to spread from my hand as the power of pulsation emanated from my hand, able to break any regular defense. My understandings of how to use this power increasing as my fighting experience grow, the power now much stronger than before.

Heaven and earth seemed to be pierced through. The lightning was forced back, the pulse of energy spreading with great intensity. My fist carried the principles of the pulse of earth and the growth, both powers smashing down and striking towards Ning Chuan.

"Heaven Diagram Severing Past and Present!"

Ning Chuan shouted. A Heaven Diagram rose behind him, the supreme being technique he had since birth if what was on the Library of Heaven's Path was correct. That diagram was engraved into his back, within it the sun, moon, and stars, the starry sky and cosmos, all turning into nothing.

As I saw this and the power it emanated I changed from one powerful punch to several weaker ones as what could only be called a meteor shower came down on me, pure destruction in each of those stars.

As I finished smashing all of them I realized that this person no longer was where he once was located, his body moving fast and I barely had the time to avoid his punch, moving to the side and retaliating with pure physical strength.

A fist smashed down, he turned to the side and avoided my punch but I used the momentum of the punch, moving my body forward I twisted my center of gravity to deliver a kick at him.

POW

It landed fight at his face... is what I would like to say but he caught it in his hands and with a tight grip he turned around and threw me away violently. As I was flying away I looked at him, now changing tactics and producing out my spear, unfortunately it has started to break at some points but it can probably hold until I win this.

With spear in hand I moved at the enemy, as I move I create several chains around myself as I advance while also coating my spear with the power of Metal Laws, increasing it's sharpness considerably.

"You dare point killing intent at me? Lowly bug, prepare to be slaughtered!" Ning Chuan shouted in anger.

His killing intent overflowed. A snow-white Qilin roared after he produced a fist imprint, vivid and lifelike, rushing forward murderously. At the same time, there was the divine diagram on his back, waves of flames surged beneath his feet, all types of precious techniques being displayed.

To his side, a Golden Crow cried out, dragons and tigers struggled in a complex pattern. Of course, it was still the white Qilin that took the lead. The scene was extremely terrifying as several powerful techniques were shown at the same time.

As I looked at those images, at the many techniques he was showing, I felt a bit frightened. Normally any one of those would be enough to make one be the strongest in this current world, I lacked any of those unique techniques and instead had to rely on only the most basic use of the laws and techniques born from it.

"Even so, so WHAT? I can still win this!" I shouted as we clashed, the chains locking the precious techniques taken form as my spear hit his fist carrying the power of the Qilin.

CRACK

I could clearly hear the sound of cracking, the spear not able to take the power clash ended up breaking in the end but it at least blocked his strike. Moving forward I began exchanging punches and kicks with him, movements quick and powerful as we fought with pure martial arts.

His body is absurdly tough, to the point that hurting him is not easy in the slightest. Exchanging punches, however, it became clear that my body is better than his.

But, it was not by much and he was still not yet going all out, he has not used his clan technique more than in one exchange until now and he did not yet release his true form.

Gritting my teeth I began using my palm as a knife to cut him, using what I could manage of the sword arts I have learned through it.

After I had my bloodline evolve my Dongfang side didn't gave me much, not yet able to display the innate power I should have, but for the Heaven Smiting devil bloodline things are not like that. Fragments of understanding regarding the sword, the inheritance understanding that my ancestors left behind after over one billion years of studying the sword, it began flourishing and despite not wanting anything to do with it I still learned much from it.

Even as I feel myself want to vomit just at the thought of using such powers that make me anywhere similar to those beings, I still have to do it if I want to win this.

Raising my hand up I speak the name of the first of the nine sword strikes from the Heaven Smiting sword arts.

"Mountains of Bones and Corpses in One's Palm."

As I release this strike my understanding about the sword is released, the cut even with just a single palm is clean and a dense killing intent wash over the entire place. With one strike all the techniques were cut in half and Ning Chuan's body was almost bisected into two, bones visible and damage deep. That, however, was not all the attack did as even the storm clouds around us were washed in a black light from the strike, the aura of blood and death dense to the extreme.

As I released this strike I felt it deep within myself, my blood rolling and moving as if celebrating, a deep happiness clear to see from within my body that made me want to throw up. That was my devil blood, the side of me that I wish was gone entirely, and it was celebrating it.

"You!" Ning Chuan shouted as he moved away, his eyes releasing lightning and light as he glared at me. "You are from that clan?! Someone from that caused blood, in the name of my race, of one of the Ten Vicious beings, I will kill you! Accept death!"

As Ning Chuan said so his body started to change, going on all fours his hair grew, neck became longer, his face becoming similar to that of a horse but with a single horn in his head, a tail appeared and scales grew all over his form. Quickly he turned from a human into his true form, a Qilin, and not only that the wound I inflicted on him closed when the transformation finished, as if I never even grazed him.

As the Qilin appeared before me I quickly check in the Library of Heaven's Path all the information regarding this race.

The Qilin is one of the Age of the Gods strongest Divine Beasts, their scales are extremely sturdy and the horn in their heads is a material able to easily fight a weapon even a Creation God would consider great, they have extremely low reproductive power but in exchange every single Qilin is easily able to reach the God Realm, they are nearly perfect beings with great speed, defense, and offensive capabilities and they can quickly develop all sorts of unique powers to their race. They are also considered the strongest horse-type race in existence and the strongest of them all was part of the Vicious Ten. They are also known for being able to vanish in space and have power that does not lose in the slightest even when compared to the Dragon Race or the Peng race.

I barely had the time to avoid as he moved at me again, his speed more than three times that of before and despite moving to the side to avoid his trust I still got several lacerations on my body from the sheer air pressure.

That does not look good, not at all.


	48. arc 2 - 12

I felt like throwing up by using a sword art that came from my blood, from that caused side of me, but I at least wasn't using a real sword. That alone was enough to make me mentally able to use these techniques or at least those I have proper knowledge of. It pains me that using these sword techniques are by far the most natural for me, my strongest strikes even if I never delved into them deeply.

With my palm as a sword, I hacked at Ning Chuan, the Qilin moving through space and evading my strike as he got close, in his head a drill like power could be seen as his only horn pinned in place at extreme speed, space itself twisting as he did so.

"Take this!" He yelled as he got close.

With a wave of disgust, I changed from a palm to a single finger.

_"One drop of blood, piercing the firmament and reaching beyond."_ I mentally said as the second move from the Heaven Smiting sword arts came forward. It pierced through space itself, facing that terrifying attack head on.

We both were thrown away as the space between us broke. It quickly returned to normal but it still was broken by our strikes.

Raising himself a bit Ning Chuan moved his roof down, on the sky a roof-like construct the size of a mountain could be seen, smashing down at me.

_"Crushing the Heavens, devastating the Earth, only I live supreme."_ I said emotionless, my strike representing the absolute destructive power of the sword as I used my entire arm to clash with that mountain-like roof.

Moving to him I used my chains, trying to capture him but he moved too fast, vanishing in space as he did so.

Looking from one side to the other I could not find him in the slightest, no trace of him to be seen. If I can't find him, then just make him come out.

With both fists clenched tightly I released two powerful punches in both directions, each one carrying the power of the Pulse of the World with it. As this pulse traveled outwards it would turn to dust everything in it's path. Waiting for a few seconds I saw a place where the pulse was blocked slightly, that was enough for me as I dashed at that direction, my fist pressing down as I punched that place.

BAM

My fist connected with the side of Ning Chuan, the youth being thrown out of his hiding in space and glaring violently at me as he was pushed back. It didn't hesitate, turning in mid air it released a loud roar and my mind got blanc for a moment, not able to think anymore as it happened.

It was only for a single moment but it was enough for him to get close and come piercing down at my chest, intent on crushing my heart in one swift motion. I moved to avoid it but it still pierced my torso, my stomach pierced through and almost having my spike broken by this strike as well.

As blood rushed up my mouth I pressed down, putting my hands over Ning Chuan's head I began to try and crush it, but his head is far too sturdy and he began to move theoretically, trying to get me off him. I use my entire strength to crush his head but it just is not working, I guess I should aim at something a bit more 'soft'.

PLOP PLOP

"MY EYES! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY EYES?!" He shouted, his movements now managing to throw my off him. Blood gushing out of the glaring hole on my torso as I could feel the acid inside of my stomach trying to leak out into my other organs. With quick movements I blocked the arteries aimed at that location to lower the bleeding as much as possible while also operating my entire understanding of Light energy to close the wound.

Pain long stopped being something I care much about, learning to cut my emotions and feelings when regarding pain was something I had to learn while on the Heaven Smiting clan so this pain doesn't really bother me as much. Winning now is more important so I move to face him.

However, this time he did not move to face me directly, instead about a hundred of his scales flew out, each one turning into a heavenly horse covered in fire or thunder, all of them majestic as they appeared. They all came down on me, all aiming to trample me to death, make me into mincemeat.

Weaving through them I try and avoid the horde, but they just keep coming as they move from one side to the other, their power great and might unstoppable. Releasing a roar I used all my power to crush these horses, trying to break through and reach Ning Chuan but regardless of how many I kill they just keep coming.

With my hand as a sword I use the fourth move of the Heaven Smiting Sword Arts.

_"What harm is there in slaughtering the world?"_

As I said that deep killing intent shot out from within my very essence, the killing intent creating a domain around me as it pressed down on all as I moved my palm, cold radience suing forward as I clashed with Ning Chuan again, space between us bending and twisting.

With a pu sound I was pushed back, spatial blades flying from Ning Chuan's body as his scaled moved about as if to cut the universe into ribbons.

With gritted teeth I moved my arms, using both palms as swords to compete but this was not enough. Using my hands as swords does not make them actual swords and the power I can display not being my best.

That I only used a weapon I made for myself seemed smart back then, but now that I am on this situation I wish I had made more than one or just obtained some superior weapons.

* * *

Gugalana was watching from above, being astonished by what Enkidu was showing. That he was part of his misstress' clan was a point on his favor in Gugalana's eyes but that he also could display so much of the mysteries carved into the Heaven Smiting Sword Arts also made Gugalana quite pleased.

He was, however, quite in doubt about why he used light profound energy instead of darkness profound energy. If he had devil blood he should not be able to produce light energy no matter what and considering he is her descendant he should have the best control over darkness energy possible. The more Gugalana looked the more confused he got, but that also made Enkidu highly interesting in his eyes.

TREMBLE

Suddenly, from within Gugalana's treasury something reacted. Gugalana's eyes became shocked when he saw that thing moving slightly, as if it wanted to go out and break through space itself for it's destination.

"... Is this also destiny?" Gugalana said to itself as he looked at that thing, many emotion flying through his mind as he saw that thing reacting.

That was something his master had started preparing in the past, not yet complete as he could no longer care for it after that incident, but it's base was still formed, it's core already complete. For that thing to actually be stored up, was it just reacting to Enkidu due to how extraordinary he is or is it because it simply wants to be used, to be completed?

Gugalana could not say, but this too may be the will of the heavens, so Gugalana did not doubt anymore, sending it out to Enkidu, let it see if that thing would be enough.

* * *

Enkidu's P.O.V.

I continued facing this horde, every scale on Ning Chuan's body becoming a divine horse able to trample everything, hard to stop and hard to fight against.

This all is when he isn't even fully developed yet, when his body is yet to become like that of a True Qilin, still with some deficiencies. This race must truly be domineering beyond reproach, powerful to the extreme. With a roar from the back of my throat I launched several strikes at any who approached me, fighting even as injuries accumulated one after the other, blood splashing down and bone being visible.

I was using everything I have, every scrap of power I have at my disposal, but I still am a bit short. My Dongfang bloodline is not yet at the level I can use any of it's unique abilities, not even knowing how to, and my Heaven Smiting sword arts can only be fully displayed if someone has a proper sword to use. I don't have that in hand, while the enemy Qilin bloodline is already perfectly active and able to be fully displayed, he is also of a higher cultivation level than me and is incredibly talented. That we are fighting on the sky where I have a disadvantage also doesn't help either.

My techniques work best on the ground, in the sky I am not able to use some of my skills and my experience with flying battles are basically just this one, it is just not a good thing.

SHIU

A swift sound approached from the distance, the sound of the wind and clouds being cut coming fast as I moved to avoid another horse, using my fist to smash it's side to crush head, the head turning into mist and reforging after a moment.

This technique is just too terrifying, even if it is weaker than it could have been the power it can display is still terrifying to the extreme. I definetly do not wish to fight it head on but that is pretty much the only option.

The sound of something approached got extremely close to me and I moved to evade it but it still came to me, appearing before me as if summoned from far away.

It was a sword core, it did not yet have an edge, the appearance clearly that it was not completed yet. It was only about 30 or so centimeters long and four wide, the pommel was the only thing that looked proper about it, being properly made but even then it was clear that it was not completed. It was what one might find if a cave-men were trying to make a sword based on some vague instructions, completely unsightly and looking like it did not belong anywhere except the most barbarian tribes of the long pass. It certainly was nothing like those swords cultivators use so often, looking pristine and grand, heroic and marvelous to look at.

This sword core, despite being a sword, actually called out to me, reacting to me intensely as if it wanted me to use it. Just looking at it my displeasure could be seen, using a sword is something I have no desire for.

Whenever I see a sword I remember the torment, of the pain inflicted on me by those bastards for so very long. A sword is the symbol of that clan, of that caused blood that runs through my veins.

However, this is life or death. Should I not use it now then victory or defeat is hard to predict and I still have to face the last trial. I cannot waste time here, risk losing here.

There are those outside that still count on me, teacher gave me his most precious artifact in his trust I would make him proud and Cai'er still needs someone to help her, Levy may be a brat but I took him as a disciple, those who hate me might target him and he is certainly not able to deal with any of them, I still need to make sure Medusa gets back to her clan. And, most importantly, I still must get revenge for my mother, for the Dongfang clan whose blood runs through my veins.

I must understand what has happened and bring back the Supreme Being Bone that was stolen from me. I cannot die here, I refuse to die here.

And so, I take the sword core in hand.

The moment I held the sword in my hand, it was like if I felt myself complete, like if it fit perfectly and I could feel myself becoming one with the sword instantly. This is what one calls Sword and Body as one, a stage of sword cultivation that is not too bad.

With this primitive Sword Core in hand, I looked at the Qilin and the almost a thousand divine horses around me.

"This does not mean anything, I will bury you here you filthy devil!" The Qilin shouted as all the horses moved together to attack me, they moved as one huge flood and by the time they got close they were more like meteorites coming at me from all sides.

_"The gates of the Palace shall withstand all tribulations, heart kept behind the sword edge."_ I said as I moved the sword, all attacks hitting the sword intent left behind and being blocked as if hitting steel walls, not one breaking through my defense. This is the only defensive move that I comprehended until now from the Heaven Smiting Sword Arts, capable of showing the paring attribute of the sword. It also connect with the sixth and final move I learned from this art as my blood is not yet pure enough for me to inherit more of the moves.

Looking at Ning Chuan I feel only hate towards him, had he not pressured me so I would not have had to use any sword art whatsoever, able to keep myself free from this terrible part of myself. However, if I have to use it then so be it.

Looking towards him I aim my sword and strike.

_"Punishing the wicked, killing the insolent, who dares face this blow?" _

BOOM

As I release that attack the entire space before me caved in, pure sword energy covered everything and I could not even see Ning Chuan anymore. By the time this wave of energy ended I could finally see Ning Chuan again, he was a mangled mess with half of his body blown away, his appearance really terrible and all his scales gone. His horn was broken off and he looked like he was barely holding on to life.

"Hehe, I guess killing a member of one of the four Emperor clans of the Devil side, of the strongest of the four no less, was a bit much even for me. I suppose only if someone from one of the three Emperor clans of the Gods side came could a youth kill you. A clan like the Anlan, Dongfang, or Shi would certainly be able to defeat you." Ning Chuan said and I actually could not help but scratch my head hearing this.

"... Actually, I do have Dongfang blood in me. I have both the Dongfang and Heaven Smiting blood in my veins." I said honestly and, upon hearing me, Ning Chuan laughed.

He laughed with a hint of mockery and fury.

"To think that I die in the hands of a pariah, of a freakish taboo abomination. I pity you, when the moment of tribulation comes for you then it is sure to be your end, no chance of survival. Your death shall be miserable, and I shall be on the other side waiting to laugh at you again, taboo freak!"

With those final words he died, his soul greedily sucked by the magic cube but this time it did not sent out the information inside it. I have no idea how this cube does things but I can't move or operate it actively so focusing on it now would be useless. At best I should simply be grateful over what I managed to obtain before and just move on.

As soon as this was over, though, I threw that sword core into my spatial ring, hoping to not need to use it anymore. After this was done I finished my ascension over this cloud, the second trial was now over.


	49. arc 2 - 13

After completing the second trial Enkidu was once again face to face with Gugalana, his figure even more miserable than before and his mind extremely tired.

**"You did well."** Gugalana said. **"Now, you only must win this one last trial. The trial of your character."**

As Gugalana said this a red light entered Enkidu's eyes, his mind becoming clouded by fury. Fury rising from deep within himself, a berserker-like energy rushing out from every fiber of his being and his mind being clouded by all the anger and resentment from every moment he has ever lived before.

All the repressed emotions, the emotional scars, the anger, the fear, the hate, the disgust, every single negative emotion he has ever felt was at once pushing forward, clouding his normally peaceful and pure soul.

Gugalana left Enkidu there, feeling and experiencing all those negative emotions at once, he concentrating his already weary and tired mind into keeping his emotions in check even as the berserk-like emotions and energy caused havoc inside his mind.

His energy was being stimulated, his energy becoming exuberant as his mind was filled with the purest rage.

Meanwhile, outside the trial grounds, in the mountain where the trial was happening the search for Enkidu did not stop at all. This entire time the Hyuga clansmen continued their search for him, wanting to kill him due to the orders of the higher ups and also to deal with Enkidu who they judged now to be a possible great threat in the future.

However, that was not all that was happening. In one of the corners of this mountain a girl from the clan was running away from the other members.

Hinata Hyuga was a pitiful girl. Born in a powerful clan as the heiress of it she should have been what many call the pride of heavens, someone who stands above all others and represents the grandeur of the Hyuga clan for all to see.

However, that was not really the case.

Unlike her clansmen who were extremely prideful and thought of themselves as inherently superior to all others, thinking themselves justified in all their actions and acting like tyrants towards everyone else, believing themselves the best in existence, she was nothing like that.

She was a kind soul, despite her clan focusing on how to use their eyes for killing blows she preferred to study how to use her eyes to help others, learning acupuncture in order to help others when she could. She preferred taking care of plants and disliked the sight of blood or injuring others, whenever she spared with others she would always hesitate to attack in fear of hurting others.

She even treated the slaves well, never punishing them for no good reason and trying to treat them as people. She was an anomaly for the clan, an absolutely great anomaly that was unlike everyone else.

That alone would not be enough for her to be attacked now, but the fact that she was the clan heiress certainly was.

Could the Hyuga ever accept someone so unlike them, someone who disagreed with their principles and ways of acting, that was considered weak by all of them due to her hesitation when fighting, someone who showed none of the pride of being a Hyuga?

The answer was no.

They could never accept it. For a long time now she has been an eyesore for all the clansmen, if not for the girl's father not allowing her to be killed due to a promise to her mother she would long be dead. However, that was just it.

While she was never killed or physically attacked, spars were perfect enough excuses to wound her in which the clan head would never speak up and would even silently approve of their actions to 'toughen her up'. She had more than once to hide from some cousins who tried to take some liberties with her as she grew older and more beautiful and whenever it was time to distribute the resources amongst the young generation of the clan almost half of what should be hers was redirected to her younger sister who showed every single aspect that was expected of a Hyuga.

Her being sent to the tournament, not to participate but to observe, was a way to get her away from the clan compound where she was an eyesore for the elders and also to humiliate her, show that even a member of the branch family, second class people in the clan.

She knew this, she was not stupid, but being away from the clan where she was looked in scorn by everyone seemed like a wonderful idea as far as she was concerned.

She was wrong.

When she was no longer in the clan main compound the abuse she had to endure only worsened and she was forced again and again to fight in sparing matches against profound beasts that were stronger than her and against other older and more experienced fighters of her clan. The branch members in special were especially vicious as they took this as a chance to vent their resentment of not being on the main clan in someone they considered unworthy of such an honor.

And now, when she and her clan was far away and inside this mountain that most don't dare enter, it was the perfect chance to kill her as far as her clansmen were concerned. They knew that, should she perish here, there would hardly be any investigation and the elders would not even try to punish them should they be found out, instead only paying some lip service.

These branch members that were originally following her as they searched for Enkidu had already sneakly attacked her, wounding her side and almost killing her. If not for her sealing the bleeding through acupuncture and running away she would likely either already have died or captured by those who should be family to her but their gazes of killing intent and lecherous were anything but the ones family should have.

She never even wanted to be here. She was brought along with everybody else to hunt Enkidu, but she did not want him to be found.

She knew that her clan was in the wrong, that they should not be dong any of this and that Enkidu should not even be an enemy, to hunt him like this because they lost in a tournament was absurd in her eyes, extremely shameful even, but no one listened to her.

The Hyuga was a clan used to be the superior one, they were always an overlord amongst other clans and, even if they were defeated, the clansman that was in the tournament should not have been defeated by someone like that. It was a slap on the face for this clan so used to being the best, and they would, as always, wash away any perceived insult with the blood of their enemies.

That was why, despite her eyes having been able to see where Enkidu was even when he was so deep underground and so far away, she did not say a single word. No one in the clan realized that her bloodline was the purest in the last few thousands of years, she being able to 'see' much better than everyone else even if she was not given the resources to improve her eyes nor allowed to study the more advanced eye techniques of the clan.

It was at this point that a powerful wave of power descended around this place. A black thundercloud appeared in the sky and a lightning bolt descended as if a river due to how large it was.

When it ended there was only a crater left there, no Hyuga even seeing what had just happened and instead just seeing three of the soul lamps used to indicate if someone is alive or not losing their color and going out.

* * *

Back in the trial grounds Enkidu was with his head firmly pressed on the ground, the sensation of rage and fury consuming his mind and to vent it he started hitting whatever was around him as if he was a mad beast going berserk. This was an image no one who had interacted with him would think him even able to show, such was his looks.

And it was in this condition, with extreme fury in his eyes that Hinata was put in front of him. She had her hands and feet loved and could not speak due to a seal on her as well, she was bleeding out and could only stare in terror as Enkidu moved his gaze over, berserker fury covering his senses. It was also at this moment that another red energy entered his soul and lust and desire moved forward, making his rationality falter even further as his prime instincts were all being tested at once.

**"This is your final trial. This girl was amongst the clan that was hunting you down, she may not have tried to hunt you for real but in her veins runs the same blood. She also is the princess of the clan and with her blood purity you could remove her eyes and implant them into yourself without issue, making yourself stronger. You could take out your anger on her. You may even take her body and use to your pleasure, someone with her blood purity could serve as an excellent furnace for training, make yourself more powerful using her.**

**"Now, what will you do? You have until the hourglass finishes to show your decision."**

As Gugalana finished he observed as Enkidu's eyes gleamed in red.

In his mind the dark emotions, every single darker aspect of his mind turned into what looked like tiny demonic beasts, attacking, again and again, his soul to try and corrupt it.

It was like if it was a pond, in the center of it a little human sat and around him several beasts continuously attacked as he stood there, unmoved even as this was happening. Its body would tremble during the impacts and a bit of the lake would turn murky for a while whenever this happens and, when it did, Enkidu would snarl and act more like a beast for that moment.

The lake would return to normal afterward but the impacts kept happening, his soul trying it's best not to be controlled by it.

It was almost possible to faintly hear the sounds of impact in Enkidu's soul, such was the difficulty of what was happening. Feeling himself without a choice Enkidu started chanting to himself the Heaven's Path Soul Art, trying to obtain back control over his baser instincts.

As he chanted great changes happened inside, chains emerged from the lakee and locked down on those beasts. The beasts were still able to dream the chains, but whenever one broke one of them another two would come to take it's place. More and more chains appeared and started to refine those beasts, make them smaller.

Gugalana, in the sky, was inwardly shocked at what he was sensing. This that Enkidu was doing was not something he expected him to be able to do, but this process would take a long time and the hourglass had already passed more than half over.

With his mind no longer under the pressure of being controlled by his emotions, but still feeling them intensely, Enkidu stood up. Now no longer acting like a beast he could finally gaze at Hinata.

He noticed her curvaceous body and appealing face, she clearly was a extremely beautiful woman that many could even call country toppling. Despite himself, his lust was still very much active and he could well imagine all sorts of things he could do to a body like hers.

Next, he thought of how her clan treated him. Hunting him down, injuring him, endangering those around him. Even now he could not say for absolute certain if the others are safe or not and this girl was the princess of the clan who did this. Most would certainly say that he would be justified on killing her out of vengeance about what happened.

And finally, the words of Gugalana regarding her eyes and her being a furnace for cultivation showed some appeal as, with this, he could satiate his lust, get his revenge, AND get stronger in the process. He hated the fact he could see the point, but he could in the end see it.

As he looked at Hinata intensely he slowly approached her, his steps measured and she shivered as she too had heard everything Gugalana had said. She knew that she could not do anything, sealed as she was, and even if she wasn't she still knew she was absolutely no match for Enkidu. She was only a member of a clan that was an enemy for him, simple as that.

When Enkidu was close enough that they were almost touching, he moved. His strike precise, power great as he strikes down.

**"... I see, so this is your choice then."**

"Yes." Enkidu said before sitting down in meditation, blood covering his form as he did so and he had to concentrate to use what Light Profound energy and Wood profound energy he could to help close his wounds slowly.

And, up in the sky, Gugalana smiled to himself at the choice made, that this is what Enkidu did.

Gugalana was certain now, Enkidu was the right one to entrust Tiamat to. He could raise the God Beast well, perhaps make that which was one of the Vicious Ten able to no longer be such a danger.

After all, how many would be able to hold themselves back, and, instead of lashing out, actually help someone they may one day call enemy?


	50. arc 2 - 14

**"I must admit, you surprised me."** Gugalana said as it shrank it's form to one that wasn't as massive. It now looked to be about only 8 meters tall instead of the monstrosity in size it was previously.

Enkidu looked at Gugalana, his mind now much more peaceful and calm as he spoke.

"It was not easy, but I imagine I passed the trial."

**"Yes, and you did a wonderful job at it." **Gugalana said before he huffed. **"If only you hadn't gone and took that egg out I would be even more satisfied with you. however, you seem to be as dependable a person to have this egg as I will possibly get anyway so it may as well stay with you."**

Enkidu nodded but had to ask something.

"I need to know, why exactly did this egg appear on such a place? something like that should be in somewhere much safer and certainly not on some random place like that." Enkidu said and Gugalana released a sigh.

**"I suppose I should tell you, you will be it's caretaker from now on after all so it makes enough sense." **Gugalana said as it started explaining. **"You see, long ago both your ancestors fell in love-"**

"Wait, what you mean by 'both'?" Enkidu asked, wondering what exactly the other man was talking about and Gugalana blinked in wonder.

**"You, you DO know that the Dongfang clan is the Emperor clan originated from the Elemental Creation God, right?" **Gugalana questioned and Enkidu tilted his head a bit as he never heard of it.

"But, I thought that the Evil God never had a kid." Enkidu said and Gugalana shook his head.

**"Your knowledge of the world really is incomplete." **Gugalana said as it decided to explain some basic matters to him. **"You see, when the original Goddess created our universe she divided herself in eight parts, four became the Creation Gods and the other four became the Devil Emperors. However, the source from which each of those great ones was born also age birth to two types of existence. The first was the Emperor clans, they were originally mortals like any other but with their origins tracing from those original sources. The Emperor clans all had incredible talents and they were superior to most others of the same cultivation stage with few being their enemy in the slightest. Any Emperor clan, in their apex, had at least 500 God level cultivators with most of them able to fight even three God class enemies at once.**

**"The Dongfang clan is from the same source as the Elemental Creation God, and just like the Creation God could reach absurd levels of control with the elements and could use several combinations of elements that few could hope to replicate, so did the clan developed in where all their members had something that others could not easily replicate and all had an incredible talent for one or more Laws.**

**"Another Emperor Clan, not that anyone can call it that, was the Myriad Clans. It was the one that originated from the Life Creation Goddess and, much like she could give birth to life extremely easily, the Myriad Clans were several species born from where she came from, none of them could match the Emperor Clans but they were much more numerous and when you combine their Gods they having over one thousand Gods in their Clans if combined. There being six who could be considered the strongest of the Myriad Clans, the Fairy race, Giant race, Dwarf race, Beastkin race, Fisherman race, and the Angel race."**

As Gugalana finished explaining this Enkidu slowly nodded, after understanding the origins of both his bloodlines, even if by broad strokes, Enkidu requested that Gugalana returned to explaining why the egg of Tiamat was in a place like that.

**"That was a location no one should be able to enter." **Gugalana explained. **"That place was created for the same motive that the sword core in your hand was created, as gifts to the daughter of the Evil God and Heaven Smiting Devil Empress. They originally wanted to gift that egg to their daughter and, thanks to your very unique bloodline, the barriers around that place actually thought you to be her and let you in just like that pool let you enter it, resulting in you obtaining the egg even if it should have never had been removed from that pool."**

As Gugalana finished explaining Enkidu had to wonder if this is what some mean when they talk of a MC lucky chance. Because it sure feels like it.

"So, this sword core, it is also one of these gifts?" Enkidu asked for confirmation and Gugalan nodded.

**"Yes, in total those two love bird idiots had prepared three gifts for their little princess, all of them absurd to say the least. For instance, the sword core you have in hand was never completed but it used for material a piece of Chaos Stone. A chaos stone was a material formed at the creation of the universe, and then slowly evolved over the millions of years. It became a naturally formed totem of the universe laws, with the traces of the universe's source energy left on the chaos stone. Many Gods would try all they could to get even a single pebble size of such a rock as it carries traces of all the Laws in it, and they took a giant mountain and compressed it to create this sword core. Even the wood used for the handle is the wood of a World Three, a three so big that in each of it's leaves one could place an entire world in it."**

Enkidu felt some cold sweat running down his back as he heard this, this ugly sword that looks like even a barbarian would not take a second glance at really was an impossibly great treasure. Shame that it was a sword and thus not something that Enkidu wanted to use unless it was life or death.

However, Enkidu could not resist and took out that sword core. As he poured his spiritual perception into the sword core he could almost see something, it was hard to discern but-

**"Stop."** Gugalana said loudly, breaking Enkidu's concentration. **"You should not try to do this again. A Chaos Stone, even if it wasn't condensed, had simply too much information for your current cultivation realm. If you were to try and study it too much then you would likely have your soul falling in confusion as it would be unable to discern reality anymore, your death as the result."**

Gulping Enkidu put the sword core away, better not to use something like that if he can avoid it.

**"As for the last gift, I am not exactly certain what it is except that my master left it at the hands of the Dongfang clan for safekeeping a long time ago after the death of his kid."**

As Gugalana said this Enkidu thought for a while before he looked at the Hyuga girl that was, even now, looking intensely at him and her surroundings.

Standing up he went until beside her and spoke.

"I intend to put a seal in you to make sure you can't tell anyone of what you have seen or heard, after the seal is put you will pass out so, for what its worth, sorry for pulling you in this whole mess." Enkidu said before he frowned as he got close enough to her, pulling her hand ha touched her wrist to sense if what he was seeing through his Eyes of Discernment was right and, it really was.

He understood it, one glance at her and he understood something very clearly.

She, she was like him. Not exactly like him, not by a far shot, but she was similar enough.

As he was processing this he noticed her eyes looking at him intensely before she spoke.

"Beautiful."

As she said that Enkidu moved back in asotnishment as he never would have imagine that, in a situation like this, someone who should by all rights be his enemy was instead calling him beautiful.

As if she just realized what she had just spoken Hinata fumbled to explain herself.

"S-Sorry. I, I didn't mean anything bad by that. It is just, I could see your profound veins and the energy in them and, I have never seen a more beautiful profound energy before." She said in a fluster and Enkidu was actually amused by that.

"Heh, thanks I do try my best." He spoke and chuckled a bit, knowing deep down that most of the reason why he had his current accomplishments was due squarely to the Library of Heaven's Path and the other items on him.

He then looked at the girl intensely before closing his eyes, he went to check on the Library of Heaven's Path regarding her and see what information there was about her there.

What he saw he did not like.

The low self-esteem, the hidden injuries from the several nastier attacks of the gentle fist, the malnutrition in the last few months, more and more information that painted a very terrible picture that Enkidu was not by any stretch appreciating.

Turning to Gugalana, as he could well imagine Hinata would not answer honestly, Enkidu asked.

"What was her condition when you brought her? How were the other members of her clan here treating her?" he asked as there were clear pieces of evidence of a spike of bad treatment of her in recent months, the chance that this was due to a new environment was quite likely.

**"She was being surrounded and attacked by her clansmen." **Gugalana spoke easily enough. He knew well enough of the Hyuga clan, a family that was merely a offshoot of an offshoot of one of the Emperor clans and considered itself great because of it and that they obtained their eyes via marrying a member of the Dongfang clan in the past and, through it, created the Byakugan. They were at most foot soldiers in the past great war and still acted as if the world centered on them because of something they obtained via marriage, their eyes were truly special but they could not match up with the true supreme eyes of that Emperor clan.

Hearing what Gugalana said Enkidu nodded his head and thought for a moment before he spoke to Hinata again.

"Before I do anything, I would like to ask you something." Enkidu said and she looked at him with curiosity. "Do you wish to go back to your clan?"

"It is my duty to do so." she said automatically, no emotion whatsoever in her voice and Enkidu could see that this was an automatic answer, not something she actually thought about before speaking.

Shacking his head Enkidu asked again.

"Answer me honestly, do you want to go back? Is it something you desire to do, to go back to your family despite knowing what awaits you there." Enkidu said and Hinata looked conflicted for a moment before she spoke again.

"It is my duty and fate to go back to the clan. I am a member of it and have a duty towards it." She said softly, but anyone could see that she was speaking this as if it was a mantra instead of something she actually desired.

Enkidu sighed, this sort of decision is also something she wishes for and so it was what she would do in the future. He would not force her to renounce her clan, not if she didn't want to.

In his eyes this was no different than an abused housewife who refused to seek help even when requested. But, he would at least offer her one thing.

"Very well, but after putting this formation seal in you I will not give you back to these people outside. I will let you go back to your clan when you are properly close to your clan's territory." Enkidu said. If she wanted to go and return to her abusers then so be it, but he would not give her to those who wanted to kill her right away and, if by traveling with him, she creates some actual backbone and decides to not return, then all the better.

She was about to speak up but Enkidu gave her a gentle smile and said as if natural.

"It is either that or I save the people outside the trouble and kill you swiftly here. I would at least make it painless and quickly, both things I doubt your clansmen outside intended to do." He said, only to make her lower her head and bite down her lip in frustration before nodding her head.

He was being honest. Even when he was at his maddest state he would not strike her down in irrational fury, but if she was going to die our of her own volition like that he would rather do it himself to spare her the pain that she would certainly get from said decision. But, in all honesty, he would definetly prefer if she just went with him instead.

With a defeated expression she nodded her head.

With this settled Enkidu was about to put the seal when Gugalana spoke up.

**"Young men, before you continue, I will give you your reward." **Gugalana said as five drops of an extremely deep blue tone, one other with yellow and white tones to it, and one last with extremely darkness emanating from it. The first two released powerful auras and were clearly valuable beyond what most could ever hope to match, the two released thunder aura but they clearly were not of the same level even if both were way beyong Enkidu right now. The black on, though, that one was something else. It was, for the lack of better words, extremely dark and emanating extremely dangerous vibes from it. **"These five deep blue drops are five drops of my own essence blood. When you absorb it you will be able to practice my own set of profound arts, the Heavenly Fury Art. I derived it from my studies from Heavenly Tribulation and some other things I learned with time, it is an extremely powerful set of profound art of the Thunder and Wind element. **

**"I realise you are currently not good with those two elements, your weakness during aerial fighting is quite obvious so this should be a good help to you." **Gugalana said and Enkidu nodded in agreement. He knew that, should the fight just now be on the ground, he would have had a much better time and be able to win without nearly as much troubles. If he were to continue down the way of cultivation it would be for the best if he learned some Thunder and Wind Laws to help him in the future to deal with aerial combat. **"My essence blood will also raise your talent for Wind and Thunder by a considerable degree, but these five drops can only match up to one of this other Blood Essence." **Gugalana said with some annoyance as the yellow and white one got closer. **"This one belonged to one of the Vicious Ten, the ten most powerful beings bellow the Creation God level being able to jump ranks and challenge a Creation God directly while still being a True God. None of the Vicious Ten was trully humanoid with some being no different to beasts, but their power was the real deal and no one could ever doubt their power. This one may not be as heaven defying as Tiamat was on her peak back then, but it still was extremely powerful.**

**"This is one drop of the Eigth rank of the Vicious Ten, the True Qilin. You have fought the projection of a descendant of impure blood of it, one that had yet to master the clan's techniques and that could be considered far from perfect. It was only a descendant many times removed, far from perfect. But, this drop of blood was obtained by me in a stroke of luck long ago. It should raise your capacity for Thunder and Wind by a considerable margin as well." **

As Gugalana said this Enkidu could sense how these drops of blood clearly were special. He wondered if, after absorbing both, he would obtain a talent for Thunder and Wind able to match his other abilities. It would certainly help if it happened like that.

However, he turned to the last one and Gugalana's eyes narrowed as it looked at the last one.

**"And as for this last one, it is best if you do not absorb it for now. Unless the darkest time arrives you should avoid even touching it, just keep it sealed will be enough. But, when the darkness come, you must use this drop of blood if you decide to enter that abyss." **Gugalana spoke and Enkidu looked at it as he began to wonder and decided to ask.

"What do you mean by that? And what even is this drop of blood?"

**"As for what I am talking about, speaking now would be useless and would only give you unnecessary worries. And as for what is this drop of blood, this is the essence blood of a darkness foreign being, a demon."**


	51. arc 2 - 15

"True Demon? Is that any different from a devil?" Enkidu asked and Gugalana shook it's head.

"It is and isn't, depending on how you look at it. This is beyond your understanding for now, just keep this drop of blood secure for now and don't take it in your body for the moment. You clearly are still unnable to overtake the dark effects of the corruption from this blood, wait until you are at least on the Divine king level before you try it. This is a possible great disaster, but also a opportunity like few others as well, know this and that should be enough for now."

As Gugalana finished explaining this Enkidu thought for a bit and nodded. He wanted to touch the blood so as to let the Library of Heaven's Path see what was so special about this blood, but it was in a protective seal of Gugalana and after a bit Enkidu decided to do what it said and not try and force it for now. From what little he could understand of what Gugalana said this blood must have some corruptive powers and this he would be better served not trying to enter in contact with it.

Instead, Enkidu looked at the other blood in front of him. The five drops of essence blood from Gugalana and the single drop for the True Qilin. Just looking at them Enkidu could tell they carry extremely powerful vitality and evergy, with a gulp Enkidu sat down and started absorbing them inside himself.

Starting with the blood of Gugalana he took one drop of it inside his body. He instantly felt an immense pressure, and just as he was about to begin trying to fuse with it the pressure and the divine blood disappeared from his body. His brows twitching he searched inside himself for it and saw the blood being absorbed by the Grandmist Spirit Bead. Remembering how that item worked Enkidu's frown turned into a smile of sorts and he no longer hesitated in the slightest, deciding to go for broke he ignored Gugalana's presence and took all the drops of blood inside himself at once.

Normally taking this all at once was a suicidal move, with his body injured and exhausted it was even more so, but never forget that Enkidu's body was basically a cheat. Not only was his body and bloodline better than he had any right to be but the items inside him even more so were simply absurd.

As the drops of blood were absorbed by the Grandmist Spirit Bead Enkidu only had to wait for a bit before a pill appeared from it. It was a crystal yellow pill with whitish-green undertones and it was quickly absorbed by Enkidu.

Quickly an imense pressure started coming from his dantian, wind and thunder laws rampaged in an organized fashion and Enkidu could sense he could slowly absorb this without receiving any sort of blacklash, getting to fully absorb the power of this divine blood without issue and be able to raise in ranks quite easily.

However, Enkidu had a crazy idea. He remembered that he had one technique that he could only use when his body was at it's limits to improve his bloodline, the more time he spends using it the more refined his bloodline and more he should be able to remember the memories engraved in his blood, remember the techniques of his ancestors and possibly learn how to activate his Donfang bloodline (he was not yet sure what this would be for him considering every member of this family had a special power and while he once had a Supreme Being Bone it was passed from his mother and not what he was born with).

As such, Enkidu grimaced as he didn't slowly and safely absorbed the power from the pill generated by the Grandmist Spirit Bead. He basically exploded the pill, letting all the energy quickly fill his every profound vein and baptize him in an extreme manner. Every wound he had obtained in the last week and closed during that time opened all at once, he was again bathed in blood as the energy of thunder and wind moved across his body and made it go to the edge of imploding. Thankfully, Enkidu also had the Purple Card and thus it controled the rampaging energy to never actually kill Enkidu, but that was it.

Enkidu quickly began using his technique he created in the Master Teacher library, the Limit Sublimation Art. As he used it his bloodline got purer and purer, he could sense that while his cultivation didn't increase much his power was improving at a fast rate to say the least. However, he noticed something after about thirty minutes of this, while there was still rampaging energy he no longer was able to continue increasing his rank and the Limit Sublimation Art.

That was not to say there was no more energy, far from it as there was still plenty to go around, but instead it was because the energy was now concentrating in a single place of his body. It was all focusing on the back of his eyes, but he was unnable to do anything as he could sense his eyes burning but his vision not being lost or changed in any way.

It was a truly weird feeling.

After a good while this ended and so did the absorption of the blood. Not only that, but now that this ended Enkidu could sense the diference on himself quite clearly.

His cultivation didn't increase in the slightest, not even going up one rank, but he could sense now how his body was a bit different. As he sensed the wind passing on his skin he could almost sense the wind laws inside it and he could sense the world around him much better than before. He almost instantly entered a state of meditation and would have done so if not for Gugalana speaking at this moment.

"Interesting, you truly are quite interesting." Gugalana said. "Now, before you leave, I will pass down to you my profound art as well as a fragmented piece of the True Qilin profound art. It is not a complete set of profound arts but it should still be enough for you to be able to demonstrate the power of this bloodline."

As Gugalana said this two stone tablets came to in front of Enkidu. The first one was complete and read Heavenly Fury Art, as Enkidu started reading it he was engrossed by it and thunder currents and wind could be seen being stired all around him, the more he read it the more he understood it and after reading the whole thing he closed his eyes, going inside the Library of Heaven's Path.

Looking for the Heavenly Fury Art he saw that this profound art had very few mistakes, but there were some. Deciding to test and see if it would work he spoke.

"Copy and condense." As he did so a copy of both the Wind and Lightning Heaven's path books he had obtained after deriving from tens of thousands of books back in the library of the Master Teacher Pavilion, after this the copied books went into the Heavenly Fury Art.

However, unlike what Enkidu would have hoped, there was hardly any significant changes.

"The profound arts of a God really are not like those of mortals." Enkidu said and then turned to the other tablet back in the outside world.

It was a mess. Clearly there was only 30% or less of it here and there were still cracks on the tablet, making reading it all the more complicated. However, Enkidu preservered and continued to force it until he finished the whole thing.

The Heavenly Fury Art was a set of profound art with 6 stages, while the True Qilin secret method was not divided into stages.

Unlike the Heavenly Fury Art the True Qilin secret method is a technique that goes beyond precious techniques and taps directly into the Law of Storm, the union point between Wind and Thunder laws. Using this technique allows someone to do amazing things with lightning and wind and it can be used to support other wind and thunder profound arts to reach one step further than it should.

This secret method can be divided in a few parts, but on the partial tablet that Enkidu had managed to study only the two first parts could be identified, annyhilation and speed. The first centered in pure destructive ability and how a storm could blow away and destroy everything in it's path. The second centered in the union of the extreme speed of thunder with the high mobility of the wind, able to twist and turn where needed.

Enkidu smiled as he looked at this, but felt a bit regretful that this method was not complete, even when he tried to fuse this technique with the Heaven's path books it didn't work in the slightest and the end result was a jumble and useless mess. It was like the True Qilin secret method was a completely unique set of laws from the ones he could find in the world, which was weird.

Every profound art created in this dimension should be connected directly to the Heavenly Laws in some manner. That was an unquestionable fact as one shouldn't be able to create a profound art or method that didn't use or conformed with the Heavenly Laws, one cannot create something from nothing after all.

However, this technique may look like it follows this rule but it most certainly doesn't. Instead, this technique seems like it follows a completely different set of Heavenly Laws that is extremely similar but not the same.

'Weird.' Enkidu thought but choose not to overly focus on it. Even if this was true he couldn't really do anything about it or try and find out what was going on.

He was still too weak to even begin to try.

After he finished this Gugalana nodded.

"Good, now you may go. However, before you leave, you must remember that you must go and face the trials of at least four of the God Kings that put their inheritances in this planet. Only by doing so will you prove yourself worthy of doing what must be done, otherwise the destruction of this entire planet and at least 40% of the Eastern God Realm will be assured."

"... What?" Enkidu exclaimed and wanted to ask more but was stopped as something forced him to pass out, his mind being forcefully shut down by a powerful soul energy that also made Hinata who was listening to all this to pass out.

Gugalana saw all this with a raised eyebrow as a white silhouette appeared behind Enkidu.

"That is enough, cow. I am testing this child already and will not have you making him go on a fluster about passing the trials in a hurry. If he knows exactly what is going on then he will overly hurry and I will be forced to fail him in consideration of his tainted blood. He needs time to prove himself, to show me if he is even worthy of my inheritance, and for that he must grow more." The silhouette spoke and Gugalana answered.

"... I see, you still are as uptight and controlling as always. How did you even found out about this kid? I have been watching him since he obtained the egg and I didn't noticed you putting one of your feathers on him even if one clearly is."

"Humph. That is because I noticed it when I saw his performance back in that city. You and the others may accept just vanishing completely in the next 100 or so short years but I want to make sure that at least my powers, my glory, will continue in this world so that others may speak of my greatness. I want a successor, but it is already bad enough that a group of fools has been using my kinsmen's powers in such a weak manner, I will not have my own personal successor be weak minded or have morals that are anything but perfect. Honestly, if not for this sittuation I would be satisfied to watch over him for at least the next 20 years before letting him take my trial, but even if we are on this sittuation he will only be allowed to try in at least 2 years."

"You, you would seriously reject him to even be allowed to try even if it means the deaths of hundreds of trillions of lives?" Gugalana said and the figure shrugged.

"I would, they have nothing to do with me. Let this kid travel for now, explore more and see more of the world. If he is still suitable when two years pass I will let him take my trial." The figure said and slowly turned into particles of light, vanishing around Enkidu.

Seeing this Gugalana sighed.

Truly, while the Vicious Ten were second only for the Creation Gods that doesn't mean they didn't have their rivals and of them Gugalana could only feel annoyed that one of the four just had to be that one.

"... Asshole." Gugalana muttered before opening a space rift and sending Enkidu and Hinata on their way, well out of the range of the forest and in a safe location where no Hyugas were around.

Thinking about it Gugalana choose to simply let it go, now it was up to the world to decide what would happen.


End file.
